


Little Puppy Shouyou

by PandaBlossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Angst, BABY HINATA, Babies, Baby, Baby Hinata Shouyou, Car Accident, Children, Custody Battle, Dog - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Grandparents, Happy Memories, Hinata doesn't talk, Hotel, Hybrid - Freeform, Kids, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Memories, Wedding, abandon, but he's not deaf, lonely, or mute, puppy, safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 108
Words: 137,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: When abandon by his parents, Shouyou is brought home by a sweet man who is now his new family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had for a while and when I finally started writing, I added so much more to this story. It gets weird, angsty, fluffy, cute, and weird... 
> 
> Also I wasn't gonna do the whole "it's a normal child but has dog ears and tail" but I saw a couple fan-arts and thought it was so cute and fit the story a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update: this chapter is really bad so think of it as a prologue XC
> 
>  
> 
> 6/16/17 the chapters get better, I swear XD

Hinata Shouyou was a normal  
human child. Except, he had dog ears and and tail. And his parents were human. And he doesn't speak. And can act more like a puppy than a person. And he's a hybrid.

Shouyou lived a happy life with his parents. Or so he thought. 

"He doesn't even speak! Why would I want a child who doesn't speak or look like his own parents!" His father screamed.

"He's still your son!" His mother yelled back.  
Shouyou looked up at his parents from the floor, confused. He didn't fully understand what they were talking about. He didn't speak but understood when people spoke to him in simple, easy words.

His Mother and Father were arguing, again, for the third time this week. 

Shouyou didn't know what they were arguing about, but sometimes just the loudness of their voices made him cower in fear.  
As the arguing continued, Shouyou made his way from the middle of the living room floor, to the corner in the back of the room.

"He doesn't speak, he doesn't age like a normal human, and he is dumber than a rock. He is not, and never will be my son!"  
His father yelled.  
"If you don't get rid of him I will" He threatened.

"He is your son! Where is this all coming from?! He's been like this his whole life! Why do you suddenly hate your own son!" His mother countered back.  
"Stop saying that!! He is not my son!! He's a rodent, who belongs on the street! I won't say it again woman, if you don't get rid of him I will." His voice gruff. 

She stared at him long and hard, tears welling in her eyes. She finally stomped away toward Shouyou, who has his tail wrapped around himself, still in the corner trying to make himself small enough to disappear. 

"Hey Shouyou" She started, voice calm and sweet. At this he perked up, tail wagging and eyes big. "Wanna go for a ride?" She asked.  
His ears perked up and he nodded. She picked him and and placed him on her hip. She made her way the the closet and grabbed a cardboard box. Shouyou looked at her and wonder what the box was for, but was still excited to be going on a ride. 

She made her way the car and buckled Shouyou in and placed the box in the trunk. She looked at her husband, who was standing on the small front porch, with his arms crossed and a look on his face which read "Good Choice". She wanted to cry, right then and there. 

She got in the car and started to drive away. She looked in the rear view mirror to see Shouyou happily looking out the window with his tail wagging. She smiled a sad smile. 

She knew she was making a bad desion. Choosing her neglectful husband over her Sunshine son. 

➖

After a little bit of driving, she finally pulled up to the park. It was around 8:45 at night and it seemed they were the only people at the park at this hour. The sky was dark. Darker than a regular night, because the sky was also covered in dark clouds. 

She park and car and took the box out and set in the ground next to a tree. Next she grabbed some note paper and wrote:

"Please take better care of my son than I have. His name is Shouyou and he is a 2 year old hybrid. He doesn't speak but, giggles, cries, whines, yelps, and yaps. He ages one human year every three years, and his favorite food is meat. Please take better care of my son than me and his father have"  
~Shouyou's mother 

After she wrote the note, she folding it placed it in Shouyou pocket. He was asleep when they arrived at the park. She gently picked him up and sat on the park bench, cradling a sleeping Shouyou in her arms. 

"I'm so sorry" She wept. "I wish things didn't happen this way. I hope someone treats you better than we have." 

He wiggle in her arms a bit and snuggled deeper into her chest.  
"Oh Shou. I'm gonna miss you so much. These past six years have been the best years of my life. I'm sorry for the way things turned out. I hope you have a better life, with better people. And just know, I will never forget you Shou. Never" she whispered. 

She kissed his forehead and walked over to the box and place him down. He tossed and turned, and tried to curl himself into a ball. She walking over to the car and grabbed a small blanket that had gotten left in there, and covered Shouyou. He blinked open his eye and saw his mother standing over him, petting back his ears. He nuzzled into her and looked up at her. 

"Stay here Shouyou. Ok?" She asked. He knew some words. And "Stay" was one of them. He nodded and she smiled. He didn't know why she had tears streaming down her face. He whined at the sight. "Go back to sleep Shou" and he did. He laid down and closed his eyes. Wrapping the blankets around himself. 

She kissed his forehead on last time and whispered "I love you" one last time before making her way back to the car. Leaving her son in a box, at the park, in the rain.  
When she got back to car, it started to drizzle, which made her feel guilty. But knew this is what she was asked to do. So she started her car and drove away. Not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about the first 10 chapters the other day, but I need proof read a lot

Little Shouyou woke up to darkness. He was cold, wet, and scared. He knew his mother asked him to stay, but why? He was miserable here. He was shivering and soaked to the bone. 

He remembers his mother telling him to stay and that she loved him, but why did she leave him here. He remembers going back the sleep before the rain started. But soon after, it was to difficult to stay asleep. So he woke up and tried to wonder where his mother went, and when she was coming back.

He loved his mother very much, and wanted to respect that she asked him to stay. But he remembers before she left she was crying. The though of that made Shouyou tear up, and soon he was sobbing as well. 

He missed his mother, and wanted her to come back. He wanted to cuddle with her and play with her, and eat meals with her. The sudden thought of food made Shouyou relize just how hungry he was, and not to long after, he heard his stomach growl. He whimper at the thought of food. 

He though about getting up and trying to find his mother. Or a least some food. But didn't want to disobey his mother by leaving when she asked him to stay. So he tried going back to sleep. Curling himself back into a ball on the soaked blanket and soggy box. 

He whined and whimper in the cold rain until he finally found sleep.

➖

They next day Shouyou woke up at the sunrise, exhausted. It took him a minute of being frightened before he realized where he was. He got excited for a second, looking around eagerly for his mother. But when he saw not sign of here he whimpered. 

He leaned over his box and started running his hands through the wet mud. Drawing a picture of him and his family. 

He loved his family. He loved drawing with his mother and playing ball with his father.

-He remembers recently drawing with his mother. But couldn't remember the last time he played ball with his father. For sometime now his father had come home angry or irritated. When it first started Shouyou would try to cheer him up by bring him a ball he could play with, but his father would just say "Not right not Shou" 

Later into the week he kept trying but instead of him saying "Later" or "Not now" and grabbed the ball and threw it across the room saying "Leave me alone Shouyou!" And left Shouyou cowering in fear.

He remembers that night hearing his parents yelling at each other over something he didn't understand. 

The next day Shouyou realized just how much his mother tried to keep him distracting and away from his fuming father. And after a thought out those months it continued like that. 

Shouyou got used to his mother being around him all the time and almost never seeing his father anymore. Shouyou remembers not ever liking Tv or movies. He likes toys and being active. 

One day he and his mother were out shopping and he saw the bright red ball and thought about the times he played with his father and showed his mother, gesturing to it as if asking if they could get it. She looked heistant at first but finally gave in a got it, and Shouyou was very happy.

When they got home his Father was already there and ran up to him with ball. He pressed the ball into his fathers leg, his tailing wagging like crazy and and panting happily. But Shouyou soon regretted doing so after sensing his fathers anger. 

"Why did you get that for him?!" His father yelled at his mother. "He has plenty of toys as it is and you know we are short on money!" 

"It's just a ball! He want to make you happy! And it didn't cost a lot so don't worry about that!" She yelled back. 

The yelling countinued and Shouyou crept away, with his ears down and his tail between his legs. He went to his room and climbed under the bed and wrapped himself around the ball and started to cry. 

His mother came into his room and found Shouyou asleep under his bed, his eyes are red and puffy.   
She pulled him out from under the bed and cuddle him in her arms. He woke to her rocking him back and forth. Soon they went downstairs for dinner, and Shouyou saw his father sitting on the back porch sipping a beer. 

He looked up at his mother with a sad, concerned face.

"It's ok Shou. He just upset"

That made him upset as well and wondered if he was reason his father felt the way he did.

After dinner he went to bed and hoped his father would be back to normal soon.

Shouyou knew that was a while ago and his father never went back to his normal self.-

Shouyou wondering if it was all his fault that his father was upset all the time. But quickly lost his train of though when a jogger came by. He perked up thinking it was his mother, but soon realized it wasn't. The jogger ran past him. Not even realizing he was there. 

They rain had stopped but everything was still soaked. He sat there watching as people walked their dogs and went on their morning runs. 

Seeing all those people made Shouyou miss his mom more and more. 

"Please come back" he thought "I feel so alone"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou meets some good and some bad people

Through-out the morning a couple people stopped by to look at Shouyou, concered, but never engaging him. 

Shouyou wanted the people's attention but also was waiting for his mother. 

The park was still not very busy till later in the afternoon. The sun came out and dried benches and some playground equipment, so family's came and had picnics.

Shouyou saw a bunch of little kids running around, laughing, playing, and, eating. Shouyou's stomach was growling really loudly and he was starting to feel nauses. He kept hoping his mother would appear to come take him home any minute now. But she didn't. He stayed leaning over the box, whimpering for some food. 

Soon, a little kid heard him and walking over to him. Shouyou perked up and starting wagging his tail. Yapping happily. 

"Woah." The kid said, amazed. "You're like, part dog" Shouyou only understood that the kid was amazed that he was part dog. 

"You wanna play with me?" The kid asked. "My name's Izumi" Shouyou excitably wagged his tail at the word "Play", then stopped, remember his mother asked him to "Stay".

The boy looked confused then sad "Do you...not want to play with me?" He asked sadly. 

Shouyou suddenly felt really guilty that he had made the boy sad. So he decided he'd play, but, only for a little bit. 

He climbed over the box and onto the ground. The boys face lit up when Shouyou decided to play. "Yay! Come meet my other friend Kōji!" He exclaimed, then grabbed Shouyou's arm and started running towards the playground.

"Kōji! Kōji! Look! We have a new friend!" He yelled to Kōji.

Kōji looked at Shouyou and said "Woah, he's like one of those hybrids my dad talks about." Shouyou stood there, understanding only a couple words he was talking about.  
"I know right! It's so cool! He was sitting in the box over by that bench and tree" Izumi said, pointing the box Shouyou slept in that night. 

"Why were you in a box?" Kōji asked. "Oh wait. I forgot they can't speak." "Huh?" Izumi asked. "Why?" 

"I'm not sure I heard they can take speech classes though. But they don't naturally speak." He said.

"Ooh. That's cool" Izumi exclaimed. After a minute Shouyou's stomach made a loud rumbling sound and he whined, ears dropping. "Are you hungry?" Izumi asked, completely forgetting they asked him about the box. Shouyou understood what he asked and nodded his head. "My mom pack lunches for me and Kōji, do you want some food?" Hinata perked up at the word food and started panting and wagging his tail. 

Kōji and Izumi walked Shouyou over to their picnic table and pulled some food out of a giant cooler. Izumi handed Shouyou an apple and he started munching away quickly. "You seem hungry" Izumi said, grabbing some more food for Shouyou. He happily excepted all of it, and the three of them are their lunches together.

➖

After eating and feeling content Shouyou started to wonder where their parents were. He didn't see them enter the park, but sitting at the table, there were no parents at the table and wondered if they were alone like him, waiting for his mother. Then remembered she asked him to stay in his box. He suddenly started waking back toward the box sadly, wanting to play with his new friends. 

"Where are you going?" Izumi asked. Shouyou pointed back at the box. "Oh. Ok." He said and followed Shouyou. 

Kōji and Izumi were keeping him company, talking to him as though he understood them, as he sat in his box. They talked for a good amount of time, Shouyou only catching a few words he knew here and there.

"Izumi! Kōji! Time to go!"  
Some female called

"Coming!" They yelled.

"Bye bye, little hybrid. I hope we see you soon" They waved bye and walked toward the female figure. Shouyou was sad again. He didn't get to play with his friends. But they kept him company and from feeling lonely. 

Soon after the left he wrapped himself in his damp blanket and tried to sleep. 

➖

He woke up in the dark, to some noise of people talking. He looked up from his box and saw some people in the street lights walking toward him funny. They were stumbling over their own feet and laughing obnoxiously.

"That girl was Smokin'!" "Dude I think this guy was hitting on me" "No way you were totally flirting first" 

The vibe they were giving off made Shouyou feel uncomfortable and hid under his blanket.  
He heard their voices get louder and their footsteps sounded closer.

"Yooo bro, bet I can jump over this bench...longways" and loud boom of laughter erupted from the crowd. "No way" "Bet you can't" "If you don't you owe everyone drinks!" 

Shouyou just heard clamouring voices and then it went quiet, when suddenly he heard foot step coming at full speed toward him.  
The obviously drunk man tried long jumping the bench that Shouyou's box was next to. He made it over ,but tripped over the box at the end, flipping it over and causing Shouyou to fall out. 

"Dude..What's the hell it that?" "Where did it come from?" "Am I hallucinating?" Shouyou whimpered and backed away from the tall buff men that were making their way toward him. 

"Duuude! This thingsss got ears" "Well duh. Everything hass ears...right" "Nah Bruh like dog ear or somsin..." 

Shouyou was scared and started to whine and whipper as a buff man with dark hair started tugging his ears a little bit. 

"What do you do with it?" "I don't know leave it here?" Do we take it home?" At the word "home" from these guys Shouyou no longer wanted to wait for his mother in the box, that had gotten crushed that is, and started running. He ran as fast as he could out of the park and onto the sidewalk. He kept running as fast as his legs could carry him, until he tripped and fell. He scrapped his leg and started to cry. 

He looked behind him and didn't see the men following him. It was late and he was tired. He thought about trying to find home himself. But he was to tired right now and his leg hurt so he curled up between some stairs that led to an apartment building and some trash cans, and fell asleep. Hoping his mother would come get him. He felt so alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Shouyou's life looking up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined 2 chapters together, because one was really short

1:30am

Sugawara Koushi sighed as he finally finished up his late shift. Koushi loved working and his job, but recently with a new boss, who had made many budget cuts, started have the best workers work double. 

Koushi was started to feel depressed being at this job. He knew he didn't have to work there if he didn't want to. His Boyfriend, Daichi Sawamura had told him that he make plenty of money as Personal trainer and coach in a very wealthy part of the city, that Koushi didn't need to work. But He felt guilty that Daich made all the money and he'd just be a "House Wife/Husband" 

So dreadfully drove home and parked his car. Rubbing his eyes, he made his way the the front stairs of his appartment. Sighing happily as he was about to open the front door. Until he heard some whimpering and sniffles coming from the left side of the stairs. 

We walked down to investigate the noise. He move the giant plastic to the side and saw a small, ginger child curled up, crying. Koushi gasped as he saw the little child.  
He was shivering, crying, whimpering, and his leg was bleeding. Koushi bent down to pick up the child but it coward away in fear. 

"Hey little guy" He said sweetly. Shouyou looked up the man cautiously, tears running down his face. "Hey there. I'm not gonna hurt you I just wanna help. Okay?" 

"Help? Okay?" Shouyou knew these words. Could he trust them? The vibe and aura the kind man was giving off was comforting and soothing. Like his mothers. He slowly uncurled him self and sat up. 

"Woah" the Koushi said. "You're one of those hybrids." Shouyou looked at him shyly, waiting to see how the man was going to react. "That's amazing!" He exclaimed.  
Shouyou didn't understand what he said, but his expression was enough. Shouyou perked up a bit as the man smile softly at him. "You want to come inside so I can help you?" The man asked. Shouyou didn't understand any word but "Help" and that was good enough for him. 

He nodding shyly and the man held his arms out for Shouyou to climb into. When he the man hugged him, careful of his leg. Shouyou hugged him back, grateful for this man. He didn't know him. He didn't know if he was going to be mean or not. But right now, he seemed like the sweetest and most trust worthy person. And Shouyou felt safe.

 

➖

 

When they enter the sweet mans apartment, Shouyou felt at peace. The apartment was small but in a cozy way. As soon as you walk in, on the right is a large, brown, L shaped couch with a large flat screan, with shelves and chest around it, in front of the couch. On the left a a bar top with four seats, separating the walkway from the neat kitchen. Strait foward was a hall way with four doors. Two on each end and two in the middle. They walls were a light beige and the carpet was ivory. The counter tops were black marble with matching stools and the shelves, chests and coffee table were a chestnut color. 

Koushi lived on the fourth floor. And the two bedroom each shared a large blancony. Shouyou was amazed at the mans home. Almost forgetting about the pain in his leg. The man turned on the light's, which were a dim yellow which made the place feel even cosier. The apartment was spotless and simple. A couple pictures on the walls and some decorations, but nothing unesasary sitting around.

The man brought Shouyou to the bathroom which was just as clean and nice as the rest of the apartment. He set him on the counter and started to clean his knee. Shouyou winced in pain, as the cool wipe stung. The man felt bad but knew it would get infected if it wasn't properly cleaned. He put a waterproof bandage on his leg so he could give him a bath. He knew he had some children's clothes from when he was a child he could let the boy wear for now. 

He started a warm bubble bath for the child and started to undress him. He set the child in the bath and started to wash him. The boy seemed very grateful for the mans kindness and gave him a smile. Koushi was so happy that he could make the small child small just by bathing him. 

After his bath he clothed him in the clothes that he had worn as a child that he found in his closet of the guest room. He then brought him into the kitchen to feed him. He didn't know what he could eat, so tried checking his clothes for a note. He was also wondering why a child was outside, on the street, at 1:30 in the morning. He then found the note that the boys mother had written, in the boys shorts that was soggy and the writing was smugged. 

After he read the note he wanted to cry. This kid was homeless. Abandon by his family. He wondered how long he has been on the streets. He tried thinking rationally. The kid didn't seem to be to bad in shape. He didn't seem underweight or all that filthy. So he really hoped he hadn't been alone for to long. Speaking of alone he relized he had left the kid, or now knowing his name, Shouyou, in the kitchen by himself. He quickly walked back into the kitchen to see Shouyou swinging his feet back and fourth on the bar stool. 

 

"Hey Shouyou" Koushi called. Shouyou whipped his head around at the sound of his name, koushi thought you might've fallen out of his chair. "That's your name right? Shouyou" Koushi asked with a smile. Shouyou nodded happily, his tailing wagging and ears perked up.   
"My name's Koushi." 'Koushi' Shouyou thought. He'd do his very best to remember that name. The name of the man you helped him.

"Do you want some food Shouyou?" Shouyou nodded again. Koushi wondered how a parent could abandon a child like this. But maybe he was in a dangerous situation and the mother didn't know what to do. The note didn't go into detail, but he hoped it was for the best and he would now be a better parent for this child. 'I can't wait to show Daich' he though 'Daichi...DAICHI!' He completely forgot Daichi was on a training camp trip with his sports team. 

"Ooh" Koushi sighed. Shouyou looked at him sideways and Koushi pushed that thought away for the moment, staying on task of getting to food warmed up for Shouyou. While cooking the food for Shouyou he tried to wrack his of what he remembers about Hybrids. 

~They understand some key and simple easy words and their name, also understanding people names, they do not speak naturally but can learn in speech classes, they age one human year every three years, and are very rare, many people know about hybrids so they know how to act around them and know how they act. People still don't understand what genetics it takes for two humans to give birth to a hybrid offspring. Hybrids are mostly female and rarely male. Hybrids can either be a hybrid of a cat or dog, have good memory and some can tend to be very sensitive and sympathetic.~

Koushi had gotten distracting trying to remember everything he knew about hybrids that he nearly burned Shouyou's food.

➖

After Shouyou ate, it was nearly 3 am.  
Koushi set the dishes in some water to soak and made his way over to Shouyou, who had dark circles under his eyes and was trying to stay awake. Koushi bet he didn't look any better himself after working such a long shift, to come home and take care of Shouyou. He picked up Shouyou and was about to take him to sleep in the guest room, but Shouyou had snuggled into Koushi's neck and fell asleep. Koushi didn't want to leave Shouyou by himself, and Koushi was feeling selfish and didn't want to separate himself from Shouyou. So he made his way into the bed room and got under the covers, and cuddle with Shouyou until he was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story gets confusing or hard to read :'D I just wrote about whatever came to my head and didn't really have it planned.

*Ding Ding* Two quick Dings from Koushi phone had him slowly blink his eyes open, just to be closed a second later. *Ding Ding* two more had him covering his head with his pillow. And one familiar ringtone had him spring up to get the phone. He picked up his cellphone and saw the picture of his loving boyfriend Daichi. "Hello?" "Well I see you're finally up. I didn't wake you did I?" Daichi asked. "No not at all I've been up for a while now" Koushi yawned. "Sure you have. Did you get enough sleep? It is noon you know. Did you get home late again?" "Noon? Already?! I didn't even realize. Thank goodness it's Saturday." Koushi sighed happily. "I got home at 1:30 but didn't go to bed till around 3 because of...reasons." He said guilty. "What reasons?" Daichi asked suspicious. "Is everything alright? I'll be home tomorrow afternoon. You're not hiding anything are you?" 

Koushi scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the sleeping Shouyou. "It's kind of hard to explain...and no I did not cheat you, so don't worry about that" Koushi laughed nervously. "Oh please." Daichi laughed. "I could never image you doing such a thing. But is everything alright? Do you need me to come home early?" "No no it's fine, just...I don't wanna worry you but it's kind of a...biggish deal" Koushi said cautiously. "You're not hurt are you?" Daichi asked now in a worried tone. "No! No I'm fine. It's just. Just. Consider is a surprise" Koushi said, very proud of himself for his answer. "Surprise? Like what?"  
"It's a surprise silly. You'll see it tomorrow."  
"Well ok then "Mister Secret", I gotta go, lunch time is over. I'll see you tomorrow, I miss you."  
"I miss you to Daichi. And don't hurt yourself trying to think of you the suprise is" Koushi giggled.  
"Don't worry. I won't. Love you. Bye"  
"Bye, love you too" Koushi said as he hung up the phone.

He set his phone down on the nightstand and made his way to the closet. He felt happy and refreshed, starting his morning off talking to his sweet boyfriend. After getting dressed he looked back a Shouyou, who was still sound asleep. He decided not to wake him, but didn't want to leave him alone, just incase he forgot where he was. 

Koushi decided to grab himself a quick breakfast from the kitchen and then made his way back to the bed room. He opened the double glass paned doors to the balcony and sat on one of the lounge chairs, enjoying the cool September breeze. He ate his breakfast, well lunch, and decided to enjoy his peaceful lounge by reading a book he had bought a while back. He was enjoy this peaceful morning. It's the most relaxed he's felt in months. Even if his boyfriend wasn't with him, and he suddenly had a child, he felt all was right with the world at that moment. 

➖

About 45 minutes into his book, it was 1:15 when Koushi noticed Shouyou starting to stir. You closed his book and walked inside. Shouyou stretched and opened his eyes, looking around the room slightly confused, that is until he noticed Koushi standing there with a warm smile on his face. "Good morning Shouyou" Shouyou smile and sat up to hug Koushi. Koushi returned the hug and picked Shouyou up in the process. He held him close to his chest and Shouyou let out a giggle.

"You hungry Shouyou?" Shouyou nodded eagerly and Koushi set him down. He walk back over the box of clothes that he had gotten out yesterday and got some more clothes for Shouyou to wear. He gave him the clothes and he started to dress. While making his way to the kitchen he decided Shouyou would need his own clothes eventually if he continued living with him. His were quite worn and had a dusty smell to them, but for now they would do. 

They made their way to the kitchen where Koushi made Shouyou food, and while he ate, Koushi planned out the day. First they would get some clothes, and maybe some toys because a child needed toys, then he had get grocery shopping to get done. Grocery day for him was usually Friday, but since his bosses scheduled him for such a long shift he hadn't gotten the chance. At the thought of that he wondered what the future would hold for him, regarding that company. He read they note and saw that Shouyou was 2 which was hard to believe cause he acted like a 4 to 5 year old. But he then remembered Hybrid ageing and knew he was 6. But he was still to young for school. 

Koushi thought about his job and his new life with Shouyou as they walked to the thrift store. Koushi laughed, because watching Shouyou look around the boring old thift like it was an amusement park or a candy store, was one of the funniest and most heartwarming sights. He still couldn't wrap his brain around the fact the this child was abandon and that he had gotten so attached Shouyou so quickly. 

Once he had a cart full of clothes for Shouyou, they made their way over to the toy section. Koushi smiled at the though of Shouyou laughing and playing with these toys. That is, until he looked down and saw the expression on his face. 

➖

Memories of his mom and dad flooded back to Shouyou and that brought tears to his eyes. That he shouldn't have ask his mom for that ball, or asking his dad to play and upsetting him. Or that he should still be in his box waiting for his mother. He loved playing with toy and drawing. But the sight of these toys made him feel like everything was his fault. Like his dad was upset because of him, and he was brought to be left at the park because of it. Shouyou started sobbing at the thought of his mom leaving him at the park on purpose. Not intending to come back. Shouyou started to cry harder and started shaking. He felt like everything was his fault.

➖

"Oyou" Shouyou heard faintly. His ears perked up more "Shouyou!" He heard clearly now. He looked up and saw Koushi kneeling in front of him with a conserved look on his face "Are you okay Shouyou?" 'Okay' Shouyou thought he knew that word, and he was anything but. He looked down and shook his head. And soon found himself in Koushi embrace. He grabbed his shirt and started crying more. Koushi lifted him and cradled him in his arms. And Shouyou once again, felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the one! The only! Trash king! Haha! I spoiled it!

Koushi made his way out the store with a bag in one hand and Shouyou propped up against his chest in the other. While walking back to the apartment Shouyou had fallen asleep. Koushi was thankful but also pitying the poor child who had cried himself to sleep. But Koushi didn't have anymore time to be sad, as he was now filled with annoyance when he heard his name being called. 

"Mr.Refreshing!" Koushi knew that voice anywhere and mentally prepared him self for Oikawa. He turned around and saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi holding hands. He had expected Oikawa to say something, but he just stood there, his mouth gapping open in shock.  
"Um, can I help you Tooru?" He asked. But Oikawa still stood where he was, frozen in place. "Um Suga-San?" Iwaizumi asked. "Who's that?" Koushi had no clue what he was talking about till he realized he meant Shouyou. "Oh him. I found him on the street last night near the entrance to my apartment. He was abandon so I decided to take him in." Both men just stared at Suga, until Iwaizumi finally spoke. "Oh. Wow. Does Daichi know?" He asked. "Who cares right now if Daichi knows are not!" Oikawa finally said, making both Suga and Iwazumi roll their eyes. "Suga-San has a kid!!" Ignoring what Oikawa said, Koushi says,

"No, not yet, he comes home tomorrow and I'm gonna surprise him" 

"Surprise him with a child you found near your apartment"  
Iwaizumi asked. "You found him near your apartment?! Iwa-Chan we should go look and see if we can find a kid" Oikawa exclaimed.   
"We're already trying to adopt Tooru" he said annoyed. "Why would go look for a child?"  
"Because Iwa-chan, we don't even know if we can adopt a child." Koushi looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"It's a lot more difficult to adopt a child than you might think Suga-San" Iwaizumi said sadly. "Yeah...I really want a child" Oikawa said. 

A sad silence indulged the three of them, until Shouyou started squirming in Koushi's arm. When he woke up he look at Koushi confused. "Hi there Shouyou" he smiled warmly. Shouyou cuddled back into Koushi, seemingly forgetting the whole event that happened in the thrift store. 

"Awwww!! Shou-chan is such a cute name." Oikawa said love stricken. At his name Shouyou turned around to see two tall men standing in front of them. Shouyou looked to Koushi for answers. "They're friends" He looked back at the two men and they waved. He smiled at them but was still cautious. "Woah, Kou-chan, is he a hybrid?" Oikawa asked, as he saw Shouyou's ears perk up.

"Yeah he is" Koushi smiled proudly. "Iwa-chan I want one!" Oikawa exclaimed. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "You can't just buy one Tooru" "Why not Iwa-chan" he whined back. Shouyou looked confused. Koushi just laughed the two men. At Koushi's laughter Shouyou starting giggling and wagging his tail.   
"Koouu-chaan" Oikawa whined. "Don't encourage him" he said gesturing towards the giggly child. "Why not? You two can be so pathetic, especially you Tooru" he laughed. "Iwa-chan" Tooru gasped. "Defend me!" "Why? It's not like he's wrong. You are pretty pathetic" he countered. "Iwa-chaan" he whined sadly. "Ugh come on trashykawa." He said. "Bye Suga-San, good luck with the child! And good luck with Daichi" Iwaizumi said as he waved goodbye, pushing Tooru in front of him.

'Good luck with Daichi'? Koushi thought. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Koushi kind of had a clue, but didn't really think Daichi wouldn't have big enough of a reaction for him to care, so he pushed the thought aside as he started walking into a small restaurant with Shouyou. 

"Table for 2 please. One child, one adult." He said politely to the hostess. "Right this way sir" she said as she grabbed a child and adult menu. She led them to a small booth near the back where he set Shouyou down on one side the the bag of clothes on the other. 

Koushi ordered some Meat with Vegatables and rice. And while they waited he decided to color with Shouyou. He grabbed the kids menu and opened the small box of crayons, handing them to Shouyou, but Shouyou just looked at them with a sad look in his eye. Koushi immediately set them down and pulled Shouyou into his lap. "What's wrong Shou?" He asked rocking him back a forth. Shouyou just answered with a small whine. Koushi knew Shouyou couldn't talk and wasn't sure what words he understood but he was determined to try his best to figure out what words he did, and why Shouyou would cry when he saw toys and crayons. 

He faced Shouyou toward him and asked him quietly "Does drawing make you sad?" Shouyou understood the words "Drawing" and "Sad" but he shook his head. "Do memories of drawing make you sad?" Shouyou understood "Memories" from people saying hybrids had good ones. He nodded this time. The thought of drawing made him miss his mom. He felt himself being brought towards Koushi's chest to hug him. One thing Shouyou loved was hugs, and Koushi gave the best ones. 

➖

Soon after just enjoying each other's embrace, the food came out and Shouyou perked up right away at the sight. Koushi laughed and turned Shouyou around on his lap. Koushi grabbed his rice and chopsticks as Shouyou went straight for the meat. Koushi laughed and tried getting Shouyou to at least use a fork but was useless. Koushi just thought the sight of Shouyou quickly munching away the meat and veggies was adorable. 

After the meal, he grabbed the bag and picked Shouyou up, making their way home. When they got home it was around 6. So Koushi set Shouyou on the couch and decided to start laundry and dishes. He turned on some tv for Shouyou, but soon Shouyou lost interest and started playing with the remote changing the channel. 

After a minute Koushi heard him turn the news channel on. "Regaring the car accident Thursday night, sources have concluded that the accident was a suicide. Mrs.Hinata seemed to drive off the side of the road on purpose. No other civilians were involved but Mrs.Hinata has been claimed dead." At that Koushi heard a sob and a whine and turned to see Shouyou with his hands on the picture of a woman on the screen. That's when he realized who that woman was when Shouyou very quietly whimpered, "mama"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang!!!

Koushi was a swirling mess of emotions. Shouyou just spoke and he said "Mama" as picture of his supposed mom, flashed across the screen, saying that she had committed suicide. Drove right off the road to kill herself. 

Koushi just watched as Shouyou slowly slid down onto the floor sobbing loudly. "Mrs. Hinata's husband said she might've been depressed being short on money and with him working all the time she never got a chance to see him and has been lonely for a long time" The news reported said, and Koushi couldn't believe what he was saying. It was like an instinct telling him that everything this man said was all hot air. Koushi didn't truly know if that was Shouyou's father, but his questing were answered when Mr.Hinata was talking on screen and Shouyou sat up and staring at him whimpering. 

Shouyou started tapping on the glass with his hands, whining loudly, looking absolutely miserable. Koushi couldn't stand the sight of it and walked over to him and picked him up. Shouyou tried reaching out to the screen but Koushi didn't let him and just hugged him tightly. Shouyou just continued so whine, cry, and whimper, lightly trying to kick him self out of Koushi grip. But he refused so, just holding him. 

Koushi had turned off the tv and tried to calm the small child. After a while he finally calmed down, only soft sniffles coming from the boy in Koushi's arms. "Shouyou. Were those your parents?" He asked, hoping he understood what he said. And he did, slowly nodding as a response. Koushi hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry Shouyou" 

'Sorry?' That's something his mom said when his father was mad. That was something he heard someone say when said person did something wrong or bad, or something by accident. An apology. Why was Koushi apologizing to him. Koushi didn't do anything wrong. Shouyou sat up and looked at Koushi with his held tilted to the side. Koushi just started petting Shouyou's ears, giving him a sad smile. "Shouyou?" Koushi asked. "Can I be your parent now?" Shouyou looked at him with a shocked face. 'Koushi, my parent? Does he mean it?' Shouyou thought. "I promise I'll take care of you. Love you. Keep you safe" Koushi smiled. "Love" "Safe" Some of Shouyou's favorite words. 

Shouyou nodding vigorously. He may have good memory, but he can't remember the last he'd ever felt as happy as he did in that very moment. He wrapped his arms around Koushi's neck and hugged him tightly. Koushi returned the hug, a hug full of love and safety towards his new son Shouyou. 

➖

Koushi and Shouyou fell asleep on the couch that night. Wrapped in each other's arms. Koushi woke up to car horns honking, birds chirping, and his cell phone going off. He sat up didn't look at the caller ID before answering. "Kou-chan did you see the news! I think that's Shou-chan's parents!" He heard Oikawa exclaim. "Yeah we saw. Shou was devastated. The worst part was his father didn't even acknowledge him. I mean I didn't know the situation but I'm pretty sure Shouyou was abandon only a couple days ago by his mother, and his father did say they live together. That fact that Shouyou might've been living with them and his father didn't mention him once makes me so damn mad" Koushi ranted.   
"Woah. That was mouthful Kou-chan. But what are you gonna do with Shouyou?" He asked. "What do you mean? I'm still keeping Shouyou. I asked him if he want me to be his parent and he said yes. Simple as that." He replied. "Yes but Kou-chan. First, he is a child, he doesn't know anything about making choices yet. Second what if his father suddenly decides to come looking for Shouyou or a family memeber. They might think you kidnapped him or something." Koushi rolled his eyes at that. "And have you even discussed this with Dai-san yet?" He asked. "No. I already told you it's gonna be a surprise when he gets back." 

"Yes but Koushi a kid is something you surprise me with, not Daichi. He's gonna flip when he sees you with a child." Koushi was silent for a minute, then said "Daichi's gonna love Shouyou. There's nothing to worry about." Oikawa sighed. "Are you sure Kou-chan?"   
"Positive. I can't say Daichi won't be a confused or something, but I don't expect him to not like Shouyou or something. Shou's an angel." Koushi said, kissing the top of Shouyou's head. "Aw that's so cute Kou-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed nearly forgetting the long winded conversation they just had a minute ago. 

"I love him Tooru. So, so much" Koushi said feeling complete. "Aw Kou-chan stop, my heart can't handle this" he said over dramaticly. "Anyways Kou-chan, I gotta go, just wanted to make sure you saw the news" 

"I did thanks Tooru" 

"No problem. Also learn to pick up your phone. I tried to call you at least seven times last night, until Iwa-chan told me to stop bothering you." He grumbled into the phone. "Well you'd think you'd stop after at least the third time" Koushi laughed "Not nice Kou-chan. Not nice. Anyway pick up your phone when I call you! Bye!"  
"Bye Tooru" he said ending the phone call.

Koushi still had Shouyou in his lap, who was asleep. Deciding to let him sleep, Koushi started scrolling through his phone when he saw a news article about the accident. He was hesitant at first, not know what to expect, but soon decided to open it. He looked at the date and saw that it was posted only a little while ago. 'Maybe it's updated' he though and it was. It was title "Suicide victim may have had child with them?" That made his stomach fill with butterflies and his palms sweaty. 'Were they coming after Shouyou? Would they take him away? To an adoption center? To live with a relative? To live with his father who didn't acknowledge him on the news?' All these thoughts were racing through his mind, but he finally managed to calm himself enough to read the article. 

"We interview some of the Hinata's neighbors and one of them had a very shocking story to tell. The neighbor had said that the family had a small child that she saw Mrs.Hinata place inside her vehicle and drove off on Thursday night at 8:04. But no child was found in the accident. During the interview with Mr.Hinata he mentioned that he and his wife lived alone and that she felt lonely and decided to kill herself. Could Mr.Hinata be hiding something? Why would be not mention his own son? Why was there no child involved in the suicide when sources say he was in the car when Mrs.Hinata left her house? What story is this and where is this child now?" 

Koushi couldn't believe what he just read. He didn't even know if he comprehended it at all. How could a child he found behind a trash can, crying and bleeding, be a missing child of one of the biggest news stories of day, week, possibly month. Koushi tried pushing his thoughts aside as Shouyou started waking. He stretched and yawn, and he shot Koushi a smile, and everything Koushi just read suddenly didn't matter.

➖

Koushi spent the rest of the morning with Shouyou. Making breakfast, showing Shouyou how to help with chores, and trying to show Shouyou that playing with toys and drawing, was not something he had to be sad about. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he had to start somewhere. He tried explaining to Shouyou that drawing could still be fun, even without his mom, and he could tell Shouyou was trying not to cry at the thought of his now deceased mother, so Koushi quickly tried distracting him. 

Koushi decided since Daichi would be home soon, he and Shouyou could make cookies for him. So after lunch Koushi was showing Shouyou how to make cookies and Koushi doesn't think he's ever heard Shouyou laugh so much at once. Giggles and laughs filled the room the whole time. Shouyou loved making cookies, Koushi discovered. He also discovered Shouyou like eating cookies more though. 

After the cookies were done Shouyou went to lay on the sofa. Suga washed the dishes and put away all the ingredients they used. Shouyou was dozing on the couch, so Koushi brought him a small blanket to cover him. He noticed him sleeping a lot, but it's been a rough past couple of days, so he let him sleep all he wanted. While he was sleeping Koushi went to go hang out a load of laundry outside on the balcony, leaving Shouyou inside. 

After a couple minutes Shouyou woke up to the jingling of keys. He looked up at the door, wondering who it was. But when they door opened he froze. The man standing in the door way looked like the man that was drunk at the park, and that made Shouyou cower in fear once again.  
"Koushi! I'm home! Kou-....."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof Read Dab! *dab* 
> 
> Only one extra chapter that's already been written, I'll be writing more today! But not posting right now. Don't know why that was important for me to tell you....I'm a lamp

Daichi froze as he saw a small hybrid child, shaking in fear. The child stood up and starting walking backwards on the couch, whimpering the whole time. He hit the back of the the side of the couch where it curved in an "L". The child slid down and brought his knees to his chest, his tail wrapped around him and his ears down, he tried squeezing himself into a small ball, covering his head with his arms the best he could, trying to get away from the man. 

"Daichi you're home!" Koushi exclaimed happily, walking into the main room he saw Daichi frozen at the door and Shouyou shaking in a ball on the couch. "What's going on?" Koushi asked, making his way to the frightened child. He picked him and Shouyou grabbed Koushi's shirt, trying to hide himself. Koushi looked a Daichi and back at Shouyou, wondering why he was afraid. He didn't act this way around anyone else. Why was he suddenly so frightened.

"Koushi...who's that?" Daichi finally asked. "Surprise.." Koushi said meekly. "We have a kid now."

➖

"A kid? How? When?" Daichi asked, still very confused as to what was going on. They had made their way onto the balcony, Koushi claiming it'd be easier to discus all of this out in the open. They were currently sitting on the small lawn couch on the balcony. "Well.." Koushi started bashfully, petting Shouyou's head and scratching behind his ear. "I found him Friday night, you know, the night I said I didn't go to bed till really late because of "Reasons"" he said with air quotes. Daichi nodded. "Well, this is the reason." He said, holding up Shouyou. "We was hiding behind the trash cans out front. So I brought him in and found a note written by his mother saying she hopes someone takes better care of her son than she has. So I've decided to keep him" Koushi said. 

Daichi didn't even know where to start. A kid? So suddenly? While he was gone? "So did you just decided to keep him. Not take him into a shelter or something?" He asked. "Why would I do that? I've kind of wanted a kid anyway, and I think it's to late to take him anywhere Daichi." He said kissing Shouyou's head. "I love him." 

Daichi didn't know what to say. He couldn't make Koushi do anything, so he knew this child wasn't going anywhere, and in a way, he didn't even know he was grateful. The thought of this child making Koushi happy, made him happy. He knew his job was starting to get to him. He could see Koushi acting more and more depressed, which brought him to his next thought. What was Koushi gonna do about work? He had to think for a minute. 

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere" Daich said, as he got up and left the balcony, making his was in their office. It was clean and tidy like always Koushi loved a clean space he knew that very well. 'I wonder if he'll still be this tidy with a kid now', he thought, smiling. He started thinking about Koushi now. He knew he hated his job, and Daichi has tried making him quit, telling him he can make plenty of money as it is, but Koushi refused, saying he felt guilty that Daichi made the money and he sat around at home, and Daichi tried his best to try and convince Koushi, that he'd be happy if Koushi was happy. But he still refused to quit. And Daichi now knew exactly what to say.

 

When walking back towards the balcony he saw Koushi trying to figure why Shouyou was so frighten of Daichi. Daichi wondered that too. Why was he afriad of him? Koushi hadn't told him what had happened to the child and Daichi wondered if he looked like someone from his past that scared him. Planning to ask Koushi afterwards, he made his way onto the balcony. Shouyou hid in Koushi's arms again and Koushi looked up at Daichi. "Ok Kou, we can keep him," He smiled, and Koushi's face lit up. "Well I mean I did say you couldn't make me get rid of him-"   
"But... only if you quit your job and let me make the money while you raise our child" he said. 

Koushi looked shocked. He was planning to keep Shouyou no matter what Daichi said, but he couldn't believe that Daichi called him "our" child only after meeting him a few minutes ago, and then Koushi remembers the rest. 'Only if you quit your job'. His job. He completely forgot about his god awful, dead end job. He didn't even need a minute to make the decision to quit his job. He had felt gulity about not working, but now he had Shouyou, their child, to take care of. 

"Ok" Koushi said. "Deal. I'll call first thing when they open tomorrow morning!" Daichi looked relived. He still had a hard time wrapping his mind around him being a father, but Koushi was happy and smiling. Daichi hadn't seen Koushi smile like that in a while, and now seeing him like this, made him the happiest person in the world.

➖

Shouyou hadn't left Koushi's arms, as they made their way to the kitchen to make dinner. "Hey Kou, why is he so afriad of me? Is it something from his past?" Daichi asked, looking sadly at the child.   
"I don't know." He answered honestly. "He didn't seem scared when we saw Iwazumi and Oikawa the other day." "Huh. I wonder why I scare him so much. And it's not like you can ask. He's a hybrid right? And he doesn't speak?" Daichi asked while he started a pot of rice. "No he's only 2, well, technical in our age 6. I was thinking about signing him up for a speech class though, there's a lot I want to know about him." Koushi said bouncing on his heels with Shouyou. "How much do you know about him?" Daichi asked. And Koushi explained as much as he knew over dinner.

➖

"Wow. His mother committed suicide? That's crazy" Daich said, finishing his little bit of food. "I know. Shouyou was a wreck when he saw her picture on the screen. He turned the channel on by accident and saw everything. I don't really know how much he understood though." Koushi replied, handing Shouyou another peice of meat, which he took and munched on quickly. "There's a news article I want you to read. It's talking about Shouyou." At his name Shouyou looked up at Koushi for second, then went back trying to eat rice best he could, dropping most of it on his shirt. "I think they are searching for him" he said hesitantly "I don't want them to take him Daichi. I love Shouyou, and his parents abandon him, and I think he's gotten attached to me just as much as I have him" he said softly, pulling Shouyou closer to his chest. "Well," Daichi started. "Maybe if they do find him and try taking him back, you can show them the note and tell them you have decided to fulfill his mothers request and take care of him" Koushi thought over Daichi's words for a minute, then sighed. "I really hope so"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much happens in this chapter you guys!
> 
> I know this is more of a notes thing,but I don't have a good summary of the chapter.
> 
> Also follow my IG @Fangurl_Otaku

After dinner was over, Daichi put away the the left overs and washed the dishes, while Koushi bathed and got Shouyou ready for bed. "Hey Daichi." Koushi called from the bedroom. "Can you come here for a minute" Daichi finished up the last of the dish and made his way to the bedroom. Upon entering the room, he saw Koushi kneeling in front of Shouyou, who was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to coax him into something. "I promise he's a nice man, okay?" Daichi heard him whisper. 

Shouyou looked up at Daichi, from where he sat on the bed in front of Koushi. He whimpered and looked back at Koushi. "He won't hurt you Shouyou, and he isn't mean or scary". Shouyou still couldn't get the memories out of his head, of the drunk men at the park. They terrified him, and even though Koushi has told him over and over that he's not a bad person, he still reminded him the them. "I wish he could talk Daichi" Koushi sighed. "I wanna know what's going through his head, and how I can help." Daichi wasn't sure what to say. He cautiously walked over behind Koushi and hugged him. "Why don't we figure this out tomorrow. I'm off work because of the training camp, so we can decided what to do then."  
"I know but...well, while you were gone, Shouyou's been sleeping with me, and I don't want him to keep you up all night because he's scared." Koushi said. "Well then for now I'll sleep in the guest room and tomorrow we'll go from there" he said, kissing Koushi's cheek. He heard him pleasantly sigh. "Okay, I love you Daichi"

'Love?' That's what his mom told him. That she loved him. Why was Koushi telling this scary man he loved him. At this Shouyou perked up. He knew Koushi, and Koushi was a good man, but could he trust that he loved this man? "I love you too." He heard the man reply, and kiss Koushi. Shouyou didn't know how to react. He just froze.  
The man made his way out of the room and he saw Koushi's face drop. Shouyou felt guilty that the man Koushi just said he loved left the room. "Well lets to go bed Shouyou" Koushi said as he picked Shouyou up and laid under the covers with him. 

➖

Shouyou had tried to get some sleep, but after a little while he found none. 

Guilt was eating away at him.  
He made Koushi upset, just like he had with his dad, and didn't want to same thing to happen again. 

 

Once he was sure Koushi was asleep he carefully crawled out of his arms and made his way towards the door. 'I made him upset.' Shouyou thought 'I'm gonna leave before he leaves me'. Shouyou whimpered as he made his way toward the front door. He really didn't want to leave. He still loved Koushi. But this man being here changed everything. It had only been a couple of days, but he had become very attached to Koushi. But he knew Koushi loved that man, probably more than he loved Shouyou.

 

He opened the front door and started running out of the building. It was dark, and he was alone. Just like the other night, with the drunk men, and that fightened him. He wanted to go back already, but didn't want to get inbetween Koushi and the men he loved. Shouyou wished he understood more, or could express how he feels. He wanted to know so much. Why his mom left him at the park? Why had she died? Why did he make his father upset? Was that man really not the drunk man from the other night? Does Koushi love that man more than him? 

His thoughts were cut off as a saw a bright light coming at him at full speed.

 

➖

 

Daichi woke up to the front door opening and got up to investigate. He didn't see anyone in the main room, so went outside so look if Koushi had stepped out. When he opened the door, no one was there. He look to the left then right, and saw Shouyou through the crack of the closing elevator and bolted. He tried to reach it in time but failed, so he took to the stairs. Running as fast as he could, he reached the bottom. He ran toward the entrance and saw Shouyou standing in the middle of the road crying. He quietly made his way toward the child, careful not to spook him. He was about to call his name when headlights came into view. The car was speeding down the road, no sign of stopping. 

Daich bounded toward Shouyou as fast as he could. He heard him gasp as the saw the car, but Shouyou didn't make an movement. He was frozen in place. 

The car merely a couple feet away as Daichi swooped Shouyou up and held him to his chest, protectively. 

Shouyou didn't know who was holding him but he wrapped his arms around that person neck and didn't want to let go. "It's okay Shouyou. I got you" he heard come from the man that was holding him. He recognized the voice of the man Koushi loved. It was Daichi. 

Shouyou no longer felt scared of this man. From that one moment of Shouyou almost being killed, Daichi saved him. And from then on he knew, Daichi was a good man, and he now saw why Koushi loved him. 

 

➖

 

Daichi was surprised how fast he'd gotten attached to the small child. When the went upstairs, he sat on the couch with Shouyou and calmed Shou and himself down. Shouyou looked up at him with mesmerized eyes. He looked at Daichi like he was a superhero, which to Shouyou, he was, just like Koushi was to him too. Daichi and Koushi were Shouyou's heros.

 

Shouyou was no longer scared of Daichi and ended up falling asleep on Daichi's chest on the couch. Daichi fell asleep after Shouyou. Hoping tomorrow would go better than today had. But since Shouyou was comfortable around Daichi now, he had high hopes.

 

➖

 

Koushi woke up around 8:40, yawning and stretching. He felt happy and well rested, until he didn't see Shouyou in the bed with him. Shouyou was usually still asleep, but now he was nowhere to be found. Koushi jumped out of bed and made his way out toward the living room. But he stopped in his tracks when he heard giggling and fresh food being made. He walked out of the hallway toward the kitchen, peeking his head around the wall to see what was going on. 

Daichi was showing Shouyou how to make breakfast and Shouyou was loving every moment of it. "Morning you two" he called, as he stepped into the kitchen. "Morning love. Me and Shouyou are just making some breakfast."

"I see that. When did you two get to be so close?" He asked. Daichi didn't want Koushi to worry, so he said "He needed some water last night and didn't want to wake you. I was up and helped him and he seemed more comfortable around me afterwards" Koushi just blinked. "Really? After everything that happened last night?"

"Yeah I guess" he smiled sheepishly. "Well okay then" he said and ended it there. 

 

He walked over the Shouyou who was sitting on the counter drinking a glass of milk. When Shouyou saw him and held his arms out to Koushi. He picked him up and Shouyou giggled happily. 'How strange. It's like he changed over night with the whole Daichi thing.'  
"Breakfast it served" Daichi announced, placing plates full of food in front of Koushi and Shouyou. And Shou's tail starting wagging happily. And Koushi felt so happy in that very moment.

 

➖

 

"So, are we gonna decide what we're gonna do with Shouyou yet?" Daichi asked, as they all sat on the couch. "Not sure. I think I'm gonna sign him up for speech classes though. He's only said one word, and it was when his mom was on the news. He said "mama""

"Wow" Daichi said, lost for words. "That's just...I mean I'm sure he was in a quite a shock, but that he actually spoke? That's really rare for a hybrid who's so young. And he's never had a speech class. Right?" 

"I don't think so. I'm sure he'd unsterstand me better and speak a little bit if he had." Koushi replied.

 

Shouyou was tugging on Koushi's sleeve and started nibbling his hand.  
"I sometimes forgets he's so little. I mean he is six, but he's also two? I guess. He's really smart for being so young. Is that natural?" Koushi asked.  
"I'll have to look. I don't really know I lot about them" Daichi said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck again. "But now that Shouyou's our child, I promise I'll learn a lot more about them" he quickly said. 

Koushi just laughed, and leaned over to kiss him. As he did Shouyou looked up smiling. 

Shouyou really loved Koushi and Daichi. They made him feel happy and safe. Koushi leaned over and kissed the top of Shouyou's head as well. Shouyou no longer felt like he was a burden to Koushi, or that he loved Daichi more. He felt loved unconditionally. He had forgotten about his mom and dad. He was now focused on his new family. His family that made him feel like he really had a place. That he wasn't making they upset being here. It was a nice feeling.

 

"Have you gotten Shouyou anything? Like clothes or toys?" Daichi asked.  
At the question Koushi scrunched up this face, and Shouyou recognized the word toys and frowned.  
"I think he has sad memories of playing with toys and drawing. We were at the thrift store and went over to get some toys, and Shouyou started crying and became overwhelmed. And then at the restaurant, when I asked him if he wanted to draw, he started tearing up." 

"Oh" Daichi said, feeling utterly defeated.

"But" Koushi breathed out.  
"I plan to make him feel happy again" 

Shouyou heard the word "Happy" and looked up at Koushi and smiled.  
"I feel like if he can talk and understand more, it would be best for him and us." 

"Well I wonder what age they allow speech classes for hybrids." Daichi wondered out loud.  
"That's right. There might be an age limit" Koushi said worriedly.  
"I hope they allow him. I'd really like to know sooner then later" 

Daichi stood up and made his way toward the hallway.  
"Where you going Daichi?" 

"I'm gonna go look up speech class ages for hybrids, and if there is an age limit, I'll find one who will teach him no matter what"

Koushi was amazed by how much Daichi would do to make him happy. But now he was also doing this for Shouyou. 'Daichi really is something else'  
Koushi smiled at his thought, but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and panic immediately flood through him. It was his boss.

"He-hello" Koushi cringed at his stuttering.  
"Mr.Sugawara. It is 9:30 and you still have not showed up for work, or called in that you would not be here for your shift."  
'Guh' Koushi thought  
"I'm sorry, I was gonna call in but I...forgot"  
'I just need to get it over with. Just tell him you're quitting, it's not that hard'  
"You'd think after working here as long as you have, you'd know to call in if were not coming in" his boss said angrily. "This company relies on people to be consistent and show up when they are Required Sugawara" 

Koushi's boss kept going on and on while he tried psyching himself up to tell his boss he's quitting, when he finally said,  
"Seriously Sugawara, your work isn't even consistent anymore and now not showing up or calling in? It's probably that boyfriend of yours distracting you, who would even date another man anyway-" but before he could continue, 

"You watch your mouth! He is the love of my life! You have no room to talk mister 'I go through 3 wives a year cause I'm I good for nothing, over paid, man who doesn't even know how to treat people like actually human beings! You know how many people have quit since you've been at this company, which I enjoyed working until you showed up with your fancy suits and cars, over 50 on 8th and 9th floor alone! Nobody would ever want you as a boss! Where did you come from anyway?! Other companies that fired you for how you treat others?! Wouldn't surprise me if you did! And if you'd like to know why I didn't show up at work today is because I have son now! Yes a kid, with two dads, and you know what, he's happy and so are we! So I'd just like to say I quit! Look at that! 51! Bet it'll be at least 60 before the day's over! So good luck to you and your life!" 

He threw his phone to the other side of the couch sighing. He was angry about what his boss had said, but was relieved he got that all off his chest. It was his boss that had made him so depressed recently, and now that, that was off his chest, he was feeling better.

He was laying back heavily breathing, pshyically feeling his chest rise and fall. He had completely forgot about anything prior to that moment, until he felt little hand on his upper arm and small, quiet whine. He opened his eyes and saw Shouyou looking at him confused. He sighed again and smiled at up at Shouyou.  
"Hey there buddy" he said, scratching behind Shouyou's ear.  
He made a noise of satisfaction and nuzzles into Koushi hand. Koushi smiled, enjoying their small, heartfelt moment, before his phone started to ring again.

He sighed, not wanting to answer his phone, or get up from where he was comfortablly sitting on the couch. Once he was up, he saw that Oikawa was calling him.  
'I wonder what he needs now' Koushi though.  
"Hello?" He answered

"Kou-chan, Kou-chan! Guess what?!"

"What Tooru?" 

"Koushi! Me and Iwa-chan are parents!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a filler chapter, just because when I think I need to add more, and I don't, this happens. Oh well  
>  ＼(^ω^)／

"Wait, you mean, for real? You are parents now?! You have a child?!"  
Koushi felt so happy for Tooru and Hajime. They had been trying to adopt for almost a year and finally have a child. 

"And Kou-chan you're never gonna believe this! He's a hybrid!"

'A hybrid? Like Shouyou?'

"Re-really?" He stuttered out.  
"You mean-?"

"Yes Kou-chan! He and Shouyou are gonna be best friends together, and go to school together, and then they'll start dating and get married, and I'll plan the wedding and you can invite the guest and once they are married they'll grow old together and have little hybrid children and I'll be the best grandpa ever and- hey iwa-chan!!"

Koushi heard him whine, as his voice got quieter, obviously Hajime ripping the away from Tooru.

"Sorry about that Suga-San, he just overly excited and hasn't stop talking" Hajime explained.

"It's fine, it's fine. Congratulations by the way! This is really exciting! How did you get a hybrid though?"  
Koushi asked.

"Um... well..."  
Koushi could practically hear Hajime scratching the back of his neck.  
"When Tooru asked if we could adopt a hybrid, they were shocked he'd even consider one" 

"Really? Why?" 

"Well apparently it's not uncommon for parents to leave their children after a while because they don't speak, or can't deal with the fact that they age differently, some people are just..."  
Koushi could hear the anger in his voice. And he agreed with him. He couldn't even imagine giving up Shouyou because he was different. 'I wonder if that's why Shouyou's parents gave him up' but he had a hard time believing himself, the note didn't seem like Shouyou's mother was giving him up over such a stupid thing. 

"It just really made me angry hearing about some of the hybrids that were brought in because their parents are peices of crap" Hajime hissed.  
Koushi was so lost in his own thoughts about Shouyou, that he almost forgot he was on the phone was Hajime. 

"I can imagine. So was it easier to adopt a hybrid instead of human child?"  
He asked

"Well yeah, when they asked if we'd like to see them, there was one who was very quiet and not just quiet cause he can't talk, but the others were playing and making noise, while he sat alone. Tooru felt bad and immediately wanted him. They said he was just brought in by someone who took him out of his home cause his parents started abusing him" 

Koushi gasped. "That's awful!"

"I know." Hajime said sadly. "He's still not doing a lot, and he's very scared. Tooru's just so excited to have a child, that he doesn't care that he's shy right now, but honestly..."  
Koushi could tell he was looking if anyone was around first.  
"I think he'll start thinking the child doesn't like him cause he only lets me hold him" he laughed quietly.

"Oh my goodness Hajime, poor Tooru-San. So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if he could meet Shouyou, that is only if it's ok with you and Shouyou of course" Hajime quickly said. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Do you think he'll be ok though? You did just mention he wasn't playing with the other hybrids, why do you think he'd show an interest in Shouyou?"  
Koushi asked

"Well, I don't, but I was just hoping if he could have a close friendship with another hybrid, he'd maybe become a little more comfortable and not as shy, you know?" 

"Yeah, I understand what you mean, you can come over today. I'll make lunch for everyone." Koushi smiled.

"Okay that'll be great. I'll let Tooru know and we'll head over."

"Alright we'll see you then, congratulations again!"

"Thanks Suga-San, we'll be there soon" 

"Iwa-chan!! He's still not looking at me"

Hajime sighed. "See you later Koushi"

Koushi laughed, "Okay see you soon."

Once he hung up, he picked up Shouyou and asked,  
"You want to meet someone Shouyou?"

Shouyou just tilted his head to the side, nibbling on his hand.  
"You're gonna have a new friend Shou."  
Koushi smiled at Shouyou 

'Friend?' He knew that word. He had friends from the park. Izumi and Kōji. He got excited and starting kicking his legs and wagging his tail, he was excited for Izumi and Kōji to come over.

"Okay" Koushi exclaimed smiling more. Let's go tell Daichi. They started walking toward the office, when the door slammed open.  
"Koushi!" 

"Woah Daichi! Can I help you?"

"Shouyou isn't old enough for a standered speech class, but I just saw this guy online that I knew from high school, who teaches hybrids at a young age. I messaged him and he said he'll teach Shouyou."  
Daichi said excitably.

"Daichi that's amazing!" Koushi ran up to Daichi and the three of them hugged. Shouyou didn't know what was going on, but he gotten excited anyway, yapping loudly.

They laughed and pulled away.  
"So when can he start?"

"Next Monday. He'll have class from 3:30 to 4:30"

"Daichi that's so great! Oh that reminds me, guess what?" 

"What?"

"Guess who finally adopted a child and is coming over?"

"No way! The finally?!"

"Yes! Daichi yes! They finally have a kid! And he's also a hybrid!"

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for them!"

The banter continued, and they talked like two teenage girls.

"They'll be coming over soon, so I'm gonna start lunch" Koushi said making his way to the kitchen. "Oh and Daichi"

Daichi turned around to look at Koushi, before he made his way back to the office, "I quit, I quit my job officially."

"That's so great. Did you do that this morning?" 

"Yes I did. And I don't regret a thing"

"Well I'm glad." Daichi said, "Well I'm gonna go see how much I need to pay this guy for Shouyou's class." 

"Oh who is he by the way, do I know him?"  
Koushi asked curious.

"It's Azumane Asahi. He started teaching for younger hybrids, because he said he's seen to many cases of child abandonment from parents, because they're child can't speak." He said.

"Wow. That's amazing of him. You know, that's how Hajime and Tooru got their child. When they said they wanted a hybrid, Hajime said the adoption agency was shocked. No one noramally wants a hybrid because of their lack of speech and aging difference" Koushi said sadly.

"I know" Daichi agreed. "It's a real shame" he walked toward Koushi and Shouyou, " but at least this little guy doesn't need to worry about that" he said, scratching behind Shouyou's ear. Shouyou nuzzled into his hand, and made a sound of satisfaction. 

Koushi hugged Shouyou close, kissing the top of his head "I love you Shou"  
At that Shouyou's tail started wagging and he was panting happily. 

"Well I'm gonna start lunch before they get here" Koushi said. 

"Okay" Daichi replied. He took Shouyou from Koushi and held him. "While you make lunch, I'm gonna take this little man with me to finishing signing him up for classes" he smiled.

"Alright" Koushi said, kissing Daichi's cheek. "Have fun you two"

 

After they went back into the office, Koushi started lunch.

About 30 minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and he made his way out the kitchen to answer it.  
When he opened it he saw Hajime holding a little dark haired, blue eyed hybrid, who was laying his head on Hajimes shoulder. Behind them was Tooru, who was obviously pouting. 

"Ignore him" Hajime told Koushi. "He's just mad that he couldn't hold Tobio"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to write! Also I'm working on a new story!
> 
> Also Tobio is shy right now, but later he's not gonna be like he is in the anime now because I wanted to write him like he was in middle school. 
> 
> Also no idea the story title sounded like "Little Bunny Fufu"

Hajime and Tooru just got to Koushi and Daichi's place, and Hajime was holding their new son, Tobio.

"He's really, really quiet. He only whined a little when Tooru went to go hold him" Hajime said, and Tooru huffed 

"It's not fair Iwa-chan, I'm his dad too" he whined.

"Well everyone's scared of you at first Tooru" Hajime replied, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice just to rile up Tooru.

Koushi opened up the door more and stepped aside for them to enter.   
"Lunch will be ready soon. Daichi and Shouyou are in the office. I'll go get them" Koushi said, as he made his way down the hallway. 

When he opened the door, Daichi was holding Shouyou on his lap, while the two were watching a video on the computer.   
Koushi laughed, "I though you two were looking into speech classes" 

"Well we we're... but Shouyou got bored and we started watching some videos" Daichi replied. 

"Really? And Shouyou actually watched?" He asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well when I turned on the tv for him while I was doing dishes, he wasn't entertained. I wonder why he's watching them now?" 

"Hmm... Well I was talking on the phone was Asahi after a couple minutes into watching, and once I started talking, Shouyou didn't seem interested anymore"

"Huh" Koushi said. "That's strange. Oh yeah!" He remembered. "Oh, Hajime and Tooru are here, and so is their child!"

 

Koushi came back with Daichi and Shouyou following. Hajime and Tooru were sitting on the couch, Tooru trying to get Tobio to look at him, but he just ended up hugging Hajime tighter. 

"Hello" Daichi greeted.

"Hello Dai-San" Hajime replied. 

As they said their "Hellos" Shouyou looked at Tobio in amazement.   
He hadn't seen another hybrid before.

Tobio slowly looked up at Shouyou and their eyes locked. Tobio didn't know Shouyou, but he saw that he was a hybrid. That didn't bother him. He was curious. He wanted to get to know this hybrid for some reason.   
That is until Shouyou started making loud yapping noises, and Tobio buried his face back into Hajimes chest.

 

➖

 

When they entered the living room Shouyou expected Izumi and Kōji, not a dark haired hybrid. He stared in wonder at the hybrid and their eyes locked. He looked at Shouyou until he started wagging his tail and yapping happily. The boy than hid his face in Hajimes chest and Shouyou frowned. 

"It's ok Shouyou" Koushi said. "He's just shy" 

But Shouyou didn't understand. Why was the boy acting like this. Shouyou started to kick his way out of Daichi's arms and was set onto the floor. He started walking toward the boy, but he didn't move. None of the adults did anything, and just watched the two boys closely. 

Shouyou reached out to touch Tobio. He didn't move or flinch. He quietly sat there, cautiously watching the bright haired hybrid in front of him. 

 

After a minute of Shouyou petting Tobios head, Tobio started to sit up, and got down to stand on the floor next to Shouyou. 

He was taller than Shouyou by a few inches, and his eyes were a dark blue, and his ears and tail were dark and silky not at all as fluffy as Shouyou's .

Shouyou stepped closer and started sniffing Tobio, and then Tobio did to same. 

The four parents just stared in awe at he two. This continued for a while, until there was a loud boom of thunder. 

Tobio scrambled toward Hajime and hid under his arm, and Shouyou's ears dropped, as he bent down and had his hands over his head, and started shaking. Koushi ran over to Shouyou and picked him up, holding him close.

 

"I didn't even know it was gonna storm" Koushi said while bouncing Shouyou in his arms. 

"Me neither" said Tooru.  
"Kou-chan?" He asked 

 

"Hmm?"

"Are hybrids scared of storms? Or is it just how these two are?" 

"Um... I don't know. It could be a hybrid thing, but Tooru, how many kids have you met who aren't scared of storms?" He asked tauntingly with a smirk.

"Well I don't know" Tooru whined. 

 

"Anyway" Koushi laughed.   
"How old is Tobio?"

 

"He'll be two in December"  
Hajime said.

"Wow really? He's so close in age to Shouyou. I don't really know when his birthday is though, but he's already two years old" Koushi said.

 

"Really? I thought Shouyou was younger, he's small" Tooru said.

"Well he's just a little guy" Koushi said, running his hand through Shouyou's hair. 

"Well lunch is ready if you guys wanna-"   
Before he could finish, another loud "Boom" came from outside and right after, the heavy rain came down.

Shouyou and Tobio both whimpered, Tobio on the verge of tears. 

"They really are afraid of storms aren't they" Tooru said. 

"Here" Koushi said to Tooru, handing him Shouyou. "Watch him for a minute. Daichi, come help me bring plates in the office. It's quieter in there"

Daichi and Koushi were bring plates and some old sheets into the office, while Hajime and Tooru held the children. 

Tooru felt happy being able to hold Shouyou, but he was still mad that Tobio liked Hajime better.   
But he was also kind of glad at that moment, cause Tobio had started crying, while Shouyou just whimpered, seemingly more worried about Tobio than himself.

 

After a minute they all gathered in the office, with the door and curtains closed. 

They all sat down eating their food. Koushi offered to take Shouyou back, but Tooru refused. He was enjoying watching Shouyou eat. He had tried offering Tobio some food, and Shouyou was the only one Tobio would take it from.   
When Shouyou held out a peice of food for Tobio, he would slowly take it, and then quickly hide back in Hajimes arms. 

 

The adults continued to talk and watch the two boys interact with each other. They seemed to understand each other, without even speaking. Shouyou knew when Tobio was asking for more food, without even moving or making a sound. It was like a hybrid communicating thing. 

"I really need to read up on hybrids" Daichi admited. "I'd never thought I'd need to know that much about them. But now, seeing these two interacting the way they are, it really makes me curious about them"

 

"Dai-San! It's sounds like you're talking about them like they are science experiments" Tooru laughed. 

"No, no, that's not what I meant" he quickly said. 

"It's okay Daichi" Koushi said. "We know what you meant, and I agree. Just watching them right now is so amazing"  
They all agreed.

 

A little while afterwards, after the office had been cleaned back up, they all stayed in there. The storm had gotten worse, but the two boys were to fascinated with each other, that they had ignored it.   
Tobio eventually stood up and walked over to Shouyou. 

Shouyou left Tooru's lap as well and they walked to each other, placing their hands together.

"what are they doing??" Tooru whispered. 

"I don't know" Koushi whispered back. They all had made their way to the corner of the room, quietly observing the two toddlers interaction. 

 

Shouyou and Tobio placed their hands together and rested their forehead against one others.   
They closed their eyes and stayed like that, the tips of their ears touching each other's.

"now what are they doing?" Tooru asked "it looks like they are trying to summon a demon or something"

"Sshhh" the other three said, and went back to watching the boys.  
After a couple minutes they heard Shouyou whine. And a couple seconds after, he started to cry. He moved his hands away from Tobios, and wrapped them around his neck. He knocked them over while hugging Tobio tightly. Tobio wasn't crying, but his face showed sadness.

 

"Now what are they doing?!?"  
Tooru asked again.

 

"Shut Up Tooru!!"  
They all yelled, and the boys looked up.

"Now look what you did, you peice of trash!" Hajime exclaimed

"Me?!?" 

"Yes you!!"

 

The boys sat up on their knees, and look at them confused. Koushi walked over to Shouyou and picked him up.   
"Well that's enough voodoo stuff for today" he laughed

 

"See! I'm not the only one who thought it was weird! Ha!"   
Tooru said.

When Koushi picked up Shouyou, Tobio held his arms up as well. Koushi smiled and picked him up, Tooru gasped.

 

"No fair Kou-chan! He's my son" 

 

"Well 'your son' wanted me to pick him up. So I did." He smiled innocently. 

"No fair" Tooru pouted again and crossed his arms. 

 

Koushi walked back over the where they were in the corner, and held the two boys to his chest.   
They reach across him and held hands, as they fell asleep. 

 

➖

 

Koushi brought them both to the guest room and laid them down to rest. 

The parents all made their way to the living room, and Daichi had started some tea. 

Hajime was looking online for what had happened between the two boys just a few moments ago. 

 

He had been looking for a while, reading and re-reading as many articles as he could, making sure they match and wasn't giving him false information.

Finally he said,   
"I found it! Apparently they were communicating with each other. It says many times when the first meet, they will do that... but it's rare for them to start crying like Shouyou did... "

Koushi looked at the ground, wondering why Shouyou broke down like he did. He did cry easily, and got very emotional from things that triggered him, but what did Tobio say to make him cry?

 

Koushi's question was answer a second later.  
"If they do cry, it's normally out of sympathy. Maybe they felt bad about what the other had to say. I'm sure it's not anything bad, so we don't need to worry"  
Hajime said.

Koushi mentally sighed. He wasn't to worried about it, but that he starting crying out of nowhere made him sad as well.

"Well that's a relief that's it not some demon cult stuff" Tooru said.  
"But if Tobio still won't let me hold him I'm gonna cry"

 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hajime asked.

"Afterwards he let Kou-chan pick him up! I wanna hold my son too!"

 

"Don't worry about Tobio" Koushi comforted. "I think he just didn't want to leave Shouyou" 

Tooru just huffed and crossed his arms. "It's still not fair" 

 

"Life isn't fair" Hajime said. "But as least you finally got a child, so stop complaining"

"A child who hates me and won't let me even look at him" Tooru went on.

 

"Stop making yourself the victim of this Trashykawa, it's not he kids fault he doesn't like you, you heard where he came from" 

 

"Stop calling me that Iwa-chan! We're married now!"

"But you can still call me 'Iwa-chan'?"

"Yes, because it suits you"  
Tooru smiled.

 

Hajime had completely given up on Tooru's lost cause. 

 

➖

 

The storm had gotten worse, and the adults talked over tea while the two boys were still sleeping.

 

Hajime and Tooru said nothing about them leaving. The storm had too strong of winds and rain to go anywhere, and Tobio was still sleeping, which was good since he hadn't been recently, and Hajime asked to have off work, so he could spend time with Tobio, so they were in no hurry to leave.

Daichi had started dinner, so they all hung out on the bar stools and continued to chatter.

Koushi had went to go check on the boys, when he saw them wrapped in each other's arms, still sleeping.   
As much as he wanted to let them sleep, he thought they'd probably want dinner more. 

He walked over to the bed and shook Shouyou lightly, saying it was time to get up. 

Shouyou blinked open his eyes slowly. Once he saw Koushi he sat up, panting and wagging his tail.   
He stood up, and wrapped his arms around Koushi's neck. Koushi returned the hug and kissed Shouyou cheek. He loved how affectionate Shouyou was. 

After their hug, he set Shouyou down to go wake up Tobio.   
He crawled over him and leaned down, brushing his nose against Tobios cheek. Tobios eyes opened and he yawned, and Shouyou bent down to hug him. 

"Morning you two. Sleep well?" He asked

They both gave him blank expression, not understanding what he's saying.

Koushi picked the two boys up, which Tobio was okay with still, and walked back out of the room. 

Tooru looked sad when he saw Koushi holding Tobio and set his gaze toward the ground.   
Koushi scrunched up his face. 

Tobio was now his son and he couldn't even hold him.   
Koushi felt guilty that Tobio wouldn't let Tooru hold him, but he also wonders if there's something brothering Tobio.

Koushi walked over to where Tooru was sitting on the couch, and took a seat next to him.  
Daichi and Hajime had gone back into the office, to look over the speech classes Asahi teaches, so it was just Koushi, Tooru, and the little pups.

When he sat down, both boys were to occupied with each other, to notice what was going on. 

"Tooru?" He asked 

Tooru didn't respond.

"Tooru, you know it's not your fault right? He's probably just scared."

Tooru just scoffed.

"Shouyou was afraid of Daichi yesterday."

At the Tooru looked up, but Koushi was looking at the floor now.

"When he got home, Shouyou was terrified of him. I don't really know what happened that Shouyou was so scared of him, but maybe it was a memory, or past experience that Daichi reminded him of. But last night, I don't really know what happened, but I think they bonded and he's no longer scared now." 

Koushi sighed, and continued,

"I'm not saying Tobio is scared of you or he'll suddenly let you hold him, but Tobio has come from a broken home Tooru, just remember that. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, but just take it slow."

"But Kou-chan! He let you hold him and he doesn't even know you" he complained. 

Koushi had wondered why Tobio let him hold him, but then had had an idea. 

"Here" he said, handing Shouyou to Tooru. "Hold him" 

Tooru was confused.  
"Kou-chan I don't wanna hold just any baby-"

"Just hold on a minute" he said.

Once Tooru started holding Shouyou, Tobio held his hands out toward him. Tooru was nervous, but excited. He finally is getting to hold Tobio!

Once Koushi handed Tobio to Tooru, Tooru couldn't help but smile.

"He's... he's letting me hold him" Tooru said, voice cracking.

"Yeah he is" Koushi said, also smiling at the three.

"But Kou-chan... is it because I'm also holding Shouyou?" He asked sadly. 

"Maybe. But you're holding him right now, and that's all that matters" he said.

 

"Yeah. You're right" Tooru replied, his smile reappearing.  
"I love him Koushi." He said, nuzzling into Tobios ears. 

Tobio looked up in awe. He turned around in Tooru's lap, to get a better look at his face. 

"Hi baby." Tooru said, tears of happiness filling his eyes. "I'm your new daddy"

Tobio look and him and then to Shouyou, who was wriggling happily. Tobio took that as a good sign, and decided to trust this man. 

Shouyou crawled out of Tooru's lap to Koushi's, watching Tobio and Tooru's heart felt, father, son moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has much detail O.O

Daichi and Hajime walked out of the office to see Tooru hugging Tobio.   
Hajime almost burst into tears. As much as he's been giving Tooru a hard time about not being able to hold Tobio, seeing him right now, made Hajime the happiest person in the world. 

Koushi stood up and walked over to the two standing in the hallway. 

"I'm gonna go feed Shouyou" he said, and quietly walked toward the kitchen. 

Tobio looked up after a minute, and peered into the kitchen. He smelled food, and his stomach started to growl. He whined at Tooru, and held his hand out toward the kitchen. 

"Are you hungry Tobio-chan?" Tooru asked.

Tobio nodded his head. 

"Let's get get some food shall we" he said, and hoisted Tobio up onto his hip, and made his way toward the kitchen. 

Koushi had Shouyou sitting on the counter, while he heated up some food. 

Shouyou saw Tobio and started wagging his tail and yapping. 

"Oh Shouyou" Koushi laughed,   
"You just saw Tobio a minute ago."

Shouyou didn't understand, and just continued yapping happily. He held his hands out to Tobio, but Tooru pretended he didn't hear or see Shouyou and turned away. 

Shouyou whined, and Tobio looked over Tooru's shoulder at Shouyou, and back to Tooru. Tobio was confused. He started to tug lightly on Tooru's shirt, trying to get his attention. 

Tooru just ignored him and started talking to Hajime, who didnt notice Tobios tugging.

Tobio turned his head and saw Shouyou with his head down, crying. 

Tobio got angry and started kicking Tooru's arms.

"What's wrong with Tobio?"   
Hajime asked panicked, hold his arms around him so he wouldn't fall.

"I-I don't know" Tooru said, also panicking, and started to hold on to Tobio tighter. 

Tobio started growling and kicking harder. 

Koushi turned around to see what was going on.   
Daichi and Hajime were standing around Tooru, who was tightly holding onto Tobio he started scratching, biting, kicking, and growling at Tooru. 

"Tooru! What's going on? Let him go" Koushi yelled.

Shouyou was frightened by all of this. Tobio trying to get out of Tooru's arms, Koushi yelling, and he could sense the panic radiating off of everyone. He slid off the counter and started running toward the guest bedroom, tears in his eyes. 

When Tobio saw Shouyou run away in tears he started to growl and bark more aggressively at Tooru. 

"Tooru! Let him go!!" Koushi yelled again. 

"No!! He's my son! And I want to hold him!!" Tooru yelled back. 

He tried holding the aggressive pup tighter.

"Tooru let him go! Now!" Hajime yelled.

"No! If I let him go!!!....I won't be able to hold him anymore..." Tooru said crying, and everyone froze, even Tobio. 

"I..." he let out a choked sob.   
"I want him to love me" 

At first no one said anything, and Tobio still tried to quietly get out of his grip.

Tooru bent over on the floor, holding Tobio close.

"I don't want him to not love me anymore" he cried out more. 

"Tooru," Koushi started.  
"He's not gonna hate you because you set him down." 

He started pulling Tobio out of Tooru's arms and he flinched when he was taken. Koushi gave him a stern look, and he finally let Tobio go slowly. 

Koushi grabbed Tobio and set him down. Tobio started running toward the guest room, and Koushi nodded toward Hajime and Daichi to go check on the boys. 

Koushi was still kneeling next to Tooru, who had his hands over his face, sobbing.

"I-I've...wanted a child... for so long Koushi" Tooru sniffled.

"And when we got one...he wouldn't let me hold him... and now that I could... I was scared to let him go" 

Tooru started wiping his face with his sleeve, still sobbing lightly.

Koushi wrapped his arms around Tooru comfertingly, and he leaned into the others embrace. 

"He's not going to suddenly hate you by you not holding for a minute. And Tooru, I hate to say it... but holding him the way you were...really could've scared him."  
Koushi was hesitant with those words, but knew they had to be said. 

"I know" Tooru cried out, "But I just...I've been waiting so long. And while he's been here... not being able to hold him for just 2 days... it's felt like forever" 

"I know Tooru" Koushi was rubbing circles on his back.

"Come on." Koushi said standing up, and held his hand out. "Let's go make sure they're okay"

Tooru stood up and grabbed his hand, wiping his face on his other sleeve.

When they entered the room, Hajime and Daichi were kneeling, looking under the bed. 

"What's wrong?" Koushi asked worried. 

"Shouyou's crying and Tobio is in front of him, he won't let us near him." Daichi said. 

"Shouyou" Koushi called out and looked under the bed. 

 

Shouyou looked up, but Tobio was in front of him again, growling at Koushi. 

"Can you come here Shouyou?"  
He asked softly.

 

'Come here' Shouyou knew what that meant, and he didn't want to disappoint Koushi by not listening. He tried moving out from under the bed, but Tobio placed a hand on Shouyou's arm, and gave him a worried look. Tobio didn't want them so make Shouyou sad anymore. But Shouyou sent Tobio a smile, indicating that it was okay for him to leave.

Shouyou slowly crawled out from under the bed and stood up, staring at the ground.

Koushi rubbed behind Shouyou's ear and he leaned into the touch. He started nuzzling Koushi's hand happily.

"Are you okay Shouyou?"  
He asked quietly. 

Shouyou nodded and looked at Koushi, but his face fell when he looked past him and saw Tooru standing by the door frame with tears running down his face. 

He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with Tobio.   
He turned away from Koushi and crawled under the bed 

"Shouyou!" Koushi called

When Shouyou got back under the bed, Tobio was curled in a little ball, hugging his knees to his chest and his ears were droopy.

Shouyou whined and Tobio looked up. Shouyou held his hand out for Tobio and he took it. Shouyou then started crawling backwards out from under the bed, dragging Tobio with him. 

When they were both out from under the bed they sat on their knees, staring at each other. 

The four adults sat quietly, watching them closely. 

Shouyou looked at them, then back to Tobio, who had looked at Oikawa and then back at the ground. 

Shouyou then grabbed Tobios face and place their foreheads together again. 

"Are they communicating again?" Daichi asked no one inpaticular. 

"I think so" Hajime answered.   
"I wonder what they're talking about though."

Tooru looked at the ground. He already knew what they were talking about. 

Shouyou pulled away and then looked at Tooru in horror, and went to sit in front of Tobio with his arms out, and started growling lightly.

Koushi looked and Tooru, who wasn't even pay attention, staring at the floor crying, and then back at the boys. Tobio was sitting behind Shouyou crying. Koushi then understood what was going on. 

He reach for Shouyou, who wasn't bothered by him, and wrapped a arm around him, pulling him close.

"Is Tobio okay Shouyou?"  
He asked 

Shouyou shook his head and turned to Oikawa and growled. 

"H-hey now Shouyou" he said, placing a hand on Shouyou's chest,   
"He didn't mean to hurt Tobio, he was just scared."

'Scared? Tooru? Of what?'   
Shouyou didn't know why Tooru would be scared. He's the one who hurt Tobio and scared Shouyou.

"He's doesn't want Tobio to leave him." He said. 

Everyone looked at Koushi. Tooru was still crying by the door. 

'Tobio won't leave him right? Tobio said he liked Tooru, he was just nervous.' Shouyou thought. 

'Is Tooru really scared Tobio will leave him?'   
Shouyou looked at Tooru and then back to Tobio again. He walked over to where he was sitting and kneeled down. 

He started brushing his hand through Tobios silky hair and then leaned his forehead against his again. 

After a minute they pulled away and looked at each other, then Tobio looked at Tooru. 

He slowly made his way over to Tooru and placed his small hand on his leg. 

Tooru looked down and gasped quietly. 

Tobio slowly wrapped his arms around his leg, nuzzling him. 

"Kou- Kou-chan... what should I do?" He asked.

 

Koushi didn't say anything, and just watched closely. 

Tooru looked nervous and uncomfortable, but let Tobio hug him. 

No one said anyone and just stared.

Koushi looked behind him and saw Shouyou smiling and wagging his tail, then he looked back and Tobio was holding his arms out to Tooru. 

Tooru didn't know what to do at first and just stood there.

Tobio was getting impatient and started whining and hopping up and down.

"Jeez Tooru," Hajime exclaimed. "Just pick up your son!" 

Tooru, now frightened over Hajime's outburst, bent down and picked Tobio up. 

Tobio rested his head on Tooru's chest and closed his eyes.

"I think he's tired Tooru"   
Koushi said. 

"W-well... I-I U-umm..." 

 

"Come on Tooru," Hajime said smiling   
"Everything's okay now, let's just head home alright?" 

"Ye-yeah. O-okay.."  
He said, stepping out of the room wide eyed.

"He'll be okay." Hajime said.   
"I can't really tell if he's happy or still nervous but he'll be fine. Also, sorry about Shouyou. I hope he didn't scare him too much."

Koushi waved his hand in front of his face.   
"Don't worry about it Hajime-kun. I think the moment scared him more than anything, but he seems to be okay now" he said, looking toward Daichi who was currently hold a yawning Shouyou. 

"Okay, but call me if anything is up alright?" He said, walking toward the door. 

"You do the same alright. And if Tobio ever needs to see Shouyou just let me know" Koushi said.

"Alright. Same here."  
He replied.

"I'll see you guys later okay? Oh and thank you for having us over" he said bowing slightly. 

"Don't mention it" Koushi smiled. 

Hajime smiled and walked out the door waving goodbye. 

 

➖

 

When Hajime stepped out into the apartment hallway, Tobio was holding Tooru's finger and sleeping peacefully against his chest. Hajime smiled at the sight.  
Tooru looked up and blushed. 

"Hey," Hajime started.  
"So um, what happened back there? You know, in the kitchen."

Tooru looked at the ground in shame.   
"Well when I said I was scared... I meant it." His voice cracking.

"I...I thought that... if I set him down, it'd be harder to hold him again the next time, because he only let me hold him when Shouyou was next to him." 

Hajime hadn't known about this, being in the other room with Daichi.

He sighed. "Look Tooru," he said running his hand though Tooru's hair. "I know you are scared, because you've waiting so long for a child who wouldn't even let you hold him, but he's not gonna hate you cause you set him down okay? Just make sure to listen to what he wants right now alright? It's not always gonna be like this, but we want him to be happy and comfortable right?" 

Tooru nodded. 

"Well then just make sure you pay attention to what'll make him feel safe okay?" 

Tooru nodding again. 

"Okay then" Hajime said.  
"Let's go home and tomorrow maybe we'll take Tobio out somewhere, sound good?" 

Tooru smiled and looked down at Tobio.

"Yeah. Sounds good" 

Hajime smiled and wrapped an arm around Tooru as they made their way toward the elevator.

"Hey Hajime?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you" he smiled.   
"I know this sounds selfish but, I really needed to hear that." 

Hajime smiled back.   
"Well you are pretty selfish" he taunted.

"So mean Iwa-chan!" 

"See you're all better now" 

"Iwaa-chaann...."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been writing as quickly because I just spent 3 days watching the first season of Attack on Titan. It's so good! I just wrote this chapter and need to start the next one, and I'm still working on a new story, which will come out sometime soon. Also everything I write, normally gets written as soon as it comes to my mind and then I get more and more stuff to write.

When Hajime closed the door, Koushi turned to see Shouyou trying to get comfortable in Daichi's arms.

"Hold up there little boy" Koushi said, and went to go pick up Shouyou. 

"Aren't you hungry still?" He asked.

'Hungry? Yes!'   
Shouyou nodding and started wagging his tail. 

"Well lets get some food and then get ready for bed alright." 

Shouyou nodded again.

 

Koushi sat down with Shouyou in his lap, feeding him the dinner that was made earlier, while Daichi was doing dishes. 

"Oh Koushi" Daichi said.

"Hmm?" He said, still continuing feeding Shouyou. 

"Asahi said you can go check out his place tomorrow morning if you want before we sign him Shouyou up for classes"

"Well I don't really have any doubts that we won't sign him up, but I guess since me and Shou aren't doing anything tomorrow we'll swing by and look." 

"Sounds good. I'll be working from 8 to 6 tomorrow, but I have a lunch break from 12 to 12:45 if you wanna bring Shouyou over to the gym." 

"Oh yes. Who wouldn't wanna see you in a muscle shirt working out" Koushi teased.

"Ugh don't say it like that! Shouyou's our son!"

Koushi laughed.   
"I know, I know. I was joking"

 

There was a silence for a moment.

 

"Hey Daichi? Isn't it strange how attached we've become and how normal everything seems after only having Shouyou for a couple days?"

 

"Well I mean, yeah. I've been thinking that myself. It's just feels so normal, and I just met him yesterday."

"Yeah, he really has a way of stealing your heart. Doesn't he?"

Koushi looked down at Shouyou was trying to scoop some food into his mouth with spoon.

 

➖

 

After dinner, Koushi was getting Shouyou ready for bed, while Daichi was gathering his work clothes and gear for tomorrow.

Once Koushi laid down with Shouyou, Shouyou held his arms out to Daichi.

"Well, it looks like you don't need to sleep in the guest room tonight Daichi" Koushi laughed.

Daichi smiled and crawled into bed next to Shouyou, who nuzzled himself between the two and started to sleep. 

"He's so precious" Koushi said, running his hand through Shouyou's hair.  
"But we'll have to set him up his own bedroom sometime soon though."

Daichi hummed in agreement.

"Hey Daichi."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering. Did you and Shouyou Really become close last night because he needed water? Or was it something else?"

 

Daichi froze. He had hoped Koushi wouldn't bring that up, but he agreed that it was odd for Shouyou to suddenly not be scared of him for no reason.

"Well... I umm. How about we just talk about it tomorrow alright. I'm kinda tired." 

"Oh... okay. But, so something did happen last night. Didn't it?"  
Koushi asked worried.

"Well yes, b-but it's really no big deal." Daichi rushed out.  
"So let's just sleep and we'll talk later okay?" He said, and reached over to rub Koushi hair. 

"Okay. Goodnight Daichi. Love you" he said, and pulled Shouyou close to him. 

"Goodnight Koushi. Love you too."

 

A couple minutes later, Daichi and Shouyou had fallen asleep, but Koushi found none. He was worried about what Daichi had to say. Daichi was super nervous when Koushi asked, and now he wonders if it was bad. Or if Shouyou had gotten hurt. 

Whatever made them bond, wasn't something good.

 

➖

 

Daichi woke up and left early to escape the conversation with Koushi, about how Shouyou was no longer scared of him.

He didn't think he had it in him to tell Koushi that they bonded over Shouyou running away and nearly getting hit by a car. Koushi would take all the blame and feel guilty.

 

On his way to work, he contemplated if he would tell Koushi the truth, or spare him the hurt.

 

➖

 

Koushi woke up to Shouyou bouncing up and down near his face, and whining. 

He smiled at Shouyou, then yawned and sat up. 

Koushi looked at the clock and it read 8:13.

'Daichi's already I work' Koushi thought to himself.   
'I've been sleeping a lot later too'

Koushi would dread getting up at 6 or 6:30 to get to work. But now that he hasn't been having to get up as early, he's been catching up on sleep. 

He got up, Shouyou trailing behind him, and he was about to go take a shower, when he remembered Shouyou couldn't be left alone that long without supervision.

So he first decided to feed Shouyou, who was practically drooling, while he found some things to entertain Shouyou while he was showering.

 

After he finished his breakfast, Koushi went into the bathroom to shower, setting Shouyou on the toilet seat, and handed him his phone to play on.

"Now stay here Shouyou, and don't leave the bathroom till I'm done okay?"  
He said.

 

Shouyou knew 'stay'. 'Stay' it was what his mother asked him to do at the park, before she left him and killed herself.  
Shouyou was saddened at the thought, but he knew where he was. He was in the bathroom with Koushi, and Koushi wouldn't leave him, or could he leave him without going past Shouyou to get to the door. So his mind was at ease, that Koushi wouldn't and couldn't leave Shouyou to stay here.

 

When Koushi handed Shouyou his phone and then hopped in the shower, Shouyou looked at his phone, but showed no interest.  
He looked at the games Koushi downloaded but didn't find any interesting. So he simply sat there, waiting patiently for Koushi to finish. 

 

When Koushi stepped out of the shower, he saw Shouyou still sitting on the toilet seat, kicking his legs back and forth, and his phone was sitting untouched on the bathroom sink. He smiled.

"Was my phone no fun?"  
He asked.

Shouyou shook his head. 'No fun' was right. Nothing seemed to catch his attention.

Koushi just wrapped a towel around his waist and picked Shouyou up, heading toward the bedroom. 

He set Shouyou down and got dressed. He then went and get Shouyou some close for him to change into. 

"Hey Shou" Koushi said while slipping a shirt over Shouyou's head.   
"Wanna go meet someone today? He's really nice, and is gonna teach you to speak."

'Meet, nice, and speak' are all Shouyou got out of that, and that was more then enough to agree. 

 

After they were dressed and ready to go, Koushi grabbed his wallet, phone, keys, and Shouyou, and   
they headed out to meet Asahi. 

 

While walking, Shouyou was so excited to be meeting someone who would teach him to speak, that he was crawling all over Koushi, he had to much energy to sit still.   
He ended up standing on Koushi's shoulders and grabbed his hair to keep his balance.

He was so amazed by everything. He didn't leave his house much when he lived with his mom and dad, so he found everything so fascinating.

Koushi laughed as he felt Shouyou's tail wagging against his back, and heard him panting above him. He held onto his feet so he wouldn't fall, and walked slower.

They walked passed a shop that had Shouyou's eyes popping out of his head. The shop was nothing fancy, just a simple clothing store, but the colors had Shouyou shaking with excitement. He reached out to try and get closer to it, but someone walked by and Shouyou's hand knocked the persons hat off of their head.

"Hey!" the man yelled angrily.  
"What the hell!" 

The man looked up to see Shouyou with his ears down, whining in fear. 

Koushi grabbed Shouyou and lifted him over his head to hold him.

"Sorry" Koushi said.   
"He was just excited"

"Well keep your mutt under control. Good god. It's things like him who wreak havoc everywhere you go" 

Shouyou tried to bury himself in Koushi's chest. He didn't really understand what the man was saying, but his tone frightened him.

"He just knocked your hat off by accident" Koushi said, voice steady.  
"It could've been anyone, so just leave him alone"   
He started walking away from the man. 

The man huffed and said,  
"Whatever, just keep that rodent away from normal civilians. No one needs pests like him around." 

Koushi just ignored him, before he did something he'd regret. 

He kept walking at a fast pace toward Asahi's place, holding Shouyou close. 

He was so fed up with that guy, that he didn't notice his shirt was wet with Shouyou's tears. 

He stopped in his tracks and looked down to see Shouyou, his hands grasping Koushi shirt, crying into it. 

"Aw Shou." He said, and pulled Shouyou up so his head was resting on his shoulder, bouncing him up and down and shushing him. 

 

Shouyou sniffled and rub his eyes.   
Koushi sat him up to look at him and told him,   
"It's okay Shouyou, that man was just mean" 

Shouyou nodded and continued to rubbed his eyes.

Koushi felt really bad. Shouyou had cried everyday since he's been with him. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt guilty that he couldn't stop Shouyou from crying so much. 

They continued walking toward Asahis place, Shouyou resting against Koushi. 

When they got there, Koushi knocked on door and Shouyou sat up.

"We're here Shouyou, we're gonna meet the nice man who's gonna teach you to speak!" Koushi said.

 

Shouyou starting wagging his tail and smiled. He was so excited to meet the nice man and learn how to speak that he had forgotten everything that had happened just a few minutes prior.

He stared at the door, which felt like forever before it finally opened, but when it did Shouyou's ears dropped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou meets Asahi for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I'm hiding in my room while my sister is hanging out with her friends, and I decided to finish writing this chapter!
> 
> Sorry about the cliffhanger and long wait, and it's pretty short, but this was so difficult to write for some reason!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

When the door opened, Shouyou's ears dropped, and the previous excitement he just had, was replaced with fear. 

The man standing at the door smiled, but he was big and tall, and scared Shouyou. He hid his face in Koushi's chest once again, shaking in fear. 

"Woah, woah, hey. What's wrong Shouyou" Koushi asked, worried and confused.

Shouyou just whined and grabbed his shirt, acting the same way he did a couple minutes ago with the man in town. 

Asahi just looked at them confused, then placed a hand on the back of his neck.  
"Sorry Suga, I think he's scared of me. A lot of people are when they first see me"   
He said, kind of ashamed.

"Like I didn't know that Asahi" Koushi laughed.   
"I'm just worried about Shou. He's been so frightened of certain people since we got him a couple days ago"

"Well do you know anything about where he came from? Many adopted hybrids have a dark past, sadly" Asahi added at the end. 

 

"I found him outside of our apartment Friday night. His parents abandon him."  
Koushi said, and cooed to Shouyou.

 

Asahi smiled comforting and got down on one knee.

"It's okay little guy. I'm Asahi"  
He said with is hand in his chest.

Koushi also bent down so Shouyou was the same height at Asahi.

He still cowered away, but Asahi's sweet calming voice made him loosen his grip on Koushi's shirt.

"I'm gonna teach you how to speak" he smiled. 

 

Shouyou turned to look at him. He was big, tall and intimidating, but after getting past that, the aura he gave off was pleasant.

Shouyou then turned in Koushi's arms to face Asahi.

Asahi smiled softly, and slowly held out his hand.

"Do you wanna learn how to speak Shouyou?" He asked. 

Shouyou carefully reached out from where he was curled in ball in his arms, and grabbed Asahi's hand, even though his hand only wrapped around two of Asahi's fingers.

The words 'speak' and 'teach' made Shouyou feel more comfortable because he now realized that this was his teacher. He wasn't sure how he felt about that at first because he looked scary, but he seemed like a good man. And Koushi knew and trusted this man, and Shouyou knew and trusted Koushi.

 

They entered the little building which was very warm and inviting for young pups like Shouyou.  
They walls were sky blue on the top and sea foam green on the bottom.

The building had many windows and natural lighting, which gave it a very welcoming feel to it.

Shouyou started getting more excited when he saw everything. He even saw some toys that he got excited about instead of sad.

"You've really outdone yourself here Asahi. You also seemed to grow some confidence and a backbone" Koushi joked.

 

"Well it wasn't till recently" he said embarrassed.  
"When Nishinoya was given to me, and couldn't speak, I decided to learn more about it and open this business."

"Impressive" Koushi said.  
"But, who's Nishinoya? Is he your son?"

 

"Kind of, I had a cousin who adopted him as a baby from her friend, but couldn't take care of him anymore, so she kinda forced him upon me, and I... well... I fell in love. And not a weird way! I promise!" He quickly said.

Asahi continued,  
"Like... he grew on me. He's always been a wild and hyper active child, but I think he's helped make me the person I am today. You know?" 

"Yeah." Koushi smiled at Shouyou. "I know what you mean"

 

➖

 

Asahi countinued showing them around, explaining what it is he does exactly, some things about his current clients and their pups, and more about Nishinoya, who was for once, currently taking a nap.

 

"And this is the room were we do group lessons, which really help them open up because they feel more comfortable around other hybrids" Asahi explained.

 

"I noticed that. My friends came over last night with their new son, and him and Shouyou communicated with each other without talking."  
Koushi said.

 

"How did they do it? Some can just make eyes contact, or sense their thoughts, when they want to understand more they do this thing that's... kinda strange for us, but normal for them when they-"

"Place their foreheads together and are silent?"

 

"Well... yeah. Exactly like that"

 

"Shouyou did it with Tobio, my friends new son, and Shouyou started crying afterwards." 

 

"I haven't heard of that happening very often." Asahi admitted,  
"He was probably sympathizing with him."

"We looked it up after if happened and that's what an article about it said."

 

"That's really rare for that to happen."

 

"Well I don't know if this is rare or not but he did say 'mama' when he saw her on the news the other night, the suicide incident"

 

Asahi's eyes widened.

 

"H-he... he actually spoke? Has he taken classes before??"

"Well from the note I found with Shouyou, his family wasn't the greatest and he doesn't understand a lot, so I'm guessing he didn't."

 

"So, wait, he just said the word 'mama' causally?"

"Well not 'causally' he was really upset, and it was barely and whisper, but I know it was him."

 

"It's just, wow, I never heard of that before"

 

"I wonder if it was out of grieving?"

 

"Maybe... but, wow, I just..."

 

"Well Shouyou is full of surprises"  
Koushi smiled.

 

 

➖

 

 

"So you mentioned Shouyou's friend Tobio, from the way you talked about him, he sounds like he's young." Asahi said.

"He'll be 2 in December, and his parents are also looking into your classes."  
Koushi said.

 

Asahi smiled.  
"Well I'd be happy to take him if they want to sign him up. I only have a few family's right now."

 

"Why? I'm surprised you don't have a lot of business right now."

 

"Well the hybrid count has gone down drastically in this area, and... well... ever since a gay couple has come in, many of my previous costumers left, making excuses or flat out saying that wanted nothing to do with the family"

 

Koushi was appalled by what he heard. 

 

"So, um, right now I only have 2 family's, which are gay couples, and a single dad. It's not a lot of business, but that's not why in doing this"   
Asahi smiled.

 

Koushi smiled as well, he was amazed by Asahi's will to keep his business running for other and not worrying about his personal life. Which then got Koushi thinking.

"So, what about Nishinoya? And yourself? How do you make enough money?"

 

"Well I also teach online which pays good, and since this building doubles as a home and a business, and I own it, so It's no big deal."

 

"Well I'm glad to hear."

 

"You don't need to worry about my personal life Suga"  
He smiled.

 

"You can call me Koushi you know"  
He teased.

 

"Yes, yes I know, but it's just natural to call you Suga. And I'm trying to teach Nishinoya to call others by their last name, instead of their first."

 

And speaking of Nishinoya, as if on cue, from upstairs they heard a loud, "Asahi-San!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu and Shouyou meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this right before 11:30 last night. Also, did anyone in America watch the super bowl?
> 
> My parents did and were gone really late. I watched anime in bed and ate nachos.

"Asahi-San!!"  
Nishinoya called from the top of the stairs.  
"Where are you?"

 

"In the main room Noya!" Asahi called back.

They then heard light footstep, and soon a little boy with dark hair, and blondes tips, with the same style on his tail, entered the room.

His hair was shaggy and he was about the same size at Shouyou.

 

"Noya, this is Shouyou, and his dad Sugawara." Asahi gestured toward the two and Koushi waved, while Shouyou had the same expression on his face as he had when he saw Tobio for the first time.

"Ooh. Are they the new costumers?"  
He asked.

 

"Yes, they'll start on Monday."

 

"Yay! New friends!"  
Noya said excited.

 

He ran up to Koushi and Shouyou and held his hand out.

"I'm Yuu. Asahi-San still calls me Noya though. He said he wants me to be more formal and call others by their last name. But everyone has such cool first names, and I wanna call my friends by their first name"

 

"Well hello there Yuu" Koushi said, as he bent down to shake his hand. 

 

"I'm Koushi, and this is Shouyou."  
He said, introducing himself.

"Ooh! I can call you Koushi?"  
He asked excitedly.

 

Koushi laughed.  
"Sure you can"

 

Shouyou was still staring and Noya, and was so amazed to see a hybrid speaking.

 

"You speak really well Yuu,"  
Koushi complimented,  
"Shouyou wants to learn to speak as well"

 

Shouyou understood Koushi and nodded.

 

That's awesome! Asahi-San has taught me everything I know! He also says I talk a lot and have a large vocabulary... and that I know too much"  
He said.

 

"How old are you Yuu?"  
Koushi asked.

 

"I'm turning an official 3 next month!"  
He said proudly.

"Wow!" Koushi said. "You really are smart for someone your age"

 

"Hybrids are cool like that"  
He smiled widely.

 

"Okay, okay, that enough Nishinoya."  
Asahi said, and came over to pick up Noya.

 

"So you'll be the human age of 9?"  
Koushi asked.

 

"Yep. I've had lots of experience in life"

 

"Oh please Nishinoya"  
Asahi teased.  
"You're only 9, you still have a long ways to go."

 

"We may be Hybrids, but we still only live for a human age of up to 87 years" Noya pouted.

"I don't get it Asahi-san! Why do Hybrids grow so slowly but, still only live till the average age of a human! It's makes my brain hurt trying to think about it."  
He said and grabbed his head.

 

"Then don't think so much"  
Asahi laughed.

 

"Yuu really knows a lot for his age doesn't he?"  
Koushi said, letting Shouyou down. 

 

"He does. He knows a lot about Hybrids because of how much I research them, but he isn't necessarily book smart" Asahi said, also setting Noya down. 

"Hey! That's not nice Asahi-San."  
Noya pouted more.  
"I still know a lot about hybrids! Isn't that enough!"

 

"Yes but what about learning?"

 

"Learning about boring stuff is no fun. I'm not going to school anyway."

 

"Yes but you still need to be educated Nishinoya"

 

Noya grumbled, but then he noticed Shouyou has standing in front of him with wide eyes.

 

"Hi there Shouyou!"  
Nishinoya exclaimed, suddenly pulled out of his foul mood toward learning,  
"Asahi-san's gonna teach you to speak, just like he did for me!"

Shouyou started wagging his tail happily and smiled wide. He was so excited to learn. He was amazed by how Nishinoya would speak as a hybrid and couldn't wait to be the same.

 

"When are you coming over Shouyou?"  
He asked 

 

"We'll be here from 3:30 to 4:30 Monday through Thursday."  
Koushi answered.

 

"Are you coming to the groups? They're really fun!"  
Nishinoya said.

 

"I think we just might. Asahi has me convinced" Koushi smiled.

 

"Asahi-San is amazing!"

 

Asahi blushed.

 

"Aww" Koushi said, punching Asahi in the side playfully.  
"You still can't take a compliment discreetly can you?"  
He joked.

 

"How am I supposed to take compliment?" Asahi whined, rubbing his side.

 

Koushi just smiled.

 

"Shouyou, you wanna see my room?"  
Nishinoya asked.

 

Shouyou tilted his head in confusion.

"Come on. I'll show you."  
He grabbed Shouyou's hand started running up the stairs to his room.

 

"Do you like it? Asahi-San helped me decorate."

Nishinoya continued talking, as if Shouyou could understand him.

 

"Here" he said, handing Shouyou a picture frame.  
"This is when Asahi-San adopted me. Well kind of"

 

It was a picture of Noya, who was slightly small then is now, and he was hugging Asahi while being held.

"Asahi-san's so cool! I also make lots of friends when people come over. And there's an older Hybrid who lives with his sister down the street, they come over a lot and he's my best friend. His name is Ryu and Asahi taught him to speak. Learning to speak isn't hard, and once you can speak, you wanna say everything you are thinking and end up talking a lot. I've met some Hybrids who can speak but don't like to because they are shy. You don't seem shy though Shouyou. I bet when you can speak you'll talk a lot, and we can talk together all the time!"

 

Shouyou was beyond confused. Nishinoya had a very long winded conversation that Shouyou barley understood. 

 

"Oh sorry" Noya laughed sheepishly.  
"I guess I do talk too much. And you can't understand anything I'm saying, but when you can talk, you just wanna talk forever!"

 

The way Noya expressed his words with movement, made Shouyou look at him excitedly. He was really happy to meet Nishinoya.

 

 

➖

 

 

"Asahi?"  
Koushi asked once Noya and Shouyou disappeared upstairs.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Why does Yuu still call you Asahi-San, instead of just Asahi?"

 

"Well I've known him since he was born, but I wasn't his guardian then, so he's always called me Asahi-San and it just stuck.  
But when I try to get him to call others by their last name, or at least formally, he forgets"

 

Koushi laughed.  
"Kind of ironic of him to forget for someone who has such good memory"

 

"Tell me about it"

 

"What about his last name? You still call him Nishinoya instead of Yuu."

 

"He was never bothered by the fact that we have different last names. I also think it's cause of his birth mother, you know, a way to still be connected to her, but he keeps saying it cause it's cool"  
Asahi answered.

 

"Well I think it's cute that he still wants to keep his last name"  
Koushi said.  
'I wonder if Shouyou wants to keep his last name as well?' He thought.

 

They chatted for a couple more minutes while the two boys played upstairs, before it was time for them to go meet Daichi for lunch.

 

"Shouyou!"  
Koushi called.

 

A couple seconds later, they heard little footsteps coming downstairs.

 

"Ready to go see Daichi?"  
He asked. 

 

'Daichi? Yes!'

Shouyou nodded and made his way over to Koushi.

"You wanna say bye to Yuu?"

He turned around and waved to Noya. 

 

"Bye Asahi. Bye Yuu. We'll be here on Monday!"  
He called from the doorway.

 

"Bye Koushi, bye bye Shouyou!"  
Nishinoya said.

 

Shouyou yapped lightly and happily as they walked down the couple of stairs from the door to the sidewalk.

 

When Asahi closed the door, and the reached the bottom of the stairs, Shouyou stopped.

 

"What's wrong Shouyou?"  
Koushi asked.

Shouyou looked around and then slowly held his arms out.

 

Koushi at first thought it was because he liked being carried, but then realized it wasn't just that, but cause of their encounter earlier that scared Shouyou.

 

He smiled and bent down to pick up Shouyou.

He sat in the crook of his arms and had his hands on Koushi's shoulders, as they made their way to get lunch for the three of them, and then to Daichi's job.

 

When they got their, they went over to the tables out on the balcony of the facility where he sometimes met Daichi for lunch and sat down to wait.

 

After only a few minutes of Shouyou's anxious squirming and impatientness, Daichi finally got there.

 

Koushi smiled and was about to greet him, when he saw his face.  
He looked sad and like he had something on his mind.

 

When he sat down, the only person to say any sort of greetings was Shouyou, who started wagging his and tail and yapping. 

 

"Is... everything alright Daichi?"  
Koushi asked.

 

Daichi looked up, kind of confused at the question.

 

"Well um... about me and Shouyou..." he started, and Koushi knew exactly what he was talking about. He forgot all about that and him leaving early to avoid it.

 

Koushi then felt bad about pestering him, even if he did want to know the real reason.

He smiled softly and a placed his hand on Daichi's.

"It's okay. You can tell me later. Let's just enjoy our lunch for now. Shouyou's been waiting."

 

Shouyou looked up at Koushi, then back at the food.

 

Daichi laughed and started placing the food on the table.

 

"Okay." He replied.  
"And Koushi?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Don't worry. I'll tell you what happened tonight. I promise"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad days just keep on going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gosh. This freaking chapter is all over the place cause I keep getting ideas and want to write them all at once, then I get mad at myself cause the chapter is then really really bad, and I don't think anyone is gonna read this, cause I at least rarely read the authors notes, so I'll just say this.... I have a trampoline.

During lunch, Daichi felt relived that Koushi didn't want to discuss what happened the other night, right now.

 

He happily watched Shouyou eat is food with a big smile on his face. 

Since it was getting cold soon, Koushi and Shouyou picked up soup for lunch, and Shouyou loved it, even though most of it ended up on his shirt or Koushi's lap.

 

"I really should pack spare clothes for when we go out"  
Koushi laughed.

 

Daichi agreed.

 

"Well, there's nothing I can do about a wet shirt right now. So we'll just head strait home after this" he said.

 

"Hold on" Daichi said, and reached into his bag.

 

"Here. Let him wear this, since it's chilly out. I have so many anyway"  
He handed Koushi one of his company shirts that they gave employees for free.

 

"Oh good. This'll hopefully be good enough till we get home" Koushi said, as he lifted Shouyou's wet shirt over his head and replaced it with Daichi's.

 

Shouyou looked happy to be out of the wet shirt, and excited to be wearing Daichi's.

He smiled and giggled.

 

They talked for a little while longer about his speech class, and what they were gonna do about Shouyou's room and toys, until it was time for Daichi's next class.

 

"Bye love." Daichi said, went over to give Koushi a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye kiddo" he said, and ruffled Shouyou's hair.

They waved as he walked back into the building to go back to work.

 

Koushi sighed happily.

"That was a nice meal. Ready to go home and change Shouyou?" He asked, as he picked up Shouyou and their trash.

 

Shouyou nodded and yawned. 

"Ready for a nap also?"  
He asked.

 

Another nod.

 

He smiled and cradled Shouyou in his arms, as they made their way home.

 

About half way home, Shouyou had already fallen asleep. 

Koushi shifted Shouyou so his head was resting on Koushi's shoulder.

 

They continued walking home when he walked past a man in 'to causal, to be normal' type of clothes. 

He tried avoided eye contacted with the man and walked at slightly faster pace. The man was waking the opposite direction, but still looked suspicious.

 

Before passing the man, he noticed he got a good look at the back of Shouyou's shirt, which had Daichi's company logo on the back.

As soon as Koushi noticed him looking for far to long, he quickly covered as much as he could, by placing his hand on Shouyou's back. 

 

His apartment was coming up soon, but he decided to take a detour in a store, just to be safe.

 

He strolled around the store with Shouyou nervously. That guy could've just been a normal guy, who was just curious about his shirt, or maybe looking at Shouyou because he's a hybrid. 

Koushi tried thinking of all the possibilites he could, to get his brain to calm down.

 

After 30 minutes of strolling though the store, getting strange looks, and peeking through the windows to see if that man was out there, he decided it should be safe enough to leave.

 

As he made his way back home, again, he was thankful that Shouyou was asleep the whole time. He didn't need another incident with Shouyou again today.

 

The whole way up, he was cautious of everyone and everything.

When he safely made his way into their apartment, he left out a sigh of relief. After such a nerve wracking moment, he was relieved to be home.

He set his stuff and made his way into his bedroom to lay Shouyou down.

 

He watched as Shouyou snuggled into his pillow, seeking warmth. 

Koushi smiled as he quietly closed the door. 

He started some laundry and washed Shouyou's shirt, then decided to take his advantage of his free time before starting dinner to write down what the sketchy man on the street looked like.

 

He tried not to worry too much about it, but it still concerned him. There are many weird people, that's normal, but he just seemed too interested in Shouyou's shirt for that to be normal.

 

'Tall and lanky, clean shave, short dark hair.'

 

He wanted to remember exactly what the man looked like, so he could keep an eye out.

 

After writing it down and getting a chance to decide on dinner and read a little, he heard the bedroom door creak open. 

 

A minute later, Shouyou emerged from the hallway, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

 

"Hi Shouyou. Did you sleep okay?"  
Koushi asked sweetly.

 

Shouyou nodded slowly.

 

Koushi smiled. 'He understood that.' He thought.

 

Shouyou walked over to where Koushi was sitting and crawled into his lap. He snuggled into his shirt happily.

 

Koushi started petting the top of Shouyou's head for a couple minutes, before saying,  
"Daichi's not gonna be home for a while. Do you wanna do something?"  
He asked.

 

Shouyou looked up at him, with tired eyes, and a confused look on his face.

 

Koushi smiled.

He then picked Shouyou up, and carried him toward the guest room closet, where he kept some of his old childhood belongings.

He knew Shouyou has had bad memories regarding toys, and was hoping when he learns to speak, they could help him through it, but until then, Koushi was determined to help Shouyou get over his past best he could so he could be happy.

 

He pulled out some of his favorite old books, toy cars, building blocks, stuffed animal plushies, and some bouncy balls, which needed air.

 

Shouyou looked fascinated, but only for a moment, and then his eyes fell.

 

Koushi hugged him.  
"It's okay Shouyou. Don't be sad"

 

Shouyou tried nodding, but was still saddened at the thought. He knows Koushi isn't like his dad, he wouldn't get mad at him for having some toys, but he couldn't help but be reminded of when his mother let him buy that red ball to show his father, and then getting scolded.

 

He whimpered at the memory, and Koushi held him tighter.

 

"It's okay Shouyou. It's okay. Here look,"  
He said, picking up one of his stuffed animals,  
"Daichi gave me this when we were in high school"

It was a small simple black crow plushie, but it was from when Daichi asked Koushi out, and the crow was the school mascot when they were on the volleyball team. 

 

"Daichi gave it to me as a gift."

 

Shouyou didn't fully understand what he said, once again, but he associated Daichi's name and the crow together and smiled.

 

"Here" he said, handing it to Shouyou.  
"You can play with it"

 

Shouyou looked at it for a minute then took it into his small hands. He noticed how soft it was immediately, and smiled.

 

"Do you like it Shouyou?"  
He asked, and Shouyou nodded.

 

"Well you can have it. I'm sure Daichi would rather you have it then it sit in a box collecting dust." Koushi said, more to himself than Shouyou.

 

Shouyou seemed so interesting in the toy, that Koushi decided to put the others away and let him enjoy the one he had.

 

Once the box was placed back in the closest, Koushi picked Shouyou up and brought him into the living room. 

It was only 4 and Daichi's last class was at 6, so Koushi had to find some sort of entertainment for him and Shouyou while they waited before starting dinner. 

 

He looked down at Shouyou and saw him making the crows wings flap and then giggling.

He then started tossing it into the air and making happy noises.

Koushi smiled as he watched the small child play with a toy. A toy he didn't think would interest the boy, but was the only thing at the moment that the boy didn't cry at.

When Shouyou threw it up one time, Koushi caught it mid-air, and Shouyou gasped. 

Koushi laughed and brought the bird toward Shouyou's face and started tickling him. Shouyou burst into a fit of laughter, as Koushi was making silly noises along with it.

 

Koushi started laughing as well along with Shouyou, when the doorbell rang. 

They both looked at the door, and Koushi, instead of setting Shouyou down to get the door, he held Shouyou closer and quieted down.

He was nervous about it being the man from the streets who had really spooked him. 

 

Shouyou looked at him confused, and Koushi quietly "shushed" him so he wouldn't make any noise.

The doorbell rang again and Koushi got a nervous feeling in his stomach and started to lightly sweat.

 

Shouyou sensed Koushi's nervous vibe and whimpered.

 

Next came a knock, followed by an all to familiar voice, that instantly made Koushi's worries disappear.

 

"Kou-chan! Are you home? Tobio wants to see Shouyou."

 

Koushi sighed and Shouyou, with recognizing the voice, started yapping and wagging his tail.

 

"Coming Tooru."  
He called, and set Shouyou down, who ended up following closely behind him anyway, and opened the front door, revealing Tooru holding Tobio in his arms.

 

"Is your doorbell broken Kou-chan? I heard it ring so it might be your hearing."  
Tooru said.

Koushi rolled his eyes,  
"That wasn't the reason I didn't answer it right away, it's... hold on."

Shouyou was tugging on Koushi pant leg, wanted to be lifted up to see Tobio.

He bent down and picked him up, only for him to try to climb into Tooru's arm to get to Tobio.

They ended up setting the boys down and Shouyou dragged Tobio into the living room to show him his crow. 

 

"So, what's wrong?" Tooru asked.

 

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, or, at least I'm trying to convince myself it's not, but, on our way home from having lunch with Daichi, Shouyou was wearing one of his work shirts cause his was filthy, and a strange guy walked past us, who seemed really interested in either Shouyou, or the shirt."

 

"Are you sure he wasn't just looking at the logo on the back? Or Shouyou being a hybrid?"

 

"I hope it was something innocent like that, but he just seemed to be getting a really good look at us. I don't know, it just gave me a weird feeling, that's all"

 

"Well be careful Kou-chan. There are some sketchy people around certain areas. Just be safe"

 

"Oh I'm trying. I even stopped into the local store for half an hour, just to be sure he wasn't following me. And when you rang the doorbell and I didn't answer, was because I thought it might've been him."

 

"Well it might be nothing, but just be cautions and aware of your surrounds Kou-chan, even though you seem to do that anyway, I just don't want anything happening to you guys."

 

"Oh believe me, I don't either"

 

Tooru shivered.  
"Geez, now I'm all nervous."

 

"I know, it was really freaky, but, I'm just gonna hope it's nothing."

 

"I hope it's nothing too. Anyway, where did those two go?"  
Tooru asked.

 

Koushi looked around and noticed the boys were no longer in the living room.

 

"Shouyou!"  
He called.

"Tobio! Where'd you two go?"  
Tooru also called.

 

The walked into the hallway and started searching the rooms.

Koushi stepped into the bedroom and didn't see them, then he looked out on the balcony and almost had a heart attack. 

Shouyou standing on a table they had by the railing, and looked like he was trying to make his bird fly, while Tobio watched.

 

He bolted toward Shouyou and pulled him off the table.

"Shouyou! You can't do that! You could've fallen!"  
He yelled.

 

Shouyou looked scared and worried now, the tone and panic of Koushi made him upset, and he started to cry.

 

Koushi held him tightly and starting crying as well.

 

"Hey, did you find-"  
Tooru stopped mid-sentence, as he saw Koushi hugging Shouyou and crying. 

Tobio just watched the two with his own tears in his eyes.

 

Tooru looked from Koushi, to Tobio.  
He picked up his weeping son and then made his way over to Koushi. 

He cautiously set a hand on Koushi's shoulder, and he looked up.

"Is everything alright?"

 

Koushi just shook his head.  
"S-Shouyou... h-he was... he could've fallen."

Tooru's eyes widened.  
'Fallen? Was he near the edge of the railing?'

 

"Shouyou, you can't climb over there, okay?"  
Koushi said quietly, and turned Shouyou his arms to look at him.

 

Shouyou had his hands balled up into fists, as he rubbed his eyes, still crying heavily.

 

"I'm sorry Shouyou, did I scare you?"  
He asked.

 

Shouyou nodded slowly and whined.

 

He hugged him closely,  
"I'm sorry, you just frightened me. You can't go over there, okay?"

 

Shouyou nodded again.

He wasn't sure if he understood him, but hopefully he knew what he had meant.

"Is everything okay Kou-chan? Is Shouyou hurt?"

Koushi wiped away his tears and sniffled,  
"No, I think he's okay. He just scared me. He was standing on the table over there,"  
He said, pointing to the small lawn table by the edge of the railing.

"Oh my gosh"  
Tooru said, covering his hand with his mouth as he gasped.

"He just gave me a scare. Since I haven't really left him alone anywhere, I haven't even considered baby proofing anything, or at least child proof anything."

 

"At least he's okay. Do you know why he was up there though?"  
Tooru asked.

"I think he was playing with the stuffed crow I gave him."

 

"The one Dai-San gave you in high school?"

 

"Yeah, Shouyou didn't seem interested in any of the others toys, so I gave him that one... where is your crow Shouyou?"  
He asked.

Shouyou wiped away his last bit of tears and then looked around. His crow was nowhere in sight. He looked in his arms and it wasn't there, he then looked around the ground where they were standing, the table he was on a minute ago, and to Tobio to see if he had it, but he didn't."

 

He whined and tried pushing himself out of Koushi's arms. 

Koushi set him down and he ran over to the railing and looked down.

 

"Shouyou!" Tooru and Koushi yelled.

Be whined and pointed down. 

Koushi pulled him away from the railing, even though he couldn't fall through the iron rod railing, and looked down. His crow was laying on the balcony below theirs.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry Shouyou. Let's go get it, okay."

 

Shouyou nodded, he really wanted his crow back.

 

"Come on, let's go get it"  
Koushi said, picking up Shouyou.

 

The four made their way down stairs the the apartment below theirs.

 

"Let's hope they're home"  
Tooru said.

 

Koushi knocked on the door and then heard a,  
"Go away!! I don't want whatever you're selling!!"

 

The two adults looked at each other in shock of the mans tone.

Koushi knocked again, more nervous this time.

 

"What the hell!?!"  
They heard the man get up and make his way over to the door.

They backed up a foot and the pups were nervous.

The door then swung open, and revealed a man in dress pants and an unbuttoned shirt.

His hair was messy and he looked sleep deprived.

 

"What do you want?!"  
He asked angrily. 

 

"U-um... my son dropped his toy on your balcony and we were hoping we could get it back."  
Koushi said.

 

The man scoffed,  
"Wait here."

He then left the room and made his way toward the balcony.

 

"Umm, he's not very friendly."  
Tooru said. 

 

"I don't think I've seen him before. He seems to be a business man from the looks of it. Maybe Daichi knows."  
Koushi said.

 

They man came back, just as annoyed as before, and practically slammed the crow into Koushi's chest. 

 

"Keep an eye on your pest. I don't need people like you interrupting my work, because you can't keep an eye, on your irresponsible child"  
He told Koushi with a scowl on his face and an angrier tone.

 

At this point, Tobio was growling, and Tooru was fuming, as he saw the way Shouyou and Koushi were reacting to mans outburst.

The man was still going on about how, kids are just gross, noisy, good for nothings, and Tooru got tired of seeing Koushi practically biting his tongue and tears welling in his eyes, while Shouyou was trying to hide in his chest.

'Koushi's been through enough today, he doesn't need to deal with this peice of crap'

Tooru finally cut off the mans rambling,  
"Oh shut up! A kid, made a mistake, it's not his fault you had a bad day or week or childhood or whatever. They asked for their toy back, not for you actually do something worth any effort, so stop wasting your time by saying, they are, and insulting a child because of your personal life."

 

The man looked confused as to why Tooru had the nerve to say that.

"Why you-"

 

"Oh shut up. Geez"  
He was tired and bored with this man, and turned to push Koushi in front of him, back towards the stairs.

"Also if you don't like your job, quit."  
Were the last words Tooru said, before opening the door to the stairwell and walking up.

 

"W-what was that about?"  
Koushi asked.

 

"Well I already hate people like him, but you're already having a hard day, and I don't wanna see you having anymore bad luck with people Kou-chan"  
He said, smiling and wrapping his free arm around Koushi.

 

"Come on, let's go upstairs and try to avoid anymore people for the rest of the day" he said, and Koushi smiled. He was glad to have a friend like Tooru.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talks, late night encounters, and trips to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and posted the first 10 chapters in 1 day and now I regret everything.... okay not really.. sorry for the wait 
> 
> RFAM: Random, Fact, About, Me  
> ~  
> I own a bearded dragon

"I'm home!" Daichi called.

"Welcome Home Daichi."  
Koushi called back, and walked over to Daichi to welcome him.

 

Shouyou then ran over to Daichi and showed him his crow.  
"I see Shouyo. Isn't that's the one I gave you,Koushi?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, Shouyou didn't like the other toys I had, and I thought you'd appreciate if he had it, rather than it sitting in the closest."  
Koushi said.

 

"I don't mind. I'm glad you like it Shouyou." He said, ruffling Shouyou's hair.

 

"How was your day?"  
Koushi asked. 

 

"It was good, when I was leaving though, some guy was lurking around the building, and when I left he left."

 

Koushi's eyes widened.

 

"W-what did this guy look like?"  
He asked.

 

"Um, it was kinda hard to see in the dark, but he was wearing weird clothes, and he has dark hair and was pretty tall. Why'd you ask?"

 

"Well it's kinda of hard to explain. I tell you later."

 

Daichi gave him a questioning look,  
"Alright." Was all he said before dropping the subject and asked about dinner.

 

After their meal, the cleaned up and got ready for bed.

 

Shouyou was already half asleep, yawning in Daichi's arms as he was being carried to bed. 

 

"You tired sleepy head?"  
Daichi asked playful, and nuzzled into Shouyou's hair, earning a giggle from the small boy.

 

Koushi was still in the bathroom as the other two made their way to bed. When he was done he walked in the bedroom to see Shouyou alseep and Daichi scrolling through his phone. 

 

"Hey love," He said, looking up from what he was looking at and smiling at Koushi.

 

"Hey. So... you wanna talk?"  
He asked.

 

"Um... yeah, yeah, let me just,"  
He slid Shouyou off his chest and handed him his crow, before tucking him into bed. 

The two then made their way into the guest room to talk about the day.

Daichi laid down and Koushi laid in his arms, sighing in content of being with his boyfriend.  
"So what's up babe?"  
Daichi asked. 

 

Koushi sighed, but not like the one a second ago when he saw Daichi and Shouyou, it was more like a sigh of 'where do I start?'

 

"Well, today wasn't necessarily bad... it just had some really really bad moments."

 

Daichi hummed in acknowledgment. 

 

"It first started when we were on our way to Asahi's, and Shouyou accidentally knocked someone's hat of and he got angry and Shouyou and made him upset, then he was scared of Asahi-"

 

He was cut of by Daichi's laughter,  
"So Asahi hasn't changed huh?"

 

Koushi laughed as well,  
"Nope, not really, but he does have a kid now. A hybrid. He's almost 3, and him and Shouyou seemed to get along quite well"

 

"That's nice."  
Daichi said.

 

"Yeah. Then we went to have lunch with you, and on our way home is when we walked past that guy I mentioned earlier, possibly the same guy at your work place, and he made me nervous. I even stopped into the store just in case.  
Then afterwards Tooru came over and the terrible incidents continued."

He could feel Daichi shift in his spot. He could sense his sympathy along with some anger.

 

"We were talking for a couple minute, and we looked away, and Shouyou and Tobio were on the balcony, and Shouyou was standing on that little table we have by the edge."

 

This time Daichi stiffened, radiating a now nervous aura.

 

"And when I got him down, he dropped his little crow toy on the balcony below ours. So when we went to go get it, the man seemed really mad that we were bothering him and stared yelling at us. Tooru did say something to him though, then we came back upstairs and talked. He left a little bit before you got home."

 

"Wow," Daichi said. "I'm sorry about your day."

 

"Yeah, I have a massive headache now." Koushi said, placing his hand on his forehead in pain.

 

Daichi leaned over and kissed Koushi's temple.  
"Better?"

Koushi smiled, "Better"

 

They countinued talking about their day, and eventually ended up falling asleep in the guest room.

 

 

At around 2 in the morning, Daichi woke up to sniffling and crying, and some light tapping on the door.  
He had forgotten about Shouyou. 'He must be scared being all alone'  
He thought, and was about to make his way to the door, when there was a loud boom of thunder and a scream. 

Daichi knew it was gonna storm for the past couple of days, but along with forgetting about Shouyou in the other room, he forgot he was afraid of storms as well.  
He quickly got up and made his way toward Shouyou.  
When he opened the door, Shouyou was trying to squeeze himself inbetween the doorframe and door, in hope of getting in the room. 

The door had been locked and Shouyou had no way of getting in, and Daichi wondered how long he was at the door, whining and begging to be let in.  
Daichi immediately bent down to pick up Shouyou as soon as he opened the door.  
Shouyou's face was covered in tears, and he was shaking like a leaf.

"You poor thing. I'm sorry Shouyou."  
Daichi said, holding Shouyou tightly and bouncing him up and down to calm him.  
There was another boom of thunder, followed by another scream from Shouyou and he grabbed Daichi impossibly tighter, his ear dropping in fear. 

 

"Shh, shh, it's okay Shouyou. I'm right here."  
He comforted.  
"It's alright, it's al-"

 

There was a loud banging at the door and Shouyou jumped.  
Daichi, confused, carefully and quietly made his way to the door, and peeked through the peephole, but it was to dark, even with the hall lights, to make out who it was.

He opened the door just a little and was met with an angry man in a robe.  
Shouyou recognized him from the man downstairs and cowered in fear, whining and hiding in Daichi's chest.

"Can I help you?"  
Daichi asked, keeping his voice firm.

"Your mutt and his screaming is gonna be the death of me. If he doesn't stop his whining and screaming, I'm gonna muzzle him."  
The man said, angry and annoyance clearing present in his tone. 

 

"Who are you? And what's the matter with you? He's a kid. Kids are afraid of storms. Get over it. Wear earplugs or something if you want peace and quiet, or move to a house, apartments are noisy. And if you think you can come up here, yelling at me and my son in the middle of the night, telling me to muzzle him,"  
Daichi chuckled deeply,  
"You have another thing coming."

 

"Oh please. Ever since you got that pest of yours my life has been hell. The constant footsteps of him running around, his screams and whining and annoying noises, him being irresponsible and dropping his stuff onto my property, then coming down and acting all innocent and disturbing me from my work! This is no place for kid, better yet a mutt like yours."

 

Before he did anything rash or something to scare Shouyou even more, he slammed the door in the mans face, and walked away, still fuming with anger.  
'So that's the man Koushi mentioned earlier' he thought.  
When he got to the hall way he could still hear the mans angry words and screams, but didn't last long as he heard the person who lived in front of them, scolding and yelling and the man to stop disturbing everyone.

Daichi didn't know how that whole conversation was gonna play out, the woman that lived across from them was older lady, with a temper as short as her, and that she just woke up to scold the man in hall that was bothering them, made most of Daichi's angry wash away.

 

He then proceeded to carry the weeping child in his arms to bed with him and Koushi.  
'He slept through the whole thing.' He thought, as he saw Koushi still sleeping soundly in bed.  
Daichi set Shouyou down and he crawled in Koushi's arm, and Koushi pulled Shouyou into his arms and snuggled.  
Daichi smiled at the sight, and went to lay down as well, but he found no sleep.

The man was still on his mind, and the whole situation that just happened, that Koushi would probably asked about, with Shouyou being in bed and all. Which brought him thinking about earlier, when Koushi asked how he and Shouyou bonded so well over the night. He was planning on telling him that night, but ended up listening to Koushi's day and forgetting to tell him. So while he lay awake in bed, he grabbed one of their many notebooks that kept around the house, and starting writing down what happened.

'This way'll be easier for me to tell Koushi what happened the other day and today.' He though as he starting weighting down the events. 

After he finished, he was still not tired, and decided to write down more of his thoughts to try and find sleep. 

 

➖

 

 

The next morning, Koushi woke up with Shouyou snuggled up next to him. 'What's this little guy doing here?' He thought, then sat up, also stirring a certain little pup. He yawned a rubbed his eyes with his small hand.  
"Goodmorning baby" Koushi cooed, and Shouyou sat up to hug him.  
Koushi hugged him back and Shouyou snuggled into his shoulder.  
Koushi rubbed his back and picked him up. He went to stand up, but one of his many notebooks was sitting on his side of the nightstand, with a brightly colored sticky note from Daichi on the top, caught his eye.

 

"Here is what happened the other night and last night between me and Shouyou. Also, there are a couple others things I wrote you ;)"  
~Daichi

 

'The event from the other night. Got that. The event from last night?' He thought.  
"What happened last night" he said this time, out loud, earning a confused look from Shouyou.  
He picked up the book, but decided not to read it at right at that moment, and instead got up to start the day. 

 

At around 9:30, breakfast and morning chores were done, and now he got to spend the day however he wanted with Shouyou. Which turned out to be a little more difficult than he thought. Shouyou wasn't particularly interesting in anything he had around the house, but then again, his house was very simple, nothing a small child, or any child would find amusing in anyway.

Light beige walls, dark furniture, simple decorations, clean surfaces, non-picture books, was in no way a "fun" home, for a kid. 

Shouyou also didn't find any books, or children's shows interesting, and Koushi was still struggling with making Shouyou happy with toys, even though, while Koushi tried find entertainment for Shouyou, he always went back to playing with the stuffed crow. 

Koushi considered taking Shouyou to the park a couple blocks away, but was still slightly paranoid about the man yesterday, but after what felt like ages of finding a source of enjoyment for the young pup, he finally gave in to the park idea, but call Tooru to ask him to accompany him.

 

After planning and packing, the two parents met up at the park with their children. Tooru got there first and was standing by the entry way, a giant iron arch, attached to the brick wall surrounding the park.

 

"Hello Kou-chan. Hi there Chibi-chan." Tooru greeting.

"Chibi-Chan? Really?"  
Koushi asked unamused.

"Yes really. He's so tiny, and he's older than Tobio too."

 

"Only by a couple months, Tooru. He's not that small."  
Koushi said, rolling his eyes. 

"Well let's go, we've been waiting long enough."

"You're more impatient then a child."  
Koushi commented, as they made they're way into the park.  
"Nah uh. Tobio was getting bored waiting for you guys as well, and you invited us. You'd think you'd be here first." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Quit your whining." Koushi laughed, and made their way toward a picnic bench, settting down their stuff and children.  
"Don't get too dirty not Tobio. Everything is still wet from the rain last night."  
Tooru said, earning a confused look from both boys, and a laugh from Koushi.  
"I don't think they understand."

"Well just in case they didn't, I brought extra clothes" Tooru said, sounding very proud of himself.

"Well I did too, so you're not the only 'mom' around here Mrs.Iwaizumi" 

"That's not nice Kou-Chan, i'm just being the good parent I've been planing to be."

"Well okay then... hey, where did they go?"

They both turned and looked around for the two boys, and spotted Tobio, pulling Shouyou on the play set.

"It's so nice that they get along." Koushi commented on scene.

"My little Tobio deserves to be happy after what he's been through."

"So does Shouyou. I'm glad they're friends"

 

 

➖

 

Shouyou and Tobio were running around the play set, giggling and chasing each other happily, while their parents chatted by the picnic tables. Shouyou hadn't recognized it, but they were in the same park that his mother had left him, almost a week ago. It's wasn't until he was chasing Tobio, when he saw the box next to the tree that he was in only 6 days ago. 

He stopped chasing Tobio and stared at the box. Tobio stopped running when he realized he was no longer being followed by Shouyou. He turned and looked to see him staring at something in front of them. He turned his head back and saw a small, soggy, beat up box. He saw that it made Shouyou quite upset, so he walked toward it to investigate.

He didn't see anything but a ratty old blanket and leaves that had fallen from the tree, inside.  
He looked back at Shouyou confused as why it made him upset. Shouyou then walked over and placed his head against Tobios, to let him know why he was upset.

 

After a minute, they pulled away and Tobio gave Shouyou a pitying look, while Shouyou looked down sadly. Tobio the gave Shouyou a tight hug, letting him know it was okay. Even at a young age, hybrids are very good at sympathizing and knowing emotions well. 

Shouyou had told Tobio about his mom and why he was there, and later told him that Koushi was his new parent. Tobio wanted to make Shouyou happy again, he didn't want that to sadden him anymore, so he grabbed his hand and brought him to the picnic tables, remembering something Tooru packed for lunch.

"Hey you two. Are you having fun?"  
Koushi asked, but was ignored, as Tobio starting digging around in their lunchbox in search of what Tooru packed. 

Shouyou gave him a confused look, then Tobio turned around and handed Shouyou a meatbun, in hope of making him happy again.

Shouyou's face lit up and happily took it from Tobio, his tail wagging like crazy.

Tobio smiled at Shouyou's reaction.  
"Were you two that hungry?"  
Tooru laughed, and grabbed Shouyou to hold him.

Tobio just gave him a weird look, and went back to smiling at Shouyou. He didn't like seeing his friend sad, it made him feel powerless. So it made him feel good that he was able to help his troubled friend. He watched as Shouyou munched away at the meatbun, and decided to do something to keep Shouyou from feeling sad.

He hopped off ofthe bench and made his way back over to the box, running at full speed.  
"Tobio!" He heard Tooru yell, but wasn't going to stop till he disposed of the box.

"I'll go get him" Koushi said, and followed Tobio. He stopped in tracks, confused when he saw Tobio trying to pick up a busted box.  
"What are you doing there Tobio?"

Tobio set, more like dropped, the box down, and pointed toward a trash can.  
"Are you helping keep the park clean Tobio?"

He just tilted his head to side and continued pointed toward the garbage can.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you."  
And he picked up and the box and followed Tobio to the trash can.  
He found it very amusing that Tobio felt the urge to throw away the box at that very moment, that is until he looked in the box, and saw little bits of bright orange hair, and stopped in his tracks. 

"Tobio!" He called, and the boy turned around and made his way to Koushi.  
"Do you know anything about this?"  
He asked, hoping he understood.

Tobio looked down, he didn't want Koushi or Tooru to find out cause he didn't want Shouyou to be sad anymore, so when Koushi picked up the box and made his way toward the tables, instead of the trash can, Tobio panicked, and grabbed Koushi pant leg.

"Tobio?" He asked.  
Tobio tried digging his heels into the ground to stop Koushi from bringing the box over to Shouyou. 

Koushi stopped and looked down at at the concerned pup. He gave him a sad look and whined, and Koushi soon understood why.  
Tobio didn't want Shouyou to see the box.

Koushi wondered if he had already seen it, which was why Tobio brought Shouyou over the the picnic tables and give him food to cheer him up, or knew about the box and didn't want Shouyou knowing it was there.  
Tobio kept tugging on Koushi pant leg, begging him to throw the horrid box away, along with all the horrible memories Shouyou had from it. 

Koushi contiplatled if he should, throw the box away to keep Shouyou from being reminded of it, or keep it to see if he could find out about Shouyou's past from it. The second idea was kind of ridiculous sounding, but Koushi was desprate.

He finally decided to throw it away, due to Tobios constant whining and tugging, but also because he didn't want to upset Shouyou anymore. He had cried everyday since Koushi had found him, and he didn't want Shouyou to suffer anymore. 

 

To Tobios relief and happiness, Koushi had turned around toward the trash can and chucked the beaten up box. He looked to see Tobios tail wagging and a big smile on his face. He seemed quite happy that he got rid of what was making Shouyou sad, and Koushi was happy. He was happy that it'd only been a couple days since Tobio and Shouyou had met and become such close friends, and how much Tobio cared about Shouyou and his happiness. It warmed Koushi's heart.

He smiled and picked up Tobio, bring him back to the picnic tables on the other side of the playground. On their way back, he could've sworn he spotted someone with a camera, but as soon as he looked, they turned away, as if Koushi hadn't seen them and they started to take pictures of the sky.  
Koushi cocked and eyebrow in suspicion. He knew he was probably just paranoid, but they just seemed off.

 

He tried his best to ignore it when he got back to the picnic tables, Tooru asked what had happened, and Koushi made up a story about them finding a lost toy and Tobio wanted to return it, and with Tooru not being the brightest person, he read right through Koushi's lie, also being too caught up in Shouyou.

When he sat down, he looked around for the photographer, but he was gone, and that gave Koushi a unsettling feeling in his stomach. 

"Hey Tooru, did you see a photographer earlier?" He asked.

"Um...hmm... I think so. Oh, yeah, I did! He was over there earlier," he said, pointed toward some trees and bushes, "I don't really know what he was photographing, but yeah, I saw him. Why?"  
Tooru replied to Koushi's question.

"Just curious. I saw him earlier as well, but when I looked at him, he turned away and started taking pictures of the sky. I don't know. Just made my kinda nervous."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Especially with what happened yesterday... you know what, lets go. We don't need anyone stalking us" Tooru said, standing up from his seat.

"B-but... why just got here. And what about the boys?"  
Koushi asked.

"Come on Kou-chan. I have a fenced in backyard they can play in with no worries about stalkers. Let's go."

 

'Tooru really is worried isn't he. And not about himself. He sounds genuinely worried about me and Shouyou.' Koushi thought. Even though Tooru didn't say he was worried about them, Koushi could tell by his language, that he was concerned for them. 

Koushi was grateful for that. He wouldn't have made them pack up, even if he wanted to, unless he felt they were really in any type of danger, so he was glad that Tooru decided to leave, for Koushi's sake.

And so they packed up, and made their way to Tooru's house, which was on the opposite side of the park. 

The whole way they were very cautious of their surroundings, not even letting the pups walk on their own. 

Koushi knew it was probably nothing, but was still nervous, and so he kept an eye on everything, everywhere, the entire time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groups and strange men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god this is so short and took me forever!! I haven't had anytime to think and write because life man.... anyway! I'm still working on my other story, which is only 3 chapters long so far, but I'll get there.
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: Random fact about me.  
> My hands sweat when I walk down stairs, and I count stairs when I walk up them.

The rest of the week pasted without to many strange incidents. A couple times, Koushi had noticed strange people lurking around, and eventually had Tooru pick him up and drive him places to be safe, since they only had one car.

 

It was now Monday and it was Tobio's and Shouyou's first day of speech class, and since Shouyou's private class was at 3:30 and Tobios was at 1:00, they decided to join in the group session. 

After Tobio's classes, which ended at 2, Shouyou's was excited to see if Tobio could speak, and ran over to him in anticipation.

"He didn't try to speak today, but that's complete normal. It takes a while for them to understand it at first, before they actually speak." Asahi explained to Tooru.   
"Shouyou might be the same way, but some are more eager and less timid about speaking, but sometimes end up making random noises."

Koushi and Tooru acknowledged Asahi's words and understood what he meant. Tooru had wanted to come in the room while Tobios session was happening, but Asahi suggested Tobio try doing it alone, to help him open up more.  
Tooru of course pouted to Koushi for the first couple minutes, but Koushi used Shouyou and Nishinoya, who was showing Shouyou his new toys, to distract Tooru so he wouldn't be a pain the whole hour. 

A couple minutes before Tobios class ended, a tall man with dark hair, and a small hybrid with multicolored hair, similar to Nishinoya's, entered the little center.

 

Right now, Koushi, Tooru and this new guy with dark hair, were all sitting with their children, while Asahi and Nishinoya went into the back to prepare some snacks and beverages for group.

A few minutes later, two women, one taller with dark hair and wire framed glasses, and one shorter with blonde hair, walked in with a small, freckled hybrid with shaggy brown hair.   
They were obviously a couple, and Koushi knew they were the people Asahi mentioned. He said that he only had two families and a single dad who came to groups, and the couples were gay couples, which was the reason it was so small, with no one wanted to join in a group with such insane families, as they had said.

Koushi felt glad that Asahi held a group for these families, even though he could never see Asahi turning down anyone.  
Now they were waiting for one more couple before they could start.

"Kuroo-San? Are the Bokuto's coming?" Asahi asked the dark haired man.

"Keiji and Koutarou are on their way. Also, Keiji will probably hit you if you call him by Koutarou's last name" Kuroo snickered. 

"Aren't they married?" The blonde female asked.

"Yes, but even though they are a 'happy couple' Keiji kept his last name and doesn't like to use Koutarou's. He says he gets to full of himself when he does."

Koushi was confused at first as to why a married couple was like that, until they walked through the door, and everything made sense.

"Keijiiii!! I wanted to hold Tsuki on the way here."   
A man with half dyed white hair that was spiked up, whined. 

"Why? He didn't want to be held by you anyway, you would've just made him even more mad then you already have." A short dark haired male, with an "unamused" face, said.

The other man grumbled, which Koushi knew was Koutarou, since he called the other man Keiji.

"He likes to be called Kei, not Tsuki, Kou. He doesn't like his last name."  
Keiji said, while walking toward the chairs along the wall, and took a seat with his child, a blonde hybrid with giant glasses, and he looked to be quite tall. Koushi wondered how old he was. 

"But Tadashi call him Tsuki!"  
Koutarou continued to whine.

"Don't bring my son into this."  
The dark haired female said in a monotone voice. 

"It's not fair Shimizu..."

 

"Stop complaining and sit down."   
Keiji said, very annoyed.  
He grumbled some more and took a seat.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted only a couple seconds before,  
"ASAHI-SAN!!" Nishinoya yelled out, running into hall everyone was in.  
"I finished setting the snacks out!"  
He smiled.

"Oh, uh, thanks Noya."  
Asahi said, patting his head.

"Well then, we can go in now." And led the way to the room. 

Koushi was confused as the why the parents were also coming in, but realized it probably made it easier on Asahi to teach when other parents were helping with the children. Tooru was litterally bouncing with excitement upon getting to join Tobio. 

They had toured the place last Tuesday, but the room seemed a lot more welcoming and more like a hangout, or get together, rather then a speech class.   
They all gather on some fluffy couches that gave the room a nice homey feel.

Normally in a situation like this, being somewhere in a group for the first time, can make the atmosphere seem off, but Koushi knew that Asahi never handled akwardness very well, so he figured Asahi spent lots of time to make sure everything felt comfortable on a physical and mental level. 

All the other parents seemed to know each other and their kids were friends, and then there was Shouyou and Tobio. Tobio kinda shyed away from the others, while Shouyou tried getting their attention. He made the mistake of trying to talk to small, freckled brunette, who came in with the two moms. He tried waving at him and getting his attention, but came off very energetic and wild, frightening the other boy. 

"Mama... "  
the boy whimpered, trying to hide.

"It's okay Tadashi. He's just being friendly" the small blonde said sweetly.

The boy peaked around his mothers arm at the red headed pup. He looked like he was about to say "Hello" until the blonde, glasses child, came up behind him and tapped his arm. The freckled kid, Tadashi, turned to see his friend Kei, trying to get his attention.  
"Tsuki!" He smiled.

Shouyou looked at the two confused, and was about to try and introduce himself again, until Asahi called a greeting to everyone, earning a response back, and everyone taking a seat.

"Hello everyone, we have two new families joining us today. Koushi Sawamura and his son Shouyou, and Tooru Iwaizumi and his son Tobio."

"Hello. I'm Shimizu Kiyoko and this is my wife Hitoka, and our son Tadashi."

"I'm Kuroo Testsurou and this is my son Kenma."

"I'm Keiji and this is... Koutarou Bokuto, and our son Kei."

After the introductions, class had started and Koushi was enjoying every bit of it, and not by his personal experience, but the way Shouyou seemed to be enjoying himself. He tried talking to Kei and Tadashi again, but they seemed really close, and eventually, Shouyou gave up on them, and tried getting to know the other little hybrid, Kenma.

Out of the other Hybrids, besides Nishinoya, Kenma knew more words. He hadn't talked a whole lot, but his speech patterns when he did speak, and acknowledgement of everything was very advanced. Him and Shouyou had started to play around together, while Tobio was still too shy to leave Tooru's lap, even with Shouyou's begging.

"He seems more comfortable being with just Shouyou it seems." Tooru said to Koushi. 

"Yeah. I wonder if it's because they got to know each other rather quickly and in a different environment."  
Koushi replied.

"Yes, but, he's snuggling with me and that makes me happy."

 

"You're selfish Tooru"

"I'm allowed to be, he's my son."  
Tooru said with a smirk. 

 

Koushi, one again, rolled his eyes at him.

 

 

The rest of group seemed to go by very well. The blonde kid and brunette, stayed together the whole time, but did what they were told when asked, and Koushi saw that they knew a lot of words. The blonde kid seemed to know more, but his favorite word was "No". Kenma and Shouyou seemed to get along, even though Kenma seemed uncomfortable at first, and still had his moments. Tobio looked like he wanted to engage Shouyou and Kenma, but got nervous and continued snuggling into Tooru's arms. 

The parents were also very nice. Koushi had talked to Kenma's dad, Tetsurou, when he asked if Koushi and Tooru were also single parents, but said they had spouses that were working. They did end up exchanging contact information, so their sons could see each other outside of the group. 

 

After the group, they had to stick around for Shouyou's private lesson, and Koushi ended up chatting with the other parents while waiting. Tooru was sitting in one of the chairs, closer to the window with Tobio, when he unbconsciously looked out the window and spotted a man.   
He was wearing dark clothes, and was looking into the window, but turned away from Tooru saw him.   
It made him feel nervous so he walked over and closed the curtains, earning a confused look from the others.

"Is everything alright Tooru?"  
Koushi asked when he saw Tooru randomly close the curtains.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just," he was about to say that he saw another strange man lurking around, but Koushi was talking to Keiji and didn't know if he should say or not around them.

"The sun's my in my eyes... that's all." He said, and quickly turned around, back into his seat. 

Koushi knew something was up, but that didn't need to be dicusssed around others at the moment, and instead continued with his conversation.

A little while after they finished talking, Keiji, Koutarou and Kei left for home, leaving Koushi, Tooru, and a sleepy Tobio, in the now quiet hallway. Shouyou's speech session still had 40 more minutes, and, Nishinoya had gone upstairs to nap.

"So, what happened Tooru? Did you see someone?" He asked.

"Yeah, some guy in dark clothing was hanging around across the street and was looking in the window." 

"Guh, another one? Do you think I should call the police or something?" Koushi asked worried.

"I would, but do you have any idea what you'd tell them? Every time you see someone, they are too far away to describe them, and sometimes it's a different person." Tooru pointed out, making the situation much more difficult.

Koushi groaned in defeat. Strange things had been happening since his and Shouyou's first encounter on their way home from Daichi's work. They hadn't done anything particularly bad, but being followed around and stalked was still a crime, but how would he explain that to the police?   
'Some guy has been following me random places but I don't know how to explain what he looks like cause sometimes it's a different guy but I don't really know for sure and I could just be a crazy paranoid lunatic who thinks is being stalked but isn't' Koushi's thoughts rambled on. 

 

Koushi groaned again, and peeked out the closed curtains at the man. He was standing somewhat behind a bus stop cover, and it looked like he had a camera. 'Oh geez' he thought. He closed the curtains again and the ones on the other side of the room, but peeked out to see if the man noticed, and he did. He was to far away to see his face or expression, but he looked angry by his actions. The man pulled out his phone and started talking. He looked furious, making motions with his hand in air, and obviously yelling. This continued till someone walked by and the man quieted down. His call went on for another minute or so without any outbursts, then hung up. He looked around for a minute, then back at the building before leaving. 

 

Koushi mentally sighed, but watched the man leave completely before walking away from the window. 

"Kou-chan?" 

 

Koushi jumped, startled at Tooru's voice, forgetting him and Tobio were sitting right behind him. 

"Is everything alright Kou-chan?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think so... he left a minute ago, and he got on the phone with someone when I closed the curtains."

"Jeez. Did you at least see his face? Or anyway to describe him?"

"No. He did have a camera though and was wearing dark clothes like always." 

"Gah! Kou-chan! Forget everything a just said a minute ago about not having enough evidence, you seriously need to call the police! This guy is a crazy stalker! And now he has a camera! Who knows how wacko this guy or guys are." 

 

"I know, I know, but I don't know what to tell them. I don't even know where to start with this." He placed a hand on his forehead, and a nervous feeling was building up in the pit of his stomach.   
"I'm just nervous for Shouyou. This all started once I took him in, and I'm worried that he's associated with this. What if this guy is after Shouyou? I don't know if I can take this to the police. Shouyou's not my legal child, and what if they try to take him away..."   
His voice cracked. He didn't realize just how much that had bothered him, until he said it out loud. This man... could be after Shouyou.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy and sad times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof read: No  
> Put actually work into story: No  
> Exhausted from surgery and house almost catching fire: Yes   
> XL I'm so tired. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about this weird chapter. I promise I'll make them better and I'm working on a one-shot now and another chapter for Disaster. Sorry for the wait and bad rushed quality 
> 
>  
> 
> Random fact about me  
> RFAM: I learned that I can no longer take Advil because it makes my heart race, and I het light headed.

Tooru and Koushi sat and quietly discussed what to do about the "Stalkers" while Shouyou finished up class. The whole thing had really worried him. He was now convinced that this man or men, were after Shouyou. With him at first believing he was just being paranoid, didn't put any thought towards Shouyou having to do with this, but know realizing that this started only a couple days after he took Shouyou in, that it may have something to do with him now. He didn't have anymore time to think about, when Shouyou came barreling through the door with an excited expression on his face. He lept into Koushi arms with big smile, his tail wagging and he was making happy noises. "Hey there baby." Koushi's says as he lifts Shouyou onto his lap. "Was it fun?" Shouyou nodded his head. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" he said smiling. "He did really well." Asahi said from the doorframe. "He's really eager to learn." "I knew he'd be, he's been very expressionate since we took him in, so I knew he'd want to know how to speak." Koushi explained. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if he starts speaking by the end of this month with how fast he's learning. He's really smart for his age." Asahi said,running a hand trough Shouyou's hair. They chatted for a few more minutes before they headed out. It was nearly five and it was time to get home. On their way out, Shouyou was still acting very hyper and excited from class, and Tobio was alseep in Tooru's arms, as they made their way to the car. Both adults were cautiously looking around every corner and down all the alleys that they'd passed on the way to where they parked. This whole situation was really something Koushi needed to take to the police of Shouyou wasn't involved. If it was just a man follow him, he'd go to the police and report it in a heartbeat, but since it all started when he took Shouyou in and Shouyou wasn't in any legal way his son, the police could very well take him away, and that was the last thing Koushi wanted to happen. He had fallen deeply in love with Shouyou over the past week, and it was like nothing happened. It all felt to normal with Shouyou being there, being part of the Sawamura household as the couples son. Koushi didn't realize just how incomplete he felt until he met Shouyou that Friday behind the trash cans, cold, hurt, and scared. These were some reoccurring thoughts Koushi has had every couple of days. Thoughts about what truly happened to Shouyou the past six years before he met Koushi. He didn't seem like his life had been terrible, but there was so much that triggered him that is a big part of being a child his age. This is what Koushi thought of while walking to the car, and didn't realize that they were now at the parked car, until Tooru asked him if he's alright. He responded with a simple yes and was about to get in, when he saw that guy again. They were in a parking garage and the man was standing behind one of the concrete pillars and only half of his body was visible, but Koushi knew it was him. "Tooru." He whispered, and Tooru looked up at Koushi before unlocking his car. "Look over there." He gestured to the man with a tilt of his head. Tooru turned and also saw the man, and seeing Koushi scared reaction made Tooru say "Enough" He handed the sleeping Tobio to Koushi and marched over the man, who wasn't paying an attention to him, till he was right in his face, and backed away, about to run, until Tooru grabbed his camera and yanked it off his neck. "What the hell!! Don't just steal my stuff!!" The man yelled angrily. "Stop stalking my friend! Why the hell are you following him and taking pictures!" Tooru yelled back, still gripping the camera in his hand and holding it away from the man, demanding answers. The man looked like was about to say something, but looked behind Tooru at Koush with a worried face. Tooru turned around to see what he was looking at, when the man lunged forward and snatched back his camera and took off running. "Get back here you stalker!! I'm calling the police!!" He yelled. He was about to run after him, when he felt a small hand on his leg. He looked down and saw Tobio, rubbing his eyes and looking up at him. He lightly tugged on his pant leg, wanted attention. Tooru looked away to see if he could find the man, but by the time he did, the man was no where in sight. He sighed. He should've run after him when he had the chance, but it it now too late. He groaned in anger and defeat, an emotion both him and Koushi had been feeling all day. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Tobio whine a little and he looks down to see Tobio looking up at him with big eyes. He lets go of his previous feelings of angry to be replaced with loving feelings for his small son. He bent down and picked up Tobio and he child rested his head on the older mans shoulder. "I'm sorry!!" Koushi yelled, and ran over to Tooru. "I went to put Shouyou in his seat and Tobio woke up and ran over to you." He explained. "It's alright. He got away though, and I had his camera too." Tooru grumbled. "Oh... I'm sorry." Koushi said sadly. "It's not your fault. I just wished I could've stopped him. I know what he looks like now, so we could go to the police, but... " "I can't do that Tooru." "Yeah... I know..." They sighed, unknowing what to do with the situation at hand. They made their way back to the car with their children and got in. There was a silence that filled the car uncomfortably, until Shouyou started giggling loudly. Koushi turned around and saw Shouyou looking at something out the window. It was a man handing out bright red balloons to children on the side of the road. They were in a an area where people like him and vendors were very popular. It was a big shopping district that was visited often by many people. Koushi smiled at the sight of Shouyou, giggling and trying to get Tobios attention. He was enthralled at the bright balloons, and not only was Koushi smiling at Shouyou's reaction, but cause he wasn't crying or upset with the sight of the balloons like he had been with other objects. That's when Koushi had decided. "Tooru, stop here." He said. Tooru pulled over into a parking spot on the side of the road. Koushi got out and unbuckled Shouyou, carrying him to the balloon vendor. "Where are you going Kou-Chan?" Tooru called from the car. "I'll be right back." He yelled, and walked over to the vendor, purchasing two red balloons, and the expression on Shouyou's face with worth every cent he paid. He was so happy and amazed by the balloon. "Sorry about the inconvenience Tooru, I've just never seen Shouyou so happy and I had to stop." Koushi said. "I don't mind, I'm just surprised how quickly you're demeanor changed just by Chibi-Chans reaction." "Well I've honestly never seen him get so excited over something like that, you know, with his past and everything, he hasn't been acting like this around toys and others things you'd expect a child to act like. And I just want to make him happy you know?" "Kou-chan, you've met me right? You know just how much I want to make Tobio happy, so I know how you feel. Also, you were really concerned a minute ago, and now it's like what just happened with that man never did." "Well, Shouyou has a way of making you forget the bad things." He smiles, and turns around to look at Shouyou excitably showing Tobio his new balloon. ➖ Koushi was making dinner for just him and Shouyou, since Daichi had practice he was coaching for late into the night. Shouyou had his balloon and running around the house, giggling and hopping around. Koushi stopped what he was doing to take a picture of Shouyou. Shouyou was unaware of what Koushi was doing, and froze where he was standing, and tilted his head to the side. Koushi laughed at his response, "Smile Shouyou." He giggled. Shouyou understood, and gave Koushi his award winning smile. "Thank you Shouyou. You want to see it?" Shouyou ran over to Koushi and looked at the picture on his phone and blushed. "You're so handsome." Koushi said, ruffling and kissing Shouyou's hair. "Are you hungry?" Shouyou nodded eagerly and held his arms up to Koushi. "What was I thinking? You're always hungry aren't you, you little rascal." He said. They made their way to the bar top, and Koushi sat Shouyou on a stool and fixed their plates. He set them down and walked back over to sit down, when Shouyou hopped down and ran toward the bedroom. Koushi was confused for a second, and was about to call to him, when he came running back out with his stuffed crow clutched in his hand. He had slept with it during his nap and left it in the bedroom. Koushi smiled and hoisted Shouyou into his lap so they could enjoy their meal together. Shouyou was eating his food with a fork, because when he tried using chopsticks, he ended up spilling most of his food on his shirt and the floor, now with the fork, he ended up only getting some on the floor. He also had an easier time trying to feed his crow his food also. He would scoop up his and try feeding it to his crow, only for it to stick to his face then fall on the floor. "Careful Shouyou, you're gonna make a mess." Koushi said, trying to get Shouyou to eat his food himself, but Shouyou didn't understand. He then tried feeding his balloon. He picked up some food on his fork and brought it to the balloon, only for him to stab it, creating a loud pop, followed by a scream and a now broken balloon, lying in a heap on the ground. Shouyou was now crying. Not only had the pop scared him, but now his balloon was gone. "It's okay Shouyou." Koushi comforted. "It's okay, we can just get a new one tomorrow alright?" He tried to best to calm down the small child, but it wasn't working. Koushi had hoped today we be the day Shouyou had gone without crying. Everyday since he took Shouyou in, he had cried, and it was breaking Koushi's heart to see Shouyou sad. "It's okay Shou." He pulled the child into his lap and started rocking him back and forth, rubbing his head, calming the child best he could. His was only sniffling now, and making little noises, and Koushi was relieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Shouyou is feeding his crow, I based on my sister feeding her Elmo doll cake when she was little, and it had crumbs stuck to its face for years.
> 
> The balloon part I wrote when I was still loopy from getting my wisdom tooth out, and I wrote it didn't delete it cause I'm lazy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's at Koushi's front door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great summery!! This chapter is just the buildup to something juicy (´･_･`) 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: Favorite song is The Little Things by Big Gigantic the original and remix

Koushi was still trying to calm the upset child, when a loud banging sound came from the front door, earning and groan from the man.

 

He stood up with Shouyou, cuddling him in his arms, and he took Shouyou into the bedroom and set him on the bed so he could answer the door. But before he did, he grabbed Shouyou's crow and handed it too him for comfort. The small boy took the crow and smiled softly, tears staining his face from moments before. Once he had his crow, he laid his head on the pillow and snuggled into it happily.

Koushi smiled and kissed his head.  
"I'll be right back." He said, and walked into the main room to answer the door.

 

When he opened it, he was met with multiple police officers, people in suits, and a men who looked very familiar.

"Can I help you?" He asked nervously.

 

"Yes. Are you Sawamura 'Sugawara' Koushi, sir?" What looked to be the head police officers asked.

 

"Um... yeah, yeah, but Sawamura isn't my official last name. Why?"

 

"This here is Mr.Hinata," he gestured to the man, and Koushi realized now why he looked familiar. It was the man he saw on the news. It was Shouyou's father.

"His son is missing and we have reports that he had been spotted with you."

 

Koushi blood ran cold. They were here for Shouyou. The same Shouyou who had been neglected and abandon. The Shouyou who was never gonna live a normal childhood now because of his past. The Shouyou who his so called "Father" failed to mention on his interview. The Shouyou who's father was now trying to claim his son back. 

He couldn't let him back into that household. He didn't know what had happened. Maybe it was his mother who was the neglectful one, the one who made her son not feel the same about things little kid should, but with Shouyou's reaction to his parents on the news, he could never see her being the bad parent of the two. She's the one who wrote the note asking for someone to take better care of her son than she and his father had. Even if she was the bad parent that possibly took Shouyou away from his good father, he couldn't see that with the way this man seemed. So he had to do whatever it would take to keep Shouyou safe and no longer have to suffer. 

 

"N-no... he's not here, sorry. I'll keep an eye out though." He said, hoping to end the conversation quickly.

 

Koushi saw as Shouyou's father looked around his home, seemingly taking in every detail. Once noticing his actions, Koushi discreetly stood more in the doorway, blocking the view from the man, earning a noticeable glare from him as well. 

 

"Would it be alright if we ask you a couple ques-" the officer was cut off by Mr.Hinata, when he placed a hand in front of the officer,  
"Don't worry about it. It's not him. We should just move on." He said, very calmly.

"But Sir-"

 

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. Let's just let him enjoy his supper, and we'll be on our way."

 

"Yes Sir." The officer replied, and they made their way out of the hallway toward the elevator, except the officer. 

 

"Please excuse our intrusion." He bowed, "he's just worried about his son."

 

"It's alright." Koushi said, waving him off,  
"But can I ask you something?"

The officer stood up straight, listening to Koushi's question.

"I saw the news story the other day when Mr.Hinata was being interviewed, and well... he didn't mention his son, not even once. He said he and his wife lived alone, and it wasn't till their neighbor said something about them having a son... so... what I'm trying to say is, why is he suddenly looking for his son that he neglected to even mention?"

 

The officer sighed.  
"Well, he said he knows for a fact he mentioned his son, and that his wife took him away out of hate and he wants to get him back, but honestly, I've been wondering the same thing."

 

 

➖

 

'I've been wondering the same thing?'

 

Those words replayed over and over in Koushi's mind as he dressed Shouyou in pajamas, wondering if that officer really felt the same way as Koushi did over this situation. Why was Shouyou's dad trying to get back his son back when he failed to mention him on the news?  
His neighbor obviously noticed he didn't as well, making Koushi also wonder if that had something to do with this thing. 

 

This entire thing was worrying Koushi. His father showing up on his doorstep with police asking if they had seen his son, and there was something suspicious about them leaving so quickly only after a few minutes, and why did they know him? Who did they asked for them to know who he was?

He thoughts paused as Shouyou crawled into Koushi's lap from where he was sitting on the bed, and wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling into Koushi. 

 

Koushi hugged Shouyou and started rubbing and lightly scratching the top of his head, earning a happy noise to come from Shouyou. He stood up to finish getting Shouyou ready for bed and making sure there was food for Daichi when he got home.

 

Once said and done, he laid down in bed with Shouyou next to him so he could sleep. Shouyou's eyes were droopy and he was nearly alseep, until Koushi's phone went off in the other room. Shouyou perked up, only for Koushi to tell him to lay back down and sleep as he left the room to answer his phone. It was only a text, but it was from an unknown number. 

He opened the text for it to read.

 

"Don't think I don't know what you're up too. I have sources everywhere." 

And with that text Koushi nearly dropped his phone in shock, as a bunch of pictures of Koushi and Shouyou popped up on his phone, all from places that he had seen all those men in dark clothes watching them.

Another text:   
"I've seen that you have caught on to what is happening, but just so you know, you have no where to go, no one to keep you from danger, and don't think I haven't covered all my bases."

More pictures popped up on his screen, but this time it was of Daichi, Tooru with Tobio and Hajime, and Asahi and Noya at there home, which Is also where he taught speech classes. 

 

"I suggest you make this easy on yourself and hand over the kid, or you're life and everyone else's is gonna be hell. And don't think you'll be seeing anymore of my men, I've hired professional this time, so watch your back Koushi."

And no more texts were sent after that. 

 

Koushi couldn't believe what had just happened.   
'So the people stalking and following us were what? Privates investigators that this person hired? He wasn't completely sure who this person was but he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

 

He saved everything the person sent him on his phone, before calling all the people he sent pictures of to tell them to be carful. 

 

He first called Asahi, unknowing of his schedule, and hoping to call him before he went to bed.

 

After a few rings he picked up.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hi Asahi, it's Koushi."

 

"Hi Koushi, can I help you?"

 

"Um not really. I have something to tel you but just try and keep calm and not freak out too much alright."

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

"Well... not really..."

 

"Just tell me everything."

 

Koushi sighed and started explaining the situation to Asahi from the start of the whole problem.

 

"And so I just want you to keep an eye out. I think this person's gonna have Private Investigators possibly following you and Yuu, so just be careful alright."

 

"Wow, I, okay. But what about you guys? Are you alright? Do you need me to call the police?" 

 

"No! Um... no... I think if they do that they'll take Shouyou. Cause the police did come to my house looking for him, so if I call, they might take him away Asahi..."

 

"I understand. But what should we do?"

 

"We'll just have to be extra careful of our surrounds and keep a close eye on Yuu. I don't think anything will happen because you did nothing wrong, and if they try doing anything to you or Yuu, you have the power to do something against it... I don't."

 

"Well okay. I'll keep an eye out. But are you gonna be able to leave your house?"

 

"I don't know. I think I'll just keep Shouyou home for a couple days so nothing happens."

 

"Alright. We'll be safe. I'll keep an eye out for not only us, but also you okay?"

 

"Okay. Thanks Asahi."

 

"You're welcome. Thanks for letting me know. Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight Asahi."

He hung up and looked at the clock.  
It was now 8:30 and Daichi should be finishing up with practice shortly. He needed to call him and make sure he was safe on his way home, but first, he went to go check on Shouyou. 

He was asleep, curled up under the blankets, his face barely poking out from the top. Koushi smiled at him. He loved Shouyou and didn't want anything to happen to him. He wanted to protect him and make sure he didn't suffer the way he did in the past. He kneeled next to the bed and placed a kiss on the top of his head, and placed his crow that had fallen on the floor next to him. After that he stood up to call Daichi before he left, but stopped and looked out the window.

There was nothing out there. Nothing suspicious, nothing out of the ordinary, just another apartment building across from theirs, and the lights coming from car headlights and street lamps, but after everything that has happened, he felt nervous.

He went onto the balcony and arranged it took like a causal as possible, and brought into any peices of furniture or objects he had left out there that might make his place stand out.

Once straitened up and cleaned, he locked the door and closed the curtains, doing the same for the guest room. He then went around and made sure every window was locked and curtains closed. He knew he'd eventually miss the natural light, but he was more worried about him, Daichi and Shouyou than sunlight right now. 

Then he picked up his phone to call Daichi about being safe on his trip home, while cleaning up the apartment and making sure anything that looked like it'd belong to a child was hidden away, out of sight. 

He cleaned up from dinner and disgarded the peices of popped balloon into the trash. He then took any books he read to Shouyou and placed them in a little pull out basket from beneath the entertainment center. Koushi even took Shouyou's shoes from the front entrance and placed them in the dresser along with his clothes, even going as far as putting Shouyou's tooth brush, and his and Daichi's, in the bathroom cabinet, all while talking to Daichi on the phone. 

 

"Well thanks for letting me know love. I'll be careful and should arrive in a little while. We'll talk more and discuss what to do then."

 

"Okay. Love you Daichi. Be safe."

 

"Love you too, and I will."  
And Daichi hung up. 

Koushi placed his phone in his pocket and looked around. He was in the main room which was just cleaned, and showed no sight that a kid was living there. He was glad, but was also saddened that it didn't have any 'Shouyou' essence anymore, even if it was just his pair of shoes or a book. He also wished he had done this earlier with the way Mr.Hinata was looking around his appartment the way he was.  
The thought of that made Koushi stomach churn, he obviously knew he had Shouyou, and wondered what he was planning, which brought him to the texts. 

What if the texts were from Mr.Hinata, and he hired the, clearly untrained P.I's. Even though now, he said he hired 'Professionals', which meant no one would be hurt if that's all they were, but now they wouldn't be seen, and could catch them off guard if something's seems worth using against Koushi. 

This whole thing was causing Koushi to feel overwhelmed with anxiety, fear, and feeling stressed the bone. And never in a million years would he think of handing Shouyou over after how he found him that night, hurt and scared, to someone who he honestly didn't know if he had done that to the child, but with the way Mr.Hinata's been acting towards the situation, there is no way he'd give him to the man. 

 

Koushi found himself shaking a little and his forehead was lightly coated in sweat from nervousness. 

'Daichi should be home soon.' He thought, trying to calm his nerves, but decided to make some tea as well.

 

He got up and went to start water, then walked over to the cabinet to get some tea. While also setting out a mug, he remembered he also needed to call Tooru, but with the way he was, he didn't exacty feel like talking or explaining the whole thing at the moment. Instead he sent him a text, not a short "Be safe." Kind of text, but a brief explanation of what was going on. He wanted to make sure Tooru knew, but Koushi wasn't too worried since he mentioned to Asahi earlier that P.I'S wouldn't try to harm them, or something along those lines, but just to be cautious that someone is gonna be following them and taking pictures, and to be careful about what they do.

 

Once the text was sent, he waited for the water to heat up, by going into the bedroom to check on Shouyou again. He was still sleeping, but now he was on his back with his hands raised next to his head and his hands curled into fist like a baby. He stood in the doorway and smiled at the sleeping pup, and swearing that he'd never let anyone lay a finger on his child.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi discovers how Daichi and Shouyou have gotten so close to fast, and is paranoid with yestedays events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made only because I needed a good time for Koushi to read the book cause I didn't want it to be read right away, so that's why this chapter exists. In about 2 chapters from now, it's gonna get good（＾ν＾）juicy good

Koushi was still standing in the door way of the bedroom, when he saw the bag he would bring around with Shouyou with spare clothes and other things he might need. He had forgotten about it and went to go put it in the closet so it was also hidden, when he check inside for anything he didn't want to forget about. He then he saw the book with the bright sticky note that Daichi wrote in about Shouyou that he had forgotten about. 

 

He took the book out and that he had forgotten and placed the bag in closet and shut it. He was staring long and hard at the book, contemplate reading it now or not. He knew Daichi had written everything down because he couldn't handle talking about it, and because of that, he wasn't sure if he could handle what he was about to read. What if it was really bad? Shouyou was and is okay, but what was he like when it actually happened? These events that brought Daichi and Shouyou closer. 

 

He sighed, when he heard his tea pot go off, out of relief for not having to think about the book for a minute, or out of exasperation from thinking or overthinking everything.   
He walked over to the stove and removed the teapot, then poured the hot water into his mug and added the tea. He then sat down at one of the bar stools and blew on his tea to cool it, when his eyes trailed back to the book he set near the pillar on the bar top. Koushi let out a loud sigh and reached for the book, knowing it'd bother him if he kept thinking about, wishing he'd just remembered the other day when Daichi wrote in it. 

 

Koushi set the book down in front of him and opened the book and flipped to the page Daichi wrote in, and he braced himself as he read the words.

 

~'I'm sorry I couldn't just tell you this to your face love, but I'm not big enough of a man to do that,'~  
Koushi giggled at Daichi's word choice.   
~'And I don't think I could handle your reaction to what you're about to see.'~

 

Koushi almost wanted to stop reading, but he took a deep breath, took a sip of his tea, and continued.

~'The first night when I came home, after we were asleep, I heard the front door open, and I went out to see who opened the door, no one was there. So I went outside to look and I saw Shouyou in the elevator.'~

Koushi's eyes widened and he gasped. 'Was Shouyou trying to run away?' He thought, and quickly went back to reading to see what happened.

~'So I quickly ran down the stairs and when I got to the bottom, he was outside in the road. There was a car coming towards him and I almost didn't make it in time. I had picked him up in time and he clung to me in fear. Afterwards we went upstairs and fell alseep on the couch. That next morning he seemed closer to me and wasn't scared. I think he stop being scared once he saw that I didn't pose a threat. And so that's the reason he's no longer afraid of me.'~

 

Koushi didn't even know where to start on how to react. He had his hand over his mouth and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. He was nervous and scared and anxious that Shouyou had tried running away, and he was a little angry that Shouyou could've been killed that night and Daichi hadn't said anything. He took another deep and breath and let it out, calming himself when he saw that Daichi wrote something else. 

 

~'This happened Tuesday night, when we fell asleep in the guest room. There was a storm and Shouyou was still in the other room, so when he woke up alone he was screaming and crying a looked scared. I went and got him, but every time there was thunder he screamed, and eventually, the guy who lived downstairs came up and started banging on the front door and started yelling at me and Shouyou for him being to loud. He scared Shouyou and I shut the door in his face, then heard the lady from across the hall yelling at him.'~ 

Koushi laughed. The old lady who lived across from them really had a temper on her and probably gave that man a good scolding for disturbing her sleep. 

 

~'That's why Wednesday morning we were all in the guest room.'~

 

As much as Koushi was feeling all sorts of emotions, he smiled at the memory of waking up with Shouyou snuggling with him in the guest room that morning. 

Koushi had finished reading and remembering that morning, but saw a little arrow at the bottom of the page, showing him to turn to the next page. When he did, it was filled with little hearts and and sweet notes from Daichi. Including;

~"You are amazing."~

 

~"I love you to the moon and back"~

 

~"Sugawara Koushi completes me."~

 

"I'll scream to the world just how much I love you."

 

~"I'm the luckiest man alive to be with you♡"~

 

~"You're the worlds greatest dad and boyfriend all in one."~

 

Koushi kept on reading and covered his hand with his mouth and started tearing up with happiness, and he was a mess over every single sweet note Daichi wrote him.

 

"It's all true you know."

 

Koushi heard that familiar deep voice come from behind him, and he whipped around to see Daichi standing behind him.

 

Daichi held out his arms and Koushi ran into the and hugged him tightly, while Daichi kissed his head lovingly. 

 

"I love you so much Koushi." Daichi said, kissing the top of his head more.

 

"I love you too Daichi. Thank you. I needed that. Today's been kinda rough."   
Koushi said quietly.

 

Daichi rubbed circles on Koushi's back and held him tighter.  
"I heard. You wanna talk about it?" 

Koushi nodded his head, and he and Daichi headed to the couch and started and discussing what they should do. 

 

 

➖

 

 

The next morning, Koushi was woken up by the sound water running. He sat up and saw he was on the couch, forgetting that he had fallen asleep there last night. Once he got up, he felt a tight pain in his neck, regretting having fallen asleep there. 

 

He stood up and stretched out his back before turning around the seeing a mess on the bar top of crumbs, a couple dishes, and wrappers and half eaten fruit. 

"What the heck happened?" Koushi said aloud, but took a second and ignored the mess to find out why he heard water running. It wasn't in the kitchen, so he check the bathroom and saw the water running, supplies he kept under the sink all over the floor, and Shouyou standing on the toilet seat, trying to reach the knob to open the cabinet above it. 

 

"Shouyou!" Koushi yelled out of fear, as Shouyou almost slipped off the toilet seat. He ran over and picked him up off the seat and turned of the water in the sink.

 

"Shouyou what are you doing?" He asked, and Shouyou pointed to the corner of the bathroom sink where he kept their toothbrushes, when he realized what he was doing.   
Koushi laughed.

"Ooh. I'm sorry Shouyou." He said, and went into the cabinet to fetch Shouyou's toothbrush. He'd gotten used to brushing his teeth in the morning and had gone looking to where it had gone. Once he handed Shouyou's his toothbrush, he looked around at the mess. Bottles from under the sink all over the floor, combs and brushes on the floor, and water all over and dripping off of the counter.   
Koushi sighed. He wasn't angry at Shouyou, he'd just didn't want to clean up such a big mess so early in the morning. But it did give him a chance to rearrange the bathroom and put some of the first aid stuff he kept under the sink, out of reach from Shouyou. So while Shouyou brushed his teeth, Koushi cleaned out and threw out, a bunch of stuff and made it more child proof, and instead he set the tooth brushes in a little basket in the drawer under the sink.

Shouyou noticed Koushi doing so and pointed and tilted his head in confusion. 

"Don't worry about it Shouyou, it's just different." Koushi smiled, completely hiding the true meaning behind his smile and trusting words.  
Shouyou just nodded and agreed before leaving the bathroom to get dressed.

 

When he walked into the room to dress, Koushi started cleaning, what he found out to be Shouyou attempt at breakfast see he wouldn't wake Koushi. He smiled at the gesture, but now had a mess to clean, wiping surfaces, putting away and throwing away food, and having to get the vacuum to clean the rug.

 

He was about to turn it on when Shouyou started tugging on Koushi's pant leg. He turned and saw Shouyou holding up his pair of shoes. 

"It's alright Shouyou. They can stay in your drawer." He said, only getting a more confused look from Shouyou, who pointed towards the landing by the door.   
"Um they can just stay in your drawer for now Shouyou." 

 

He just continued pointing and tilted his head, still wondering what Koushi was saying.   
"It's okay Shouyou." He said, and took Shouyou's shoes and placed them back in the drawer, Shouyou following behind him.   
"It's alright Shou. It's just different." Koushi assured. Shouyou, eventually losing interest, walked toward the bed to get his crow. Koushi smiled and went back to the task at hand; Vacuuming.

He walked over and turned it on, earning and scream and Shouyou covering his ears from the noise. Koushi immediately shut it, and Shouyou opened his scrunched up eyes slowly, looking around at what happened.   
"I'm sorry Shou. I didn't realize how loud it was." He said, and got on one knee to rub Shouyou's head in comfort. 

Koushi still needed to vacuum, so he thought for a moment about what to do, then he got it. He stood up and grabbed Shouyou's hand, leading him to the office and setting him in the large computer chair. He then got a big pair of headphone and placed them over Shouyou's ears and turned on some music on the computer. Shouyou was amazed by the sounds coming from the headphones and kept readjusting the volume and hitting the skip button and listening to all the cool songs. Once distracted by the music, Koushi quickly left the room so he could finish up his vacuuming before Shouyou lost interest.

 

"Whew. Finally done, and got the counter clean and dishes done." Koushi said sounding accomplished, only to look at the clock and see that it was 9:30 and he was still in his clothes from yesterday and hadn't even eaten breakfast. He sighed and laughed quietly to himself.   
"Shouyou really is a hassle." He said to himself.  
"But he's my Shouyou."  
And he smiled.

 

 

➖

 

 

Koushi changed his clothes, used the bathroom, and got himself a quick breakfast while Shouyou was listening to his music in the office. Once he was finished, he went back into the office and Shouyou wasn't in the chair. 

"Shouyou." Koushi said. 

No answer.

 

"Shouyou where you?"   
He called about louder.

 

Again, no answer, but he heard some rustling and turned his head to see Shouyou behind the curtains and looking out the window. For a second, Koushi was flooded with worry. He had done his best to make sure no one could see into their appartment, but now, Shouyou was standing right in front of the window. 

"Shouyou!" He called, and ran over to Shouyou and pulled him away from the window.

"You can't do that Shouyou. It's dangerous." He tried to say, but Shouyou just look at him, a mixture of more confusion and this time sadness written all over his face.   
Shouyou whined and pointed toward the window.

Koushi didn't know what was the matter, beside Shouyou possibly wanting to go outside, he made his way over to the window and peaked out from the curtain onto the city below. He looked around and didn't see anything special or excitable, until he noticed Asahi and Yuu walking towards their appartment. 

"Huh?! What're they doing here?" He said aloud, earning a happy sound and clapping noises come from Shouyou behind him.   
He turned and saw Shouyou with a big excitable smile on his face.   
Koushi was still worried and paranoid about being outside and seen, and now Asahi being at his appartment just seemed to cause Koushi to have nervous breakdown. 

"It's okay, they're fine, we'll be fine, and everything's alright." He repeated to himself.   
"Maybe they aren't even coming here." Wrong.

The doorbell rang and Shouyou gasped with excited and started pulling Koushi towards the door. He peaked outside just in case, and standing there was Asahi and Yuu. 

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he opened the door.

 

"Shouyou can't be missing his speech lessons since you can't leave your house, and since this is my only free time of the day, I'll just bring the speech lessons to him."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi goes over to Koushi's house to teach Shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it's getting to the good part soon!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I bake. I made a chocolate cake with my friend yesterday, and we felt like we gained like 5 pounds with all that sugar.

 

"What'd you mean?" Koushi asked Asahi, who was standing in his doorway with Yuu in his arms. 

"Well you said you probably wouldn't be leaving your house with everything going on, so I decided to come here to teach Shouyou." He said, and Koushi heard Shouyou gasp in excited at Asahi and Yuu.

 

"Sorry if it's a little unexpected, but it's my only free time during the day." He said, practically letting myself in, and set Yuu down to play with Shouyou.

 

"But what what about the P.I's? It's dangerous around here and who knows who could be watching or keeping tabs on us and they could use it against us for Shouyou and I don't know what I'd do and-" 

"Koushi, Koushi, calm down." Asahi said, noticing Koushi's panicky state and rambling, and tried to be calming and reassuring towards the other man. 

 

Koushi tried taking deep breaths and relaxing his nerves. His thoughts had become flooded with fear and scenarios of someone coming and taking Shouyou away from him. He had enough evidence to determine that Shouyou's dad wasn't actually taking care of him at home, but he needed more than just what he had gotten from Shouyou's reaction and a couple words he said on an interview if he wanted to go to the police. If he could go to the police.

 

"It's alright Koushi. Everyone is fine. See?" Asahi pointed over to Shouyou and Yuu in the living room playing together.  
"It'll be okay. I didn't see anyone following us and we were super cautious on the way here. He'll be okay Koushi. We're safe here. You don't need to worry okay."

 

Koushi tried to feel reassured by Asahi's word, once that happened he laughed. 

"Huh?" 

 

"Hehe, you really have grown a backbone Asahi, and you've become a man." Koushi said, and instead patted Asahi on the back. 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Asahi asked.

 

"You'd always be the one needing comforting or being the one to be nervous." Koushi said.  
"You've really changed." 

 

"Well I kinda had to if I wanted be an adult and make it through life without having a mental breakdown, and raise a kid like Noya." Asahi said. "I've changed a lot since highschool and for the better. Two years after highschool I even decided to try law school for a little while, until I changed by passion when I met Noya that is." 

 

"Really? You and law school?"  
Koushi asked in disbelief.

 

"Yes me and law school. It just didn't work out once I became his guardian. But the job I have now is making me just as happy." He said, looking over at Yuu.

 

"That's sweet." Koushi said, calming down from his panic and also looking over at the two boys. 

 

"Well I have to leave around 11:45 so, are you alright?" Asahi asked.

 

"Oh, um, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Koushi smiled. "For coming to teach Shouyou and for calming me down." 

 

"Well I've never seen you panic before like that, I was actually kinda nervous myself."

 

"Heh, sorry about that. I've just been paranoid you know?"

 

"Yes, I know, or knew, that feeling all too well. Anyway, Shouyou! Are you ready for class?" Asahi asked.

 

Shouyou didn't fully understand what Asahi had said, but he got the idea and knew it was time for class and he was excited. His tail was wagging and he was smiling widely.

 

"Is Noya okay out here? I brought him some stuff to entertain himself with and told him he couldn't wander around or get into things."  
Asahi said.

 

"Yeah, he's fine. I'll watch him and you can use that room at the end of the hall." Koushi said, pointing out the office down the hall.

 

Asahi nodded and walked toward the office, Shouyou following behind him closely.  
Once the two were in the office, Koushi turned to Yuu, who was looking at him expectingly.

 

"Hi Yuu." Koushi said, smiling sweetly at the boy. 

 

"Hi Koushi. Why's it so dark in here?" Yuu asked.

 

"Oh I just closed all the curtains and the lights aren't very bright."

 

"You should open them. Shouyou might like it. Hybrids like sunlight. It's good for them. That's why Asahi keeps the curtains open all the time. Except for today though. It's weird. He closed all the curtains in our house as well."

 

"Really?" Koushi asked, already knowing the reason, but still confused. 

 

"Yeah. When I woke up this morning all of our curtains were closed. It was so dark a thought it was night time still!" Yuu said, exasperating his words and actions, causing Koushi to laugh.  
"It'll be alright Yuu. I'll tell him to open your curtains before you leave." 

 

"Why would you tell him? And why don't you open yours?"  
Yuu pried without even knowing.

 

"It's nothing to worry about. We just like to keep the curtains closed sometimes. And um, I'll just let Asahi know that you want your curtains open, that's all." Koushi tried to explain in the best way to a child without telling him that actual reason. 

Koushi succeeded when Yuu just shrugged his shoulders and turned toward the bag of stuff that Asahi brought with them. 

"Koushi look at my racecar!" Yuu said running back over to Koushi and showing him his toy. 

"That's awesome Yuu. Did Asahi get that for you?" 

 

"No. It's from my mom. I've had it since I was little. It's my favorite." Yuu explained.

 

"Oh very nice." Koushi said, sitting down on the couch with Yuu sitting next to him. 

"You know Koushi, even though hybrids have good memory, I don't really remember my mom." 

 

Koushi looked over at Yuu, trying to read the expression on his face. He didn't look particularly sad, but he seemed to just be deep in thought. 

 

"I don't even remember what she looks like. Asahi said I was adopted by his cousin then he adopted me when I was 2 Hybrid years old. I don't remember either of them though. But that's why I still have Asahi-San call my Nishinoya and Noya, because I still wanted to be with my mom in a way."  
He said, mildly distracted by his racecar that he was running back and forth on the sofa. 

 

Koushi smiled.  
"You are really smart for being to young Yuu." He complimented, ruffling Yuu's shaggy hair, earning a wide proud smile from the child. 

"Asahi-San has been teaching me a lot! I love learning how to speak too! I wanna be an ath- an athleaf- no..."  
Yuu stuttered, trying to think of the word.

"An athlete?" Koushi asked, helping Yuu find the word.

 

"Yeah one of those! I don't know if I can be one though... " he said sadly.  
"Asahi said hybrids only live as long as humans in normal years, so I'll still be young... but... I don't think that's true. I think Asahi-San's lying to me about hybrid ages, but I don't know how to find out." 

 

"What'd you mean Yuu? Why would he be lying?" Koushi asked, now curious as to why Asahi would lie about Hybrid ages.

 

"I don't think he wants me to be lonely. If hybrids live longer than humans, we'll be lonely." Yuu looked down as he spoke.  
Koushi felt guilty that Yuu seemed distressed and sadden by this and pulled him into his lap and hugged him. 

"It's okay Yuu. If Asahi is lying, don't worry." 

 

Yuu looked up at Koushi with a confused expression.  
"What'd you mean? If he is lying, then that means... he'll... you know... and I'll be lonely for a long time... "

 

Koushi knew there was no way to tell the boy that he and Asahi would be together forever and he'd never be lonely, but he would obviously see right through his lie, so he said,  
"You have Shouyou."

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Shouyou will be around a long time too, and you don't want him to be lonely do you?"

 

"What? No. I don't want Shouyou to be lonely."

 

"Then how about you guys keep each other from being lonely?"  
Koushi offered, smiling sweetly again.

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yeah, you and Shouyou can be together and then you'll never be lonely." 

 

"You're right! I'll stay with Shouyou and watch over him so we'll never be lonely! Thanks Koushi."  
Yuu said, and gave Koushi a quick hug before crawling off Koushi's lap and started going through his bag.  
"I'll make sure Shouyou is never lonely or bored! I'll always make sure he's always having fun! I'll make sure he has toys and books to play with."

 

"Aw that's sweet Yuu. I'm sure he's gonna love it." Koushi said, feeling accomplished with making Yuu happy again. Or so he thought.

 

"But what about Tobio?" Yuu asked, his eyes saddening. 

 

"What do you mean Yuu?"

 

"Shouyou seemed close to Tobio. What if Shouyou leaves me for Tobio?" 

 

"He won't leave you. I'm sure of it. You're one of Shouyou's best friends." Koushi said, kneeling next to Yuu and placed his hand on the side of his face comfortingly.

 

"Really?!"

 

"Yes! Shouyou won't leave you." 

 

"Yay! I'm so excited! You know what else I'm excited for?" 

 

"What's that?"

 

"I can't wait for Shouyou to learn to speak. There's so much I wanna know about him! And when he can talk, we can talk about all kinds of cool things together and have lots of fun!"

 

Koushi smiled at Yuu's enthusiasum.  
"Hey Yuu. When you and Shouyou were together, did you talk to him through hybrid communication?"

 

"No. Hybrid communi- commun- that word, is weird. I don't like it. It's like someone is inside my head." Yuu said, grabbing his head in discomfort, causing Koushi to laugh lightly at the kids antics.

 

"So I guess you're excited to talk to Shouyou." 

 

"Yes I am! There is so much I wanna know about him!"

 

"Me too."

 

 

 

➖

 

 

"Did you follow them?"

 

"Yes, they went to their appartment complex."

 

"Keep an eye on how long they are there. Did they go to the appartment?"

 

"Unknown sir. They closed all the shades in the appartment some time last night and haven't been opened besides the kid peeking through one a little while ago, before the two entered the apparent building. The man you have stationed inside the building didn't see what floor or appartment they entered due to camera difficulties."

 

"Good, as long as we are certain they are in the right appartment building is enough information for the time being. Report back to me when they leave and the other man returns from work. I'll contact you when I get a time of when he has left."

 

"Roger that Sir. How long will this stake out last?"

 

"If we're lucky, the kid will pull what he has in the past of begging to leave the house and when they do, we'll get them there. That spoiled brat has always been like that."

 

"Understood Sir, we'll keep a close eye on everything and I'll call you as soon as the step foot out of that building."

 

"Thank you for the report. I'll be looking forward to that call."

 

 

➖

 

 

Koushi looked up from his phone that he was mindlessly scrolling through, when he heard the office door open. Yuu closed his book and crawled off of Koushi's lap to greet the two.

 

"Asahi-San! Shouyou! Did you have fun? I always have fun with Asahi-San! It's sometimes boring though when we learn boring stuff, but it's normally fun! We do cool games and crafts to help with learning! I'm an expert at all of them! We should play together sometime, I'll teach you all my tricks."  
Yuu said, pointing towards his chest proudly.

 

Shouyou's face lit up and he smiled at Yuu's excitement, laughing and giggling as he went on. 

 

Asahi bent down and picked Yuu up.  
"Did you have fun with Koushi, Yuu? Did you behave?"

"Yes Asahi-San. We talked and played and he helped me read and he made us really yummy snacks! Koushi's a lot of fun! I wanna come back again!"

 

"Don't worry, we will. Shouyou also has a surprise for Koushi." Asahi said, gesturing Shouyou towards Koushi.

 

"A surprise? For me? What kind of surprise do you have for me Shouyou?" Koushi asked the boy sweetly, kneeling to his height.

 

Shouyou become nervous and placed his hands in front of his face shyly. He looked up at Asahi for some comfort or advice. 

"You can do it Shouyou. Show Koushi what you learned today."

 

Shouyou turned back over to Koushi and watched as his expression stayed the same. A loving look in his eyes and a sweet smile that brought a 'safe' feeling to build inside Shouyou, causing his nervousness to wash away.

He looked at Koushi deeply then took a breath before quietly saying; "Hi"


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise from Shouyou, mysterious people, and a tragic event, all in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez I couldn't find the right wording to use and I was writing and decided to add more drama. 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I used to have a Lord of the rings fan account on IG, but I recently changed it to an Anime one, and went from 7000 followers, to 4,950 in 6 months. I changed this account 4 times.
> 
> It's currently @Fangurl_Otaku

Koushi stared at Shouyou in utter confusion, and had many emotions swirling inside him.  
"Huh? Did you just?"

 

"He did! Isn't it amazing! I've never seen a hybrid learn to say anything so quickly! I was having a hard time trying to compose myself so I wouldn't spoil what just happened! Isn't he amazing!" Asahi said, sounding like a crazy person, going on and on about how unique Shouyou was because of how quickly he picked up on his speech class, even if it was just one single word, it was still a rare sight to experience, seeing a young hybrid speak so soon, and only after 2 classes and a group session.

 

"H-he... he... spoke. Shouyou just spoke. He said 'Hi'. To me. He said 'Hi'."  
Koushi said, trying to process what had just happened.

 

"Yes! Yes he did! It's amazing! He's so young but he's so talented too!"  
Asahi exclaimed.

 

"Wow Shouyou! That's so cool! It took me a while to learn how to say anything! You learn so fast!"  
Yuu said excitably.

 

Shouyou looked around at the others with a proud face. He felt like he actually did something other than disappoint others for a change. It was a nice feeling. He smiled happily and giggled, then looked at Koushi's confused face and tilted his head.

 

He was puzzled by Koushi's face, and his reaction to him speaking. He stepped closer to Koushi who was still kneeling in front of him and placed his hands on his cheeks. 

 

Koushi came back to earth and when he felt Shouyou's tiny hands upon his cheeks. He blinked a few times and looked up to see him giving him a confused look. Koushi just looked back at him for a second, before smiling and holding onto Shouyou's hand and replied. 

"Hi Shouyou."

 

Shouyou's eyes widened and he smiled widely.  
"Hi!" He said once again to Koushi, giggling at himself afterwards at the sound of his voice. 

 

"Hi baby." Koushi said, on the verge of tears of happiness. This child has stolen Koushi's heart and he will never get it back. 

 

"Shouyou is one of the fastest learning hybrids I've ever seen! Are you really sure he hasn't taken a speech class before Koushi?" Asahi asked.

 

"I doubt it. I bet he's just a smart cookie." Koushi replied, lightly pinching Shouyou's cheek lovingly and smiled.  
"How'd he learn so fast though? Was he just enthusiastic to learn?" 

 

"I think so. He picked up on everything really quickly and tried making sounds, but he didn't want to stop trying till he said a word. He's very passionate about learning how to speak." Asahi said.

 

"He is. Still, that wasn't his official first word, but this wasn't said out of panic and grief." Koushi said, holding Shouyou up happily. "He said this word out of learning and passion." 

 

"He really is something else." Asahi said, then picked up his bag with Yuu still in his arms. "Well I have to head out. We have a little shopping to do before we get back for lunch. We'll be back tomorrow for another lesson." 

"Okay. Thank you for coming out of your way just for Shouyou. I really appreciate it Asahi."  
Koushi said, thanking Asahi.

 

"It's really no big deal. I'm happy to be able to teach him, especially when he's so eager to learn." Asahi smiled by as a reply.  
"Ready to go Yuu?" 

 

"No... but I know we have to. Bye Shouyou. See you tomorrow!" Yuu waved to Shouyou, who waved back at him.

 

"Hold on. Before you go, let me write you a check." Koushi said, and was about to set Shouyou down to pay Asahi, only earning an eye roll from the other man as he walked out the door. 

"Bye Koushi. We'll see you tomorrow." He said.

 

"Wait a second!"

 

"Nope. Bye. We'll see you later!"

 

"Bye Shouyou!" 

 

And then they were gone. Asahi closed the door before Koushi could insist on paying him anymore. 

 

Koushi let out a sigh and turned Shouyou in his arms to look at him.  
Shouyou locked eyes with him and smiled. Then raised his hand and said, "Hi" again. Koushi smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Hi Shouyou. Are you hungry?" Koushi asked.

Shouyou nodded and Koushi carried him over to the kitchen to get him some lunch.

 

 

➖

 

 

"Asahi-San? Why did we go over to Shouyou's house instead of him coming over to ours?" Yuu asked when he and Asahi entered the elevator.

"Because... um...." 

 

"Does it have to do with you closing the curtains in our house? Cause Koushi said he was gonna tell you to open them. He forgot though."

 

'Of course he did.' Asahi thought.  
'I know there's nothing to worry about, but I can't help it.'

"Ah, you don't need to worry about that, I just... I cleaned them and they had to air out." Asahi tried to explain, only getting a weird look from Yuu. He laughed dryly, as he stepped out of the elevator and stood in the lobby.  
"It's okay Noya, I'll open them when we get home." 

 

"Yay! I also told Koushi he should open his. I think Shouyou would like the sunlight." Yuu told him.

 

"Um... yeah, I think he will. You don't have to worry about that though. You just worry about being a kid. Alright." Asahi said, scratching Yuu's head.

 

"Okay. I will. But Asahi-San, I have a question."

 

"Yes Yuu?"

 

Yuu lowered his voice and barely whispered to Asahi as he pointed to a man and asked,  
"Why's that guy looking at us?"

 

 

➖

 

 

 

"Did you monitor their arrival and departure time?"

 

"Yes. They arrived around 10am and left just now." 

 

"Good, good. I did hear you were almost caught if I'm not mistaken."

 

"Um... not completely. The child of Azumane Asahi pointed me and out and they immediately left. He pulled out his phone and I had the street investigator listen to his call."

 

"And what did he say?"

 

"He seemed to have called Sugawara Koushi and tell him about me, and for him to be cautious is what was picked up on the message."

 

"You... you imbecile!! If he finds where you are located he can easily avoid you and we won't be able to keep an eye on him!!" 

 

"I-I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

 

"Damn right it won't. I want you out of there. Go help with tonights operation. I'm switching you out with someone else. Someone who won't draw unwanted attention to themsleves!"

 

"Yes Sir. Understood Sir."

 

"Good. Now get moving. We only have till tonight. Don't mess this up. "

"Yes Sir."

 

➖

 

 

Koushi was sitting around waiting for Daichi to get home. He had Shouyou asleep in his lap and the news on. He was dozing around a little, but wanted to stay up till Daichi got home. Shouyou had wanted to show Daichi his new word, but had already fallen asleep nearly two hours ago. Koushi still decided to stay up and wait. But he was slowly closing his eyes when something on the news caught his attention.

 

"A car crash has caused traffic to come to a complete stop on the east side of town. Ambulances and police officers are already at the scene, but no report on what has happened." A news reported said, then after a video of the collided cars showed on the screen. One red and one that looked... just like Daichi's.

 

Koushi flooded with panic, as he recognized the car. He watched as the camera scanned the scene, but no faces nor people involved in the crash were shown. Koushi quickly laid Shouyou down on the couch picked up his phone to dial Daichi's number.

 

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up..."  
Koushi kept whispering to himself as the phone rang.  
He waited... and waited... and he kept waiting for what felt like forever, but no reply came and the line went to voicemail.

 

Koushi's was hyperventilating and had giant tears running down his cheeks and were dripping onto the floor as he panicked.  
Daichi didn't answer his phone and a car just like his was on the news in a crash. Koushi was a wreck. 

He tried calling him again, but just like before, there was no answer. He was about to call the police and try to figure out if it really Daichi who was in the crash, when he heard the familier sound of the jingling keys and the door opening.

 

"Yes I can take Thursday's class if you're busy. Just give me the time and we can-"  
Daichi was on the phone when he opened the door to the appartment and saw Koushi standing in the middle walkway between the bar top and living room, shaking and tears running down his face as he tightly clutched his phone.

 

"I-I'll call you back in a minute." Daichi said, and hung up his phone, placing it in his pocket before the person on the other line could reply. 

He walked over to Koushi in worry and asked what was wrong, and as soon as he asked, Koushi had his arms wrapped around Daichi and was crying into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked, and rubbing his back gently as Koushi cried heavily, barely managing to catch his breath.

"I-I though" he sniffled and took a deep breath before continuing.  
"I thought... you died." 

Daichi's eyes widen in horror. What could Koushi possibly be talking about? 

 

"W-what do you mean? I'm right here. Nothing happened to me. I'm alr-" the new playing on the T.V made the whole situation crystal clear as to why Koushi was in the state he's in. 

 

"Oh baby, it's alright. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Daichi said in a soft, comforting way. Koushi kept crying into his should, tremors running throughout his body, but he felt safe. Being in Daichi's arms and knowing that he was well and alive, calmed Koushi mind enough to even his breathing and stop the heavy flow of tears. 

 

They stayed with Daichi tightly holding Koushi for a few minutes while they both calmed down, before finally pulling away so they could sit on the couch. 

 

"Are you alright now?" Daichi asked, concern still present in his voice. 

"Knowing you're alive? Yes, yes I am better now than I was a few minutes ago." He said, and hugged Daichi again as the other man leaned back against the sofa.  
He took the remote and shut off the T.V. Too much drama for one evening in Koushi opinion. 

 

"Well it's alright. I'm here now." Daichi said, and kissed the top of Koushi head. 

 

He smiled and settled against Daichi chest, enjoying the embrace. They sat in silence and just enjoyed each other's presents, until the heard a small whine and whimper, and turned their heads to see Shouyou. 

His face was scrunched up in discomfort and he was making small noise and tossed and turned himself around the couch.

 

"I think he's having a nightmare." Koushi said, and sat up to pick up the child. He held him closely to his chest and rocked him slowly in his arms. 

 

"Poor thing. Should we wake him?" Daichi asked as he gently stroked Shouyou's cheek in comfort. 

 

"No. I don't want to startle him by waking him. I'll just hold him till he calms down." Koushi said.

 

"Okay." Daichi smiled, loving that Koushi always knew what was best. 

 

Koushi leaned back against Daichi chest again, this time holding his sleeping son, who after just a few minutes, no longer seemed to be having a nightmare now that he was being held. 

 

"I love you both so much." Daichi said, smiling at the two people who completed his life. 

 

"I love you too Daichi. You and Shouyou make me the happiest person on earth." Koushi said.  
And with that they shared a sweet kiss before Koushi settled more onto his chest. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep in being embraced by the man he loves, and embracing the child he loves.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents and plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't really had "writers block" but more of a "I know where I want this story to go, but I don't know how to smoothly get there." So I apologize for this super choppy, cringy writing. It's really not my best work, but I hope you still like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I'm 111lbs of pure Fangirl

It'd been a few days since that night, and Koushi was still shooken up, but what his biggest concern at the moment, wasn't Daichi leaving, getting in that car everyday to go to work, it was Shouyou begging to go outside. 

 

It was Friday afternoon, and Shouyou didn't have any speech class, and was bored being inside. He kept trying to sneak around and open the curtains to see outside.

Koushi felt bad that he was keeping Shouyou away from the outdoors and sunlight, but he couldn't get over his paranoia of someone taking Shouyou away from him.  
He wondered if Shouyou was having similar thoughts. He'd been having continuing nightmares for the past couples nights as well, and they seemed to be getting worse too.

 

Koushi had tried everything to help Shouyou with his nightmares, but nothing was working. He tried talking with Asahi about possibly trying to ask Shouyou about his past.  
He'd learned a couple words since that lesson, but by a couple, it meant he only knew "Hi, bye, up, mama, bad, and play"

He'd been trying to learn more and speak, but it was impossible to learn in a day, or better yet only a week. 

 

Koushi knew these nightmares were also affecting Shouyou's sleep, as he got less and less and even stopped napping as much due to how frightening they were. Koushi tried talking with him, even if he didn't understand, snuggling with him, having him listen to music, warming up some milk, and even waking around the appartment while rocking him in his arms, but nothing worked. He always ended up being woken by nightmares and crying, afraid to go back to sleep. 

 

There was only one thing Koushi could think of at this point to help him. Going outside. 

 

He didn't know for sure that it would help in anyway, but he noticed Shouyou trying to sneak around and open the curtains, and often found him asleep near them, even if it was only for a few minutes before he woke back up from another nightmare. 

 

Koushi gave it some thought, weighting out the pros and cons of going outside. 

For one, sunlight and fresh air was defiantly needed, and getting exercise outside would be good for the both of them. It might also help Shouyou not be so whiny. Koushi knew the reason behind Shouyou's attitude, and felt guilty about it, knowing it was his fault for it. 

But he also thought about the cons.

Asahi had called him after they left on Tuesday, saying there was a strange guy in the lobby, but after that day, the man wasn't there any longer, still a concern though.  
And what if someone followed them around? Or if Shouyou's dad showed up with the police? The possibilities for going outside having a bad turnout, was a lot more than it being good, but Koushi thought.

 

'Since when have I been this way? I've turned into Asahi.' He laughed to himself dryly.  
'I want to protect Shouyou, but keeping him away from the world isn't going to protect him, it'll just drive him insane. He needs to be outside. Not just as a child, but as a hybrid they need sunlight and fresh air, and room to run around.' 

 

Koushi, after a minute of thinking, just decided to go for it. Go outside and let Shouyou live his life. He took him in to make his life better, and what he was doing now, wasn't doing so.

 

A few minute later, Koushi set up everything and got ready to go. Now all he needed was Shouyou.

...

 

Where was Shouyou?

 

"Shouyou!" Koushi called.  
"I have a surprise for you!" Once he said that though, he realized Shouyou probably had no idea what he was saying.  
He looked around the living room and saw no signs of Shouyou, even though you couldn't, there was no evidence that Shouyou lived there out in the open. 

 

He looked in the kitchen and didn't see him. Then went into the hallway and looked around the corner into the bathroom. The door was open and Shouyou wasn't inside, so he went into the bedroom. 

 

When he opened the door, he saw Shouyou leaning against the wall by the balcony with his head down.  
Koushi felt the guilt come back that Shouyou was doing what he was. So he instantly told Shouyou about the news.

 

"Come here Shouyou." He said, kneeling so he was the same height as Shouyou and opened his arms for him.  
Shouyou smiled a little, and different smile than before though, one that was tired and almost lost.  
He slowly walked over to Koushi, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Hey baby. I have a surprise for you." He said, earning a puzzling look from Shouyou.  
"Mama?" He asked, not knowing any other words to express his confusion.

Koushi laughed.  
"Close your eyes." He said, placing his hand over Shouyou's eyes to indicate him to close them.

Once he had his small hands placed over his eyes, Koushi walked over to his drawer and pulled out his shoes for him.

"Okay, you can look." Koushi said.  
Shouyou moved his hands and saw his shoes. His eyes widened in excitement and looked at Koushi before pointing to the window. 

 

"Yes Shouyou. We're going outside!" 

 

 

➖

 

 

Koushi got Shouyou dressed and ready to go. He placed an oversized sweater on him to cover his ears and tail as they made their way through the lobby. 

When they left the elevator and stepped foot into the lobby, Koushi made sure to keep Shouyou as close to his chest when entering. He saw a man sitting behind the desk, but he didn't match the description that Asahi explained to him before, and he seemed to be reading something and was distracted, so Koushi didn't think to much about it. 

 

He made his way out the front door and down the stairs and saw the car that he'd planned to come pick him up a few minutes earlier.  
He walked over and knocked on the window. When it rolled down there was non other then Tooru in his stylish sunglasses and a smug look on his face. 

 

"Hey there Kou-chan, Chibi-chan. What's with Chibi-chans getup?"  
Tooru asked. 

 

"Asahi said that there was a strange man in the lobby the other day. I just wanna be safe, you know?"

 

"Yep. I understand. Anyway, let's go. Tobio-chan's been waiting to see Shouyou since forever!"

 

"I'm sure he has Tooru." Koushi said, buckling Shouyou into the back seat.

 

"Off to the park!" Tooru exclaimed.

 

When Tooru started driving, Koushi looked into the mirror, and saw Shouyou and Tobio happily playing in the back seat, best they could that is. Koushi smiled, it was nice seeing Shouyou happy, and the guilt he felt earlier, was gone. 

 

 

They had made it to the park in only a few minutes, a different park from the one they'd been to before, in the town over, just in case. They parked and unloaded everything, then made their way toward some picnic tables. As soon as they entered the park though, the two boys ran off toward the play equipment.

 

Koushi laughed.  
"I can't even begin to explain how happy I am to see Shouyou happy."

 

"I'm glad Tobio is happy as well. He's been bored recently without Shouyou being around. Even in group he doesn't make any friends with the other kids. That stingy blonde one with the glasses and the freckled kid are always off in their own little world, not even noticing my little Tobio." Tooru pouted slightly.  
"And the smaller blondy with the dad with bedhead, he doesn't talk much, and Tobio doesn't like him."

 

"Doesn't like my little Kenma? How can anyone not love him?!"

 

Koushi and Tooru turned their gazes to wherever that voice had come from, and were met with Kuroo Tetsurou, holding his son, Kenma.

 

"He's an angel! Your son just has bad taste in friends, that's all. If he had any good judgment, he and Kenma would be great friends."  
He said, sarcasm in his voice, but only Koushi noticed it, laughing dryly at Tetsurou, but Tooru didn't hear it. 

 

"What'd you say, you trash haired freak?! My son has great taste and judgment. He just doesn't make friends with weirdos like your son!" Tooru exclaimed.

 

"That's enough Tooru. He didn't mean any of it. If they don't get along, they don't get along. You don't need to fight over it."  
Koushi said, settled their argument. 

 

"Thanks Kou-chan, I'm glad someone has some sense here. Also, where have you been? Did you really hate Azumane-sans classes that much that you quit after one day?" Tetsurou asked. 

 

"Hey! Only I can call him Kou-chan! And it's only his business why he's not going to group anymore. Also Kou-chan,"  
Tooru said, going from a loud voice tone, to a soft whisper,  
"We're gonna need to find another park if this jerk keeps coming to this one."

 

Koushi rolled his eyes.  
"Things have just been complicated recently. We hope to join the group again in the future. And Asahi has been coming to my place to teach Shouyou."

 

"That's nice of him. Anyway, where is your little tyke? Kenma has noticed him being gone, he seemed sad."  
Tetsurou said. 

 

"He's over on the play set with Tobio." Koushi pointed out, and as if on cue, he watched as some other kid, pushed Shouyou off the slide. 

Koushi ran over, with Tooru and Tetsurou following close behind, and picked up his son. He had a scratch on his elbow and little peices of dirt on him. He was crying and covered in tears. His bottom lip was quivering and he rubbed his eyes.

 

Koushi held him, brushing the dirt off his skin and scratching his head. 

 

"He's weird. He shouldn't play on the playground." Some kid said. 

The three adults looked and saw a kid who was young, but much bigger than Shouyou, standing on top of the play set, right where Shouyou was pushed off.

 

"Don't push other kids! Especially off a slide. That's dangerous! Where are your parents?" Tooru asked, infuriated with the kid, but had to still act like a mature adult. 

 

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. He's weird and can't play over here." The kid said.

 

"Mean!" 

 

The kid then got kicked in the leg by Tobio, who was standing next the him, very angry.

 

"Oww!! Mommy!! The weird kids are being mean to me!" The kid said, running away toward his parent.

 

"Tobio! You can't just hit people because you feel like it." Tooru scolded, but was still proud in a way that he was defending Shouyou, but couldn't let him get away with hurting others.

 

"Tobio, I know you're mad, but you can't just do kick people because you're mad." Tooru tried explaining, only earning a strange look from his son. He sighed.

 

"Just be nice. Okay Tobio?" 

 

Tobio looked over toward Shouyou, who was still crying in Koushi's arms, then back to the kid, who had ran over to his mother to complain.  
He then pointed to the kid and said, "Mean." again, and his face scrunched up in anger. 

 

"I know he's mean, but you still can't kick people. Got it?" Tooru said, and Tobio reluctantly nodded his head. 

 

"Is he alright?" Tetsurou asked,  
"That was a far fall."  
Kenma turned in his arms to look at Shouyou, his face showed worry and sympathy for the younger boy.

 

"I think so, he only has a scratch on his elbow. Are you okay Shou?" Koushi asked. 

 

Shouyou shook his head and buried it deeper into Koushi's chest, whining softly. 

 

"Aww. Finally out of the house and the first thing that happens, is he gets hurt." Tooru said, stepping closer toward Koushi and Shouyou, rubbing the child's back softly.

 

"Finally? What's that supposed to mean?" Tetsurou asked.

 

Koushi shot Tooru a worried look, and Tooru returned with an apologetic one. Koushi let out a sigh.

 

"It's... uh... it's compli-"

 

"Who's child has gone and kicked my son?!" 

 

The three men turned their head toward the angry, booming voice. 

 

"That one mommy. That kid kicked me." The same child from earlier pointed at Tobio, and what seemed to be his mother.

 

Tobio saw the kid pointing at him and became angry again. He went to go over to the kid, but was lifted off the ground by his waist. 

 

"Listen, lady. Your son pushed that kid off the play set first, my son was just defending him. And before you say anything, yes, I did tell him not to do it again, but your child started it." Tooru said, both sides of being an adult, and having the childish side that his son had the right to defend Shouyou, but in a strange way.

 

"My boy's gonna be a soccer player. He can't be going around getting kicked by brats like your son!" The lady said back. 

 

"Listen, listen." Tetsurou said, pushing Tooru away from the fuming mother.  
"His son just got a little riled up when your kid pushed that boy off of the play set." He pointed toward Shouyou, who was still hiding his face in Koushi's chest. 

 

"That's no excuse. I bet my son was playing inoccently, until his came and kicked him. And that little boy probably just fell off." 

 

Tooru wanted to kill this lady, but Tetsurou on the other hand, kept a calm and collected manner as he dealt with the irate woman. 

 

"Yes I understand it might seem that way, but no one will really know. No one was around when it happened." He said.

 

"Well you should keep on eye on your children. They need to be properly watched." She huffed.

 

"You weren't even over here eith-"  
Tersurou cut Tooru off,  
"I'll make sure he watches his son from now on." 

 

"Good. Let's go." The lady said, and walked away with her son.

 

"What the hell?!" Tooru said. 

 

"People like her are always here. It's a highclass area and the people think they're always in the right. You just gotta know how to deal with them." Tetsurou explained, but Tooru still pouted.

 

"I'm not coming here anymore then." He said, almost like a child. 

 

"Hey, it's a better park than most. Just keep an eye on your kid and out of people's like hers way. Besides, it's got nice play equipment, a lake, trails, picnic tables, and a fountain over there." He pointed out.  
"It's a lovely park." 

 

"But the people are jerks." Tooru said.

 

"Wow. Are you sure you're an adult?" He asked.

 

"Yes. I'm 27. That's of adult age."

 

"Okay. Whatever you say. How's Shouyou doing? You two are awfully quiet over there." Tetsurou pointed out.

 

"I don't know. Shouyou's not responding to anything I'm saying." Koushi said worried.  
"Shouyou? Are you okay?"

 

Shouyou didn't respond. He kept crying into Koushi chest and holding his arm. He barely moved, and whenever Koushi tried getting him to look at him, he resisted.  
"I don't know what to do."

 

They all looked over at Shouyou with sympathetic faces, then Tobio climbed out of Tooru's arms and walked over to Shouyou. He placed his hand on Shouyou's shoulder, hoping to get a reaction out of him, but he didn't. 

 

The others were all waiting patiently, in fear of scaring Shouyou anymore if they startled him. But they all watched closely, as Tobio rested his head against Shouyou's. 

 

"What're they doing?" Tetsurou whispered.

 

"They're talking. Be quiet."  
Tooru said. 

 

"Well so-o-orry, that I have no idea what's going on. Kenma doesn't do that weird Voodoo stuff." 

 

"It's not voodoo stuff. It's natural hybrid behavior. They've done this before." 

 

"Whatever. Seems like voodoo stuff to me."

 

"Quiet you guys." Koushi scolded the other men. 

 

They both glared at each other, then saw Tobio pulling away from Shouyou, and Shouyou snuggling back into Koushi's chest.

Tobio then whined, and pointed toward Shouyou's left arm, the one he had scratched when he fell. 

 

"What's wrong Tobio?" Tooru asked. 

 

Tobio just kept pointing, trying to show them something that they didn't understand.

 

"Tobio only knows a few words, so I have no idea if he can tell us what's happening or not."

 

"What's wrong Tobio? Is he hurt?"  
Koushi asked the boy. 

 

Tobio nodded his head. 

 

"Where's he hurt?"

 

Tobio still pointed at his arm, and didnt understand much of what Koushi said, only really picking up the word 'Hurt'.

 

"His arm?" Koushi asked, and gently lifted Shouyou's arm. The child whinced in pain when his arm was touched, but let Koushi proceed with what he was doing. 

 

"Did he hurt his arm worse than you thought?" Tooru asked.

 

"Probably. I don't know what I should though. I can't take him to the doctors office."  
Koushi said.

 

"Well you can start by giving that lady a peice of your mind." Tooru said angrily, and turned to look toward where that lady walked off to.

 

"That's not gonna solve anything. And why can't you take him to the doctors? If he's hurt, you at least need to find out what's wrong."  
Tetsurou said. 

 

"I... um... I can't. It's not that I don't want to... but I just... can't."  
Koushi was so focused on Shouyou's mood and the way he was acting, that it slipped his mind that Tetsurou didn't know what was going on, and couldn't just explain it and tell him that what was going on was normal. Shouyou wasn't officially his child, so taking him to the doctor would be difficult, but with Shouyou's father still looking for him, it would be even harder. 

 

Koushi sighed. He looked at Shouyou and saw his one hand covering his arm in pain. He wasn't making and sounds or movements, but he had tears running down his face. 

 

"Look, I'm just trying to help you out. He seems to be in pain and would show you where, so you either need to figure it out yourself, or take him to the doctor." Tetsurou spoke up.

 

"He doesn't need to do any of that. Just let him deal with his own child, his way. Don't interfere in Koushi's personal life."  
Tooru said, angry in his voice.

 

"Guys stop." Koushi said, standing up from where he was sitting on the ground.  
"I'll figure out what's wrong." 

 

"But Koushi he could've broken a bone or something. You really should take him to the doctor or somebody with medical experience."

 

"Tetsurou just leave them alone." 

 

"Shouyou, are you okay?" Koushi asked him, but Shouyou just whined. He was obviously in pain, but Koushi didn't know what to do.  
He very gently tried moving Shouyou's arm, but he freaked pulled it away, holding close to his chest again. 

 

"Do you really think he broke it?" Koushi asked. 

 

"Well..." Testurou started, but turned to see what Tooru was gonna say first, but he only looked at Koushi with a worried expression.  
"I don't know why you're so against taking him to the doctors, and I know it's none of my business, but he could've really hurt himself, so I think you should check it out." 

 

Koushi and Tooru silently looked at each other for a couple seconds, contemplating whether they should go or not. After those few seconds, Koushi gave in, and decided to do the right thing.

 

"Okay. We'll take him." He said, then laughed dryly at himself.  
"Poor Shou. We've only been here for a few minutes and he hurt himself." 

 

"We'll come back Kou-chan. He'll also be in a better mood if we know what's going on. But are you sure you wanna take him?" Tooru asked.

 

"Yes. If he's hurt, I need to know how, and what I can do to help him." 

 

Tooru smiled.  
"Okay. Well let's go. Come on Tobio, we have to go take Shouyou to the doctors."

 

Tobio have Tooru a worried look, then glaced back at Shouyou. He wanted to know where they were going, and what was going on. He knew where and how Shouyou was hurt, but he didn't understand what the adults were doing or talking about.

 

"Good luck at the doctors." Tetsurou said, and waved goodbye as the walked out of the park. 

 

"Thanks Tetsurou-San." Koushi said, and returned the wave and smiled.  
As soon as he turned back around though, his face fell, and was stuck with worry once again.

 

"It's okay Kou-chan. I'll be there the whole time."  
Tooru comforted.

 

"Thanks. I just hope everything goes okay."

 

But would it?

 

 

➖

 

 

Earlier....

 

 

"They just walked out the door sir. I just informed the others watching outside that they got into a white car. They should be following them."

 

"Good. Once they get the location, I'll call the others. He thinks he's safe now that someone else is around, but he's wrong."

 

"Sir, shall I be there as well?"

 

"Yes. I need you and some of my best men there. The police will arrive as soon as I get there. And this better work. I already had to fire seven people, due to the mistake one of you made. How can they lose track of a car that quickly?"

 

"No idea sir. Shall I call the others now sir?"

 

"Yes. As soon as they arrive at their destination, we will wait a few minutes, until they are alone before we strike."

 

"Understood sir."

 

"Good."

 

 

 

Present...

 

"Why are they leaving?!?!"

 

"It seems like the child has hurt himself. I got word that they are going to the hospital to check on him sir."

 

"The Hosptial! The... hositpal?"

 

"Sir? Is there a problem?"

 

"No, no... that's... perfect. The police will already be there. If we get there first, saying we are looking for him, we'll catch him before he walks foot through that front door."

 

"Understood sir. Shall we locate which hospital they are attending?"

 

"Yes. As soon as that is known, call me. I'll be there first with the police."

 

"Understood sir."

 

"Good. Now. Don't mess this up."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wanna watch the world burn ^_−☆

"Kou-chan~......Kou-chan.... Koushi!" 

 

"Huh? What?" 

 

"You're off in your own little world. Is everything okay?" Tooru asked. 

 

"Yeah, yeah it's just... I've been worried since we stepped foot out of the appartment, and now... Shouyou got hurt. And we have to go to the hospital and I've just been feeling like... me and Shouyou have been being... watched." Koushi said, nervously glancing around as they drove to the hospital. 

 

"You mean the phone call you got the other night?"  
Tooru asked.

 

"Yeah. I've kept all the curtains closed because he called and said he'd be watching, though, he said they have been watching already. Those were the people that I've seen around before, but he said he's gone and hired professionals now."

 

"Professional Private Investigators? To spy on you Shouyou? Do you even know who this guy is?"  
Tooru asked.

 

"I think I have idea of who it is. He paid me a visit the other day that was frightening." Koushi answered.   
"The police were with him."

 

"Really?! You didn't tell me that part! Did they see Shouyou?!"  
Tooru frantically asked.

 

"No. He was in the other room when they came, but I think he knew that Shouyou was with me. The reason he still has people watching."

 

"But what about before, Kou-chan? Did he know it was you from the start?"

 

"I don't know. Maybe." Koushi let out an irritable sigh, resting his elbow on the car door handle.   
"This didn't start till last Tuesday I think. The day Daichi went back to work after being away. That was..." Koushi paused for a second, counting the days Shouyou had been there.

 

"I found him Friday night, or early Saturday morning I guess, so it'd been only like, four days. He must've been watching and found out I was the one who'd been taking care of Shouyou."

 

"But why didn't he just ask for his son back? You would've given him back if he asked, wouldn't you?"

 

"Maybe in the past, Tooru. But now, I don't think it's safe for Shouyou. And the note his mother left asked for someone to be a better parent to Shouyou than they were. I don't really know what that means though. Don't think that I really wanna know either."

 

"But Koushi, can't you just take the note to the police and show them? and gain full custody of Shouyou?"

 

"I thought about it, but now that Shouyou's dad wants him back, and the note isn't complete proof that it was from his mother, they could just take him if I try."

 

"I guess you're right. And I don't think the police will take it nicely if they hear you just picked up a kid off the street with a still searching father, regardless that he's a danger to Shouyou's well being or not."

 

"I know." Koushi said, and ended the conversation there. He leaned his head and his hand that was resting against the window. He looked down sadly at the floor, then at his surroundings. Out the front window, in the backseat at Shouyou, who was still crying from the pain in his arm, Tobio who was trying to comfort Shouyou, then in the side mirror, and noticed a car that had he had saw when the first got on the road. 

 

"Hey Tooru, has that car been following us since we left?" Koushi asked.

 

"Huh?" Tooru leaned forward and looked in his mirror, at the black car that was behind them.   
"Oh, I wasn't paying attention. Have they been there the whole time?"

 

"I... I think so. It's just..."

 

"It's alright Kou-chan, I know that you're frightened. I'll try and lose him." Tooru said, and sped up, passing cars left and right at safe but fast speed. 

 

"Tooru what are you doing? We have two little kids in the backseat. Drive carefully." Koushi warned the other man. The car swerved gracefully past and around all the cars ahead of them and once Tooru felt far enough away for them to have plenty of distance between them and the strange car, he turned down an alley way. 

 

He drove swiftly through the alley and behind a building, out of sight from anyone on the main road. 

 

"Tooru? What are you doing?"   
Koushi asked, checking back at the kids and ahead of himself repeatedly. 

 

"Getting away from that guy. He was wearing sunglasses and looked serious, not that that mattered, but once I saw him, I didn't like him. And when I started speeding up, he did too. That guy just seemed like bad news." Tooru said, slowly driving though the alley behind some local shops. 

 

"Okay, but we need to get to a hositpal Tooru. Shouyou's arm is still hurt." Koushi said.

 

"I know, I know, where do you think we are? Did you not pay attention?"   
Tooru teased Koushi.

 

"Huh?" Koushi turned his head and saw Tooru pull out of the alleyway and across the street to a parking garage, the one that was built for the hospital they were at. 

 

"I'll drop you off here," Tooru said, stopping in front of the entrance for Koushi,  
"Take Shouyou in. I'll be there with Tobio as soon as I find a place to park."

 

"Okay. Hurry up though please." Koushi replied, and went to go get Shouyou out of his seat. He unbuckled him and and carefully picked him up. Shouyou whined in pain as he was moved into Koushi's arms. 

 

"It's okay Shouyou. Mama's gonna make sure you're arm doesn't hurt anymore." Koushi said, and walked over to the entrance.   
Shouyou smiled a little a Koushi's words, and snuggled into his chest, causing Koushi to giggled. 

 

He walked in and over to the check in desk. Once he walked over to the desk, he noticed the receptionness had a strange aura around her, and her expression seemed to be frightful and worried.

 

"Um... I need to check in my son." Koushi said, hoping to finish as quickly as possible. 

 

"Sugawara Koushi." 

 

When Koushi heard his name get called, he turned around, and was met with several police officers, and the one and only, Mr.Hinata.

 

"You're under arrest for kidnapping."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my idea last minute and this is what you get! I was wondering if this story was coming to an end, and... it is...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SIKE!!  
> I still have lots of chapters planned that will kind of be like epilogues, and this story may just continue till I feel like stopping. And who knows when that'll be.

"Arrested? What?"  
Koushi couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was in the hospital, checking Shouyou in for his hurt arm, when police surrounded him and were telling him his was under arrest for kidnapping.

 

"Sugawara Koushi. Hand over the child and place you hands behind your back." An officer said.

 

"W-wait no. Shouyou's my son! H-he was on the streets a-and I took him in and.-" 

 

"Tell it to the judge." The officer said while another one went to take Shouyou out of his arms. 

 

"N-no! No! You can't take him."  
Koushi said pulling Shouyou away as the young boy whimpered and whined, clinging to Koushi's shirt as someone tried ripping him away from Koushi. 

 

"M-mama..." He whimpered and tears formed in his eyes as more unfarmiler people surrounded him, and the worried cries that came from Koushi frightened the child. 

 

"S-stop! You can't take him away! H-he's hurt! He can't go back!"  
Koushi's desperate cries filled the room, creating a boisterous and anxious atmosphere in the hospital. 

 

"Just give me back my son, you thief." Shouyou's father said, and little Shouyou recognized that voice instantly, and went into panic mode. He started thrashing and his cries turned into desperate screams for help. He clung onto Koushi as hard as he could, even with his hurt arm, hoping to never go back to that man. 

 

"Sir, release the child or we will not heisitate to taze you." A officer said, clearly fed up and becoming annoyed with Koushi's behavior. 

 

"No! He can't go back! Not with that man! That man neglected his own child. I found this kid on the streets!"  
Koushi cried out, becoming hysterical and trying in anyway possible to protect his son.

 

When Koushi mention neglect, the officers froze for a second and turned toward his biological dad.  
His face and expression changed in an instant when they turned to him, either with nervousness or anger. 

 

"H-he's lying! He just doesn't want to give up the kid. My wife went insane left him on the streets! It wasn't me! Just get me my son back!" Mr.Hinata yelled, turning to unwanted attention back over to Koushi. 

 

"Kou-chan, the parking spot is a little ways away so I can just bring the car back over when you're done and-" Tooru looked up and saw Koushi in tears, tightly holding Shouyou to his chest while Shouyou was also crying and holding onto Koushi, surrounded by police officers, people in suits, and some snarky looking guy off to the side, with similar red hair like Shouyou's, but not as wild.

 

"Koushi, what's going on?!" He asked franticly, and held Tobio closer to him, like Koushi was going with Shouyou.

 

"Sugawara Koushi is under arrest for kidnapping this mans child." An officer said, gesturing to the man Tooru was just looking at.  
"Did you know that this man had kidnapped this child? Are you a witness or accomplice in this act?" 

 

"N-no! Koushi didn't kidnap that child! He found him on he streets two weeks ago! There was a note and everything! He was left in a box at a park! Koushi just did the right thing!" Tooru yelled, feeling successful when all the officers became curious of Tooru's words.

 

"A-puh-... oh please! You're probably a kidnapper too!" Hinata's dad said, becoming angry.  
"I'm sure you kidnapped that child as well!" 

 

"No, I legally adopted my son, and don't you dare bring him into this! Koushi found your abandon child on the streets and took him in like the good hearted person he is! Did any of you even think to look him up before assuming he's a kidnapper?! If you did do your jobs properly, you'd see that he is a college graduate with a clean record. Do you think that a man like him would actually kidnap a child? And how do any of you know that he 'kidnapped' him?"  
Tooru was livid. He looked around the room and saw all the officers listening intently while Koushi was crouched on the ground still desperately holding and shielding Shouyou, while Mr.Hinata looked confused.

 

Tooru felt like he had won, until Mr.Hinata smirked.  
"Last time I checked, if you find a kid on the street, you turn them in so they can find their parents, not keep them for yourself. What this man did was illegal!" He said, pointing toward Koushi.  
"And know he's holding my son hostage! Away from his own father! What kind of person does that?! Oh I'll tell you... the kind of person who does this!" He pointed back at Koushi again,  
"Is the kind of person who kidnaps people's children!!"

 

"Sir, please calm down. Consider what this man was saying." A police officer said that was trying to calm the crazy man yelling in a hositpal.

 

"Do you know how many people I hired! Or or or, how much work I've gone through with these useless pigs? All to get this brat back?! Just so he media doesn't look at me like I'm a terrible father?!? Do you even know?!!!"

 

Everyone stared in shock as Mr.Hinata yelled and started panting like he had lost all his sanity. 

 

"Mr.Hinata... what are saying?" The same police officer asked and placed his hand on the mans shoulder.

 

"Don't touch me!!! You know how much trouble I've been going through just to get you back?!" He yelled directly at Shouyou.  
"I had to hire so many people who couldn't even do their jobs right!! Can't follow simple instruction to crash someone's car!! Or-or even be discrete about stalking all of you!! And having to work with the damn police... these pigs who aren't even helpful! Now how am I going to get the money if I don't have a brat like you to sell!!" 

 

And then, the room was silent. The only thing that could be heard, were the loud pants that came from Mr.Hinata.  
The officer from before at Koushi's appartment, then stepped forward, clearing his throat.  
"Mr.Hinata. What exactly were you planning to do with the child once he was back in you custody?"

 

Mr.Hinata whipped around to look at the officer.  
"I-I'm gonna sell him. Someone'll pay for this spoiled brat." 

 

"Mr.Hinata, you do know what you plan to do with this child is illegal, and all the actions you just recalled doing, could land you in jail?" 

 

"Oh shut up old man! You've done nothing but make my life difficult! You could've just brought me the kid and ended it there! But nooo, you had to get all professional and be a 'by the book' officer and good god that's the most annoying thing about all you pigs! Had to do everything in the system and take so damn long!"

 

The officer chuckled lightly, then reach for his hand cuffs, but Mr.Hinata noticed. And it was like one of the scenes in a movie where everything was perfectly timed. The door to the back that could only be opened by hositpal employees was open, and Mr.Hinata ran over and snatched Shouyou out of Koushi's arms and bolted through the doors right before they closed. 

 

Koushi gasped as Shouyou was taken and heard his screams as Mr.Hinata ran away. 

 

"Get these doors open right now, and put this hospital on lock down!!" The officer yelled, then had everyone spread out, covering every exit and calling back up.  
"Yes, we have an insane man who just took a child hostage! Get down here right away!"  
He then took off running down the Emergency Room hallway. Koushi was about to take off with him, when an arm grabbed him around his waist keeping him from running. 

 

"Koushi, just let the police handle this. They'll get him back."  
It was Tooru who was holding Koushi back from following the officers, but he still struggled. 

 

"Let me go, Tooru! He has Shouyou! I have to get him back!" He yelled.  
"They won't give him back if they take him! They can't take my son!" 

 

"Hey, hey, Sir please calm down." One of the officers that was blocking the front entrance came over to help Tooru. 

 

"No! They'll take Shouyou away from me! I can't lose him!" Koushi was hysterical and panicking. He knew that the moment he left his house, things would go wrong, and they had. 

 

 

➖

 

 

Mr.Hinata ran down the hall with his son in his arms. Shouyou struggled and screamed, trying to kick himself out of his fathers arms.  
The police shouted at the man to stop and stand down, but he kept running, even when doctors and other workers had tried stopping him.

 

Shouyou cried loudly and continued yelling as his father opened the stairwell door. He tried grabbing onto stair railing to stop his father from proceeding up the stairs, but failed. 

 

"Knock it off you hellion!!" His father screamed, and pulled Shouyou's hands away from the railing, holding them together so he could no longer grab anything.  
Shouyou yelped in pain but kept on struggling to get out of his grip, growling and thrashing in his fathers arms, begging for release. 

 

They were almost on the top floor, when the door burst open and revealed several police officers, holding up tasers in front of the man.  
"Hand over the child and put your hands above your head!" 

 

Mr.Hinata froze, stopping a few steps away from the police. His sanity was still not totally there, but he was a smart man. He quickly turned on his heels and headed back down the stairs about two flights, before getting off on whatever floor he was on. He dashed through the hallway, and heard the alarms going off and watched as workers started to chase after him. He turned a sharp corner and collided with another police officer. He was young and looked frightened, obviously new. 

 

Mr.Hinata used that his advantage when he saw the others coming after him. He kicked the young officer in the gut and snatched his gun before standing against a wall. The police all surrounded him and froze when they saw what Mr.Hinata had planned. 

 

"Come any closer, and I kill the kid." 

 

 

➖

 

 

"Koushi, just calm down, alright?"  
Tooru said, as he and the police officer held him back from trying to get through the doors to the hospital. 

 

"B-but Tooru..." Koushi said through tears.  
"He still has Shouyou... he said he's going to sell him. What if I can't get him back in time?" 

 

"Shh, it's alright Kou-chan. They'll get him back. Um... here." He said, placing Tobio into Koushi's lap.  
"Just focus on Tobio for now."

 

Koushi watched through blurry eyes, as Tobio tilted his head to the side while looking at the older man. He was sad to see Koushi this way, so he hugged him around his neck, hoping to cheer up the man, but he knew why he was sad. They took Shouyou away. 

 

Tobio felt Koushi tighten his grip around him and cry into his shoulder, and then he felt Tooru wrap his arms around the both of them. They all sat there, the two Iwaizumi's comforting Koushi.

 

They felt Koushi's breath even out, and his sobs had stopped. The three still stayed in their position, enjoying each other's embrace, until they heard a sound. 

 

The sound of a gun going off.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahahaha!! I am truly evil! (^ω^)
> 
> New chapters Monday and Thursday. I try to stay on schedule with my stories, but if it's ever thrown off, I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: My mom has seriously asked me if I'm gay... twice XD.  
> My answer: If I find a person who is exactly what I'm looking for in a spouse, I don't care what gender they are. And it's not that my mom is against it, she was just wondering cause I show no interest in guy (or girls)

When Shouyou was born, his parents were shocked to see that he was a hybrid. They were both worried, because they knew close to nothing about Hybrids, besides what they had heard from others.

 

~"They age different and act more like dogs than humans."~

 

~"They're such awful creatures. I don't understand why they still exist."~

 

~"People just end up, putting them up for adoption, selling them, or just plain killing them."~

 

~"Such a pain. Gotta pay people to teach them how to speak, instead of them just picking it up. They're such dumb beings."~

 

~"I don't understand how two humans can make a hybrid child. What has humanity done to deserve these awful things?"~

 

But his parents didn't care. Well, so everyone thought. Shouyou's mother adored the child. She played with him, bought him toys, snuggled with him, and loved him.  
His father on the other hand, let everything he'd heard go to his head. He believed Shouyou was a nuisance. He even went as far as blaming his wife for cheating, even after knowing it's a random gamble of if you'd have a human child, or hybrid. 

 

After a while, he become used to Shouyou, and started acting like a real father to the boy. Him and his wife would do things with Shouyou, like take him to parks, went shopping with him, and played with him, just like a normal family. Mr.Hinata had really grown fond of the boy and after about a year, had really started seeing the boy as his son.

 

It was around the time that Shouyou turned four, when things started going downhill. Neither Shouyou nor Mrs.Hinata knew about Mr.Hinatas part time job. Once he got laid off at his original job, he got caught up in some gang that his other co-workers who got laid off got into. They weren't a dangerous gang, but they did do things that got them in trouble with others, and ended up owning people lots of money. Money that they didn't have. 

 

For a whole year, the Hinata family struggled with finances and money. Mrs.Hinata had to get a job helping one of her friends, just so they could pay for bills, but with Shouyou still being young for a hybrid, she had to take him with her. Which did help when Shouyou's father was home. He'd usually work at night, but durning the day, he'd be at home, either sleeping or drinking. 

 

Mrs.Hinata nor Shouyou knew what Mr.Hinatas job was. Shouyou's mother used to take him to his fathers work sometimes and they'd hang out, but now, they didn't even know where he worked or what he did. He was also becoming detached and acting as if his family wasn't there. He spent most of his money on alcohol, and him and his wife started arguing more.

 

Shouyou loved when his mother and him would snuggle and sleep together at night, but he felt bad, because he knew she was only doing it because his father would either get into a fight with his mother and end up sleeping on the couch, or pass out on it first. Shouyou really didn't understand what was going on, or why his parents were always so angry with each other. He'd normally end up under his bed or some place away from his parents when they fought, and would be found a few hours later by his mother. 

 

It continued like that for a long time, until one day his father was home and wasn't drinking. And that was the bad part. He'd been anxious and Shouyou noticed him taking things from their home and he'd never seen any of that stuff again. Shouyou didn't like that his father was taking things that had sentimental value to his mother. 

 

One of the times, Shouyou tried stopping his father by taking things out of the boxes his father had, and started hiding it around the house.  
When his father found out about it, he was beyond furious. He had started yelling at Shouyou and scaring the young boy. He started taking Shouyou's things away from him and whenever Shouyou would get near him, he would get scolded. 

 

Shouyou would cry at night in his mothers arms when his father would be especially harsh to him.  
Shouyou missed when his father was nice and loving. It was when his mother and him were at the store, when Shouyou's eye was caught by a bouncy ball that reminded him of when him and his parents would play together. His mother noticed Shouyou looking at the toy, and decided to make him happy for once, and bought it for him. 

 

When they got home, Shouyou brought it over to his father to show him, but that was a big mistake. His father ended up scolding Shouyou and getting into another fight with his mother about how Shouyou was already a spoiled brat, and didn't need more unnecessary things, and once again, Shouyou hid and cried. 

 

This continued for a few months, until one day, Shouyou was sitting in the middle of the living room floor, while his parents above him yelled and argued with each other. This was normal, but Shouyou never got used to it. This time, his father had just started selling bigger items and most of Shouyou's belongs were already gone. He wondered if that was why they were arguing, but he couldn't understand any of it. He eventually stood up and walked toward a corner in the room, shrinking in on himself to make it seem like he was smaller. 

 

His mother then came over to him, and asked if he wanted to go for a ride. He knew what that meant, and his scared demeanor, become happy. She picked him and he watched as his father eyed them both, as his mother walked toward their closet and grabbed a box before they went toward the car. 

 

She then buckled him in and took the box with. Shouyou was excited to be going on a ride with his mother, but he caught a glimpse of his father and was saddened to see that his mother also noticed and frowned.  
They then kept driving, but it was late, and Shouyou fell asleep before arriving at their destination. 

 

When Shouyou awoke, he saw that he was in the box that his mother grabbed from their home, and she was standing above him. She pet the top of his head and he nuzzled into her touch. She said something to him, but he only understood the word "Stay", so he snuggled into a blanket that she must've placed in the box and closed his eyes again. And that was the last time, he saw his mother. 

 

He missed his mother greatly. When she left him there, he felt so alone, and when those drunk men found him, he felt scared. But when he met Koushi, he felt neither of those emotions. He loved Koushi. He loved everyone he met when he was with Koushi. He loved Daichi and Tobio and Yuu. He loved Asahi and Tooru and Hajime. He loved everyone, and right now, he wished he was with all of those people right now. 

 

He wished he wasn't in his dad's arms, with a weapon pointed at his head. He could feel angry and fear radiating off his dad and that made Shouyou anxious and scared. It scared Shouyou even more when all the police officers pointed their guns at him as well. His father was holding his arm and had him in his lap, while him and officers were pointing weapons at him. 

 

He had tears running down his face and tremors running through out his whole body. His arm hurt when his dad squeezed it tightly while holding him, and he wished he would let go, but was scared that he would do something. But it was like he couldn't stop himself from flinching and kicking as his dad twisted his arm and shot pain through out his entire body. Once he did that though, there was a sound. 

 

A sound of a gun going off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New!New!New!
> 
>  
> 
> QOTD: Favorite Animal?  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> AOTD: Panda, bird, turtle, (cats and dogs), bearded dragons, chickens and sea otters. I love all, but I love these most!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened? What's going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!! 
> 
>  
> 
> So I have this camp thing that happens 3 times a year that I attend, and this one, I was looking forward to it and was so excited, and now I have a "can't get out of" event happening the same day :'( 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I have a anual doctors appoinment, and even though I'm of older teenage age, I still don't like doctors. I'm always afraid their gonna tell me something bad, and I get nervous in the atmosphere and my heart rate goes up... it's pathetic but that's just me. I've always been like this

"Shouyou!!" Koushi screamed. Him and Tooru were sitting on the ground while he held Tobio, when he heard the sound of a gun go off.  
He quickly jumped up, almost dropping Tobio onto the ground without thinking, but Tooru caught him. The officer that was there previously, was holding Koushi around his waist as he tried busting through the doors. 

 

"Shouyou!! Let me go!! My son's back there!!" He screamed, the tears that had almost dried off his face a moment ago, flowed out of his eyes again. 

 

There was chatter going on through the officers walkie talkies, but Koushi couldn't hear any of it. Everything around him was muffled and in slow motion. It was like his body was between a state of panic and shutting down. He couldn't tell if he was still breathing or if his heart was even beating. He just knew that he had heard a gunshot, and was staring at the two double doors that led to where his son was. 

 

After what felt like an eternity to Koushi, the doors finally opened, and we was being led through toward an elevator. Once they got in, an officer placed their hands on Koushi's shoulders, trying to steady him and explain what was going on. He didn't understand. He felt woozy and like he wanted to die. 

 

Koushi couldn't focus anything, and was having a hard time keeping his balance. But he felt numb. All he knew, was that a gun went off while Shouyou was being held hostage. 

 

When the doors finally opened, the officers escorted Koushi through some hallways. He didn't know what was going on, other than feeling a grip on his arms and practically being dragged down the hospital corridor. Then they finally turned a corner, and Koushi came back to reality, and he wasn't disappointed. 

 

What he saw, was several officers surrounding Mr.Hinata, who were holding his arm tightly, blood oozing out of it and between his fingers. The police were trying to cuff him and lead him out of the building, while others were surrounding a corner off to the side. 

 

"Mr.Sugawara, the kid won't let any of us get near him. Do you think he wants you?" Someone asked him. 

 

Koushi didn't answer as he ran over the officers, knowing that it was Shouyou they were surrounding. He pushed his way through and saw Shouyou, curled into a little ball, shaking and crying. Koushi stepped forward and lightly placed his hand on Shouyou's arm, earning a flinch from the scared boy.

 

"Shouyou..." he said.  
"It's okay Shouyou. It's me, Koushi." 

 

At his name, Shouyou uncurled from his ball and opened his eyes, before immediately running into his arms, sobbing and tightly holding onto Koushi. 

 

"It's okay Shouyou. Mama's here." He said, crying himself, as he pet the top of Shouyou's head and held onto him just as tightly. He'd been so worried that it was Shouyou who had gotten shot, but it was his father. 

 

An officer was explaining that Shouyou's dad was holding a gun to Shouyou's head, so a police shot him in the arm and Shouyou ran into that the corner. They then told the officers downstairs to have Koushi come up and see if he could get Shouyou to calm down. 

 

After a couple minutes of the two sitting together in each other's arms, and Mr.Hinata being taken to prison, Koushi was asked if he could answer some questions by the main officer.

 

"Mr.Sugawara." 

 

Koushi looked up and wiped his eyes, before turned toward the officer and meeting his gaze. 

 

"What can you tell us about the boy?" 

 

Koushi looked back at Shouyou, he arms still wrapped around his and shaking, small sobs still coming from the child. He had been so scared. 

 

"Everything I said before... it's all true." Koushi said. "I found him with cuts and bruises outside of my appartment, and when I cleaned him up, I found a note. It was from his mother, Mrs.Hinata, the one who committed suicide. It asked for whoever found Shouyou, to please take better care of him than her and her husband had."

 

"Well, we'll have to see where the child will go now that his parents aren't around to take care of him."  
He said, and was about to turn away. 

 

"W-what? But I've been taking care of him just fine! H-he's happy here. I don't understand what you mean!" Koushi protested, standing up to be eye level with the man. 

 

"That's just how things work Mr.Sugawara. He'll probably end up living with a relative and be sent there as soon as everything is worked out. He'll be getting care and have workers watch after him until then." 

 

"B-but he's used to living with us now. Me and my boyfriend. What if he doesn't have any relatives? Or-or they're incapable of taking care of him? He's only 6 years old! Human years!"

 

"If he doesn't have anyone assigned to take care of him or relatives to take him in, he'll be put into a hybrid adoption center." He said straight to the point. 

 

"Y-you can't do that to him! He's been through enough already!"  
Koushi pleaded.  
"I'll legally adopt him if I have too! Just don't send him away!"

 

"I'm sorry Mr.Sugawara. That's what is to be done. Once the boy is calmed enough, he'll be taken to the temporary shelter. If you resist, we will arrest you." 

 

Koushi was shocked at what he just heard, and was angry that he thought that this officer would be on his side. That he at least give him a proper chance to adopt Shouyou. But he didn't. He was just a regular old officer who was following every rule in the book, ignoring any civil, human actions and had no patience for anything Koushi had to say, besides what had happened with Shouyou. 

 

"What... ?" Koushi asked. 

 

"You heard me, and as much as he is a terrible person, Mr.Hinata was right when he said, 'When you find a kid on the street, you turn them in for their parents to find.'" 

 

"He was hurt! I took him in to help him and I found the note! I just wanted to help this child! His mother killed herself and abandon him! And if I turned him in, his father would take him back and sell him, just like he said!! He would've been in more danger if I did that!"

 

"Well what his mother did was illegal, and now that his father is out of the picture, we will go straight to a relative or adoption center. If you want the kid, go adopt your own."  
The officer was obvisouly becoming exasperated with Koushi. 

 

"Why can't I just adopt him now?!"

 

The officer sighed, and place his hand over his eyes in frustration.  
"Because that's not how it works. He will go to a temporary shelter then either go to a relative or adoption center from there, and that's final, so hurry up and get the kid to that social worker." He said, pointed to a lady with short hair and a pant suit, and her facial expression made her look like she was rude and stuck up.

 

"That's final Mr.Sugawara. Once the kid is calmed enough, hand him over. Don't make me remind you of what will happen." And with those last words, he walked away. 

 

Koushi was wide eyed and his heart rate hadn't gone done, and Shouyou noticed. He pulled away from Koushi and looked up at him, a confused expression on his face.  
Koushi started sobbing again, holding Shouyou tightly to his chest. 

 

"Kou-Chan?"

 

Koushi didn't look up when he felt Tooru place a hand on his shoulder.  
"Is everything okay Koushi? Shouyou seems fine. That's good... isn't it?" 

 

"T-Tooru... they're..." 

 

"They're... what? Kou-chan...?"

 

"They're taking Shouyou."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lays ahead in Shouyou's future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody once told me...
> 
> This chapter was fun to write and I feel sadist for saying that XD sorry guys! But don't worry! I only like happy endings.
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I'm probably gonna be 5'4 my whole life :)

Within a couple minutes, the social worker came over and asked for him to hand Shouyou over.  
"Ma'am, he's just doing what he thinks if best for this child. You heard what had happened to the kid, right? Abandon by his mom and his dad trying to sell him! Koushi's the best thing that has happened to Shouyou. Are you really going to take him away from him?!"  
Tooru pleaded.

 

"And who might you be?" She asked. 

 

"I'm Iwaizumi-Oikawa Tooru. I've watched Koushi care for this child like a real parent! He's done so much for this child! You can't just take him away for an unknown future with some random people!" 

 

"Mr.Iwaizumi, I'm going to have to ask you to please step away from Mr.Sugawara and stay out of this. I will not heisitate to call the police over cuff you until Shouyou is in our care."  
She threatened, but Tooru didn't stand down, looking as tough as he could while holding a child on his hip, a child, who honestly had no idea was what happening, but was terrified. 

 

"Accuse me." She said, gesturing over a police officer.  
"Please apprehend this man until the child is in our custody." The police was about to step forward when Koushi put his arm in front of Tooru.  
"L-leave him out of this." He stuttered out. "He has a kid with him." 

 

"Then hand over the one in your arms and this whole thing will be over." She snapped. 

 

Koushi cowered again, as he didn't want to give up his ball of sunshine. The lady was beyond fed up and ripped the child out of Koushi's arms and walked away, as Shouyou scream and cried "Mama!" While being taken. 

"Stop! Please! H-he still needs to see the doctor!! And h-he can't sleep alone!!"  
Koushi yelled hysterically before dropping to his knees and sobbing. Tooru was livid and had his own tears of anger running down his face, and Tobio- little Tobio was prettified as he watched his best and only friend, get taken away while screaming and crying. 

 

Tobio broke down in his own tears and the three were huddled together sobbing, while they watched Shouyou be carried down the hall and out of sight. 

 

"I'd like to asks you to please leave the premises unless you are planning to be seen by a doctor." The officer that was standing there said. 

 

"Come on Kou-Chan... " Tooru said, picking up Tobio and wrapping his other arm around Koushi's waist.  
"We gotta go."  
He led Koushi out of the building and back toward the car, while Koushi kept his head down and his hand over his face. People shot them pitying looks as they walked by, and started to whisper, but they ignored it and continued to the car. 

 

Tooru unlocked the doors and open Koushi's for him, and Tooru watched as he slowly and hesitantly slipped into the passengers seat. Tooru then closed his door and proceeded to buckle in Tobio, who didn't want to let go of Tooru. 

 

"I know baby." He said, and tightly squeezed Tobio.  
"But we have to leave alright, and be strong Kou-Chan. Can you do that?" He asked. Tobio slowly nodded, before crying some more and rubbing his eyes with his hand.  
Tooru then slowly lowered Tobio into his seat and buckled him before getting into the drivers seat. He buckled and turned the car on then glanced over at Koushi. His expression showed hurt and sadness, as he leaned his elbow on the car door and covered his face. 

 

Tooru didn't say anything as be pulled out of the parking spot and away from the hospital, leaving Shouyou in the hands of the police. He couldn't even begin to understand what Koushi must feel like. Having a kid he'd been raising as his own, even for just two weeks, taken away from him. 

 

When pulling away, Koushi stayed quiet, small, occasional sniffles coming from him, as he shook lightly in his seat. Tobio was in a similar state, but was more audible. Tooru was taking Koushi home, but decided to call someone before getting there. 

 

"Hello? Daichi?"

 

 

➖

 

 

When Shouyou was taken, he kicked and screamed the whole time. He didn't want to leave Koushi, he liked Koushi. Koushi made him feel safe and happy, and now, he didn't feel that at all. This women made him scared and frankly, he was angry with her. She just took him away from his mama and that angered the child. 

 

She was walking him outside to a small van and opened the doors to place him inside, when Shouyou leaned down and bit her hand that was around his waist. The woman yelled and he felt proud of himself. She then turned around and said something he didn't understand in a very angry voice. He was then picked up by a police officer and put him into the van forcefully and buckled him into a car seat and closed the door. 

 

The woman said something to the officer, before another lady dressed similarly to the first, walked out and got into the passengers side of the vehicle.  
The first lady then got into the drivers seat and started the van.  
Shouyou screamed and cried, trying to get himself out of the car seat and back to Koushi. He tried kicking the back of the drivers seat, only to get scolded by the lady in passengers seat. He then tried sideways, kicking at the window roughly while still sobbing and screaming loudly. 

 

After a minute the van stopped and the ladies got out. Shouyou looked around and saw they were parked at an unknown building. The second lady got him out of his seat and held onto his tightly, and a little roughly, as he struggled to get out of her grip. He tried leaning down to bite this lady, but her hand was placed over his mouth so he couldn't. 

 

He continued to sob and kick as she brought him into a building.  
When the doors opened, there were multiple people standing in the entrance, as if they were expecting him. 

 

He glanced around through blurry eyes at all the people who observed him. He watched as the first lady started talking to the others and a few of them giggled. He didn't even notice the ladies hand had been removed from his mouth, as he stared at everyone staring at him. 

 

He was scared. He didn't recognize any of these people, and they all made him just miss Koushi that much more. He started crying again and rubbed his eyes with his hand balled up into a fist. 

 

"Shouyou?" 

 

Shouyou perked up and turned his head toward the source of the voice. There was a short women with blonde hair that was standing right by a door that led into the back of the building. He didn't recognize her but she recognized him, and that was more than he needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Favorite Song right now?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Jyuu no Tsubasa and The Little things Kasbo remix


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went hiking while my leg hurt really really bad, but I got frozen yogurt after so it's all good ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was super difficult to write!! Sorry for the quality!!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: My weight is 109 lbs.

Tooru opened the door to Koushi's appartment and led him inside. Koushi sat down on the couch and was quiet for a second before he broke down into tears again. Tooru closed the door and was standing by it with Tobio in his arms. The boy was asleep, but his face was still flushed from crying in the car. 

 

Tooru had called Daichi and told him to get off work early if he could, and that he had something to tell him in person. Daichi told him he was finishing up one last session and would be home, after he canceled the sports team practice for that day. 

 

While waiting, Tooru laid Tobio down on the shorter part of the L shaped couch and placed a blanket over him. He then walked over and sat next to Koushi and indulged him in his arms and let Koushi cry. Tooru didn't know what else he could do besides comfort the man, trying to tell him things like "Everything happens for a reason" or "It was for the best" were things Tooru wouldn't even try to tell him in this state. 

 

So he sat there and embraced the weeping man for a while, until he heard the jingle of keys. He stood up and rested Koushi against the back of the couch, before making his way to the door.  
Once it opened, he saw Daichi and gestured for him to step out into the hall. 

 

"What's wrong, Tooru? Why is Koushi crying?" He asked worried.

 

"Listen, Daichi... let me just cut to the chase..." he said, feeling all sorts of emotions and almost like he'd throw up at any given moment , "Shouyou... he was taken." 

 

"What?! What do you mean?!! Was he kidnapped or worse?!" Daichi outburst, completely shocked and confused.

 

"No, no, Daichi..." Tooru took a deep breath and gathered his words before speaking.   
"Today... while we were out, Shouyou hurt his arm and we took him to the hospital. While we were there, his dad showed up with the police. Cutting to the chase, his dad was a bad man who wanted to get Shouyou back, to sell him." 

 

"So he has Shouyou?!! And the police were okay with that?!" 

 

"No, the police arrested him, but since you guys aren't his legal guardians, the police took custody of Shouyou and are trying to find him a legal guardian. If they don't find any relatives, he'll be placed into a hybrid shelters and put up for adoption." 

 

"Why can't we just legally adopt him?!! Shouyou is Koushi's everything!!"

 

"I know... but... they threaten to arrest him for kidnapping if he didn't hand Shouyou over. He's in a temporary home until further notice."

 

"What...? They threaten to arrest him? For taking care of a neglected child?! Why??!!"

 

"Calm down Daichi. There's nothing we can do. We tried, but they would just find an accuse to fine or arrest him for taking in Shouyou 'illegally'. I'm sorry."

 

Daichi stared at Tooru, tears mixed with anger and sadness covered his face, and he was breathing heavily. He had just been told that his and Koushi's son had been taken away by the authorities and there was nothing he could do.   
"So... that's it then?" 

 

Tooru nodded sadly, and let out a breathy, "Yeah." 

 

Daichi grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and wiped his eyes, sniffling a little before looking around.   
"H-how's Koushi?" 

 

"He's a wreck. I've been doing my best to make sure he's okay, but having Tobio with me is making this kind of hard." 

 

"I'll take care of Koushi. You just tend to Tobio. I'm sure he needs you just like Koushi needs someone right now." Daichi said, composing himself. 

 

"Okay. Let's go inside." Tooru replied, and pushed the door open that he'd left cracked. Inside, Tobio was still sleeping and so was Koushi. His face was stained with tears and flushed and he looked cold. 

 

Daichi walked over to a closet to get a blanket, since Tooru gave the one on the couch to Tobio, and covered Koushi with it. It was large and fluffy, and he hoped it'd bring Koushi some comfort.   
Daichi then sat down next to Koushi and rested his hand on Koushi's side, for he was laying down, resting his head on the arm rest of the sofa. 

 

Tooru took a seat over by Tobio and brushed Tobios hair with his hand.   
"I don't mean for this to be said in a bad way, but Tobio took this just as hard as Koushi did." 

 

"I don't doubt you. He must've been a wreck too. He's still young" Daichi said.

 

The two tried making small talk, but they were both noticeably, trying to hold tears. It was near impossible, until Tobio stirred, catching the attention of the two men. He tossed and turned a little and scrunched up his face, whining, before finally breaking down and crying. 

 

"Hey, it's okay Tobio." Tooru said, tightly holding Tobio to his chest, bouncing him a little while rubbing his back.  
"It's alright Tobio, I'm here. You're okay." He cooed, calming the upset child, but Tobio just whined and cried into Toorus shoulder.

 

"Is he okay Tooru?" Daichi asked, showing concern for the upset child. 

 

"I think so. I don't know though. Are you okay, Tobio?" He asked, only causing the boy to cry louder.   
He tried shushing the child and trying to find out why Tobio was so upset, but wouldn't answer him.   
Daichi stood up from where he was by Koushi, and sat down next to Tooru and the upset boy.   
He rubbed Tobios back and tried talking to him also, but nothing helped as he continued to cry. 

 

Eventually, his crying had woken up Koushi, who'd only gotten a few minutes of rest.   
"What's wrong with Shouyou?" He asked, giving devastating feelings to Tooru and Daichi. 

 

Koushi rubbed his eyes and opened them, spotting Daichi, Tooru and Tobio on the other side of the couch.   
"Huh? Daichi? You're home?"   
He asked.

 

"I came here early to see you." He said, louder than normal to he heard over Tobios crying. 

 

"What'd you mean? Don't you have work?" 

 

"Yeah but... Tooru told me... what happened..."   
he said sadly. 

 

"What'd you mean? Nothing hap-... oh..." he said, being reminded of the events that happened earlier that day. 

 

Daichi walked back over to Koushi and wrapped his arms around him, as they both broke down into silent tears. 

 

"I-I'm sorry..." Koushi's voice quivered, "They just took him, and there was nothing I could do." He cried into Daichis shoulder while he rubbed his back. 

 

"I know. I'm so sorry. I can't believe this happened." Daichi said, letting Koushi cry and be held by him. The two were off in their own little world, almost forgetting about the crying child behind them. 

 

Daichi turned around to see Tooru really struggling to calm the upset boy, but nothing was working, and Tooru was becoming flustered himself. 

 

"Tobio, please calm down. It's okay, I'm here." He said, but Tobio only screamed louder and was becoming physically restless. 

 

"What's wrong with Tobio?" Koushi asked, wipping his tears away and started focusing on Tobio and Tooru instead of his own problems. 

 

"He woke up crying and I can't calm him down. I don't know what's wrong either." Tooru said, his voice shaking and becoming more panicked with Tobio as he showed no sign of calming and no way for Tooru to do so.   
"I've tried talking to him and asking what he wants, but he won't answer." 

 

Koushi saw how Tooru was reacting to the situation, and decided to help. He stood up, shakily, and walked over to the two, and kneeled next to them, rubbing the top of Tobios head. Tooru was still new to parenting, and was obviously having a difficult time with this, and nearly having a breakdown himself. 

 

Koushi then took Tobio from his arms and held the child closely to his chest while sitting on the floor.   
Tobio clung onto Koushis shirt with a tight grip. 

 

"It's okay baby." He said in a soft voice, "it's okay. Everything's alright. What's the matter?" 

 

Tobio didn't answer right away, but they could tell he wanted to say something.

 

"You can tell me." Koushi urged.  
"Is there something wrong?" 

 

Tobio calmed himself a little, sniffling and coughing, whining some too. 

 

"It's okay Tobio. You can tell me." 

 

Tobio then wiped his face with Koushi shirt, before quietly whispering, "Shouyou..." 

 

➖

 

It was 8pm, and by then and Hajime had come over and was informed of the news, picking up some takeout for dinner on his way over.  
They were all sitting on the couch, Koushi snuggled up next to Daichi with Tobio in his arms, silently refusing to let the child go after him saying Shouyou's name for the first time earlier. He was holding Tobio tightly, as if he'd get taken away from him too. The others noticed, but had no intention of tearing the two apart after what they'd been through. 

 

The two didn't have any appetite, but they still tried to get at least Tobio to eat something, but nothing persuaded him into eating before he fell asleep again. So Koushi and Daichi snuggled together on one side of the couch, while Tooru and Hajime were on the other side. 

 

They tried discussing what they'd try and do, but it just ended up with Koushi in tears, so they tried to stay away from that topic and distract him with something else. He'd eventually become quiet and only focused on the sleeping child in his arms, while the others talked. 

 

Daichi was still deeply upset about earlier, but didn't want to show it with Koushi the way he was. Tooru was still rattled about it too, but was also that way because of Tobios meltdown earlier and was jittery from that. Hajime had gotten quite a shock from the whole thing, and had an uneasy feeling the whole time after. 

 

"Do you guys wanna stay the night?" Daichi asked for their sake of not having to drive home, and Koushi's sake of having Tobio with him. The two were about to dicuss it, before just deciding to stay, for Koushi and Tobio. Tooru and Hajime helped straighten up from dinner and helped Daichi with the mess, before turning in for the night. They'd left Tobio with Koushi, and told Daichi to just being Tobio into their room if he needed them. 

 

Once everything was dicussed and the two went to bed, Daichi found his way back to couch next to Koushi and Tobio. The two were asleep and Daichi was alone in the quiet apartment for a couple minutes, before the phone started to ring. He got up from couch and went over to answer the phone.

 

Koushi heard the phone go off and was only slightly awake, catching only a few words of Daichi's conversation before fulling waking. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Asahi?"

 

"Shouyou?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Cosplay or fan art?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Fanart. I post a lot on my IG: Fangurl_otaku 
> 
> It's mostly baby Haikyuu fan art.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Shouyou get the help he needs to get home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you are unfamiliar with these characters first names. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hitoka: Yachi  
> Yukie: Red head manger for Fukurodani  
> Kaori: Blonde manager for Fukurodani  
> Eri: Manager for Ubugawa (the yellow team at the train camp in season 2)
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: The first anime I watched was Ouran Highschool host club and K-on a couple years ago, but Haikyuu got me hooked a couple months ago, and now I love it! I've always loved anime art, but I could never find anime that wasn't too weird for me.

"Hitoka, they'll be here soon. They all want us to be out there when they arrive." One of her coworkers said from outside her door. Hitoka had started working at a shelter for hybrids once she and her wife, Shimizu, adopted their son Tadashi. She was young and still searching for a good paying job, and when she saw how many hybrids were left at the shelter, she wanted to help them in anyway- therefore, she applied for a job. 

 

She'd been very excited to be working with the hybrids, and hoped she could help make their life a little better. Once she started the job though, she discovered that most of the ladies that worked there, didn't care for the hybrids like she wanted too. A lot of them only worked there for the pay and status, and we're very rude to the young hybrids that were forced to live there. 

 

She was very disappointed to see how the workers treated the hybrids, and how fake they acted when the government came in for annual inspections. Her and a few of her coworkers were the only ones who treated the hybrids kindly and truly wanted to help them, while the rest couldn't care less. 

 

Once Hitoka was informed of a hybrid coming in, who was taken into custody "illegally" she was anxious to see the them. She had been upset to hear that they sent out some of the rudest workers to pick the child up, but she just hoped everything would work out. When she left her little office space, she heard that the rest of the workers were already in the main enterence, chattering and gossiping like usual. If she didn't care so much for the hybrids, she would've left the job by now, just because of the women that worked there.

 

She rolled her eyes at the petty girl talk among her coworkers, as she made her way through the crowd to see the child.

 

"The guy who took the kid in was pathetic. He was sobbing like a child when we took him, and his friend was a complete moron. Trying to make up stories about how he was the best thing for him." The lady who was sent out to pick up the hybrid said, laughing with her coworkers.

 

Hitoka grumbled at their conversation, even if the guy did take the kid in illegally. She was super short, even in the heels she was wearing, and couldn't see past the other women, as she was trying to get a look at the hybrid, wondering how they were doing.  
Once she finally made it past the annoying women, she didn't except to see a certain red headed hybrid crying his eyes out. 

 

"Shouyou?" 

 

 

➖

 

 

"Shouyou?" She asked, surprised to see Koushi's child at their shelter. He'd only seen Shouyou once, but it was almost impossible to forget that wild hair, and when she called his name, he looked her way. 

 

"You know this kid, Hitoka?" The women hold Shouyou asked rudely.

 

"Y-yeah? Why is he here? He has a family." Hitoka answered, walking over to them while Shouyou held his arms out to her. The others all shot her disgusted looks, for most of the hybrids always favorited her. 

 

"Heard the guy watching over him took the kid off the street instead of turning him in, and his biological father was gonna sell him, so now he's stuck here till we find him some relatives to live with." 

 

"What? You mean... Koushi wasn't actually his father...? But Shouyou loved him..." She said that last part to herself.

 

"Well aparently two weeks ago, he was found outside the mans apartment, and he refused to turn him in. Almost got himself arrested." The lady snickered. 

 

"H-how could this happen?" Hitoka asked, holding Shouyou lovingly, as he recognized her and sought comfort. 

 

"Beats me. The selfish idiot probably didn't want to spend the money to adopt a kid himself." The lady said.

 

"So, that's it? We're going to search for his relatives so he can have a home? What happened to his?" She asked.

 

The women sighed in annoyance.  
"Apparently his mother abandon him and committed suicide, she was was the one on the news two weeks ago. And his father wanted to sell him. So now we're stuck with him and have to find some relatives or he goes to a different adoption center. All I'm saying is, I better be getting paid more for wasting my time with this." She mumbled as she walked off with the other workers, leaving Hitoka and Shouyou in the lobby. 

 

"W-what?" Hitako whispered, still shocked and confused about the whole situation. 

Her coworkers, Yukie and Kaori, two of the small few who cared for the hybrids like she did, walked over to her and Shouyou. 

 

"What's wrong Hitako?" Yukie asked.

 

"T-this kid... Shouyou, he has a family, or he did... why was he taken away?" She asked. 

 

"That man he was with? You heard her- he was taken illegally, and now we have to find him a home." She informed Hitoka.

 

"And why can't he stay here if he doesn't?" 

 

"You know we're only a temporary home for hybrids. He can't stay if he can't find a family in a month. That's just how it is." Kaori said. 

 

Hitoka frowned, not knowing what Shouyou had been through, but felt guilty knowing that if he didn't get a family soon, he'd be taken somewhere else.  
But as much as that worried Hitoka, she wasn't just going to let whatever was happening happen. She needed to know why Shouyou was here, and why she keeps getting told that Koushi had Shouyou illegally. 

 

"I'm going to stay the night. I'll watch the hybrids and switch shifts with someone. I can't leave Shouyou alone right now. Not without knowing why he was taken away from Koushi."  
She said, walking to the back where the other hybrids and offices were, to informed them that she would stay the night that night. 

 

"Huh? Shouyou? Koushi? Hitoka what are you talking about?" Yukie asked, confused. 

 

"I knew where Shouyou came from, and Koushi was the man who was watching him. He wouldn't take him illegally for bad reasons. There has to be an explanation for all of this." She said, not turning around while walking to the back. 

 

She opened the door to their managers office and informed her of the changes. The workers would all regularly rotate with each other for who would stay nights with the hybrids. They only had a few of them that they were currently watching- for they got rotated out often. 

 

Once she told her manager that she'd switch shifts with someone and stay the night, she took Shouyou into her office, instead of bring him to the other hybrids. She didn't know what Shouyou had been through, but with the way he was acting and clinging to her, she didn't intend on leaving the kid alone. The other two women followed her around, confused with what she was doing. 

 

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Eri asked when she walking into the room. She didn't come into the front when Shouyou was brought in, since she was with the other hybrids. She came in holding two young hybrids, Sō and Yūki. They came in with a few other hybrids, but were close friends and was often hard to separate them. 

 

"The new hybrid that came in today has Hitoka acting strange." Kaori informed. 

 

"Really? Why?" 

 

"She says she knows who the child was with, and wants to know why he's actually here now." 

 

"Really? I mean, I wasn't completely told what was going on, but wasn't the kid taken in illegally?" 

 

"Stop saying that!" Hitako midly yelled, causing the girls to give her confused looks.  
"I know there's a reason why Shouyou is here, but I need to know what the actual reason is."  
She sat down at her desk and shifted Shouyou in her lap so he had his arms wrapped around her neck. He whined a little, but she comforted the boy best she could. 

 

"Well, um, since Hitoka is busy, could one of you help me with these two?" Eri asked, gesturing to the two boys in her arms. 

 

"Sure." Kaori said, picking up Yūki from her arms and taking him into another room.

 

"I think he's tired. I'll lay him down for a nap." She told Kaori, as she took the child into the other room. Eri walked over to Hitoka as she quickly typed on her computer, so she could look at Shouyou. 

 

She bent down behind Hitoka to get a look at the child.  
"So you said his name is, Shouyou?" She asked, giving him a sweet smile while he hid his face in Hitokas shoulder. 

 

"Yeah, but I only met him once when me and Shimizu took Tadashi to his group speech class. Him and Koushi only came once, and their friend who kept on coming said that they couldn't attended at the time." She said, bouncing Shouyou a little in her lap as he became fussy.  
"I need to know why he's here though. Koushi didn't seem like the kind of person to do something like this for bad reasons. I need to know why this is happening." She said, still looking up articles from recent events, hoping to find some sort of information.

 

"That's sad. I hope you find out. He's a cutie though." Eri said, reaching out to Shouyou, but he coward away. Sō was watching Shouyou intently, and was fascinated with the hybrid. He went to reach out and touch the top of Shouyou's head, before Eri grabbed his hand gently and pulled it away.

 

"He's scared, Sō-chan. We need to nice, okay?" She said sweetly to the boy in her arms. 

 

Sō looked over to Shouyou with sad eyes and whined. He didn't want the hybrid to be scared. 

 

"It's okay Sō." Eri said, kissing Sō's cheek.  
"We just need to be kind and patient with Shou-chan, okay?" 

 

Sō understood a little of what Eri told him and nodded his head, gazing back to the small, scared boy in Hitokas arms.

 

"Did you find anything?" Yukie asked, stepping over to Hitoka and leaning her hand against the desk, and looked at the computer screen. 

 

"I found out about the car accident two weeks ago and it is Shouyou's mother, and they are still updating articles about today. They say Mr.Hinata, Shouyou's dad, got help from the police to look for Shouyou and even hired some Private Investigators later to help find Shouyou, without the police knowing, so he could sell him..." she said, a little shocked at the news and saddened.

 

"What else?" Eri asked. 

 

"He also apparently, hired them to crash a car into Sawamura Daichi's car on his way from work, the other man taking care of Shouyou, him and Koushi are dating." 

 

"They weren't dangerous...? We're they?" Yukie asked.

 

"I don't think so. It also says Koushi found Shouyou alone on the streets with cuts and bruises, and took him in, but never turned him into the authorities to be found by parents or relatives." 

 

"B-but... his mother committed suicide and his father wanted to sell him! What this Koushi guy did was probably the best choice for the kid!" Eri exclaimed. 

 

"Yes, but we don't know what was going on with Shouyou while he was living there, and it is technically illegal to keep a kid that has a home, even if it's not until a relative is contacted" Yukie said. 

 

"But the poor kid..." Eri said, saddened to hear.  
"What else does it say?" 

 

"That Koushi brought Shouyou to the hospital because he'd hurt his arm and it was then that the police and Mr.Hinata found him, and they also found on what Mr.Hinata had done. He'd later ran away with Shouyou through the hospital and ended up holding a gun to his head. An officer shot him in the arm so he wouldn't shoot Shouyou, and Shouyou ran into a corner and hid. Koushi, Tooru and Tooru's son then went to Shouyou to calm him, and when they were finally asked to hand Shouyou over to us, he refused and was threatened to be arrested for kidnapping..." she said, having a hard time reading the article. 

 

"So... now he's here... so what do we do?" Yukie asked.  
"You only met him once and he could've been putting up an act while he was in public with Shouyou. We don't really know anything about him. Also, do you think they treated his arm? Does he still need to be examined?"

 

"I know... I don't either. I also don't know about his arm, I'll have to find out in a minute. I think he's also to worried about this than his arm." Hitoka said in defeat, rubbing Shouyou's back.  
"I'll need to find someone who does know about Shouyou... wait!!" She exclaimed, startling the two other women and hybrids with her outburst. 

 

"What do you mean?" Eri asked, shifting the startled hybrid on her hip, and pet the top of his head.

 

"I don't really know if Koushi is a good man or not, but if he is, and Shouyou is here only by the governments rules, then we have to help him out. For Shouyou's sake. He seems to really miss Koushi... or... at least I think he is." Hitoka said.

 

"That's true. He seems sad, but what if he's missing his biological father or something?"  
Yukie said. 

 

"Yeah, I mean Shouyou and Koushi seemed fine when they were at group, which brings me to who might know what Koushi really meant Shouyou. But first." Hitoka paused and scrolled to the top of the article, where the pictures were, and pulled up the one of Koushi. 

 

"Hey, Shouyou." She said, calmly and quietly getting Shouyou's attention. He lifted his head from her shoulder, put kept himself close to her.  
She turned him around him her lap and showed him the picture. 

 

"Do you know him, Shouyou?" She asked, pointed to the picture of Koushi they used in the article.  
Shouyou then shot himself foward towards the screen, and touch the part where Koushi's picture was being shown. 

 

"Mama..." he said, weeping again, and the others girls hearts broke at his words. 

 

"Oh my goodness. The poor thing." Eri said, bending down next to Hitokas chair and placing her hand on the boys arm in pity, Sō following in suit and placing his small hand on Shouyou's arm also. 

 

"So he must really like Koushi. And he can talk. That's pretty rare for a hybrid his age. He's kind of like your little one, Hitoka." Yukie commented. 

 

"I know. He only came to group once, but I wonder if he was still taught before." 

 

"But also, just because he seems to miss Koushi, we still don't know about him." 

 

"I know. That's why." She said, standing up from her desk chair.  
"I'm gonna call Asahi, and if he doesn't know what's going on, I'll ask him to give me Mr.Iwazumis phone number and ask him. I know there's something not right about all of this, and I need to find out." She said, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket and stepping out into the hallway, leaving the others confused and lost at 'Mr.Iwazumi.' 

 

"Hello? Asahi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Favorite food?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Bagels, Ice cream, most things chocolate, carrots, rice, and Chinese style broccoli


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sawamura-Sugawara house hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter, then stopped, and when I went back to writing it, I forgot what I wanted to write.... sorry!!   
> Also it's spring break here and I'm going to be busy everyday with hiking, so new chapter on Monday and then back to Mondays and Thursdays. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disaster will still be updated on Saturday though!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I'm scared of bugs, fire, destruction, and loud noises 
> 
> And I'm too old to be scared of those things XD

"Hello?" 

 

"Asahi?" 

 

"Shouyou?!" 

 

At Shouyou's name, Koushi sat up quickly from where he laid on the couch. Daichi had just answered the phone and was talking to Asahi about something regarding Shouyou. Koushi didn't think much of it after he thought about how Asahi had probably just watched the news and saw what happened. 

 

"You talked with who? Who's Hitoka?" 

 

"She's with Shouyou?! Is he alright?" 

 

Koushi now listened eagerly. He was familiar with the name 'Hitoka', but couldn't place where he knew her. He couldn't hear what Asahi was saying on the other line, but he hoped it was something good. 

 

"Explain what? That Shouyou was found by Koushi on the street and did what any human would do?!" 

 

"Yeah, he's right here but he's asl-" Daichi turned and saw Koushi fully awake and watching him intently. 

 

"Um... hold on a second, Asahi." He said and covered the phone with his hand.   
"Asahi wanted to know exactly what happened." Daichi told Koushi before he almost instantly nodded his head and reached out for the phone. 

 

"Asahi?" He answered.

 

"Hey Koushi, I heard and saw what happened today, and I'm really sorry, but I got a phone call from Hitoka, the blonde lady who was at the group on Monday if you remember, and she's working at the place that Shouyou is at right now and wanted to know what was going on." Asahi said all at once.

 

"Really?! Is he okay? Are they treating him well? He doesn't need anymore hurt in his life, Asahi!" 

 

"Koushi, Koushi, calm down. He's fine. He's in a temporary home for hybrids, until they find some relatives for him to live with. If they don't, he'll go into an adoption center." 

 

Koushi was heartbroken by the news. He knew something similar would happen, but it still made him feel upset and guilty of what had to happen.   
"I know. They told me before they took Shouyou away..." he said, his voice cracking.   
"Why did you call me to tell me that?" 

 

"Because Hitoka throught something wasn't right. I tried telling her what was going on and she didn't believe that it could just end there. Trust me, she is a very determined woman." He said. 

 

"Okay. But what does that have to do with anything. She's determined... what's that supposed to mean?" Koushi ask, suddenly wanted the conversation to end. 

 

"Because legally, she has to search for relatives and find Shouyou a home, but if she doesn't, she's not putting him into an adoption center." 

 

"Okay. Still, what is that supposed to mean? Is he gonna permanently stay there then?"  
Koushi was confused when Asahi chuckled on the phone, and made him really want to end the phone call now. 

 

"Ah, Koushi. You really can't function when you're upset can you?" 

 

"What the heck, Asahi? What's your problem? Just leave me alo-"

 

"You can get Shouyou back." 

 

......

 

 

"What?"

 

"If Shouyou doesn't have any relatives to live with, you can legally adopt him." 

 

"I... I can? Really?!" 

 

"Yes, but, only if he doesn't have any relatives to live with. She hasn't looked yet, but if they live out of country, they can't adopt him, if they don't have a suitable home, they can't adopt him, and if they are too old or refuse, he won't be living with them, but, if any of those apply to you, you won't be able to adopt him either." Asahi said. 

 

"So... what do I have to do?"

 

"Give Hitoka a couple of days to search for relatives. If she doesn't find any, she'll call you." 

 

"That's, that's such a relief!" Koushi said, excited that he might be able to get Shouyou back. 

 

"But... try not to get too worked up over this. It might not work out, okay." Asahi said. 

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. Of course." Koushi replied, but he was too giddy to really be thinking about that. 

 

"Okay. Well if it doesn't work out, Hitoka will call you and let you know what's going on. I'll call you tomorrow." Asahi said.

 

"Okay. Thank you so much Asahi." 

 

"Remember- don't give your hopes up right away." 

 

"Yes, yes, I know. Goodnight Asahi." 

 

"Goodnight Koushi." 

 

After the two had hung up, Daichi was looking at Koushi expectingly, waiting to hear what he had to say. 

 

"So...? What's going on?  
Good news by the looks of it." Daichi said, gesturing towards Koushi's smile. 

 

"We might be able to get Shouyou back." He said. 

 

"What? Wait... really?!"

 

"Yes. Asahi said that Hitoka, the lady Shouyou is with, will help us adopt him, if she doesn't find any relatives for him to live with." He said, smiling wider. 

 

"Only if she doesn't find any relatives though." 

 

"Well... yeah, sadly, but Asahi said that it's very difficult to adopt a kid on short notice, and even harder since he's a hybrid."

 

"Wow, that's... amazing though. We might get him back." 

 

"I know! It's amazing!" He said, startling the other sleeping hybrid in his arms that he had forgotten about. He stirred and whined, grabbing Koushi's shirt and nuzzling into it. 

 

"I think Tobio will be excited to see Shouyou again, too." 

 

"I bet he will." Daichi said, kneeling behind Koushi and petting the top of Tobios head.   
"We should get him to bed." 

 

"Yeah, lets go." Koushi said, lifting up Tobio and taking him to bed. He placed Tobio onto the bed and suggled with him, not even getting ready for bed, as he was already exausted. 

 

"So, what now? Do you just wait and see if we can really get him back?" Daichi asked, putting on a T-shirt to wear to bed. 

 

"Yeah... it might be a while too, but, Hitoka is on our side, and she's watching over Shouyou right now, so all I can do is hope." He answered.

 

"Well, I hope it all works out, you know. And not just for how I feel, but for how you and Shouyou feel. I wasn't there when he was taken away, but he loved you, and it probably really upset him that he was taken, so I hope for his sake, we can get him back."

 

Koushi was in awe at Daichi's words. What he said and the way he said it made Koushi feel amazed with Daichi. Koushi smiled at Daichi and he scoot over on the bed, closer to Koushi and indulged him in a hug, with Tobio in the middle. 

 

"I love you so much." Koushi said. 

 

"I love you more." Daichi replied, kissing the top of Koushi's head. They then both said their goodnights, and fell into a peaceful slumber, know that everything might just turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: A place you want to visit?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Japan, New Zealand, Bahamas, Barcelona-Spain, and Italy


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night at the shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay!
> 
>  
> 
> It was spring break last week and I used anytime I wasn't doing something to update "Disaster" because that it uploaded weekly and I am having a hard time trying to find where I want this story to go. It's not that I don't have ideas, it's that I have too many (ﾟ∀ﾟ) I also realized that the past few chapters are all in the same day XD oh well!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this super short chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I love Bamboo and Cherry blossoms.

It was around midnight, that day Shouyou was taken away from Koushi. He was at a temporary shelter and was being cared for, personally by Hitoka. Hitoka and her friends fed and put all the hybrids to bed, while she hauled around Shouyou on her hip. He refused to leave her side for even a minute, and became scared and shy when she tried introducing him to the other hybrids.   
They all came from broken homes or rejection and some were still just as shy as he was, which made it more difficult for him to get along with them.

 

Hitoka had called Asahi and told him everything that was going on with Shouyou, and he said he'd contact Koushi about what her plan was, today though, her goal was to get Shouyou to sleep. 

 

Workers were not supposed to sleep in the same room as the hybrids, but there was to occasion of new hybrids being shy or scared and wanting an adult to be with them. The problem with Shouyou though, was that he didn't want to leave Hitokas side... at all. He whined and cried and clung to her whenever she tried putting him down. 

 

Her friends that were staying the night also, tended to the other hybrids, while Hitoka had her hands full with Shouyou. She would've just broke the rules and let Shouyou sleep with her so he would fall asleep okay and not be scared, but there were cameras in every room except the bathrooms. If she wouldn't get in trouble and written up for it, she wouldn't have cared. 

 

So at the moment, she was walking through and pacing the hallways, bouncing and cradling Shouyou in her arms, hoping to get him to sleep. He was obviously exhausted from the day, between everything he's been through and constantly crying, but he was too scared to sleep. 

 

Hitoka herself was tired. Her eyes were droopy and arms and feet hurt from walking around while carrying the child, even if he was very small. She had him wrapped in a blanket and he was snuggled into her chest, but he still didn't feel right. She wasn't his mom, or Koushi, and he couldn't sleep without either of them. 

 

Shouyou wanted Koushi. Koushi helped Shouyou fall asleep better, and took care of him. Koushi let Shouyou sleep in his bed every night with Daichi, and even with is nightmares, be still felt safer with them. He wanted to be with them right now. He wanted to be in their little home, with his loving parents. Shouyou wanted to be where his new parents were, and his best friend Tobio. He missed them all and wanted to go back. 

 

He didn't know what he did to be taken away from his family, or abandon in the first place by his mom and dad. Why was he where he was now? A place with a bunch of hybrids, where most of them seem sad and shy and scared, like he was. Shouyou just wanted to be home. 

 

He rubbed his eyes and cried some more, listening to the quiet shushing coming for the blonde lady that was taking care of him. He didn't know her name or why she was taking care of him, but he recognized her from Asahis place, and she was kind, so he trusted her. That didn't mean much though when he wants to be back home. 

 

"Shou-Chan... are you sleepy yet?" Hitoka asked quietly, looping their workspace for the third time.   
He whined and cried some more, not understanding her and just being upset. 

 

She sighed, knowing what he was going through was rough, but she felt as if she'd pass out at any moment, and couldn't leave Shouyou by himself to be awake.   
She finally gave up on walking and went into her shared office. She decided to start looking for Shouyou's guardians or relatives if she couldn't fall asleep with him in her arms. 

 

She sat down in her oversized office chair and adjusted Shouyou so she could type on her computer without moving him around a lot. He wrapped his arms around one her hers and nuzzled it. 

 

She smiled at the hybrid and pet the top of his head lovingly, then turned to her computer and started her search. Hitoka had to look up and see what there was to know about Shouyou first, and pray that he had no relatives, for more then one reason. 

 

First, Shouyou obviously wanted no body but Koushi, second, it's difficult to live with a hybrid and many people gave them up or left them, hence why Hitoka worked at a place that could help hybrids live a little better. Third, Hitoka couldn't do that to the poor child. He'd been through so much already, and even if the relatives or guardians he would live with are nice and would take care of him, Koushi would still be heart broken for the rest of his life.   
Hitoka just couldn't imagine those two having to be apart forever. 

 

She continued her work of searching for Shouyou's relatives or guardians. Normally, this would be done by somewhere closer to the government, not by a temporary care taker, but all she was doing was researching Shouyou. She couldn't make any comments, unless it was regarding the hybrids safety, or do anything that was official towards the cases. Hitoka often researched hybrids if they seemed in need of a family quicker than others. 

 

Some hybrids come into the shelter acting like Shouyou, and others come in like it's nothing to them. Some are upset to be left by their families, while others find being at the shelter to be a relief, which Hitoka sometimes found worse than the ones that were sad to be left. 

 

It was also heart wrenching to see young hybrids come in being very small in weight while covered in scars and bruises from abuse and neglect. All of the staff was trained in nursing, so they could tend to the hurt hybrids. Hitoka did that earlier with Shouyou's hurt arm. All she could do was wrap it and put ice on it, since Shouyou wouldn't speak to her but was in visible pain. 

 

He was doing better now though, and was sleeping... 

 

Hitoka didn't even notice at first but Shouyou was sleeping. Actually sleeping. It was such a relief to see the child sleeping. She was so happy. 

 

Hitoka watched Shouyou's chest rise and fall, as he was hopefully, sleeping peacefully. She smiled and held onto his as he snuggled into her shoulder that she had him resting against. 

 

She rested against the top of Shouyou's head lovingly and didn't even know that she let herself doze off, along with Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Favorite all time anime character.
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Obviously Hinata Shouyou! But I also love Levi and Eren from AOT


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call from Hitoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I wanted to do twice a week last week but got super busy!! Also I am packed with activities this weekend, but I plan on still updating!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I run 3.5 to 5 miles once to twice a week.

It was now Sunday, two days after the incident that left Koushi heartbroken. He'd gotten a few phone calls yesterday from Hitoka, updating him on how Shouyou was doing. He wanted to hear Shouyou and see him, but her job wouldn't allow visitors on weekends, or for the younger hybrids to speak on the phone. When he talked to her though, Hitoka told Koushi that she'd been researching Shouyou and had found a few relatives, but no Wills from his parents, indicating if Shouyou had a guardian if neither parents could take care of him. 

 

The relatives were going to be contacted and informed about Shouyou's case, but Hitoka gave Koushi the benefit of the doubt and told him that most people reject any child when they hear that it is a hybrid. Koushi was of course relieved to hear that, but was still extremely nervous that someone just might want to take Shouyou in. 

 

He knew that anything that was going on with Shouyou, was the right legal move to get him a family, but Koushi was having a hard time excepting that, especially when Hitoka was saying that Shouyou had only been wanting Koushi. She explained how he'd barely eat or sleep, and wouldn't leave Hitokas side. He wouldn also whine and cry a lot through out the day, wanting Koushi and to go back home. She didn't dare mention that she hadn't gone home since he'd been there, afraid she'd worry Koushi about her own life. 

 

Right now, Koushi was sitting in the office, researching ways to legally adopt Shouyou if he gets the chance - any chance. He would do anything to get Shouyou back. He checked his saving and made sure they had plenty of money to adopt and care for Shouyou, and made sure all the records and everything were set straight, so he'd be prepared for anything the court would try and throw at them when they went to adopt him.

 

He had been wanting to redo the guest room, and turn it into a bedroom, suitable for Shouyou, but Daichi, even though he wanted to do anything to make Koushi happy, told him that they should wait, just in case. So Daichi was calling Asahi and asking him if there was anything they could do to make everything go smoother if they had the chance to adopt him. 

 

After a couples hours of both of them doing said tasks, Koushi got a call from Hitoka.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Koushi-San!"

 

"Hitoka?"

 

"Yes! I have exciting news!" 

 

"Does it have to do with Shouyou?!" He asked excitably.

 

"Yes! We just finish looking through his list of relatives and have called and told them all what was going on and they all wished us the best for him and rejected him!" She exclaimed. 

 

That sounded like it should be bad news or something to bring you down, but in this case, it was one of the greatest things to be heard. 

 

"You're kidding! Really! That's amazing! So what're you going to do now?" He asked. 

 

"Well, now that it's confirmed that he has no relatives or guardians to take him in, he will be put into the adoption system, and since he's so shy still and doesn't want to be around others, I'm going to suggest you guys as someone he's comfortable around, that wants to adopt, and hopefully it will go through."

 

"So, what should I do?" He asked. 

 

"Well, wait a few more days until he's in the system. I'll call you when it's ready and you can come by. I'll give you directions later and more information." She said. 

 

Koushi was so relieved that Shouyou was being put into an adoption center. He could finally legalize getting him and not having  
to worry about anything else, anymore.   
"Thank you Hitoka!! You're a lifesaver." 

 

"Anytime. Believe me, I'd do anything to help Shouyou have a better life then he's had. He was happy with you, and it infuriates me to see that he was taken away from his happiness." She ranted. 

 

"Me too. But really, I'm so thankful for all of your help with this. I don't know what I'd do knowing Shouyou wasn't happy." 

 

"I'd do anything for this precious ball of sunshine." 

 

"How's he by the way? Is he still the same?" He asked.

 

"He's sleeping right now, but yes, he's still really missing you and keeps wanted to go home. I'm glad we found out so soon that he'll be put in adoption. He's really struggling right now." She said, her voice quieting at the comment.  
"I feel like there's so much he wants to say but can't." 

 

Koushi felt a lump forming in his throat at her words and had a feeling of sadness that he couldn't explain.   
"Well... I hope this all works out... for his sake."

 

"And yours Koushi." She said.   
"Shouyou meant a lot to you as you did for him. I've only seen you together once, but I knew you from the moment I saw you two, that there was a blossoming father son relationship between you guys. It'd be heartbreaking to see you two pulled apart." 

 

Koushi had only met Hitoka once, and talked to her on the phone a couples times recently, but she was one of the greatest humans to exist on earth. She understood what both him and Shouyou were going through, and did everything in the little power over the situation she had, to reunited these two together.

 

"Thank you, Hitoka. Thank you for everything." He said, close to tears of joy.

 

"Of course, Koushi. Really, I'll do anything to bring you two together again. And I promise I'll give you all the info you need for adoption as soon as he's in the system." 

 

"Thank you." He repeated once again. "I'll be waiting and preparing." 

 

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon Koushi. And don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Shouyou. Goodbye." 

 

"Bye Hitoka." He said, hanging up the phone and setting it on the desk and sitting back in his chair. It had only been since Friday that Shouyou was taken and today was the following Sunday, but it had still felt way too long for him to be gone. Koushi had been researching and checking up on everything all day Saturday and today, but he was just glad that he could now adopt Shouyou once he was in the system.

 

He had been relieved and excited to hear that Shouyou had no one to take him in, which gave him a chance to legally adopt Shouyou as his and Daichi's son. Speaking of Daichi, he had some news for him. 

 

Koushi got up and walked to the other room that Daichi was in, his head down and acting like he had something bad to tell him to fool his boyfriend.

 

"Hey Koushi. I was just gonna start something for lunch. What would you li-... Koushi? Is everything alright?" Daichi asked concerned when he saw Koushi face. 

 

"Daichi... I have something to tell you..." he started. 

 

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He walked closer to Koushi. 

 

"Well... it's just that... we might get to adopt Shouyou after all!" He exclaimed, smiling widely and wrapping his arms around Daichi. 

 

"W-wait... you mean?!"

 

"Yes! I just got a call from Hitoka and she said that there were no relatives to take Shouyou in, so he'll be put into the adoption system! As soon as he's in, she'll call us and we can go down there and get him!" 

 

"Seriously?! We can get him back?!" 

 

"Yes, yes!! She's going to tell me everything we need and we can go get him!" 

 

Daichi smiled widely with Koushi and picked him up and spun him around in joy. They were going to get their baby boy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: three things on your bucket list.
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Zipline in Dubai, Film a short film and write a manga/Anime


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short! Sorry! I'm trying to write four different things at once :,) 
> 
> Also I am now obsessed with Noragami. Great show and manga!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I like bagels

"Hitoka. These past fews, day you haven't gone home and this hybrid hasn't left your side. What's going on?" Her boss asked. She wasn't the nicest lady, but compared to some of her coworkers, she was an angel. 

 

"Oh, um... he's really shy and doesn't like to be left alone." She said, not lying, but not telling the whole story either.

 

"Well, yes, I understand that, since most hybrids are that way, but you need to go home, Hitoka. You can't live here and take care of this hybrid the entire time. Besides, he should be in the adoption system in a couple days and will be sent to a center. You might as well let him get used to be without you before he's sent over." 

 

Hitoka wasn't sure if she should tell her boss everything that was going on between Shouyou and Koushi, or just make up some lie along the lines. She couldn't just leave Shouyou alone, and finding out about how Koushi can adopt Shouyou was something she needed to ask anyway. 

 

"Um, about that... do they have any families lined up for him?" 

 

"Huh? Oh, not that I know of. Why? Is there someone you know of?" She asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

 

"Well, sort of."

 

➖

 

The house only occupied Koushi, but it wasn't silent. The windows and balcony were all open and was letting the sun shine through and the noises of the birds and people filled the house. Koushi was happily typing on his laptop in the kitchen, while cooking some lunch. Ever since he heard that Shouyou was officially being put into an adoption center, he'd been ecstatic, and constantly made sure he was ready to adopt him whenever the call from Hitoka, telling him that he could. He was giddy and smiley whenever he thought about Shouyou being his, once again. 

 

A few minutes later, there was a knock at his door. He got up and looked through the peephole before answering it. It was Tooru and Tobio. They had stayed the night Friday and left Saturday afternoon. They hadn't really been in touch since, and Koushi indicated that Tooru was probably curious as to how Koushi was. 

 

"Hey Tooru, hello Tobio." Koushi said, waving a little at the boy. 

 

"Hey Koushi. I was about to ask how you've been doing, but you seem rather chipper." Tooru said, smiling. 

 

"I am. I got a call from Hitoka, and she said that Shouyou doesn't have any legal guardians or relatives to take care of him, so he's going to an adoption center!" He exclaimed, letting Tooru into his appartment. 

 

"That's awesome! When are you getting him back?" Tooru asked.

 

"I'm not sure yet. Hitoka said, once he's officially in the adoption system, I can come by and adopt him. We've already got the money set aside and are fixing up the place to make sure it's child friendly. We hope that we're ready for anything they try to throw at us, incase they agency is difficult."

 

Tooru laughed at Koushi's enthusiasm. He knew how passionate Koushi was about getting Shouyou back, but it still amused him. He was about to say something, when he felt Tobio pulling on his sleeve and wanting to be put down. 

 

"Ah, here." He said, and set the child on the ground, who immediately ran towards the guest room. The two men looked at each other, confused, before following the child. He was looking around everywhere in the room. He looked under the bed and in the closet, and he even check some of the cabinets and drawers, looking for something that couldn't be found. 

 

"What're you doing, Tobio-Chan?" Tooru asked, watching the child intently. Tobio finally climbed on the guest bed and moved all the pillows away, confusing the men.   
He kept moving the pillows, until he froze. He slowly moved his hand towards something grabbed it. 

 

Koushi and Tooru couldn't see what he was holding, but it obviously saddened the boy. He slid off the bed and walked over to Koushi and stood in front of him. He held out his hand to show Koushi what it was. He was holding Shouyou's stuffed crow. 

 

"Shou-chan~...." Tobio said sadly. 

 

It upset the two others to see Tobio so sad about Shouyou. He didn't fully understand that Shouyou wasn't there. He watched him get taken away, but he was hoping that his friend had come back. 

 

Koushi saw Tobios sad eyes, and kneeled down in front of the child. He placed his hands over Tobios, who was still holding the stuffed crow and softly said;   
"We'll get him back. I promise." 

 

Tobio wiped his eyes that were filled with tears and sniffled.   
"P-promise?" He stuttered, actually managing to perfectly repeat that word, shocking both Tooru and Koushi a little bit. 

 

Koushi then smiled at him.   
"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Sub of Dub anime 
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Sub, always! I've only watched Ouran Highschool Host Club and K-On in dub before I knew about sub. My sister hates sub...


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting better! Just a couple headaches here and there but I'm doing good!  
> ~  
> Hopefully want to get my Yuri on ice one shot out next week!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I hate driving but I have to learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summery was supposed to be here...

"Does it really take this long for a hybrid to be put into an adoption home?" Koushi complained. He was pacing back and forth in the living room on Friday evening. He'd been waiting all week for the call from Hitoka, telling him he could adopt Shouyou. 

 

"It'll be okay, Koushi. You'll get the call, I promise. Just try to relax, okay." Daichi said, grabbing Koushi's hand and pulling him onto the couch next to him. "Now come on, we need to pick out some things for Shouyou's room for the finishing touch." 

 

Daichi had his computer on his lap and was looking for decorations for Shouyou's room, online. "Here, don't these look nice?" He asked, pointing to show Koushi something on the screen, but his boyfriend was obviously distracted. Daichi let out a sigh and closed his computer and set it aside. He then wrapped and arm around Koushi and pulled him close. 

 

"Don't fret over it. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. You just have to keep calm and everything will be alright." He reassured him.

 

"But I haven't heard from her since Monday, and when I try to call her office, the always say she's busy and tell me to stop calling." Koushi complained, which amused Daichi. 

 

"Maybe she went home. Besides, there's nothing to worry about. As soon as he's in the system, she'll call, until then, we have to be patient." 

 

"But Daichi, what if he's put into the system without even her knowing. Or if someone adopts him first? Maybe he won't even like them and be miserable and the they'll get rid of him again and we'll never be able to find him and he'll never be happy and-" 

 

"Koushi, Koushi, calm down." Daichi said, holding Koushi more tightly next to him. "Everything will work out the way it's planned. We'll get Shouyou back, he won't be alone or sad, and no one is gonna hurt him anymore. If you're around, Shouyou isn't going to be hurt or lonely anymore."

 

Koushi blushed at Daichi's words and smiled bashfully. "Also if you're here. You're his dad too." 

 

"I know, but I'm pretty sure you're his number one parent. He loves you more than anything."

 

Now Koushi was full on red faced and blushing. Daichi really was the sweetest man ever and he couldn't have asked for anyone better. He wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck and kissed his cheek. 

 

"I love you so much." He said, and rested his head in the crook of Daichi's neck.

 

Daichi kissed the top of his head and replied. "I love you too." 

 

"I'm sorry I'm so anxious about all of this. I just don't want to lose Shouyou. I've become so attached too him, that I'd just hate to lose him. I've been acting selfish." 

 

"You have not been acting selfish. What you are doing is for his sake too. I wasn't there, but I heard enough to know that he didn't want to leave you, especially after what had just happened with his father. Wanting to get him back is the best for both of you." 

 

"But Daichi, what if he doesn't want to come back here? What if he wants a new family? The last time he was here... I didn't let him leave the house cause I was scared... what if he doesn't want to come back for that reason? Or what if he's scared his dad will come back or if-" 

 

"Koushi. I swear, he will never not want to be with you. There's no doubt about it that he wants to be with you - with us. Just wait and see." Daichi said resting his head atop of Koushi's. 

 

"I know. I just can't help but worry about him. You'd think it take longer than a week to get so used to having a child, let alone a hybrid living with you, but it just seems so different without him here." He said. 

 

"I know what you mean. It's odd not having him here. But, he'll be back, like I said." 

 

Koushi snuggled into Daichi more and tightened his hold on him, as he enjoyed his boyfriends embrace and felt comforted by his words. He really did hope he'd get Shouyou back, and soon. Being without him was really taking a toll on Koushi, especially when he's alone durning the day. Before he met Shouyou, he had a dead end, awful job, but it was something. Now, he had nothing to do durning the day, besides waiting and researching things he'd already searched. 

 

He closed his eyes and stayed snuggled next to Daichi, enjoying his closeness and comfort, something he didn't realize was something he needed at a time like this. 

 

It was around 7, closer to 8 when Koushi had fallen asleep against Daichi on the couch without realizing. Daichi did the same, and the two didn't know they were asleep, until they heard the phone ring, startling them awake with the sudden noise. 

 

Daichi groaned and quickly stretched before standing up to answer the phone. Koushi laid back down on the couch when Daichi stood up, and closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep, but couldn't help listening to the conversation his boyfriend was having a few feet away. 

 

"Yes, this is him.... yes, Sugawara Koushi too... ah, Hitoka. Koushi's told me about you." He said, and Koushi's eyes shot open and he immediately sat up at the mention of her name.

 

"It's okay, it's okay, I don't think Koushi would care even if you called in the middle of the night." Daichi said. Koushi then looked over at the clock hanging on the wall above to TV and it read 9:38, making him understand what Daichi and Hitoka were probably discussing.

 

"Yes, he's right here. Just a moment." He said, and covered the phone with his hand and turned to Koushi. 

 

"Hitoka would like to speak to you." He said and handed to phone to Koushi. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Koushi-San! Sorry for calling you so late, but I feel like you'd like to know that Shouyou is officially in the system!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry it took so long. They had to get all his records and everything in order, but we're finally ready." 

 

Koushi almost couldn't believe her words. He was so excited to know that he could finally, finally, get his baby back. 

 

"Really?! That amazing! Thank you so much Hitoka! We'll be there first thing tomorrow to adopt him and make it official, and-"

 

"Wait... Koushi..." she cut him off, making his heart drop. He didn't know what she was going to say, but the way she stop him from going on and the change of her tone, made him stop dead in his tracks and become worried. 

 

"W-what... uh... what is it?" He hesitantly asked, glancing over at Daichi who also had a concerned look on his face. 

 

"I... um... I don't really know what happened before this whole incident... but... before you come by... just make sure everything is in order... with you guys first." She said, sounding nervous. 

 

"What do you mean?" He asked. What could she be referring too when she said to check on things on his and Daichi's side. 

 

"Well... I was talking to my boss and-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Favorite flower?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Cherry and plum blossom, white rose, birds of paradise, carnation, lily, and lots of others!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this extremely short chapter in a couple hours l, because I needed to give you guys something! Anyway, my concussion is getting a lot better! I found out it was a problem in my neck and got that taken care of, so now I'll be back to writing!   
> ~  
> Also, Disaster will not have a chapter this Saturday, but it will next Saturday. And I posted my angsty Yuri on ice oneshot yesterday and it was 300 reads :D   
> ~
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I wear glasses and am practically blind in my left eye. I'm also getting new glasses today! Maybe ones like Oikawa (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

"Sugawara Koushi, you are not permitted to adopt any children of any sorts, by the law." Is what Koushi was told when he called into the adoption center office when Hitoka told him about checking if everything was clear on his side, before he went to adopt Shouyou. 

 

He'd called on Monday, to check things out and make sure everything was in order and he had nothing to worry about, but he did. 

 

The conversation went a little like this: 

~  
"Hello, how may a help you today?" The associate asked.

 

"Hi, I'm Sugawara Koushi, and I'm looking to adopt a hybrid, who I've watched before previously, Hinata Shouyou. I heard he just got into the system." He said, voice nervous and high pitched.

 

"Hold on one second and let me see." She said, typing on her computer. He waited anxiously, his heart beating fast and he continually kept wiping his hands on his pants from them sweating so much. 

 

"Mr.Sugawara?" She said, startling him a little. 

 

"Y-yes?"

 

"You said that you've previously watched this boy, did you not?" She questioned.

 

"Um, yes, I have." 

 

"You don't happen to be the person who took him in, are you?" She asked suspiciously.

 

He swallowed an awkward lump in his throat, before answering.   
"Um, yes... I was." 

 

"Sugawara Koushi, you do realize that you kidnapped this young boy and kept him away for a week, before anyone knew about it?"

 

He was completely caught off guard by her response. He didn't kidnap Shouyou, and who does she mean when she said no one knew about it.

 

"Ma'am, I didn't kidnap Shouyou. I found him on the streets and I took him in to care for him-"

 

"I don't want to hear any accuses, Sugawara Koushi. I read all about the incident and I personally think that you should be thrown behind bars for kidnapping an innocent child, and keeping him away from his family, or turning him in." She practically growled over the phone, making Koushi want to scream and cry at the same time. 

 

"You don't understand! I never intended to keep Shouyou away from his family! There was a note from his mother! She committed suicide the day before I found Shouyou, and his dad was going to sell him! That's why his father is in jail right now! I just want to help this child have a happy life."

 

"I don't want to hear it Mr.Sugawara. The facts are there and state that you should've turned him in the minute you found him on the street. Now this kid won't socialize or interact with anyone, probably out of fear, which can only be concluded that he learned from you. Now, if you don't want me to call the police, I suggest you never call back here again. Sugawara Koushi, you are not permitted to adopt any children of any sorts, by the law. Have a good day." 

 

And with that, the call was ended and all that was left, was for Koushi to be standing in the middle of his too empty appartment, alone. He'd probably never see Shouyou again.

 

 

➖

 

Daichi was more than ready to get off work and get home to Koushi and hear what was going on. The offices were closed on the weekend and Koushi had been over anxious to see what was going to happen with Shouyou. That morning, Koushi had been super nervous, being awake may before Daichi and making him breakfast out of giddiness. He just wanted to know what was going to happen. Later, Daichi relunctantly left for work, nervous about the outcomes of the call Koushi was going to make. 

 

When he got home that night, the he called out to Koushi when he opened the door, but got no response back. The lights were on, as per usual, but his boyfriend was not there. 

 

"Koushi? Are you here? I'm home!" He called out, setting his stuff on one of the bar stools before walking into the hallway and looking in the rooms. After he checked every room, he became worried, for Koushi was not in any of them. 

 

"Koushi! Koushi, where are you?!" He called out, frantically looking around for him. After a minute of pacing the appartment and panicking, he realized that the only place he hadn't looked, was the balcony. He quickly went over to the glass paned, double doors in their bedroom, and opened them. He walked outside and didn't see Koushi, but he did hear small sniffling from behind him. 

 

He turned from where he was by the railing and saw Koushi sitting with his knees up to his chest against the wall of the building, sobbing. Immediately, Daichi knew something was wrong. 

 

It was dark out, the only lights were the small ones that hung by the balcony doors, and the ones reflected from the streets below. There was a cool breeze that swept through both men's hair, as Daichi stood and stared at the weeping man in front of him. 

 

He slowly and carefully walked over to Koushi, being mindful of his steps and pace, before he kneeled next to him.

 

"Koushi..." Daichi barely whispered, before Koushi shot out of the position he was in and threw his arms around his boyfriend, sobbing. Daichi then wrapped his arms around him too for comfort, and squeezed and held Koushi as he cried into his shoulder.

 

"W-we... we can't get Shouyou back Daichi. We're never going to see him again." 

 

Daichi knew that something was up the minute he got home without Koushi there to greet him, but hearing what he was worried about, played out as words, made his heart drop. 

 

Were they really never going to see Shouyou again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: How many pics on your phone or computer?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Computer only has three because I barely use it, and phone 162 pictures and 6 videos, mostly only a couple seconds


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick, still have a concussion, I cut my foot, and I have cupcakes to make... :D Horay!
> 
>  
> 
> That last part ;) can anyone guess?
> 
>  
> 
> Didn't proof read
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: If I had a stage name for like a circus, it'd be Hide and if I had a partner, they'd be Seek.

It'd been days since Hitoka has heard from Koushi, and she was getting worried. Shouyou was becoming desperate and still wouldn't leave Hitokas side and it was becoming worrisome. He would cry most of the day and would barely eat or sleep. He didn't want to be around anyone besides Hitoka, and was whiney and wanted Koushi, and by now, Hitokas hips were beyond sore from holding him all day, despite his small size.

 

She had called Koushi about checking about things on his side before adoption a little while ago, and soon, Shouyou was going to be placed in the adoption center. She needed to know why Koushi hadn't come and gotten Shouyou and she needs to know now. 

 

Her co-workers and even the other hybrids could tell something was wrong and were worried about little Shouyou. The other workers tried convincing Hitoka to go home and rest and leave Shouyou to them, but he refused to go with anybody else, which meant she had to stay. 

 

After a few days of no calls or messages from Koushi, she decided to call and see what was up. She went into her offices and dialed Koushi's number and waiting. There was one ring, then two... then three... then... okay so it kept ringing, but there was no answer, which confused and worried Hitoka. She tried again and there was still no answer. She didn't know what to do. 

 

She knows that Koushi has a boyfriend who lives with him, but doesn't know his number. She stopped to think about what to do next. Right now, she had a depressed hybrid, who all he wanted was Koushi; the only person who made him happy and feel safe. 

 

Hitoka thought over who she might be able to call that would know how to get ahold of Koushi, and find out what is going on. She ran through the list of people in her head that might know Koushi, when it finally dawned on her, who could help.

 

 

➖

 

 

Wednesday. Two days later and Koushi's never felt more depressed in his life. All he wanted to do was get Shouyou back and keep him out of the adoption and foster homes and make him happy again, but instead, even getting near any of that, could land him in jail. 

 

He'd been laying around in bed for two days and had barely moved to do anything. Daichi would be there at night, but would leave again in the morning for work, making Koushi feel alone. He just wanted Shouyou back. Having him as his child changed his life, and now it was going back. He was feeling the same way he did when he was working a dead end job with absurd hours. He just wants him back. 

 

Around 4pm, there was a knock at his door, that woke Koushi up from his light napping he'd been doing for the past two days. He was just going to ignore it and go back to sleep, but when it continued to go on, he reluctantly got out of bed, not caring if he looked and probably smelled horrible from sobbing all the time and not showering. 

 

He didn't even make the effort the see who it was before opening the door. There in front of him, was Asahi, holding Yuu in his arms and smiling softly. 

 

"Hey, Koushi. Hitoka called me to ask you how you're doing. She's been waiting for you to get Shouyou, but by the looks of it, something's wrong." He said quietly, taking in Koushi tired and worn out looks. 

 

Koushi replied by shrugging his shoulder and standing there with the door open, waiting to see what Asahi was going to do. 

 

"Can we come in?" Asahi asked, earning a small gesture for them to come inside. He walked over to the couch as Koushi closed the door and sat down too, but laid down and curled into a ball instead of sitting upright like Asahi was. There was then a small, awkward moment of silence, as Koushi didn't say anything and Asahi didn't know if he should, while Yuu looked sad and confused in Asahis arms. 

 

"So, um... what happened? Hitoka hasn't heard from you and you haven't been answering your phone. What's wrong?" Asahi asked, breaking the silence and hoping to get some answers out of Koushi, but the other man only curled into a tighter ball at the other end of the L shaped couch. 

 

Asahi sighed and moved closer to Koushi, setting Yuu down and went over and rubbed Koushi arm comfortingly. Koushi didn't react right away to the touch, but after a couple seconds of Asahi trying to get Koushi to tell him what was wrong, he began to cry. 

 

He sniffled, trembled and whimpered, as Asahi kept rubbing his arm. He knew he should tell Asahi what happened, but it was so hard to even try to form words. 

 

Yuu watched from across the couch as Koushi cried, and his eyes welled up with sympathetic tears. He knew something was wrong and it made him sad and worried, and he was only a young child still. 

 

Koushi kept on sobbing for quite a while, until his sobs finally slowed enough for him to put together some words.

 

"A-Asahi... I can't..." he stared, but got choked up. "Shouyou, he..."

 

Asahi knew Koushi behavior had something to do with Shouyou, but actually hearing him say it, was heartbreaking. 

 

"How do I get him back...?" Koushi wept. "I'm not allowed to even go near him. So how, Asahi?" 

 

The room was then occupied by only the sound of Koushi's sniffles. Asahi was unsure of what to do to help Koushi with his case. 

 

Koushi case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: The most money you've spent on clothing?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: I shop at thrift stores or online for really cheap. The most I've spent was $22 on a Sherlock shirt


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... it totally hasn't been a 8 days since I've updated... lol. 
> 
> School is almost out and summer is coming up quick! I also have to take some test to get into college but had to put them off because of my concussion so I'm going to be busy with that. Updates may be a little slower now, but I think this story will either come to an end soon, or keep going but with slow updates. 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I run for fun 2 to 3 days a week and about 2 1/2 to 3 miles in 35 minutes. It used to be 5 miles in an hour but it slowed a little after my wisdom tooth surgery and my concussion. Is have also ran four, 5k races. All with time between 30 to 34 minutes

"We'd like to begin the trail reguarding Sugawara Koushi and his request to gain custody of Hinata Shouyou, a hybrid he allegedly found outside his appartment at 1am on a Friday. Trail begins now." The judge said. 

 

Asahi planned it all out. He had a friend who owed him a favor from law school and got him to take Koushi's case, to help him gain custody of Shouyou. He set it all up and had everything together, and now, they were at court, ready to start the trail. Sugawara Koushi vs. Social services. 

 

The banter went back a forth for a little while when they first started, each side giving valid points and reasons for everything that was going on, until they called Koushi to the stand to speak on his behalf. 

 

"Mr.Sugawara. You say you found young, Hinata Shouyou on the street, outside your apartment on a Friday night around 1:30am. Is that correct?" The opposing judge asked. 

 

"Yes, that is correct." Koushi answered. He didn't want to take the case. He didn't want to be here or answer the questions he was going to be asked, but Asahi convinced him, that if they could have all their cards in order and all the evidence possible, that they could get Shouyou back. 

 

"And is it true, that you did not turn him into social services when you took him in?" 

 

"I-I didn't. The offices are closed on weekends a-and there was a note from his mother." Koushi said, completly nervous. It's not that he didn't trust Asahi or the lawyer Asahi was friends with, but he knows that there must've been many cases like this before that their lawyer has won before. 

 

"A note you say. And how do you know that this note was from his mother? Or that you didn't write it yourself?" 

 

"We have proof that this note is from the deceased mother, of Hinata Shouyou. He have many letters from the mother that match the hand writing on the note she left with her son." Koushi's lawyer said, holding up a file of all the notes and letters that Shouyou's mother had written. They were taken up to the judge for inspection. 

 

"The handwriting does match." They said, examining all of it. Koushi let out a small sigh of relief. 

 

"Your honor, there is still no proof that the note was not forged by Sugawara Koushi himself." The other lawyer spat. 

 

"Very well. Anymore questions for Mr.Sugawara?"

 

"Yes. You said the offices are closed on weekends, but did you know that adoption and foster centers are always open?"

 

"N-no... I didn't..." Koushi said. 

 

"Okay, but you still didn't take the child into social services that Monday. What is your reasoning?" 

 

"T-the note. A-and Shouyou is a very shy kid a-and was already traumatized from something. When I found him, h-he was covered in scrapes and bruises a-and when he met my boyfriend, he was scared of him, and I didn't know why."

 

"So, you brought another man into Shouyou's life just, unceremoniously? Even after you just said he was traumatized by 'something'?"

 

"Objection!" Koushi's lawyer yelled. "He's bringing my clients personal life and choices into this case."

 

"The personal life of the person taking care of a child is needed your honor." Their lawyer said. 

 

"Overruled."

 

"B-but I was just trying to help him!" Koushi announced, standing up abruptly from his chair. 

 

"I wanted to help this child! I quit my job for him and have taken care of him as if he was my own child, which I want him to be! He's sensitive and has many traits about him that I accept him for, that I know others won't! I just want to be there for him!" 

 

The room was silent after Koushi's outburst, and he felt a little embarrassed, but he didn't care, because this was all for Shouyou.

 

"Mr.Sugawara, when a police officer came to your home, asking if you knew where Hinata Shouyou was, you told him you didn't know. Source though concluded that this was only a few days after you'd taken Shouyou in. Is it true, that you lied to a police officer?" 

 

Koushi glanced around the court room nervously. He did lie, but there was a justifiable reason.

 

"Y-yes, but I-" 

 

"So you did lie. Mr.Sugawara, lying to a police officer is a punishable act. Did you know that?"

 

"N-no, but I was just trying to ensure Shouyou's safety."

 

"Ensure his safety? Mr.Sugawra, what were you trying to keep Shouyou safe from?"

 

"His father." Koushi lawyer said. "If I recall correctly, when Shouyou was taken away at the hositpal, Mr.Hinata confessed, that he was going to sell his son for money. Now, there is no evidence that my client knew about this, but his gut feeling and attatchment to this child, kept him from falling into the hands of a dangerous man, who is now behind bars for his wrong doings." 

 

The social services lawyer look confused by the information, obviously it being all new to him. 

 

"T-that's preposterous. Like you said, there is no evidence that Mr.Sugawara knew that what Mr.Hinata was doing. He was simply taken over by his own emotions, not reguarding the kid." 

 

"That's not true!" Koushi said. 

 

"My client saved this kid. Did you know that the police Mr.Hinata was working with, didn't background check him or know that he had hired private investigators to stalk my client and his partner, all while hiring a hitman to stage a car accident to hurt or potentially kill Sawamura Daichi?" 

 

Neither Koushi nor Daichi knew of this information, until their lawyer pointed it out to them before the case, but hearing it said out loud again still bothered them. 

 

"T-that's absurd!" Their lawyer said. 

 

"Why yes it is. That they pitied Mr.Hinata so much, that they failed to do their jobs and could've cost Hinata Shouyou his life. Sugawara simply did what any parent would do, which is why he should have custody of the child."

 

"Well, the child is safe now and is in the adoption homes now so he's fine."

 

"Really? Your honor would like to call up another witness." Koushi's lawyer said. 

 

"And who would that be?"

 

"Mrs. Shimizu Hitoka. The women who's been caring for and watching young, Hinata Shouyou, since he's been taken away."

 

Koushi stepped down from the witness chair, as the doors opened for Hitoka. He hadn't seen her or Shouyou in a while, and they both looked so different. He'd only really seen Hitoka once, but she looked drained and tired, while Shouyou looked just as tired and even smaller than before. Once he spotted Koushi, he perked up, and started to reach out to Koushi, who had to resist in just running over and holding him in his arms. 

 

"Mrs.Shimizu, why do you have Hinata Shouyou with you?" The other lawyer asked. 

 

"Hitoka is fine, and Shouyou is a very shy kid and I'm the only person he knew from the center he's been staying at." She answered. 

 

Then Koushi's lawyer said, "Mrs.Hitoka, why is Shouyou not in an adoption center at this time?" 

 

"Because he refused to leave with someone he didn't know, and has been wanting to be with Koushi since he's come to the center. I've been taking care of him, and haven't left the center, until I know, that he'll be in custody of the person he wants. That person is Sugawara Koushi." 

 

"And, how did you meet Shouyou? You said he only wants to be with somebody he knows. How do you know him?" Koushi was impressed with the lawyer Asahi had gotten him, and how much he'd researched about this case for him. 

 

"When Koushi took Shouyou to a speak class that I take my son to, and-"

 

"So wait," The other lawyer interrupted. "Sugawara Koushi sighed Hinata Shouyou up for a speech class only a few days after taking him in? And Hitoka, you said you have a son that you take to these classes, but you've been with Shouyou this whole time, meaning you haven't been with your son, neglecting him and not returning home, and using the center as your personal living space."

 

"N-no. No not at all. I-I have a wife that has been caring for our son while I've been taking care of Shouyou. A-a boy who's incredible shy and justs wants go live with Koushi!" She exclaimed, making Shouyou whine in her arms. 

 

"Your wife. She's been watching your son as you-" 

 

"Are you trying to bring homophobia into this case because of my client and the witnesses sexual orientation?!" Koushi's lawyer demanded. 

 

"This is getting out of hand!" The judge yelled, silencing the court room. 

 

There was talking, and the case continued and kept going on, but without Koushi. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd been through too much, and he couldn't watch, as the kid he was trying to get back, was being fought for over some rules that he didn't want to hear about anymore. 

 

He had his hands over his face and blocked out everything. The sound, the sight, anything that had to do with what was going on in front of him. He couldn't bear it anymore. He wanted it to be over. He'd already accepted that he'd never see Shouyou again. He didn't want to see something in front of him, that he couldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Celebrity crush?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: I don't really have one or a real crush. Even if it's just for good looks, I'm an extremely picky person (which is a good thing) and if I ever date someone, I need to be good friends with them first before being in any sort of relationship.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like it'd be the last chapter... but it's not!! I still have some more free flowing chapters I have in mind. 
> 
> Concussion update: still there, but getting better. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also! Go check out my story: Disaster. It's 14 chapters in and I think it'll go to 20
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I only get sick about twice or three times a year.

"So it's done..."

 

"Yeah... I guess it is."

 

"No more.."

 

"No more..."

 

"This is the right thing..."

 

"It is..."

 

"Hey Daichi..?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm happy..."

 

"...Me too."

 

 

➖

 

 

~He had his hands over his face and blocked out everything. The sound, the sight, anything that had to do with what was going on in front of him. He couldn't bear it anymore. He wanted it to be over. He'd already accepted that he'd never see Shouyou again. He didn't want to see something in front of him, that he couldn't have. 

 

Koushi didn't have the heart the listen anymore. He couldn't. He was done. They could show security camera footages with Koushi and Shouyou and find a way to use it against them. He had a skilled lawyer, but theirs was stronger and had won many cases like theirs before, even if Koushi had a better reason and had done nothing wrong. 

 

He'd couldn't do it anymore. He wanted to go home, and all he could do, was tell himself that Shouyou would be okay without him. He had to believe, Shouyou would live with an amazing family and be okay with him, or Daichi, or Hitoka. That maybe he'd grow up into an amazing person and he'd be okay without him, just like he'd done before. 

 

The trail went on. More witnesses were questioned and the arguments went on. It went on and on... it felt like forever... until he finally heard the bang of the gavel, indicating the lawsuit to be over. 

 

Now what?

 

Daichi, Tooru, Hajime, Tobio, Asahi, Yuu... all his friends and people who were there supporting him, were sitting right behind him. He wondered what they were doing. Were they celebrating the win? Were they upset over the loss? What was going on. 

 

His senses were starting to come back. There was shuffling around the room from people getting up and leaving. He wondered how many people were left. How long had the trial been over? Koushi just wanted to sleep and not move from where he was, unless it was going home. 

 

"Shi.... Koushi.... Koushi!" 

 

He heard the words... his name... being called by... someone... Daichi... maybe Asahi... he couldn't tell. Someone was shaking his shoulders trying to get his attention... but it wasn't them who got him to snap out of his own little world... no... it was the small child, who had their arms wrapped around Koushi's waist, that had him come back down to earth, and realize... that he'd won. 

 

"Shouyou's back."

 

He was. The trail was a success. They had won. Koushi's lawyer had made excellent points reguarding all the evidence they had and the judge favored them over social services for many reasons, some of them being all the homophopic remarks they made, how Koushi practically saved Shouyou from being sold by his father, getting him off the street, and caring for Shouyou like a real parent. 

 

Koushi didn't even know he'd won, until he felt Shouyou's arm wrapped around his waist. Koushi was so out of it when the trail ended, that he hadn't even realized what happened. 

 

When he looked up, he saw Shouyou there, hugging him and nuzzling. He didn't even know what to do, but it was an instinct to pick Shouyou up and hold him as if his life depended on it. He didn't know how it happened, but Shouyou was back in his arms, and everything seemed perfect. 

 

He didn't notice that the only ones left in the court room, were those all there to support him, till he turned around to see all of their smiling faces. Daichi made his way over to the two and wrapped his arms around them both. He'd heard the entire trail and had successfully won. They still needed to pay the adoption fees and have a home inspection, but they discarded what they had against Koushi and let him adopt Shouyou as his own. 

 

They stayed and hugged for a while longer, until they heard a small whimper. It came from behind them, and they turned to see what it was. Tobio, was squirming in Toorus arms, begging to be put down so he could see his friend. 

 

Both parents placed their child on the ground, and they ran to eachother, Tobio knocking Shouyou over in the process, but they were both too excited to care. They had their arms wrapped around eachother, and heads against one another, as they laid on the ground. 

 

The adults watched in awe of the two, and Daichi and Koushi hugged eachother in relief and gratefulness for their success. Shouyou was back and theirs again, and Koushi swore, to never let anyone take Shouyou away, again. 

 

➖

 

 

"So it's done..."

 

"Yeah... I guess it is."

 

"No more.."

 

"No more..."

 

"This is the right thing..."

 

"It is..."

 

"Hey Daichi..?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'm happy..."

 

"...Me too."

 

"Shouyou's back."

 

A week later, Koushi, Daichi, and Shouyou were snuggled on the couch, happily watching a movie together. Everything was going great. The inpsection went well, they paid and got everything set up, Shouyou had a room - that he barely used, since he always wanted to sleep with his new parents - and everything was perfect again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Religion or if you're religious?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: A Christian, but I don't care about a lot of church stuff. I believe in god and stuff and celebrate things like Christmas, Easter, and Halloween, but I don't and never read the Bible or attend service in church. I hang out with my youth group and talk XD I don't hate church, but I'd rather spend my Sundays at home


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda jumped from one thing to another quickly, but I had this idea and the whole court and custody was getting too depressing. Also ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (this is a weird face) some of you guys were asking to know about Tobios past, so that may come up in later chapters!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I want to work in entertainment. Actor, writer, athlete, reporter, host (hostess) something like that

"Tobio-Chan has been waiting to see Chibi-Chan since yesterday, and hasn't stopped nagging me~..." Tooru whined when Koushi opened the front door, and Tobio gave his father an unamused look. 

 

"Hello to you too. I can see that parenting is going well for you." Koushi laughed. 

 

"Don't joke." Tooru said, setting Tobio down so he could play with Shouyou. 

 

"What do we say, Tobio?"

 

Tobio looked down and was unwilling to say it, especially to Tooru, but that's what he was told to do. 

 

"Thank you..."

 

"You're welcome. Now go play." Tooru said, letting about an exasperated sigh. 

 

"Tobio has really improved in his speech over such a short period of time." Koushi said, impressed. 

 

"Well, it has been a few months, and he's doing well in his classes. He'll also be six next week! Well, sorta." 

 

"So, what are you doing for his birthday?" 

 

Tooru suddenly looked really excited at the question.  
"It's going to be the greatest birthday party ever, and Tobio is going to think I'm the greatest dad ever! It's going to be at the park, and I'm going to invite all of his little friends... even though he's really only friends with Shouyou... but anyway, there's going to be a giant cake and games and there's this present I'm getting him that he's going to love!"

 

Koushi smiled at Toorus enthusiasm, while walking into the kitchen to make snacks. "Sounds like you have everything all planned out. Do you think everyone will come since it's so close to Christmas. And won't it be too cold to do it at the park? And if you're getting a big cake, bakers like to know at least two weeks in advance if it's such a big order. It'll cost you more if you do it in shorter notice."

 

Koushi didn't even realize how fast he could change Toorus attitude, with just some suggestions on his party plans. Koushi watched through the bar top opening, as Tooru flopped down on the couch and groaned. 

 

"Well now what...? I had everything planned to be the greatest birthday party ever for Tobio, and now we won't have anything and he won't think I'm the greatest dad..." Tooru whined, shoving his face in a pillow while laying flopped on the couch. 

 

"Don't say that, Tooru. Tobio's still going to think you're the greatest dad, even if he doesn't have a big birthday party. Besides, a small party at your house will probably make him just as happy." Koushi said, finishing up the snacks before moving to the living room. 

 

"But I already had everything planned out~..." Tooru whined. 

 

"Well, I'll help you plan it. Come on, he'll love it. He can do it the weekend before his birthday so people can still come, I can make the cake, and if you want, I can possible ask Daichi if we could use one of the rooms at his work. A gym isn't the best place for a party, but they have some rooms you can rent out and have things for the kids to do. Come on, it'll be great."  
Koushi tried coaxing Tooru. 

 

"But that's a lot of work for you. Tobio isn't even your kid."

 

"Tooru. You're one of my best friends and Tobio and Shouyou are best friends. I'll do anything to make sure Tobio is as happy as can be for his first birthday with you guys as his parents. Besides, Tobio came from a broken home. He's probably never had a birthday party before and might not even know what having one is like."

 

"That's true... but-"

 

"No buts. I'll ask Daichi tonight about using the room and I'll get to work on the cake. Just let my know what kind and the design and It'll be ready by the party."

 

Tooru let out a sigh of defeat. He couldn't take Koushi up on his offer, but rejecting would be a waste. 

 

"Thank you, Koushi. I'll pay you for all of it-"

 

"No, I'm doing this for Tobio, so he can have a birthday party."

 

"Thank you. Really." 

 

"It's no problem. Oh, also, how is Tobios speech class going? Asahi is leaving for a couple days and there'll be no lessons." Koushi said. 

 

"He's doing well... except..." Tooru suddenly looked uncomfortable and nervous about the question, as he seemed to squirm in his seat. 

 

"Is... something wrong?" Koushi asked, hoping he didn't hit a sore spot he didn't know about. 

 

"Well... it's about Tobio. Whenever he goes over certain groups of words... there's one that... really bothers him..." 

 

"Do you.. do you want to talk about it..?"

 

"Well... you know how he calls me daddy and Iwa-Chan papa?"

 

"...yeah..."

 

"Well... he doesn't seem to mind the word mama... since Shouyou calls you that around him and he doesn't react... but when he learns the names of family members... he always breaks down at the word mommy..."

 

It seemed like such a silly thing, almost like a joke, but this was Tobio. A hybird who was brought in a shelter because he was being abused at home. So even though it seemed stupid, Tobio really seemed to be triggered by that word.

 

"So... how does he react?"  
Koushi asked. 

 

"We've only gone over it twice. The first time he said the word out loud, he looked scared and started to tear up. And the second time, I realized what was wrong when he started to actually cry and wanted to hide. It just..." Tooru looked away as angry tears filled his eyes.

 

"I just don't even want to know what happened, to make Tobio react that way at the word. That it has such a negative impact on him... it infuriates me..."

 

"I'm... I'm sorry to hear about that... have you-"

 

"Mama, mama!" Shouyou exclaimed, running out into the living room with Tobio following, as they both giggled. 

 

"I hungry." Shouyou said, wrapping his arms around Koushi's arm. 

 

"Oh, here." Koushi said, getting up and walking into the kitchen where he had prepared snacks.  
"Now don't make a mess okay?"

 

"Okay!" Shouyou said, taking a seat at the bar top with Tobio. Tooru got up from the couch and walked behind Tobio, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head. 

 

"Ewww." Tobio said, pushing Tooru away as Shouyou giggled. 

 

"What? You don't love me?" Tooru teased.

 

"I do..." Tobio mumbled, taking a bite of his snack. Koushi watched the two interact and smiled. They were going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: First watched Anime?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Ouran high school host club and K-On. Haikyuu was the first anime that got me hooked back in September, and also when I discovered Japanese sub is way better than dub (in my personal opinion)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sugawaras birthday today! 
> 
> This chapter is really really short! 
> 
>  
> 
> The place that Daichi works and where the party is, is based on this gym/family wellness center, that I go to.
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: My birthday is December 26th

"It looks amazing, Kou-Chan!!" Tooru practically squealed in delight.  
"I'm so glad we could use this place! It is okay, right?" 

 

"Yeah, this room is usually used for conferences and things like that, but Daichi asked his boss and said it was fine. We also have access to the indoor playground, so there's something to do." Koushi said, putting up the last of the decorations. 

 

"Are you sure this is a gym?" Tooru questioned.  
"I mean, I saw the workout room and studios, but an indoor playground?! What else do they have here, a pool?" 

 

"Actually, they do. It's more like a family wellness center than a gym." Koushi explained.  
"Well, that's the last of it. Most of the snacks are over here, and parents can puts the gifts over there. The cake is in the back and the table is set with cups, plates, and napkins for the kids here, and adults over there." 

 

"Kou-Chan!!" Tooru exclaimed, throwing Koushi off guard with a sudden hug.  
"Tobio-Chan's going to love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

 

Koushi turned and hugged Tooru back,  
"You're welcome. I just hope he has a great birthday party." 

 

➖

 

Soon after, the guest started to arrive and once everyone was there, all they had to do was wait for Hajime to arrive with Tobio. 

 

"There here! Everyone hide!" Tooru said, peeking out the door and spotted the two walking down the hall. 

 

Everyone hid under the table and behind chairs and waited quietly for Tobio. 

 

Shouyou hadn't had a birthday party before or a surprise party. He had no idea what was going on, other than he had to attempt to shout out "Surprise!" when Tobio walks in. He was sitting on Koushi's lap while they waiting and was giggling and becoming restless. He was getting excited for something, but he didn't really know what was going on. 

 

"Shh, we have to be quiet Shouyou." Koushi whispered.  
"Tobio will be here any minute. Are you ready?" 

 

Shouyou nodded his head placed his hands over his mouth to muffle his giggling. 

 

"Here they come!" Tooru whispered, and waited. The door then slowly creaked open, and they could hear the confused noise that came from Tobio, until he flipped the lights on. 

 

"SURPRISE!!!"

 

Tobio froze in place and looked around the room, confused. 

 

"It's your birthday party Tobio-Chan! Aren't you happy?!" Tooru asked, scooping his son up in his arms and showing him everyone and the party. 

 

Tobio only tilted his head in confusion and didn't really know what to do or say. 

 

"Come on, all of your friends are here! And we have cake and presents and games! Let's go have some fun!" Tooru said.

 

Tobio still didn't know what was going on or what a "party" was, but he was getting excited with all the brightly colored decorations and all his friends. Well, Shouyou... and a few other kids he knew, like Kei and Tadashi. 

 

"Now that everyone is here, let's go play, and then we'll do snacks and cake and presents." Tooru said, and was led off towards the playground and games by a worker, with all the children and parents following. 

 

➖

 

The party was going smoothly and to Toorus excitement, Tobio was enjoying himself. All the kids were. Even the parents were happy just talking and watching their children play. 

 

About an hour and a half later of playing, they decided to go eat and do present, so the party wouldn't run too late, considering it was already 6:30pm. 

 

Snacks were passed out and cake was cut and served after singing, and soon they were on to presents.  
Tobio was having an amazing time and everything was going well. The kids were happy and he was happy, and that excited Tooru. 

 

After Tobio opened his last gift, Tooru was standing next to Koushi and whispered,  
"I have the best gift to give him when we get home. I bought it a while back and have been waiting forever! I still didn't know if it was a better birthday gift or Christmas gift.."  
Koushi giggled at Toorus enthusasm.

 

"I'm sure he'll love... whatever is it you got him." He said. 

 

"I know he will." Tooru smiled. 

 

The party went on for a little while after, and around 7:15 is when parents started leaving and the cleaning up started. Koushi, Daichi, Hajime and Tooru were left to clean, while Shouyou and Tobio played with Tobios new gifts. 

 

While cleaning, there was a knock at the door, but just barely before it opened. 

 

"Excuse me, I was wondering what time you close-" 

 

It was a women with dark hair who was standing in the doorway, looking like she was having a late night workout, but when she spotted a certain someone, she froze... and as did Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Favorite music band(s)/artist(s)
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Uppermost, Skrux, Faux tales, Vexento, Linked horizon, HOME, OMFG, Differnt heaven, Matthew Parker, Built by titan, P!ATD, TØP, FOB, Nell, Oh wonder, Hawk Nelson, Haikyuu ost, Noragami ost, and lots more


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may get a little bit violent and be really sad! 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so if any of you heard, Anthony Padilla from Smosh has left Smosh. They aren't as famous as they used to be, but I really used to enjoy them, and I'm really sad about him leaving :'( but I'm happy he's happy :) 
> 
>  
> 
> ^ this probably makes no sense if you don't know Smosh (from YouTube) XD
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I wear size 7 1/2 shoes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote everything in the wrong place...

~ 

 

"Stop whining!! No one wants to hear it!"

 

"Stop pestering me! Go away!"

 

"Get out of here you worthless being!!"

 

"Quit following me!!" 

 

"Leave me alone!"  
Tobios mother shouted, pushing him out the bedroom door with her leg and slamming it, leaving him alone in the hallway. It'd been a few days since he'd eaten, and was trying to ask her for food, but without being able to talk, it was difficult. She always screamed and she always yelled, hating him with a passion. 

 

He'd grown up his whole life with her acting this way, but he never got used to it. He could sense her hatred towards him and he was sensitive about it. He never left the house and never had any social interactions. She reluctantly fed him every other day, and she lock him in a dog cage whenever she left the house. 

 

He didn't know what to do. He knew nothing of life outside his mother and their house. Tobio knew that this was his life, but was it always going to be like this? 

 

For the longest time, he thought it was only him and his mother, until he was older and she started coming home with strange looking people. They looked like his mom... but different. He later discovered that they were men she was bringing to their house, but he would only see them once and then they'd never come back. It was always someone different. 

 

Though, even when they had visitors, he was always locked in the small cage used for dogs. Actually dogs. Which he thought he was, since that's what his mom called him. A dog. 

 

He didn't understand that he was a hybird. He knew he was like his mom, but had features that made him different, but he didn't understand why she treated him the way she did. It never felt right, so he was always sad and scared. 

 

One day, she came home with yet another guy, and they were acting stranger than she usually did when she came home. He didn't ever know what she was saying, but her and his words sounded different than before and they were both walking funny. 

 

Tobio always tried to ignore her and look away, just sitting in the back of his cage with his legs pulled closely and snug to his chest, but things were different today. Instead of walking right past him and going to her bedroom, she stopped by his cage and knocked into hit, frightening the boy. When it happened though, she laughed. His mother laughed and was amused by Tobios reaction and did it again, hitting and banging on the cage to scare him more. The noise was too much and he had his hands held tightly over his ears, but it only got worse when the man starting joining in and then began the yelling. 

 

It was all too much for Tobio. He shaking and crying and wanted it all to stop, and eventually it did, when there was someone pounding on the front door. The two stopped and looked at the door, his mother hobbling over to see what it was. Tobio didn't stop covering his ears or open his eyes when the door was answered. It was someone complaining about the noise at 2am and demanded them stop, until he looked past the two drunk people who answered the door, and saw Tobio trembling in a small cage in the corner. 

 

After that short pause between yelling, it started up again, and got louder and louder, as Tobio could tell they were making their way back over to the cage. He was petrified. He couldn't take it anymore. 

 

"Wha ar yuu doin'..?" He mother slurred her words at the angry neighbor, who pushed his was past her and the random guy she was with. 

 

"What the hell is going on here?!" He yelled at her.  
"Is this your son? In a cage?! Are you serious??!"

 

The older man was livid. Him and his wife were woken up by loud noises at 2am, coming from this house, only to find two drunk idiots and a scared child.  
"You two are monsters." He said, and walked over to the cage to free the boy.

 

"Don't touc hmm..." she said going over to pull the man away, but he shoved her and she stumbled over her feet and fell back, her head hitting a bookshelf behind her, just hard enough to knock her out but not perminatly hurt her. 

 

"Oi, whadda think yer doin...?" The other man asked.

 

"I'll do the same thing to you if you interfere. I know who lives in this neighbor hood and you're not one of those people, so get out of here." The man growled. 

 

The drunk guy who was there looked confused, and ended up just stumbling around until he ended up passed out on a couch, while the other man worked to break the lock on the cage and free Tobio. 

 

The man waited patiently for Tobio to uncover his ears and open his eyes so he wouldn't scare the frightened boy even more. When Tobio finally did, he saw another man in front of him, but it wasn't the guy that followed his mom. It was someone different, and he had a calm look on his face and was smiling softly. 

 

"Hey there little guy. Are you okay? Do you understand me?" He asked quietly in a sweet tone, but Tobio didn't understand, and was still scared. 

 

"Is that your mommy?" He asked, pointing to the women behind him. Tobio flinched and squeezed himself into a ball again. He couldn't talk or anything, but that's what he knew her as. 

 

"I've never seen you before. How long have you been here?" He asked, but still, Tobio didn't understand. The aura and vibe the man was giving off and the kindness he was showing, calmed Tobio down and he felt more at ease. 

 

"Come on," the man said, holding his hand out to Tobio, "let's get you out of there."

 

Tobio looked at his hand for a second, then decided to trust this person and take it. He was helped out of the cage and the man cautiously picking him up and walking towards to door, but was stopped by someone grabbing his pant leg. 

 

"Stop. Don't take Tobio... hesh ma son..." his mom said, but instantly passed out again. 

 

"Crazy women. Like you have any rights to call him your son." The man huffed, and walked away back to his house. Tobio was holding onto the mans shirt as they left, and was afraid to let go. 

 

"What was that all about honey? What was the noi-... who's that? What's going on?" The elderly women asked.

 

"The lady across the street, Kageyama, she has a son." He answered, walking into the house and towards to kitchen. 

 

"She has a son? I had no clue. Why's he here?" 

 

"Well, she had a son. Not anymore. She had him locked in cage and came home drunk with some man. The noise we heard were the two of them scaring the poor child. He's okay now. I'm not being him back there." He said, setting Tobio down on the counter. 

 

"Well... what're you gonna do, dear? I don't think either of us are capable of taking care of hybrid. Especially one so young." His wife said, walking towards Tobio while he handed him some food, which Tobio took gratefully. 

 

"I know... I think I'll take him to a shelter tomorrow morning, but I don't know what'll happen after that. That mother of his is a psycho. She's lived here for a while and I've never seen him with her. I don't even want to know what he's been through." He said, carefully reaching up to pet the top of Tobios head. 

 

"Poor little guy." His wife said.  
"What's his name?" 

 

"Before we left, she called him Tobio." 

 

"Is that your name? Are you little Tobio?" She cooed.  
"So we're just going to have him stay the night?"

 

"Just till tomorrow. We'll figure things out then." He said, and hoped everyone would be okay till tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Dream vacation?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Pretty common sunny beach with crystal blue water kind of vacation. Or Japan or New Zealand


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story about Hinata, is on a Tobio chapter, on Hinatas birthday... yay!! 
> 
>  
> 
> One more chapter with Tobios past, and then back to the future... hopefully... XD so maybe next Monday or Tuesday.
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I know how to swim and do, but I have a lowkey fear of water, so I never learn how to dive or want to become a lifeguard.

Tobio had actually slept well that night. The old man and lady set up a small bed made of cushions and blankets for Tobio to sleep on that night. He'd never really met anybody else since he was born, but he felt comfortable around these people and never had to worry around them. Their presents and aura calmed Tobio enough for him to trust them, and feel comfortable. 

 

The next day, he followed the older couple downstairs for breakfast, and Tobio got to taste warm food for the first time in five years. 

 

"Are you sure he can eat that dear?" The older women asked as her husband made a small plate of a simple Japanese breakfast. 

 

"He's a hybird, but they can still eat human food. They're not much different from humans besides looks and ageing. I don't know a lot, but I do know he'll be okay to eat this food." He informed her. 

 

Tobio ate his food gratefully and quickly. It felt right being with these two and he didn't even know to question it or what to expect. He was just happy to be away from his mother and that guy and what they did last night. 

 

"He seems happy." She said, watching Tobio eat his food. "But what're we going to do? We're not capable of taking care of him." 

 

"I know." The husband said, "I'm going to take him to a shelter after breakfast and explain what happened. I'll make sure he never goes back to that devil woman's house." He growled, still peeved about his findings yesterday.  
"I'll call the police once he's at the shelter to make sure she doesn't come after him here." 

 

"Okay dear. But he careful." She said, taking her dirty dishes to the sink. "And you make sure now that they know to get him a good home. He doesn't need to go through anymore trouble as a child." She shook her fingers.

 

"I'll make sure of that. Now," he said, turning to Tobio who was finishing off the last of his milk. "Let's go get you somewhere to start over." He held his hand out for Tobio to help him off the rickety, old chair and tried to find some old children's shoes for him to wear out. 

 

The elder lady watched as Tobio excitably waited for the man to go through the closest to find him the shoes, and awed at his cuteness. She wondered what Tobios life was like with his mother. They truly had never seen him before, and he was obviously her son, and that angered the old lady, just thinking about how awful his life must've been for him to be this excited now. 

 

"You think he's gonna be okay?" She asked as he helped put on Tobios shoes. 

 

"I hope so. I'll make sure to find the best shelter around." He promised, and got up and ready to leave. As much as they both wanted to help Tobio, him getting actually help would be best, and the longer Tobio stayed, the more attached they'd become, so first thing first is to find him a shelter. 

 

"Okay." She said as Tobio followed the man to the door.  
"Make sure she doesn't see him, and take care of him." 

 

"I will dear. I promise. Like I said, I'll make sure he has the best shelter." He replied, taking Tobios hand and walking towards the car. 

 

"Bye sweetums. It was wonderful getting to know you." She waved, and Tobio waved back, not really understanding the gesture, but followed along anyway. 

 

"Alright. We're off."

 

➖

 

"His name?" The worker asked while filling out Tobios file. 

 

"Kageyama Tobio... I think." The man said, holding Tobios hand as the boy took all the wonders of the world in. He had a blast on the car ride there and was excited to see all of the new things.

 

"You think?" The worker questioned. 

 

"Yes. I found him at our neighbors house last night. Didn't even know she had a child. Poor kid. She's been living here for years and I've never seen him before. Probably never left the house. He was in a cage when I found him." The man explained, feeling a burning hatred for that woman. 

 

"That's child abuse and endangerment." The worker said. "Did you contact the police?" 

 

"I plan to as soon as I leave here. That woman should be behind bars." 

 

"I agree. I will also have the police search for any relatives or someone who might want to take him in, as well as a birth certificate. Also, do you by any chance know if there are security cameras in your neightbor, so we have proof of her wrong doings."

 

"We do. There're mostly on the telephone poles. But I have a question. If you're going to try and contact a relative, where will Tobio go in the meantime?" He asked. 

 

"Well, if you aren't capable of watching him, he will be able to stay in this shelter under care, but if there isn't anyone, he will be moved to a hybrid center." She said, filling his files out. 

 

"Um... yes, that sounds good, but if you could, I would like to make a request." He said, looking down to see Tobio watching out the window in awe of all the passing people. 

 

"And what would your request be?" She asked. 

 

"If you could... just make sure he's happy. That'll he'll be happy here... and have a happy home life... I want to make sure he doesn't have the same experience he's already been living with." 

 

"He will be cared for extensively and will be put into the perfect home." She smiled, "And once we get all the evidence we can, the authorities will deal with his mother. Do you know where she is now?"

 

"She passed out drunk in the middle of the night, so she might still be home." He said. "I just want to make sure this child has a better life from here on out."

 

The worker smiled, "So you've really never met this child before?"

 

The man looked confused. "No. He's always been locked up in that house."

 

"Well, considering you just met him, you seem very worried about this child life. That's very kind of you." She said. 

 

"Well, he was abused by his mother. What kind of decent human wouldn't take care of a child in his situation?" 

 

"Well... it's sad to say... but most people don't care about the wellness and care a hybrid gets. Most end up dying at a young age because of it. A reason why most adult hybrids don't exist." 

 

The man had angry look on his face. "Well those people need to get over it. They're still living things and are humans. They should be treated equally." 

 

"I strongly agree. Anyway, I finished his files, and we will do a house search. In the meantime, we're ready to take Tobio back if you'd like to say your goodbyes." She said, walking around the desk so she could lead Tobio back. 

 

The men kneeled down to be eye level with Tobio, and suddenly felt pained to leave him, when he saw how happy Tobio was to be free. 

 

"Hey there Kiddo... this lady is going to take care of you now. Okay?" He said, and Tobio saw the friendly looking lady behind him, but cowered away, closer to the man. 

 

"She's nice. I promise... you have to go with her now." He said. 

 

Tobio looked at her with scared eyes, because he's always been afraid of his mother, and she was a woman like her, but her aura was calming, so he relaxed a little, but he didn't want the man to leave. Even though he couldn't understand him, he knew the man was leaving him with the lady. 

 

"I need to go now, okay?" He asked Tobio while nodding his head, and Tobio nodded back. The man smiled and was happy with Tobios cooperation, but before standing up, he felt Tobio run into him and gave him a hug. The man returned it and squeezed him tightly. 

 

"You be okay now. Go find yourself a good family. You're a good kid. You'll have a wonderful life." He said, and slowly let go of Tobio, before directing him to the lady, who took his hand and starting bringing him to the back, but not before Tobio slowly waved goodbye to the sweet man that he'd never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Favorite summer activity?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Camping or going to the beach (which happens once a summer, if we're lucky)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College placement test took forever! 
> 
> Also got my graduation pictures done yesterday and they came out so cute! 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is back to the present!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I'm 16 1/2

Tobio missed the old man. A lot. He didn't know any of the other hybrids there, but he didn't like them. They seemed sad and some where grumpy, while others were mean. Tobio at first, was interested in all the new people and the place, but later he was moved to bigger place with more people that he didn't like. He was shy and kept to himself, not wanting to be with anybody. He didn't like the other kids, and most the workers were female, which made him feel uncomfortable and scared. 

 

He always hid and stayed away from the others; scared when he saw adults come in sometimes and take some of the kids. He was afraid that someone would take him away one day, and everything would go back to the way it was. He tried hiding away in the bedrooms, instead of in the main room where adults would come look at them, but he wasn't aloud to, so he always sat in a corner by himself, hoping to stay away from the others. 

 

Tobio didn't know that he could learn to talk, but he never even tried, unlike the other hybrids. The other hybrids also almost always listening to when the instructors told them what time it was or what was on the schedule and would do it without hesitation, while Tobio never wanted to be noticed. He didn't want to be here anymore. It was for a day, but he felt a sense of freedom with the old man. He got to sleep somewhere comfortable and in a quiet room, he got a yummy meal, and getting to ride in a car and see the outside world, was the best thing he could ask for.   
He wanted to be back with that old man. 

 

"Ma'am, why's that one in the corner by himself?" 

 

"We sometimes get ones who are shy and scared. Just leave him be. He's always like that." 

 

"Come on Tooru. You can't pity all of them."

 

"But Iwa-Chan! He looks so sad! Come on, maybe he'll like us. Maybe he could be the one!" 

 

"...Fine. But don't be crying to no one when he rejects you." 

 

Little Tobio then heard people walking behind him, and covered his head and scrunched himself into a tiny ball, trying to make himself smaller. 

 

"Hey there little guy." He heard a sweet voice say.   
"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." 

 

Tobio didn't make any moments. He thought that if maybe he didn't move, they'd eventually leave him alone. 

 

"My name's Tooru... what's yours?" 

 

"Hybrids can't speak idiot." 

 

"Well I didn't know that Iwa-Chan! Don't they learn though?" 

 

"Yes, but they probably don't teach them here. Takes too much time." 

 

"There's no such thing as too much time, Iwa-Chan. I'll teach him if I have to." 

 

Tobio continued to hear the voices, unknowing of what was being said, and decided to slowly turn around to see what was going on. 

 

"He's looking Iwa-Chan! Look!" 

 

When he turned, he saw two men. One crouched besides him, and the other standing a little further away. There was something about the darker haired one that was standing that reminded him of something. 

 

"Look Iwa-Chan! He's so cute! Look at his eyes! They're so pretty and blue! And his hair looks so soft! And his ears!" 

 

"Calm down. You're gonna scare him." 

 

Tobio looked up at the darker haired male and had suddenly remember what he looked like. The old man.

 

He stood up and ran over to the man, wrapping his arms around his legs tightly and whimpering. He knew he wasn't the same man, but he looked like him and his aura was calming like the old mans. He also wasn't a female, which eased Tobio a little bit too. 

 

"He likes you Iwa-Chan! Come on we need to get him! Please!" The other male pleaded. 

 

Tobio then looked up at the man and he was given a small smile, before being picked up. He then wrapped his arms around the mans neck and nuzzled him, feeling safe again and at peace. 

 

"I wanna hold him Iwa-Chan!" 

 

Tobio then held on tighter to the man when the other one spoke up and got closer, frightening him. 

 

"Calm down Tooru, you're gonna scare him." 

 

"But I wanna hold him..." the man known as Tooru whined. 

 

"Wow, I've never seen him interact with visitors before." The lady said, coming back over to them. 

 

"He likes Iwa-Chan.." Tooru said, his voice obviously hinting a sad tone.

 

"Well, we heard he was brought in by an older gentlemen who found him in a cage at his house. His mother apparently never let him leave the house or took very good care of him for five years." She said. 

 

"Five? He doesn't look that old." Tooru said. 

 

"Hybrids age slower..." The darker haired man, Iwa-Chan said. "But what happened after?" 

 

"He didn't have any relatives that knew about him or were willing to take him in, and when police went to go investage there house, she was gone, along with most of her belongings. No one has seen her since." 

 

"So, she's roaming around when she should be in prison?" Iwa-Chan asked with annoyance. 

 

"Police dropped the investigation since it's a common case among hybird parents. We did find his birth certificate and found out the father is in prison, and when asked about her, he just said she was crazy." 

 

"He sounds like the crazy one too..." Tooru said quietly. "So... what's his name?" 

 

"Kageyama Tobio. But we don't call them by their last names." She said. 

 

"Tobio... I like it. Even though some crazy person named him." Tooru said. 

 

"So, is he your final pick?" She asked.

 

The two men look down at the boy, who seemed most pleasant being in Iwa-Chans arms. They then looked at eachother and both gave looks that had the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Favorite movie?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Any lord of the rings movies or Guardians of the galaxy.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get out of bed until 10:30 this morning...
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: Im learning Japanese and American Sign Language.
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't proofread anything for months XD

"It's so wonderful to see that and Tobio and Shouyou playing together." Koushi said while cleaning up from the party, "and that Shouyou will even play with toys now."

 

"It is so nice to see that. And their friendship is so adorable!" Tooru squealed. "They're so cute!"

 

The two boys were playing with Tobios toys by the door, while the four parents cleaned and packed up the party. It was getting late and they were tired, so they were quickly getting ready to leave, but held some small conversations. 

 

"Shouyou seems a lot happier too, not that he's officially yours. I still can't believe that was only a couple months ago." Tooru said while packing up the last of the snacks. 

 

"I know. He's so much happier now and we don't have to worry about his dad, or hiding, or even about the neighbor downstairs who moved away." Koushi said. 

 

"And now he's happy playing with toys and going places and even has his own room now. Is he using that?" 

 

"No. He still sleeps with me and Daichi most of the time. If we're lucky, he'll fall asleep in his own bed before coming into ours in the middle of the night."

 

"That's so sweet! Tobio stays in his room all the time. He likes falling asleep on the couch with Iwa-Chan though... I wished he'd cuddle with me sometimes."

 

"Tobio still loves you." Koushi said, nudging Toorus arm and smiling. 

 

There was then a couple knocks at the door before it opened and appeared a lady with dark hair and tired eyes.

 

"Excuse me, I was wondering what time you close-" she asked, but when she saw a certain someone, she froze. And as did Tobio.

 

"The workout area closes at mindnight, and everything else closes at nine." Daichi answered, but eyed the women carefully. As did everyone else when they saw the way her and Tobio exchanged looks. 

 

"You're... you're that women." Tooru said. Back when they'd adopted Tobio, the worker showed them a picture of his mother, telling them that when the police went to her house to arrest her, she was gone and hasn't been found. 

 

"What is this brat doing here." She growled, and Tobio got up and ran over to Hajime in fear. He was picked up and clung onto his dad while he shook and cried, trying to hide himself from his mother. He never thought he'd have to see her ever again. 

 

Shouyou became nervous as the atmosphere changed from preaceful to tense. He was confused as to what was going on, and didn't move from his spot on the ground, even when Tobio ran away. 

 

"You should be in jail for what you've done!" Tooru said, stepping closer to the women. 

 

"That dog ruined my life! His dad ran away when he found he was a hybird instead of taking him. He left me with that awful brat and I suffered for years! Now that he's gone, I can live! Why's he here?!" She demanded, getting up in Toorus face. 

 

Shouyou was right beneath them and whined when they got louder and when she shoved Tooru away from her. Shouyou got scared and went to get up and run towards Koushi, when she stepped on his leg and grabbed his hair, keeping him from moving as he cried out in pain. 

 

"They're everywhere! I can't go anywhere without seeing this worthless things. You're all stupid, pointless beings that need to die!!" She screamed, and went to kick Shouyou with her other leg, when she was tackled to the ground by Koushi. 

 

He was fuming and had her pinned to the floor while Shouyou ran towards Hajime, who was crouched on the ground and held both children in his arms. 

 

"Don't you ever, touch my son or theirs, ever again." He growled, holding her down as she struggled to get out of his hold. 

 

"The police are on their way. Don't let her escape." Daichi said, going over to Koushi to help keep her from getting away. 

 

"He ruined me!! I finally have a life without him!! I should've killed him when I had the chance!!!" She screamed hysterically. "I have a husband now!!! We live in a mansion!!!! We have no kids!!! No burdens!!! No useless mutts like him!!! I'm free to live!!!!"

 

They all ignored her cries, and instead, tried to calm the crying kids. Tobio was petrified of her and was shaking and crying in Hajimes arms, while Shouyou was crying from the pain in his leg, that had a big bruise on it now, and from having his hair yanked. 

 

Tooru went over and held Shouyou while they waited for the police to arrive. When they finally showed up, they explained everything that she did and they took her away. They thanked them for finding her and finally being able to arrest her, and found out that her 'husband' only had money from fraud, and went after him too. 

 

Now, the four parents were left in the room with bags of party supplies, toys, party food, and two upset children. Hajime had drapped his coat over Tobio and comforted the scared boy with Tooru, while Daichi and Koushi looked over Shouyou's leg, that had the giant bruise on his leg that was now turning purple.

 

"We need to get some ice on that so it won't hurt as bad." Daichi said, rolling Shouyou's pant leg back down and putting his giant winter coat on before Koushi picked him up off the table. 

 

Daichi and Tooru grabbed the bags of party supplies, food and gifts, and brought them all to Tooru and Hajimes car, while Hajime and Koushi made sure everything was cleaned up and ready for them to leave. 

 

After everything with the police was done, it was now 9:27 and dark and cold out. They walked towards the entrance together and saw that Tooru and Daichi both pulled their cars up to the front so they wouldn't have to walk in the cold, and the small flurries that were falling from the sky. 

 

Tobio was asleep in Hajiemes arms, so he placed him in his car seat and buckled him in before shutting the door. 

 

"Thank you guys for setting up the party and helping out with... her." Hajime said, as Tooru got out of the car to stand next to him.

 

"It was really no problem. I hope Tobio feels better though, and it's a good thing she's off the street now. You won't have to worry about her anymore." Koushi said, handing Shouyou to Daichi so he could put him in the car so he wasn't out in the cold. 

 

"I had no idea about her really." Tooru said. "I knew she abused him and ran away from the police, but she really thought he was useless... didn't she." 

 

Hajime wrapped his arm around Tooru. "Well he's safe now. We'll never let anything like that happen again." He said. 

 

"Well you guys go home and get some rest now. You both look wrecked." Koushi said. "Call me tomorrow and tell me how Tobios doing, okay?" 

 

"Okay. I'll call tomorrow. Make sure Shouyou's bruise it taken care of too. I still can't believe she did that.." Tooru said, opening the passenger side of the car. 

 

"I know... he'll be okay though. We'll treat it and make sure it heals okay." Koushi said, and they both gave their farewells before departing. 

 

➖

 

 

Once Koushi and Daichi were in the car, they both let out a sigh of relief. Everything that just happened came as a shock to them both, and made them worry about Tobio. Neither of them knew about his past, but judging by the way Tobio reacted to seeing her, and her reaction to seeing him, and not caring that she hurt Shouyou, obviously meant that it wasn't good. 

 

"Do you think Tooru and Hajime knew about her?" Daichi asked while driving down the dark road. 

 

"I'm sure they knew something about it. But who would've known that she would actually be here. Or show up at his birthday party." Koushi answered. 

 

"I still can't believe she did that." Daichi sighed. "Abusing Tobio and then having the nerve to hurt Shouyou."

 

"I know." Koushi said, turning around to see Shouyou asleep in the back seat.   
"I just hope that they'll both be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Where are you in your sibling order?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: I'm the second oldest


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and stuff!!
> 
> My friend got me an onyx elephant from Greece, and a gag gift bell that I saw last summer with my Japanese exchange student that said "Ring for Sex" XD my mom took it and said she'd use it XD
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I sleep on top of my comforter because it's softer and I sleep with my fuzzy blanket.

Daichi and Koushi drove away first, leaving Tooru and Hajime to sit in silence for a moment before driving away. About halfway through their drive, Hajime spoke up. 

 

"He'll be okay, Tooru." He said, noticing his husbands worried expression.  
"Tobio is a strong kid. He won't let it bother him too much."

 

"But you saw how he reacted when he saw her. She must've done awful things for him to be that scared." Tooru said.  
"And not only that, she hurt Shouyou. Little Shouyou! Koushi should sue her for that!"

 

"As protective as Koushi is, he still wouldn't sue somebody. Besides, she's behind bars now, and the police know her crimes. She'll be away for a long time." 

 

"That still doesn't make up for Tobios past. He could be traumatized from it forever!"

 

"Tooru, he seemed perfectly fine with us, as long as we take care of him. He only reacted like that because of the memories of seeing her. And he won't have to to see her again." 

 

"But we don't know what he could also be traumatized from! He doesn't like the word mommy, but he didn't even know how to talk or say that, while it didn't even look like she cared what she was to him! Maybe someone else told him that and other things that would upset him!"

 

"Calm down. Everything will be fine. Just take a deep breath and relax." Hajime instructed, as he turned onto their street. Tooru did what he was told, to compose himself before speaking again. 

 

"I'm just worried, Iwa-Chan..." he said. 

 

"And it's normal to be worried as a parent, but you don't have to worry about her anymore. And If there is anything that bothers Tobio in the future, we will handle it then. Okay?" Hajime asked, parking the car in the garage and turning it off. 

 

"Okay." Tooru answered, smiling at his husband. 

 

"Good. Now, let's get all these party supplies put away and Tobio to bed. Hajime said, getting out of the car and opening the trunk to get all the supplies out, while Tooru went to get Tobio, who was still asleep and covered with Hajimes coat. 

 

He picked him up and followed Hajime inside, who was already putting everything away and turning up the heat, since it was going to be a cold night. Tooru walked up the carpeted stairs and into Tobios room, taking his clothes off and putting on warm pajamas. 

 

He smiled at his sleeping son's face, and was about to lay him down, when Tobio whined a little and wrapped his arms around Toorus neck, not wanting to be let go. 

 

"Is everything alright? You've been in here a while." Hajime said, stepping into the room. 

 

"He won't let me go." Tooru said with a happy tone. Even now, it was rare for Tobio to cuddle or snuggle with Tooru, so he was always excited whenever he got the chance.

 

Hajime smiled at them. He loved seeing Tooru happy with Tobio.  
"Why don't you let him sleep with us tonight?" He suggested.

 

"Really!?" Tooru asked shocked.

 

"Why not? He doesn't seem like he wants to leave you right now, and it's going to be cold tonight, so he want might the extra warmth and comfort." 

 

"But... what if he gets upset?" 

 

"I don't think he'll be upset to sleep in our bed, after what happened today. Come on, let's go get ready for bed too." 

 

Tooru followed Hajime out of Tobios room and into theirs. Hajime got ready for bed while Tooru held Tobio, and when it was Toorus turn to get ready, he did it as fast as possible, so he could hold Tobio again. He'd always been jealous that Shouyou had no problem sleeping with Koushi and Daichi, and wished that Tobio was the same, but he always chose to sleep in his own room, which Hajime told Tooru to be happy about, but he still wished he could fall asleep holding his son at least once. Which is why he his so excited that Tobio was going to sleep with them tonight. 

 

"You didn't even hang up your jacket." Hajime smirked while handing Tobio back to Tooru. 

 

"I don't want him to change his mind!" He whispered loudly. 

 

"Let's just go to bed. It's getting late." Hajime said, walking around and closing the curtains and turning out the lights while Tooru got under the covers with Tobio. He held his son close and snuggled him, while feeling like the luckiest person in the world that he was getting to sleep with Tobio. There were a lot of things that Shouyou would do with Daichi and Koushi that always made him jealous. He knew Tobio wasn't Shouyou, but he sometimes wished he was more open like Shouyou. No matter what though, he would always accept Tobio for who he is. 

 

"He's really worn out, ain't he." Hajime commented while getting into bed.

 

"He's precious." Tooru replied, not really listening to the context of what Hajime said.

 

"He really is." Hajime scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his two favorite people and cuddled them.  
"Goodnight Tooru."

 

"Goodnight Iwa-Chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Number of best friends
> 
> AOTD: 2


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched 50 shades of grey, with my mom (her favorite movie) and we sat there and critiqued it the whole time XD she likes the second one better, but I like the drama of the first one. 
> 
> I know this is a weird movie to be discussing, but it was enjoyable. I also feel like deadpool has worse scenes than that movie XD 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: My Zodiac is Capricorn but everything for a Scorpio matches me better. (I also know that star signs don't mean anything literally, but still)

"I'm gonna grab an ice pack and close the curtains really quick." Koushi said while opening the front door with Daichi carrying Shouyou being him. 

 

"Okay." Daichi answered, taking his sleeping sons shoes of, as well as his own, before taking him over to the couch so they could take care of his leg.

 

"Here." Koushi handed the ice pack to Daichi, "I'll also grab him some pajamas while I'm in there." 

 

Daichi then kneeled in front of him on the couch and rolled up Shouyou's pant leg and lightly pressed the ice pack to his darkly bruised leg, earning a small jolt from the coldness from the child. Daichi was of course angry that the women harmed their son, but right now, he was just worried that Shouyou would be in pain from the bruise. It had gotten darker and bigger, and Shouyou was whining in his sleep on the car ride home. 

 

"Here, I grabbed him the warmest ones I could find." Koushi came back with a pair of fuzzy pajamas for Shouyou and was dressed in a tee shirt and fluffy pants as well. "Is there something else would could give him? The bruise has gotten really bad." He said, his voice had a present tone of worry in it. 

 

"I think we have some bruise cream we could use, and wrapping it so the cream stays on. If it looks worse in the morning or he wakes up in pain, we'll take him to the doctor." 

 

"But, Daichi, what if it snows and we're stuck here? Or if she broke it, I mean she was wearing heavy duty sneakers that could've hurt him, or he'll have a reaction to the cream and break out and-"

 

"Koushi, Koushi. It'll be okay. It's just a bruise. Look," Daichi said, "he's asleep right now, so that's a good sign, and if he's in pain later, the snow shouldn't stick right away, so we can get out if we need to. Just calm down, and relax." 

 

Koushi listened to Daichi and took a deep breath before taking a seat next to Shouyou. He calmed down a little while Daichi changed Shouyou into the pajamas and started petting the top of Shouyou's head, noticing how soft his hair was. 

 

"I think he'll be fine." Daich smiled at Koushi's actions that he found cute.   
"Let's go to bed."

 

Daichi picked up Shouyou and rested him against his shoulder and walked towards the room, with Koushi behind, holding Shouyou's dirty clothes and and coat. Daichi laid Shouyou on the bed and went to get the cream and something to wrap his leg with for the night. He walked into the bathroom, where Koushi was starting a load of laundry. 

 

Daichi noticed the way Koushi zoned out on what he was doing, and didn't notice Daichi walk into the bathroom and behind him, or that he was just staring at the washing machine instead of starting it. 

 

"Having trouble calming down still?" Daichi asked, causing Koushi to jump a little. 

 

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." He said, quickly starting the wash and making his way out of the bathroom, but Daichi stopped him and grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

 

"It'll be alright. Really. What're you so worried about?" Daichi asked, resting his head on Koushi's shoulder. 

 

"I'm worried about Shouyou after getting hurt by another stranger... and I'm worried about Tobio. He looked terrified when he saw her... and what about Tooru and Hajime? Do you think they knew? Are they worried about it?" Koushi asked, really concerned about this whole thing. 

 

"It'll be alright. She's gone now. And the boys... they might be a little shaken up about this, but they'll be okay. Trust me." Daichi said, rubbing Koushi's arm in comfort. 

 

Koushi hummed softly, but he still wasn't convinced, even though he really wanted to be. Even with Daichi's words, he still didn't feel comfortable with everything, and was still worried.

 

Koushi went to say something, when he felt something warm wrap around his legs. He looked down and saw Shouyou nuzzling and hugging him. He smiled. 

 

"Hey Shouyou." He said, bending down to pick him up.   
"Aren't you sleepy?"

 

"Mm hm." Shouyou whined, hugging Koushi when he was picked up. 

 

"Does your leg still hurt?" Daichi asked, walking around Koushi to pet Shouyou's head. 

 

"Yes." Shouyou answered. 

 

"I'm sorry baby." Koushi kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry your leg hurts."

 

"We should put the ice back on it." Daichi said.

 

"No."

 

"Why not Shou?" 

 

"It's cold." He said, and snuggled closer to Koushi as if just saying the word made him shiver. 

 

"Aww." Koushi cooed. "It's okay. It'll make your leg feel better." 

 

"Really?"

 

"Really." 

 

Shouyou thought for a second, then nodded and agreed. The two then took Shouyou to the bedroom. Koushi sat down with Shouyou on his lap, while Daichi grabbed the ice pack and held it to Shouyou's leg. He whined for a second, but got used to the feeling. 

 

"Does it feel better?" Daichi asked softly.  
Shouyou nodded, and after a little while, he leaned against Koushi and fell asleep. Daichi was so caught up on icing Shouyou's leg was going down, that he didn't even realized that Koushi had fallen asleep sitting up and leaning his head atop of Shouyou's. 

 

He laughed softly at the scene and went over to lay him down so he'd be comfortable, taking Shouyou from his arms so he could tuck Koushi in. Once he finished, he picked Shouyou up and walked around the room while holding the ice pack back to his leg. 

 

He understood Koushi's worry all too well, and was having the same concerns, but he needed to by strong and believe everything would be okay. He knew Shouyou and Tobio would be emotional about the situation, and Tooru and Hajime would probably also be dealing with the situation and being upset over it all. 

 

Shouyou yawned and stretched in his arms and legs out in Daichi hold, then wrapped himself around Daichi's torso. It made Daichi realize that everything would be okay. Shouyou would be alright. He was with them and safe in their warm appartment, meaning that they could protect him here. He'd be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Currently reading? (Besides fan-fictions)
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: All manga. Mostly waiting for updates though. SNK, Haikyuu, Noragami, Black butler, and another I can't remember right now... it's almost midnight and I stayed up past 1 last night, and I usually go to bed around 10:30


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I was working on 10,000 word chapter for disaster and didn't have time to update this twice last week. Also this is really short, because I was trying to finish it now, but my arm is killing me! That's what I get for holding a baby for as long as I did yesterday... XD
> 
>  
> 
> Also, has anyone heard about Haikyuu coming out with a Dub version? I know some people will only watch dub, but the Japanese version is forever! I don't want to hear dub at all. (Is this considered racism towards my own race XD) I couldn't stand watching a scene from AOT in dub. I cringe. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway! Sorry for short chapter! Hopefully I'll update again sooner this week! Depending on how my arm is feeling. 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I went gluten free after I got my concussion, but it's actually really easy, considering I already have two gluten free family members, and my favorite restaurants are gluten free!

It was the next morning. Tooru woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He opened his eyes and the room was surprisingly bright, considering Hajime closed the curtains last night. He sat up, feeling that Tobio was still cuddled with him and stayed there the whole night. Tooru smiled and became giddy when he saw his son still there. 

 

"Answer your phone..." Hajime slurred out from the other side of the bed. 

 

"Oh, sorry." Tooru apologized, and grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand and answered. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Hey, Tooru. It's Koushi. I was just calling to see how Tobio was doing. I didn't wake you, did I?" 

 

"It's okay. What time is it anyway?"

 

"Almost ten."

 

"Really?! We've been asleep that long?"

 

"You must've needed it. Especially after last night."

 

"That's true. Oh, Tobio is doing fine. I think. He's still asleep and didn't wake up at all, so I hope that's a good sign."

 

"Well let me know when how he is when he wakes up." 

 

"I will. How's Shouyou?" 

 

"His leg still hurts, but not enough that we need to take him to the hospital, thankfully. Considering we could get out with all the snow." 

 

"Snow?

 

"Yeah. I snowed a lot last night. A couple inches overnight."

 

"I wondered why is was so bright outside."

 

"At least it's the weekend and Daichi doesn't have to worry about work. We're going to play outside with Shouyou for the day. He seems excited about the snow." 

 

"Maybe Tobio will too! I got him all this snow gear for winter and I'm so excited for him to try it on, and he'll look so adorable and be so cute!" 

 

Koushi laughed, "And what about his other gift? You know, the one you planned to give him after?" 

 

"Oh yeah! That one! I'll have to wake him and give it to-"

 

"Don't wake him yet! Let him sleep until he wakes up himself." Koushi said, "If he's still asleep, he must be really tired, so let him rest." 

 

"You're right... but now I'm all excited Kou-Chan!" 

 

"Sorry." Koushi giggled, "But let Tobio sleep."

 

"Okay..." Tooru whined. 

 

"Why don't you go make him breakfast before he wakes up?" Koushi suggested, trying to think of things for Tooru to do so he wouldn't be upset.   
"Or cuddle with Tobio?"

 

"I like the second option better. Besides, I think Iwa-Chan is already making breakfast. It smells really good downstairs."

 

"Well then cuddle with Tobio until he wakes up for breakfast. I gotta go. Shouyou really wants to go outside and I have to find gloves that actually fit him." 

 

"Well good luck. I'll call you when Tobio wakes up."

 

"Okay. Let my know his reaction to his gift too." 

 

"Kou-Chan~! Now I'm thinking about it again!"

 

"Sorry! Well, I talk to you later!"

 

"Bye, Kou-Chan." 

 

"Who was that?" Hajime asked from the doorway.

 

"Kou-Chan. He wanted to know how Tobio was doing." Tooru yawned. 

 

"Ah. How's Shouyou? Did he say anything about his leg?" 

 

"He said it's okay right now. They're going to go play in the snow, so hopefully it's alright." 

 

"Well that's good." Hajime said, and walked over to Tooru, placing his hand on his head and kissing his temple.   
"Good morning." 

 

"Good morning, Iwa-Chan." Tooru replied, wrapping his arms around his husband. 

 

"I made breakfast." 

 

"Breakfast sounds nice." 

 

"Well, come on. Let's let Tobio sleep." He said, pulling Tooru to his feet.   
"How'd he sleep?" 

 

"Well I don't think he woke up, but I'm still worried... I've never seen him so scared before..." Tooru said, walking down the stairs with Hajime. 

 

"I know. It's strange. I'd really like to know exactly what the women did to Tobio before he was put into a shelter... but she's gone now, so we shouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Besides, when he wakes up, he still has a present he hasn't opened yet." Hajime hinted to the gift he and Tooru got him. 

 

"I know! Kou-Chan reminded and I wanted to give it to Tobio right away, but he said to let him sleep." Tooru pouted. 

 

"Would you really want to wake him up after what happened last night?" 

 

"Well... no. But-" 

 

"He's not gonna sleep all day. You can give it to him when he wakes up. Now come, let's eat." Hajime said, pulling Tooru into the kitchen where he had prepared a huge breakfast. 

 

"Iwa-Chan! You're the best!" Tooru exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Hajime and kissing him.  
"This is so amazing!" 

 

"I just thought I'd do something nice to surprise you. Now let's go eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: Favorite dessert?
> 
>  
> 
> AOTD: Chocolate and vanilla soft serve icecream. With no toppings


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some things that I want to write about in later chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I've never moved. I lived in the house I live in now, since I was born.

"Mama! Look!" Shouyou said, pointing to the snowmen that were made across the street. 

 

"Those are snowmen. Do you wanna make one?" Koushi asked, crouching next to Shouyou. 

 

"Yes!" Shouyou exclaimed. 

 

"Come on. Let's go find a place to make one." 

 

"Over there!" Shouyou pointed over to a tree by the front entrance of the appartment place, that he loved to look at, especially when it was fall and the leave changed colors. Koushi wondered what he'd think about in the spring with the flowers grew. 

 

"Let's go." Koushi said, and followed Shouyou, who was trying to run through the snow, which was up to his knees, causing him to fall multiple times, but didn't care. Once he got to the spot, he stood there and waited for Koushi to give him instructions on how to build a snowman.

 

"First, we make a small snowball and then roll it to make it bigger." Koushi explained, but Shouyou gave him a confused looked. Koushi giggled. 

 

"I guess there are still some things you don't understand. Here, I'll show you." 

 

He got down on the ground and started rolling a ball of snow for Shouyou's snowman, exciting the small child. Shouyou was enthusiastic about the snowman, and started jumping around. 

 

"You have a cute child there. What's his name?" A women asked, stopping on the shoveled sidewalk and was smiling at the scene. 

 

"This is Shouyou. He's learning to build a snowman for the first time." Koushi said. 

 

"Snowman!" Shouyou exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the arm. 

 

"How sweet. How old is he?" She asked. 

 

"2. Well, I guess he's technically 6, but 2 hybird years." Koushi said causally, but wished he didn't when he saw the woman's grimace.

 

"Oh..." she said, clearing her throat. "I had no idea.... well then." 

 

Koushi felt Shouyou grab his pant leg, as he sensed the woman's change of emotion, and it frightened him. 

 

"Well," she faked smiled, "have a nice day." And then she continued on her way, walking faster than she had been before. 

 

"You too..." Koushi trailed off, somewhere between the feeling of confusion and anger. He was always angry to see people treating hybrids like that, and always wondered why. Why would anybody feel that way towards a hybird. Or even a child for that matter. He hated seeing Shouyou so upset afterwards also, and it always made him mad when someone like that lady, would come up to them and make a nasty comment about Shouyou. 

 

He couldn't always get angry whenever it happened. He had to show them, and Shouyou, that what they said didn't effect them and that they were strong enough not to care. 

 

"Come on Shouyou. Let's finish making our snowman after we go have some of daddy's hot chocolate." Koushi said, picking the child, who would end up struggling back to the door anyway in the deep snow. 

 

Once inside the building, it was instantly warmer and it felt nice to the two. Koushi walked towards the elevator and had Shouyou press the button to their floor. When they reached it and got to their room, Koushi opened the door and helped Shouyou out of his snow gear, before the boy ran into the kitchen to see Daichi. 

 

"Daddy!" He said, holding his arms out to Daichi so he could be picked back up by his other parent. 

 

"Hey Shou! How was the snow?" He asked. 

 

"It was okay... until someone ruined it for us..." Koushi grumbled, still unhappy about the encounter. 

 

"Oh no. Again? That's the fourth time in two weeks! What is with these people?" Daichi complained, setting Shouyou on the counter and handing him a small mug of hot chocolate. 

 

"I don't know..." Koushi said, sitting down on the couch and talking to Daichi through the bar top opening. 

 

"Have you tried asking Asahi why people feel to strongly about hybird?"

 

"Yeah. He said he doesn't even know. He said he'd probably want to know more about it, if Yuu cared what others think." 

 

"But he really doesn't." Daichi chuckled. 

 

"Daddy?" Shouyou asked. "Do people hate me?" 

 

Koushi wanted to cry. This had been happening so often, but Shouyou had never asked anything like that before. 

 

"No. No, Shouyou. Nobody hates you." Daichi said, holding onto Shouyou's arms and looking straight at him.   
"Don't think like that." 

 

Shouyou looked up at Daichi with sad eyes. Daichi was saying it very sternly, but that wasn't what made him sad. Every time someone talked to him, they'd always say nasty things, which he was starting to understand, and he just recently learned what hate meant. Did that mean that those people hate him?

 

"But they always say mean things to me and mama." He said, looking away and staring at a spot on the counter where he sat.

 

"They doesn't mean they hate you, Shou. They're just being mean. Don't listen to them when they talk to you. Just ignore them." Daichi said, upset that Shouyou would ask such a question after everything those people have said. 

 

"Ig...nore?" Shouyou questioned. 

 

"Yes. That means to not listen to anything they say." 

 

"But how can I not listen?" Shouyou asked, confused with what Daichi was trying to explain. 

 

"Mama will show you. If that ever happens again, me or mama will be with you and show you how to ignore them." 

 

"Okay." Shouyou said, but was still upset. Daichi then let go of the firm but gentle grip he had on Shouyou's arm and instead, wrapped them around him and lifted him up off the counter and hugged him.

 

Koushi silently watched the whole thing from the living room couch, and felt a small source of happiness to see Daichi explain and talk with Shouyou and tell him that he shouldn't even think that he was hated. 

 

The moment was interrupted by the phone ringing, so Koushi reached over to the side table by the couch and answered it. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Kou-chan! Tobio! He loved his gift!"


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing about Christmas stuff in July XD
> 
>  
> 
> Short chapters more because summer is so busy! Going on a week long vacation this Saturday! This may get one more update, but while I'm gone (unless I have some quiet time) there probably won't be a new chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> The second to last chapter of Disaster will be out on Saturday, but I am not sure when the last will be posted. 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: Spring is my favorite season (if I had allergies like my sisters, than is probably wouldn't be XD)

"If the snow melts by tomorrow, Tobio wanted Shouyou to come over and play. Tooru said he really liked his gift." Koushi told Daichi, crawling into bed next to a sleeping Shouyou. 

 

"That's good to hear. Has he been better since the incident yesterday?" He asked. 

 

"I think so. Tooru and Hajime have been giving him a lot of attention today, I heard. I think that's helped too. And his gift." 

 

"What was it by the way? Tooru seemed excited to give it to Tobio, but waited till after the party." 

 

Koushi laughed.   
"I forgot I never told you about it. The gift  
Is rather simple, but it meant a lot to Tobio. It's a-" 

 

Koushi was cut off by Shouyou's whining for peace and quiet while he slept. The two chuckled at the behavior, and decided to leave the conversation there, ending it was a simple goodnight.

 

 

➖

 

"Iwa-Chan, the snow hasn't melted very much... so think Kou-Chan is still coming over today? The roads are plowed and all." Tooru gasped.  
"What if he got into an accident?! Maybe that's why he hasn't answered my call! The road is still slippery, and maybe he slid off the road! Or got stuck in the snow! What if they have no way of communicating with anyone where they are?! Or-"

 

"Calm down, Tooru." Hajime scolded, drying his hands off on a towel after he finished cleaning the dishes.   
"Maybe his phone's on silent or something. You haven't even tried Daichi yet either, so stop worrying so much." 

 

"But something really bad could've happened, and we have no idea about it! What would happen if they got hurt? Or Kou-Chan and Daichi got hurt, and Chibi-Chan was all alone without any parents?! Would we take him in, or would the hybird center try taking him again? I mean, he likes Hitoka-Chan and all, but what if-" 

 

"Tooru. Why are you so nervous?" Hajime said, stepping in front of his husband, who was standing in front of their large front window with a built in bench. He felt the cold that was coming off of the window from the snow. 

 

"I'm not nervous." Tooru said really quickly. 

 

"Is it the snow? Is it because of Tobio and Shouyou or something? Seriously, what's wrong. You're rambling and it's really annoying." 

 

Tooru didn't really know what he was nervous about. Of course he felt a little guilty for wanting to invite Koushi, Daichi, and Shouyou over, so soon after it snowed, but there was also something he wanted to ask Koushi. Maybe that's why he was such a wreck at only 1:45pm. 

 

"Iwa-Chan~" Tooru whined, wrapping his arms around Hajime. He was such a wreck. 

 

"Jeez Tooru. You don't have to hang on me." Hajime said, still holding up Tooru anyway as he put most of his weight onto him. 

 

"But Iwa-Chan~." Tooru whined, voice cracking and his tone was very childlike.  
"I'm don't even know what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm sick." He said, pressing his hand against his forehead. 

 

"You're fine. You're obviously just nervous about something. Just relax. They're fine, you're fine, and it'll all be fine. Just chill out a little." Hajime said, sitting down on the window seat with Tooru, just for Tooru to lean his head against Hajimes shoulder, with his arms wrapped around his torso now. 

 

"But it's just so sudden..." 

 

"It's been a rough past couple of days. You might actually be getting a fever, but it's probably just stress related. Just give it some time and everything with be normal again. And also, try to at least keep your health up until Christmas is over. It's right around the corner." 

 

Tooru almost forgot it was almost Christmas. There was some stress his was feeling from that, but he always enjoyed Christmas. Hajime and him always had the greatest Christmases and traditions, and getting to celebrate them with Tobio this year, was going to be the best. 

 

"You're right. We have to make this the best Christmas for Tobio." He stated. 

 

"That's better. Just think about how much fun Christmas is going to be this year with Tobio." 

 

As if on cue, there Tobio was, quickly coming down the stairs. His tailing was wagging wildly, and it was like he couldn't get down the stairs fast enough. 

 

"Shouyou's here!"


	52. 10,000 hits!

Almost 6 months later, this story has 10,000 hits! It's probably because I have so many chapters and updates, but I still have lot of people who have told me how much they love this story! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

 

This story went from an idea I saw from some fanart, and has become this! I've never really written anything (even English papers) so I didn't know how this would turn out.

 

One thing that I said to myself when I posted this, was that I would never take a mean review personally, but I swear, I've never had someone say something bad about this story. (Of course, I'm sure people don't like it, but it's nice that no one has felt the need to express that  
(´∀｀*)

 

I'm just happy that this story has been coming along well and seeing some of your guys reactions, has my smiling or laughing like an idiot )^o^(

 

I don't know when this story will end, or if I'll just keep updating and making short events happening along the way. 

 

Also, if you noticed a pattern of angst and drama happening, it's because I love writing things like that! (I may be a tad bit sadistic XD I love watching dark movies and shows.)

 

Again, thank you for reading this story! It really means a lot! Also to those who comment often, you guys are the best! I love reading what you have to say! 

 

Next update is unknown, but maybe on Friday! 

 

RFAM: I have this short, round, Hello Kitty mug, that's the same height as a normal mug, but holds 22oz of water... I just thought that was funny... ^_^


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah it's been a while! My vacation was great though! (By great, I mean we had my two little brother with us, so that means it is not really a vacation, and I found out my college classes got dropped because of this nasty lady...) but otherwise, it was pretty good :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, school starts soon and I have a party this weekend, so updates should be normalish soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: without my glasses, I look like my eyes are really really small.

"Shouyou!" Tobio exclaimed when Tooru opened the front door. Daichi, Koushi, and Shouyou were at the front door, dressed in jackets, hats, gloves, and winter boots, indicating that it was still very cold outside. 

 

"Tobio!" Shouyou smiled, and gestured to be let down, out of Daichi's arms. The two boys hugged, before Tobio pulled Shouyou's up the stairs to go check out his gift. 

 

"It's sad to see they don't like eachother." Koushi said sarcastically, taking his winter clothes and shoes off at the doorway. 

 

"Don't joke like that, Kou-Chan." Tooru scolded. 

 

"He's in a mood." Hajime explained to the expression Koushi gave him, even though there was some sarcasm in Toorus voice too. 

 

"What's wrong?" Koushi asked. 

 

"Beats me. He was just rambling nonsense earlier for some reason." 

 

"Was not, Iwa-Chan! I had plenty of reasons." 

 

"Like what?"

 

"I was worried! I get anxious when I'm worried." Tooru whined. 

 

"Worried about what?" Daichi asked.

 

"...I don't know..." Tooru sighed, just feeling confused. 

 

"I think he's still not over what happened the other day." Hajime said, putting his hand on the back of Toorus head and scratched it in comfort.  
Tooru then leaned into Hajime, becoming embraced. 

 

"Oh, the incident at Tobios party?" Daichi asked. 

 

"Yeah. It's just been stressful. Tobio seems okay and has been sleeping with us for the past couple of night, but we're still worried." Hajime explained, wrapping his arm around Tooru and his husband leaned his head on his shoulder, becoming quiet. 

 

"I know what you mean. Shouyou's dad's been behind bars for a while, but I still worry about him." Koushi said. 

 

"Well lets just go sit down and relax right now." Hajime said, kissing the side of Toorus head and unwrapping his arm so Tooru could lead them to the living room.   
"I'm gonna go make some coffee." 

 

The other three went into the living room, where there were many fuzzy pillows and blankets on the couches. Koushi smiled at the sight, knowing how much Tooru loved to cuddle with Hajime - especially on cold winter nights.   
Their house was mostly white with some light blue accents. They had birch, hard wood floors and sleek white furniture, but not to the point where it wasn't usable stuff. To the point where it was all decoration. They had a very nice house. 

 

The front room had the stairs to the right, the kitchen and dinning room to the left, and the hallway that led to the living room and bathroom in the front. Upstairs was a master bedroom and bath, with two smaller bedrooms - one which was tobios - and a smaller tv room. There was a two car garage and a decent sized backyard.   
Koushi always loved Tooru and Hajimes house, but he also loved his appartment. 

 

The three adults all sat on the couches and waited for Hajime to bring out the coffee. Daichi sat down near the arm rest on the couch and let Koushi sit next to him, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. Tooru sat on one of the big chairs and rested his head on his hand, his elbow on the arm rest while he waited, still in a nervous mood. 

 

"I brought cream and sugar too." Hajime said, stepping into the living room and with tray of coffee, cups, cream, sugar, and some spoons.   
"Help yourselves to whatever." 

 

Koushi made himself and Daichi some coffee before settling back against him again, while Hajime handed Tooru a cup and sat on the arm of the chair. 

 

"I wonder if the boys are having fun." Koushi said causally, hoping to not have an awkward silence. 

 

"Tobio seemed pretty excited for Shouyou to come over. He made sure his already spotless room was cleaned." Hajime said, earning some chuckling from Koushi and Daichi. 

 

"How cute. Shouyou was excited to come over as well. I think he needed a break from reality anyway. Yesterday wasn't fun." Koushi said, sipping his coffee. 

 

"What happened?" Hajime asked. 

 

"Same thing again. Someone coming up and saying how cute he was, then finding out he was a hybrid and became disgusted." He grumbled. 

 

"Again? How many times does that make it this month?" Hajime asked in disgust. 

 

"Who knows... what I really want to know, is why people are so cold towards hybrids. I mean, what did they do to make people hate them so much?" 

 

"It's getting ridiculous if you ask me." Daichi said.

 

"Would it be weird to ask someone? Like maybe there is a reason? Or people are just that judgmental and hate them for no reason." Hajime said. 

 

"Maybe... Hitoka might know. Or Asahi. I could always ask them. They might be able to tell us why we can't let Shouyou or Tobio near anyone because they'll just be hated by them." Koushi grumbled. 

 

"I would like to know. Maybe it'll explain why Tobios mom was such a-" Hajime was cut off by a crashing noise coming from upstairs. The four adults all jumped at the noise, but Tooru was the first one up and was already running towards the stairs to see what happened.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again, but I write so many that they'll probably be shorter. 
> 
>  
> 
> My party was okay. It was very small and mostly adults that I kind of know. Everyone liked the cake I made though :)
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I dislike Tuesdays. Tuesdays are just weird for me.
> 
>  

"Shouyou!" Tobio exclaimed when the front door opened. 

 

"Tobio!" Shouyou said back, going over to Tobio and hugging him, before being dragged up the stairs. 

 

"Come on, Shouyou. I want to show you my gift." Tobio said, running quickly up the stairs, with Shouyou tripping behind him because of the speed and his still hurt ankle.  
"It's in here." Tobio opened the door to his bedroom, which was full of shelves that had toys neatly organized on them. He had blue curtains and a stripped blanket on his bed. The three shelves of toys were colorful and everything was perfectly placed on them. 

 

"Here, here. I want to show you." Tobio said, running over to his toy chest to retrieve his gift. Shouyou had heard Koushi and Tooru talked about it a little, but still didn't know what it was. He was rather excited to see, because seeing Tobio so excited made him happy. 

 

"Look, look! Isn't it awesome!" Tobio said, holding up his gift, which was just a simple volleyball, but it was something he really wanted. 

 

"Woah! Just like the one on T.V!" 

 

Neither boys watched a lot of television, but they both had a strange love for volleyball. Tobio was also so happy about getting his gift, he'd forgotten about the incident that happened with his mother just the other day. 

 

"It's so cool! I'm gonna be just like the setter on T.V! Daddy's gonna show me!" 

 

"My daddy coaches volleyball! Maybe he can teach us too!" Shouyou said, talking about how Daichi teaches volleyball at the local highschool. 

 

"I bet we're already really awesome though!" Tobio boisted.  
"Here, stand over there and I'll toss it to you." 

 

"Okay!" Shouyou agreed, running over to the other side of the room and getting ready to catch the ball.

 

"Ready?"

 

"Yep!" 

 

"Okay." Tobio said, and lightly tossed the ball to Shouyou. It was short, but Shouyou ran over and retrieved it anyway.

 

"Ugh. This is hard." Tobio grunted, getting frustrated already. 

 

"It's okay. I bet you'll be really good soon." Shouyou smiled.  
"Here, try again." 

 

Shouyou bounced the ball back to Tobio so he could try once again. 

 

"Okay. Ready?" 

 

"Yeah!" 

 

He tossed it once again, and this time, Shouyou caught it.

 

"Yay Tobio!" He cried out, bouncing up and down.  
"That toss was so cool!" 

 

"Woah! That was awesome! We should try it outside like the big kids and my daddy!" Tobio said, wanted to go straight into a real game already, but... Shouyou didn't feel the same way.

 

"Can we just... stay inside today?" Shouyou asked shyly, feeling bad for turning down Tobio, but not wanting something happen again.

 

"Huh? Why? Is it too cold? We can just wear our coats and boots outside." Tobio suggested, confused as to why his friend was suddenly sad. 

 

"No...it's not that..." 

 

"... what's wrong Shouyou?"  
Tobio stepped closer to Shouyou, hoping to figure out what was wrong.  
"Why don't you want to go outside?" 

 

Shouyou looked at the ground when Tobio stepped in front of him, not wanting to make eye contact. 

 

"Shouyou..." 

 

He still didn't look up, eyes set on the ground to avoid his friend's gaze. What happened next though, was startling to Shouyou. 

 

Tobio stepped forward and went to place his hands on Shouyou head, and was about to rest his own against Shouyou's, but the little redhead jumped, and backed into one of Tobios shelves when his ankle started to hurt, and tripped. He knocked it over and there was loud crash as many of Tobios larger toy like trucks and action figures fell to the ground. 

 

Shouyou jumped out of the way and fell on top of Tobio, letting the volleyball fall out of his hands. He was frightened. His nerves were already on end because he was upset about yesterday's incedent, and the sudden touch from Tobio. He was shaking. 

 

"Tobio!" 

 

The door was pushed open with much force, and there in the doorway was Tooru, panting and sweating, like he'd just ran a mile, and not a couple feet up the stairs. 

 

"Tobio, what happened?" Tooru asked, running over to the boys. 

 

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Koushi asked from the doorway. 

 

Shouyou looked up when he saw Koushi, and by then, his emotions were all over the place, and he started to cry. 

 

"Shouyou?" Koushi questioned, rushing over to his son to see what was wrong.  
Shouyou held his arms out to Koushi and was lifted off of Tobio, who sat up with a confused look on his face.  
Shouyou wrapped his arms around Koushi and cried into his shoulder. 

 

"What happened, baby?" Koushi asked, bouncing Shouyou up and down and rubbing his back. 

 

"Are they okay? Did the shelf fall on them?" Daichi asked.

 

They looked to Tobio for answers. The young boy slowly shook his head 'no' but didn't really look up.

 

"What happened, Tobio? What's the matter?" Tooru asked. 

 

"I think Shouyou hates me."


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> RFAM: I hate driving

"I think Shouyou hates me..." 

 

Did they hear him correctly? Did Tobio just say, that he thinks Shouyou hates him. Shouyou's best friend just asked that?

 

"What happened, Tobio? What's wrong?" Hajieme asked, kneeling down next to Tooru and Tobio.

 

"S-Shouyou... he.." Tobio hiccupedand wrapped his arms around Tooru as he began to cry. 

 

"Shouyou? What's wrong?" Koushi asked. All four parents were confused and worried, as to why both boys were upset.

 

"Shouyou... he doesn't want to play... o-outside with me..." Tobio sniffled.  
"He hates me..." 

 

Tooru and Koushi both looked at eachother with confused looks. 

 

"What do you mean, Tobio?" Tooru asked. 

 

"Shouyou? What's wrong?" Koushi asked. 

 

Shouyou didn't reply, and only burried his face further into Koushi's shoulder. Tobio looked over to see Shouyou upset, and made him even more sad. 

 

"Shouyou? Please tell me what's wrong. What happened? Are you hurt?" Koushi tried getting the answer out of Shouyou, so he could find out why both boys were upset.  
Shouyou only shook his head at the question. 

 

"Did you hurt Tobio?" 

 

Again, he shook his head, but faster this time, to show that what Koushi asked was defiantly a 'no'.

 

"Well what happened, Shou? What is wrong?" 

 

"S-Shouyou... h-he stopped talking to m-me, when I wanted to go outside." Tobio stuttered out. 

 

"Now that Tobio mentioned it, ever since yesterday, Shouyou had been nervous about going outside..." Koushi said.

 

"What do you mean?" Tooru asked, rubbing Tobios back.

 

"He hasn't wanted to go outside because of what happened yesterday. He's probably still upset about it." Koushi said.

 

"So, you and Shouyou aren't hurt right? That shelve fell down, but you're okay?" Tooru asked Tobio, who nodded slowly while sniffling and rubbing his eyes. 

 

"It's okay, Tobio. Shouyou doesn't hate you. He's just scared." Hajime said. 

 

"Is he scared of me?" Tobio asked. 

 

"No, no. Shouyou's not scared of you Tobio. He's just nervous about going outside." Koushi said, trying to explain to Tobio what was going on.

 

"Why?"

 

Koushi couldn't tell Tobio, that Shouyou was scared of the people that were mean to him outside. He had to think of something to say, but not a lie. 

 

"Is it because it's cold?" The boy asked. 

 

"No. That's not why." Tooru said.  
"He's just upset right now. Let's leave him be for a little while, okay."

 

Tooru then picked up Tobio, who held onto him tightly, and walked out of the room with Hajime, so Daichi and Koushi could talk with Shouyou. 

 

"Is that what's wrong, Shouyou? Are you afraid of going outside because of the people?" 

 

After a couple seconds of silence, Shouyou finally nodded. He was scared of going outside for that reason. 

 

"You don't need to be scared, Shouyou. They're just not very nice. I won't let them hurt you or do anything to you. You're safe here. Okay?"

 

Shouyou nodded again, rubbing his eyes and sniffling. He believed Koushis words and felt safe with him. He felt safe with all of them. They protected him and he never felt helpless around them. 

 

"You alright? You wanna go downstairs with the others now?" Koushi asked, getting another nod from the child. 

 

"Let's go."  
Koushi picked him up and carried him out the door, with Daichi behind them. Shouyou calmed down on the short walk to the living room, and was starting to feel bad for making them all worry. Especially Tobio. He hoped he wasn't mad at him.

 

"He's doing okay now. He's probably been worried about this for a while, but yesterday really got to him the most." Koushi said when he walked into the room.  
"All I know is, that I'm really going to be researching and finding out why people have such negative things to say about hybrids." 

 

"That's the truth." Tooru agreed.  
"It's really upsetting to see how why're affecting hybrids."

 

"I know." Koushi said, sitting down on the couch. When he did, Shouyou crawled out of his arms and went over to Tobio, who asked to be let down by Tooru. 

 

Shouyou instantly wrapped his arms around Tobio and leaned his head against his friends. They were communicating.

 

"I hope they're not upset with eachother... or want to go out and beat up those people together." Tooru said, and got elbowed in the side by Hajime. 

 

"What's the matter with you?" 

 

"What?! I was just wondering!" Tooru exclaimed. 

 

"Well wonder in your head you weirdo." Hajime scolded, and Daichi and Koushi laughed. 

 

"I just hope they'll be alright." Koushi said.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to explain the whole hybrid thing just for fun, even though it wasn't needed unless you guys wanted to know. Now you do!
> 
> Also, I finished the final chapter of "Disaster" and there may be a surprise at the end! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone in America see the Eclipse? It was neat. It wasn't a total one where I am, but it was pretty close. Also at the peak when it was covered the most, the clouds covered it and it started to rain XD
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I can only sleep with no socks, shorts, and a long sleeved shirt. And depending on how tired I am, I usually put my hair up too. Better to keep it out of your face at night.

After Christmas and New Years and everything was becoming normal after the holidays, Koushi finally got around to calling Asahi. 

 

He and Yuu had gone out of town to visit his family, so Koushi didn't want to bother him before he got back. And after Shouyou and Tobio talked - well, communicated - at Toorus house, Shouyou seemed a little calmer, but still nervous to go outside. So now that everything was back on routine, he called Asahi. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Hey, Asahi, its Koushi." 

 

"Hi Koushi. How was winter break?" 

 

"It was alright. Quite cold as usual, but there was something that happened that I was wondering if you had the answer to." 

 

"Sure. What is it?"

 

"Well, it's been happening often, but I think it really left an impact now that Shouyou understands more." 

 

"It had to do with Shouyou? Is he alright?"

 

"I think so. It mostly just upset him, but you know how I've told you about the people who will just say some terrible things to Shouyou because he's a hybrid?" 

 

"Aw, it happened again?" 

 

"Yeah, but I was wondering if it's just people being rude, or if it's a thing I haven't heard about before. I mean, there's no way to change people's opinions about things like this, but I just was wondering if there was something actually behind all of this." 

 

"You know..." Asahi paused, and Koushi heard him walk into another room and close the door. Probably to keep Yuu from listening was his guess.  
"You had the right thought process. There is actually a reason behind people's hatered towards hybrids. I'm not saying I agree with it at all, but it's from what others have said that is making people be so cruel towards them."

 

Koushi braced himself. He wanted to know, but he didn't. He didn't want to know what unacceptable excuse people are using to hate on hybrids. 

 

"Well, you know how hybrids live longer than humans?" 

 

"Yeah." Koushi answered. 

 

"I've luckily never seen it happen, but  
people often say that since hybrids live longer, they feel like everyone is moving on with their lives so quickly, and will leave them behind. So at very young ages, hybrids have been known to commit suicide because they are unhappy." 

 

Okay.... Koushi really wasn't expecting that. He couldn't believe what he was just told. Hybrids commit suicide so often because they are unhappy, and he never knew about it. What he was still waiting on, was to know what this had to do with people's hatred towards them. 

 

"Because of this, bodies are found in the strangest of places and people are tired of seeing them. They think it's annoying that hybrids come here just to kill themselves, instead of dying like the rest of us." 

 

"Well maybe we should be treating them better." Koushi grumbled.   
"Why spew hate onto other innocent hybrids?! Just to make them really want to end their lives because they have to deal with hatful people all day?!" 

 

"There is another reason I've heard about too." Asahi said.   
"Because it's like a gamble rather you'd get a hybrid or a human child at birth, men have been known to leave their wives when they find out it's a hybird. That makes people think that many women aren't loyal and are hateful towards the hybrids." 

 

"Well... how are hybrids born anyway? Do the women really... you know..." 

 

"No. It was actually an experiment a long time ago, where they tried mixing animal DNA with a humans. Something happened, which I dont really know how it happened, that part was really unclear, but that there was an accident and now it's a normal thing for women to give birth to either a human or a hybrid. It's rare for people to actually know this information, and just assume the worst." 

 

"But that's terrible. For the women who get left behind and the hybrids. People should know!"

 

"Like you said, it's hard to get people to chance their minds and have a different opinion on the subject. It really is a sad thing to hear... all I can do is make sure I do my part for the hybrids. That's why I teach them to speak. I've heard most hybrids who do commit suicide, usually can't speak or understand others, which makes them more depressed." 

 

'Good to know.' Koushi thought, being grateful that Asahi taught Shouyou to talk. This whole thing had him worried about Shouyou now and his happiness. He really wanted to make sure that never ever happened to Shouyou. 

 

"I can't help them all, but I can do my best to help the ones here." 

 

"You really are doing a great job, Asahi. Shouyou hasn't seemed unhappy, but he does seem happier to be able to talk. He talks a lot." Koushi laughed. 

 

"He seems like the kind of kid who would." Asahi said with an amused tone. 

 

"Asahi! I'm hungry!"   
Koushi faintly heard Yuu call from over the phone.

 

"Hold on a minute, Nishinoya." Asahi called back. 

 

"It's okay. You answered what I needed to know. You can go make lunch. I need to start lunch here also. I'll call you later. Thanks for everything." Koushi said. 

 

"No problem." Asahi said.   
"Oh, and Koushi."

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Try... not to be too worried about this, alright. Shouyou will be fine." 

 

Asahi must've sensed Koushi's nervousness through the phone. 

 

"Alright. I'll try. Thanks again." Koushi said. 

 

"You're welcome. I'm coming!" Asahi called to Yuu before hanging up. 

 

"Mama." Koushi heard Shouyou call from the hallway. He had just woken up from a nap and his hair was a mess. 

 

"Hey Shou." Koushi said, trying to sound normal and not worried.   
"You hungry." 

 

Shouyou nodded and ran over to Koushi as they walked into the kitchen to start making lunch. Koushi knew then, that he'd do anything, to make sure Shouyou is happy forever.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just gave me a bunch of ideas for future chapters! 
> 
>  
> 
> I had a sleepover for the first time in a long time, and I got no sleep XD the floor never will be comfortable! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm out of Gluten-Free flour mix and that's not good because I can't bake anything! My first world problem right there! 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I've been told I can pull off bangs very well (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) that makes me so happy because I've been contemplating getting bangs for a while but they're so cute!

Later that week, Koushi had been acting... stranger... in Daichi's opinion -along with practically all of his friends. Koushi had become... almost obsessed with Shouyou. He always wanted to know where he was, what he was doing, how he was feeling. Like a helicopter parent almost. Daichi also noticed how Koushi, the most clean and organized person he knew, was starting to neglect thing around the house. Like vacuuming, doing laundry, or even talking out the multiple day old trash. It wasn't like him.

 

Daichi didn't question it though, until Shouyou started feeling pressured to act a certain way. It was then that Daichi thought it was time to step in and ask what was going on. So when he got home that day and saw how Koushi was trying to play with Shouyou and how uncomfortable Shouyou looked, it was time. 

 

"I'm home." Daichi called, and Shouyou looked so relieved to see him. 

 

"Papa!" He called, and desperately ran out of the living room and over to Daichi. 

 

"Hey buddy. How was your day?" He asked. 

 

"Um... it was fun.." Shouyou hesitated. 

 

"Oh." Daichi said, picking up Shouyou and walked into the living, where Koushi was cleaning up from what him and Shouyou were just doing. 

 

"We played all sorts of games today, and we cooked and played some more and after dinner, we might continue!" Koushi said with a smile on his face, but it almost didn't seem genuine. Not to mention the way Shouyou quietly whined into Daichi's chest when Koushi told them of his plans. 

 

"Um... Koushi. Is everything alright? You seem... different. Is something wrong?" Daichi asked. 

 

"Huh? Not at all. Why?" 

 

"Well..." Daichi said, but stopped to consider Shouyou before continuing. 

 

"Why don't you finishing cleaning your toys, while I talk to mama." He said, setting Shouyou down, who nodded and went right over to clean up. Daichi then led Koushi into their bedroom and closed the door for some privacy. 

 

"Um.. are you sure it's okay to leave Shouyou alone? He might feel lonely without somebody-" 

 

"Koushi." Daichi said in a very affirming way.   
"He'll be fine. Really. I think you're upsetting him being so clingy lately." 

 

Koushi looked confused. 

 

"What do you mean I'm being clingy? I'm just spending some time with Shouyou. That's not a bad thing to be close with your child when they're so young." 

 

"Of course not, but not to the point where they're miserable." 

 

"What're talking about?" Koushi asked in a harsh tone.   
"Shouyou's not miserable. You don't even known what you're talking about." 

 

"Oh really?" Daichi contorted back.   
"I have come home every night this week to see him upset from how much you two are doing together. Just give him some space." 

 

"I'm giving him plenty of space. You're not here all the time, so you don't even know! He's happy to have somebody to be there for him!" 

 

"Not to the point of smothering him! He's a growing child who needs his space, Koushi! And you're not giving him that by hovering over him all day!" 

 

"Well if he was upset he'd say something! He doesn't tell me he's upset so it doesn't even matter!" 

 

"Have you not noticed that your own son isn't even acting the same anymore! He always says exactly what you want him to say, because he's afraid of disappointing you! You're not even acting the same either! I mean, you spend all your time, hovering over Shouyou, that you haven't even been taking care of the place! It's becoming a wreck!" 

 

"A wreck?! Just because you have a job and work, makes you think you're the only one who does anything around here?! I have to cook, clean, take care of Shouyou and apparently you! If anything's a wreck, it's you! Thinking you know exactly what's going on in my and Shouyou's life! Well guess what, you don't!" 

 

"I know exactly what's going on, and it needs to stop! You've been driving both me and Shouyou insane! You need to get yourself together and stop with this nonsense!" 

 

By then, both Daichi and Koushi were red-faced and panting in anger. They never fought, so this something completely new to them. It was strange, but they were both to angry to care. Or noticed that they door had been cracked open with Shouyou poking his head through. 

 

"Mama?" He asked, and even Shouyou was flushed and had tears on his cheeks. He could already tell by the yelling that they were angry, but the energy he picked up from them was worse. 

 

Koushi turned to look at Shouyou, then back to Daichi, before walking towards the door at a swift pace, swooping Shouyou up into his arms and making his way towards the front door. He grabbed both their jackets and the appartment key, then set Shouyou down to put his shoes on. 

 

"What're you doing?" Daichi asked with his arms crossed, still with a gruff tone.

 

"Leaving." Koushi answered as he finished putting Shouyou's boots on.

 

"And where would that be?" 

 

"Anywhere but here." 

 

"So that's how it is? You're just gonna wander the streets with Shouyou and make him hate you more for keeping him out in the cold?" 

 

"As long as he isn't around someone like you, it doesn't matter." 

 

The tension was extremely thick between the two, and it made Shouyou cower in fear. He'd never seen them so angry before. 

 

"If you wanna leave, leave. But don't you dare take your recklessness out on Shouyou." 

 

"I'm not a wreck! It's none of your business what's going on, if you can't even understand it! Leave us alone!"   
Koushi screamed, ripping his scarf off the coat rack and stormed out the door with Shouyou in his arms, trembling. There was only one place Koushi even thought about going at this time.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick and tired! Literally... it sucks :( but I've had some time on my hands to write a little and get two chapters out this week (don't expect this to be a regular thing XD) especially now that I'm getting around to my Noragami story. I'm almost finished with chapter two. This will probably be updated once a week like this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also tomorrow is Thrusday! New Haikyuu!! chapters!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I lose weight really easily. Especially when I'm sick

"Koushi?"

 

"Hey, Tooru. Would it be okay if me and Shouyou stayed the night?" Koushi asked, standing in front of Toorus front door with surprised Tooru.

 

"Y-yeah. Come in. It's freezing outside." He said, moving out of the doorway so they could come in. Koushi was lightly shivering, while Shouyou was asleep on his shoulder, bundled up in his oversized winter coat. 

 

"Thank you for this, Tooru." He said, walking to the living room to lay Shouyou down on the couch. 

 

"It's no problem. But, what're you here? Is everything alright at home?" Tooru asked, shutting the front door and grabbing a blanket from the hall closet.

 

Koushi let out a sigh.  
"No, not really... Me and Daichi got into a fight." 

 

He set Shouyou down on the giant couch and Tooru covered him with the blanket. It was already almost 10:00 so Shouyou was tired, and worn out from being worried, that he'd fallen asleep on the long walk there.  
Meanwhile, Tooru had a completely shocked expression when Koushi said the he and Daichi actually got into a fight. A leave the house kind of fight too.

 

"You and Daichi? A fight?! That's never happened before! What happened?!"

 

"Shh. You'll wake up Shouyou." Koushi scolded, and followed Tooru into the kitchen was he scolded him. 

 

"Well, what happened? Is everything okay with you two? Was he cheating or something?" 

 

"What? No, no. Daichi didn't cheat on me. Geez Tooru..." Koushi let out another sigh and sat down at the small kitchen table, resting his head against his hand in an exasperated manner. 

 

"Well, sorry. I couldn't think of any other reason as to why you would be fighting!" 

 

"It was about Shouyou..." 

 

"Shouyou? What's that supposed to mean?" 

 

"I don't know! He just started accusing me of things and telling me that I'm to obsessed with Shouyou and I've been neglecting the chores and he thinks he's the only one who does anything around here and I'm the only one who cares about Shouyou and he was no idea why I'm doing it but it's because I don't want Shouyou to grow up lonely and be hated by society forever and he needs to know that I love him more than anything and Daichi doesn't see that and has been saying that Shouyou is unhappy because I'm not giving him enough space, but he was always so close to me so it doesn't matter and now Daichi thinks I'm a wreck and it just a huge mess now!" 

 

Koushi was panting after he finished, and Tooru didn't expect Koushi to suddenly burst into a rant. It was so unlike him.  
He then started tearing up and his voice was cracked. 

 

"A-and I just want Shouyou to be happy... but he just seems upset with me now..." He placed his hands over his face and cried. Now that he said it, he realized where he was going wrong. He wasn't giving Shouyou his space and was becoming neglectful to everything else around him. 

 

"I can't do anything right." 

 

"That's not true and you know it!" Tooru exclaimed.  
"You're just going through a difficult time right now. It'll all be okay." 

 

He wrapped his arm around Koushi and kneeled down to his eye level, rubbing his back as he cried. 

 

"Asahi said not to do this... I should've been aware and listened." Koushi sniffled. 

 

"What are you talking about, Koushi?" 

 

"Hey, why's Shouyou on our? Oh, that explains it." 

 

Hajime had just walked into the room, with a towel wrapped around his neck, obvious that he'd just showered. He was confused when he saw Koushi crying in their dining room. 

 

"Is everything alright?" He asked cautiously.

 

"Uh... Koushi and Daichi had a fight. They're staying here for the night." Tooru said. 

 

"S-sure. Anything you need, Koushi." Hajime said, walking over to the teapot to start some tea. 

 

"I'm gonna use your bathroom." Koushi said, standing up sluggishly and walked to the bathroom. 

 

"What's up with him? He and Daichi never fight." Hajime said. 

 

"I know... He said it was about Shouyou. They got into an argument over it and he left with Shouyou."

 

"How'd they get here? Koushi doesn't have a car, and any trains or buses that come this way are already gone. You're not telling me they walked?"

 

"I think they did... He was really upset." Tooru hadn't even thought about how Koushi got there. He really must've walked here with Shouyou.

 

"He walked through the cold at night for 8 miles? With Shouyou? Is he alright?" 

 

"He ranted about his argument with Daichi... and there were a couple of things I heard him say that I think he realized that he was in the wrong." 

 

"What was there argument about?" Hajime asked, pooring three cups of tea. 

 

"How he's been all over Shouyou. Daichi was saying he needed to give Shouyou space, and that he's been neglecting everything else. I don't think Koushi's doing really well right now..." 

 

"Is he depressed or something?"

 

"I don't think it's like that. I feel like this started after he called Asahi and was told about hybrids. He told me about the conversation too. But now that I think about, it's probably affecting him more than he thinks." 

 

"Like his behavior towards Shouyou." 

 

"Yeah... and honestly... I think we really should help him with it." 

 

"Like what?" 

 

"I don't know... maybe... we'll just try getting him away from Shouyou a little. Try telling him that everything will be alright and that he shouldn't worry so much." 

 

"Oh, no." Hajime said, stopping Tooru.  
"We're not going to mess with Koushi and his life. He can do what he wants." 

 

"But if he doesn't see what he's doing then nothing is going to get better."

 

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, and Hajime just stared down at his cup of tea, contemplating Toorus idea. 

 

"Fine. But don't go crazy or make either of them more upset than they already are."

 

"I promise I won't go crazy, but... should we call Daichi? Let him know Koushi and Shouyou have somewhere to stay for the night?" 

 

"I'll call him now." Hajime said, walking out of the room to call Daichi. It was then that Koushi walked back into the kitchen, looking more exhausted than before. 

 

"You alright there, Koushi?" Tooru asked, placing Koushi's cup of tea in front of him as he sat down. 

 

"Just tired..." he answered shortly. He took the cup of tea and look into the cup, getting lost in thought. Tooru reached over the table and placed his hand on Koushi's, giving him a small, warm smile. 

 

"It'll be alright, Koushi."


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialog again! 
> 
> Hurricane Irma might be heading my way... :O scary! 
> 
> I made pumpkin cheesecake and roll cake! 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my new Noragami story: Lost Kids. New updates every Friday.
> 
> RFAM: I love chocolate!

"Hello?" 

 

"Hey, Daichi, it's Hajime." 

 

"Oh, Hajime. What's up? Is everything alright?" Daichi asked. 

 

"Yeah, it's fine here," he said, but heard the stress in Daichi's voice when he answered the phone.   
"I just wanted to let you know that Koushi and Shouyou are here." 

 

"They're there?! Are they okay? He left without saying anything and didn't take the car either! And it's freezing out!" 

 

"I know. But they're safe. Shouyou's asleep now and Tooru's with Koushi right now. They've been talking." 

 

Daichi was silent for a second, obviously going over his thoughts and what he was told.   
"How's he doing?" 

 

"Tooru hasn't told me what their conversation was about, but Koushi seemed upset when I walked in." 

 

"Yeah... I don't know what's wrong with me lately. He's been so different and when I confronted him about it... well, you saw how that turned out." He said. 

 

"I know. I've never seen him act so... irrational before. It's not like him. Something has to be wrong." Hajime said. 

 

"Well good luck trying to get an answer out of him." Daichi said, the tinge of anger behind his words, but also sympathy. 

 

"Maybe Tooru will talk to him. I don't really know what to do about him. There is something obviously wrong, but I wouldn't know what." 

 

"Well, thank you guys for letting them stay there. Koushi might've slept outside if you guys didn't take them in." 

 

"I understand. It's really no problem." 

 

"At least it's also for Shouyou's sake. He's getting dragged into Koushi's slump and it's just not fair to him. Koushi needs to deal with his own problems without Shouyou. He very well could've come to talk to me about it, without burdening Shouyou." 

 

"Do you think it has anything to do with Shouyou?" Hajime asked, leaning against the bedroom wall. 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I'm not really sure, but Koushi just doesn't seem like the kind of person to became like this. I've only seen him get passionate over two things. Shouyou and you. And he's already mad at you, so it has to be Shouyou." 

 

"Maybe..." Daichi said, thinking over Hajimes thought.   
"Is there something you had in mind?"

 

"Well, Tooru was telling what Koushi told him about hybrids. He'd called Asahi and asked some time last week. That was when Koushi was acting normal, right?" 

 

"Yeah. Koushi hasn't really told me much of anything because I've been working so much. And now that he's occupied with Shouyou so much, we really haven't talked at all properly."

 

"Well, here's the thing. Off the top of my head, I remember there being something about how hybrids are frowned upon in society because of their origins and because of their suicide rate. That's what Tooru told me from Koush. If there was something to guess was wrong, I'd think Koushi is concerned about Shouyou after hearing all of that." 

 

"Really? Koushi hasn't told me anything about that at all." Daichi said, feeling worried and somewhat annoyed with Koushi for not telling him, even if he was working late hours.

 

"I can't say that's the complete reason for it, but I'd try talking to Koushi. If he doesn't want to talk, I'll have Tooru make him. It's unfair to you and Shouyou for his obscure behavior lately. He needs some help." Hajime said straight forward. He was worried about Koushi, but he needed Koushi to act his age for Daichi and Shouyou's sake at the moment. 

 

"I know... I really hope that's what's wrong, and that we can resolve this quickly. How's Shouyou doing?" 

 

"Well, as far as I know, he's still sleeping, but I'll go check in a minute. Both of us will make sure he's alright and doesn't get dragged any deeper into Koushi's personal problems." 

 

"Thank you, Hajime. For taking them in for the night and updating me." Daichi said. 

 

"No problem." 

 

"Well, before I go, can you please do something for me."

 

"Sure." Hajime answered, curious as to what Daichi wanted. 

 

"Before you guys go to bed, can you make sure Koushi doesn't sleep with Shouyou tonight." 

 

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Why?" Hajime wondered, remembering that Koushi and Shouyou slept together every night. 

 

"Both of them need some space from eachother for the night. I don't think it'll help If they're together." 

 

"Yeah, sure. I'll let Shouyou sleep with Tobio tonight." He said, and as if he heard him from across the hall, Tobio peaked his sleepy head through the bedroom door.   
"He's right here. Well, I go get those two to bed before it gets any later. And I'll see how Koushi is doing."

 

"Thank you again, Hajime, and let me know when to come get them. I don't expect them to stay at your house until Koushi feels he's stable again." Daichi said, still annoyed that Koushi did that, but happy that he didn't sleep on the streets instead.

 

"It's okay. I'll keep you updated on what's going on. You just try and get some sleep tonight." 

 

"Okay. Thanks. Goodnight." 

 

"Goodnight Daichi." Hajime said, and hung up, still thinking about the conversation as he picked up Tobio.

 

"Hey little man. Why're you out of bed so late at night." He asked, walking out of room and answering his own question. 

 

"I can't sleep. It's too noisy." He said, rubbing his eye, while they both listened to Shouyou's cries from down the stairs.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> This Hurricane has been crazy! Luckily, it wasn't near my family in Florida and the only thing that happened is that they lost power, and even if it does become just a tropical storm, it completely avoiding my state. I don't know what Hurricane Jose is doing though, or Katia, but I hope every stays safe. 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I'm teaching myself Japanese and American Sign Language.

After hanging up with Daichi, and tending to Tobio, who had woken up due to Shouyou's cries from downstairs, he now had to go see what was wrong, and discus with Koushi what Daichi asked him to. Tell him to not sleep with Shouyou that night. It was a rather odd request, but understanding the situation made it seem more normal. 

 

Hajime made his way down the stair with Tobio holding onto him while trying to fall back asleep, but it was difficult for him since the cries kept getting louder and louder the closer they got. 

 

"Shouyou, please stop crying. It's alright. I'm right here." Koushi tried comforting the upset child, but with no luck. Shouyou was pressed up against the back of the couch in a little ball, rubbing his eyes and crying out for Daichi.

 

"I want Papa!" He cried out, huddling away from Koushi, which was a first. He always wanted Koushi. Koushi was always his number one and his favorite person. So for Koushi to be watching Shouyou reject him, was the the most difficult thing ever. It was even more heartbreaking to watch. 

 

"S-Shouyou." Koushi said, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to reach out for him, but Shouyou only cowered away more. 

 

"Koushi." Hajime said in a commanding voice, that surprised both Tooru and Koushi. Hajime then handing Tobio off to Tooru, which also surprised Tooru to see him awake, but it made sense when he realized just how loud Shouyou's cries were. Hajime then proceeded to over to Koushi, and lightly pulled Koushi away from Shouyou by his shoulder. 

 

"You need to give Shouyou some space." He said. 

 

"B-but, we need to go to bed. A-and Shouyou always sleep with me, so we-" 

 

"Not tonight, Koushi. I just talked to Daichi and he-" 

 

"I don't care what he said!" Koushi snapped. There was seriously something wrong for Koushi to be acting like this. To be getting so angry towards the mentions of Daichi and not noticing how Shouyou really was, meant there was something wrong. 

 

"Kou-Chan, listen to him. It's for both your and Shouyou's good. You need to leave Shouyou alone for the night. We'll take care of him." Tooru tried to say in a calm manner, to try and keep Koushi calm. 

 

"I don't care! Daichi doesn't know what he's talking about! He doesn't understand! I know Shouyou! I'm going to be the one who takes care of Shouyou and make sure nothing ever happens to him!" Koushi screamed, frightening both boys, and angering Hajime. 

 

"Enough, Koushi. This is too much. You need to leave Shouyou alone for the night." He said. 

 

"You don't know him either! You don't have any say in what happens in Shouyou's life!" 

 

"Koushi, stop! You're scaring them both." Tooru said. The tension and energy was so extreme, that both boys were cowering. 

 

Koushi stopped, panting, and saw how Shouyou had his hands over his head, trying to hide, and Tobio also trying to bury himself in Toorus shoulder. They were terrified. 

 

"Take them upstairs, Tooru." Hajime said, and Tooru walked over to the couch and picked up Shouyou in his other arm, ignoring Koushi worried gaze as he walked towards the stairs behind the couch.

 

"S-Shouyou... he..." 

 

"Come on, Koushi." Hajime said, wrapping his arm around Koushi and leading him to one of the guest rooms near the back of the house on the first floor.  
"You just need some time to reset. You're not yourself right now, and Shouyou can't handle it." 

 

Koushi didn't say anything when they got to the room, and Hajime took him over to the bed. He sat down, looking towards his lap with wide eyes at the realization of what he'd just done. Hajime didn't say anything, but rubbed the top of Koushi head a little for comfort, before leaving the room and turning all the lights off except the one on the night stand. 

 

Koushi couldn't move. He couldn't make himself move. He only stared down at his lap in shock and shame, as he thought about how he just made Shouyou feel. It was painful to think about. 

 

Meanwhile, when Tooru was taking the boys up the stairs, Shouyou continued to cry into his shoulder. Tobio saw him, and tried reaching over across the back of Tooru, to touch Shouyou. He put his hand on Shouyou's, but Shouyou didn't move, and only cried. 

 

"I want Papa."


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to write this .XD
> 
> My brother were driving me insane yesterday, so I made some brownies because I needed chocolate and we were all out of everything else chocolate in the house XD 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: Boy names I like, Levi, Wren, and Finley. Girl names, Piper, Noelle, and Miranda.
> 
> (And no, Levi is not because of AOT, I liked it before I watched the show ;D

Shouyou couldn't sleep with whole night. He was with Tobio, he was warm, and he felt safe, but he knew something was wrong. Throughout the past week, Koushi had been acting super weird and that wasn't normal for Shouyou. He was worried. After all that, him and Daichi were yelling at eachother in the bedroom, but Shouyou heard everything. He might not have understood it all, but he knew they were angry. Now, Koushi stormed out of the house with him, and Shouyou just wanted Daichi. 

Daichi was never his go-to parent, but being around Koushi made him feel uncomfortable, then upset, because he was always around Koushi and he was his favorite person. So when Koushi started acting strange, Shouyou got worried and took it as a natural precaution, that something was wrong. 

Shouyou young brain had fun with that the whole night, keeping him up and concerning him more. It also didn't help that even though he knew Tobio and he was his best friend, he'd always slept with an adult for a while, and now he was with Tobio. Another abnormal thing going on. 

Shouyou tried moving closer to Tobio, hoping he'd feel better and it'd be like it is with Koushi and Daichi, but Tobio only rolled onto his other side and was in a deep sleep, making Shouyou feel even more lonely. He let out a quiet whine and rolled back over, his mind going back to the situation from that night. He was scared of what might happen. 

Koushi seemed so mad when they left yesterday, and he was afraid he'd never see Daichi again. Daichi was his papa, and he wanted both his mama and papa to be there, but now they were upset with eachother and didn't want to talk to one other, and Shouyou's mind kept wandering back to the worst thing that could happen the whole night. An entire, sleepless night, plagued with bad ideas of what could happen, where all that were playing in the child's head. 

 

➖

 

When Hajime left the room, Koushi stared down at his lap, with the feeling that he'd completely messed up everything that was good in his life. He'd lashed out at Daichi, he was making Shouyou feel uncomfortable with how much attention he was giving him, and now his friends wouldn't even let Shouyou sleep with him like usual. As the thoughts ran through his mind, somewhere when that was going on, tears starting pouring down his face and onto lap, without him realizing. 

Shouyou was beyond upset with him, he'd stormed out of their place without Daichi and wandered the streets before he got to Toorus, out in the cold at night with Shouyou, who didn't deserve it, and was overall making horrible decisions. It was all because of what Asahi had told him about hybrids. That conversation was ruining his life. And he was the one who was ruining it. 

He'd become so obsessed with making sure Shouyou never became one of those hybrids who commuted suicide from being lonely or feeling like he didn't fit in with the rest of the world, that Koushi had now ruined what was perfect. Shouyou didn't need the obsessive attention he was getting from Koushi, and Koushi didn't need to neglect the other things in his life that would affect his relationships with others because of it. He let it get to him, and now look at where he is. 

Sitting on your friends guest bed, with the only source of light is coming from the lamp on the nightstand, at nearly 12 in the morning, without Daichi or Shouyou, tears wetting his pants that he had to wear to bed, because he was worried about Shouyou to the point of messing up everything he had. Only to now be thinking about how much damage he caused, and how he was going to fix it. 

 

➖

 

The bed was cold, and lonely. Without his boyfriend or son, Daichi felt incomplete. He should've stopped him - no - they needed some time apart - maybe - it was too hard to tell. It'd been a week of this. This strange behavior from Koushi. From the way he crowded Shouyou, to the way he started neglect house work, this was nothing like the Koushi he knew and loved. 

Koushi loved Shouyou, but not to the point of making Shouyou not want to be around him. Koushi liked having his house cleaned and stay on a schedule for certain things, like meals and when chores got done, but never to neglect everything entirely. Koushi was a very level headed and down to earth person, who never got into fights, but to storm off after one conversation was not like him at all. 

After Koushi left with Shouyou, Daichi watched from the balcony at he left down the snow covered sidewalk in the dark. He was worried, but was also too angry to go after him. After nearly two hours later, when Koushi didn't come back with Shouyou, he was really worried. He tried calling him, but got no answer. He even checked the hallways every ten minutes to see if they had come back. It wasn't until the unexpected phone call from Hajime, did Daichi finally feel a sense of relief. He was glad that they weren't sleeping on the streets, or something happened to them. 

Still, he was angry at Koushi for storming off and dragging Shouyou into his own, personal drama. Shouyou was too young and had already been through enough, and didn't have to deal with that. But still, Daichi was worried for them both. He needed to know why Koushi was acting this way, and help him through it before he makes things worse between them and Shouyou, even though Daichi wanted Koushi to come to his senses on his own. 

Daichi tossed and turned, checking his phone every couple minutes, flipping his pillow over multiple times, getting up to get a drink or splash his face with water, nothing was helping him sleep or make these thoughts go away. It was too much to handle all at once. He hoped that if he maybe let the situation play out, it'd be okay, that maybe it was just a weird parent phase, and didn't think much of it the first few days it happened, but now, he wish he did. 

Daichi wished he adressed this with Koushi before it got to the point of Koushi leaving. As much as it was Koushi issue, Daichi felt at fault to for it, because of how it was affecting Shouyou. The desperate look Shouyou gave him when Daichi got home that night was replaying in his mind, as he got up once again. It was 3 am and he hadn't slept a wink. This was going to be a long night.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
>  
> 
> Really... this really short chapter took me a WEEK to write! And it’s not just from procrastination, I just have been having trouble with wording and how to build up the this certain scene without just jumping into it because I can. 
> 
> I really try to have a thought out story and not just the big scenes, but it’s sometimes really difficult! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys still like this chapter and hopefully the next one will be a little better and move forward to the next scene more.
> 
> RFAM: I hate jump scares

"Did you sleep alright, Kou-Chan?" Tooru asked cautiously while stirring some cream into his coffee. Koushi was sat at the table looking exhausted and miserable. 

"Not really." He answered.

Tooru hummed in response, and tried to ignore the tension in the air. Hajime had already left for work, and both boys were still sleeping upstairs. Hajime told Tooru the whole conversation he had with Daichi on the phone when the two were in bed, and Tooru didn't really know who he felt bad for. Daichi for being lashed out at by Koushi and left alone? Or Koushi, who was obviously struggling with something bigger than it really seemed. 

Koushi remained silent, his elbow rested on the table and his head leaning against his hand, while he slowly stirred his coffee nonstop. It was a pitiful scene to watch. 

"Do you have any plans for today?" Tooru asked. 

"Not really." 

"Are you... going to go back home?" Tooru knew it was a sensitive question, but he wanted to know if they were going to be staying another night or if he was going to try to solve his problem with Daichi. 

Koushi stopped stirring his coffee, but didn't look up. His mind started to race. 

"Kou-Chan?" 

There was no response. Koushi seemed like his mind was running a mile a minute, but he couldn't answer. He started to sweat and pant a little, and that's when Tooru actually did something other than call his name. 

He stood up abruptly and grabbed Koushi's arm, steadying him, keeping him from letting his panic continue. Koushi whipped his head towards Tooru, panting more with glassy eyes and was trembling. 

"It's alright, Koushi. You're alright. Just calm down." 

Koushi was having difficulty processing what was going on around him. His mind was attaching itself to all the negative things it could think of. How badly he messed up with both Shouyou and Daichi. Staying with Tooru and his family because he was acting childish. Letting himself go into a panic because of it. It was pathetic. 

“It’s okay, Koushi. Just relax. You’re alright.” Tooru said soothingly. 

“No... it’s not alright...” Koushi said, still trembling and teary eyed. 

“I really messed up.” 

 

➖

 

Shouyou awoke when he felt movement from the side of the bed. He opened his eyes and instead of being met with Koushi's face, he was looking at a white wall. He was confused. Shouyou then heard more movement from behind him and turned over, now seeing and remembering that he was in Tobios room. 

Tobio was by his dresser, grabbing some clothes to change into, before he turned to see Shouyou's sleepy face. 

"Good morning.” Tobio said while yawning. He wasn’t fully awake either. 

“Hi, Tobio.” 

“What’s wrong? You sound sad.” 

“Mama and papa were yelling at eachother... and mama...” Shouyou tried to say, but the thought of everything and trying to function on no sleep, was making him very emotional. His eyes began to water as he tried making out the words. 

“Shouyou?” Tobio asked, confused, and sympathetic. He cautiously walked over to Shouyou, who was a babbling mess. 

His mind was plagued with memories from when he was with his parents. They way they fought and how his father treated him and his mother. Somehow, Shouyou knew that wasn’t what was going on with Koushi and Daichi, but the situation was bring up past situations that were upsetting him. 

“Don’t cry.” Tobio said desperately, trying to get Shouyou to calm down. He himself was worried about what was happening. He was so focused on trying to get Shouyou to calm down, that he’d almost forgotten about his natural hybird ability. 

Tobio climbed up on the bed next to Shouyou, and slowly leaned towards him, wrapping his arms around his friend and leaning his head against Shouyou’s. 

It was crazy. 

There were so many memories of horrible things that had happened to Shouyou. The things he’d gone through and had to experience. Then the memory of Shouyou sitting in the living room, listening to Koushi and Daichi argue appeared. Tobio was even frightened by their tone and the volume of their voices. 

Shouyou was terrified, and then there was Koushi, picking Shouyou up and storming out the door, leaving Daichi. Tobio saw how Koushi wondered around with Shouyou, until they came to his house. The memory started to fade by then, and Tobio let go of Shouyou, slowly pulling away from him and watching Shouyou.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes before looking at Tobio, who also seemed to be crying by now. 

“Shouyou...” 

“I miss...” 

Tobio fully intended on Shouyou saying ‘papa’ but it was the strangest thing to hear him say,

“I miss mama.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healthy diet 101. 
> 
> 3 chocolate muffins (homemade and gluten free) 
> 
> Cheddar chips
> 
> Rice
> 
> I’m am the perfect picture of healthy XD 
> 
> You would never know though because I literally weigh 109 pounds and lose it so easily and never gain anything. You would never know I eat so poorly XD   
>  I should defiantly fix my weekend food. 
> 
> Another thing, I’ve been back to running my 10 minute miles! And I can do 3 miles in 34 minutes again! I used to be able to do that regularly, but this summer I didn’t run at all. 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: It’s never anything weird, but at places where I know somebody or my family member knows someone, there’ll be random times that men (like my moms friends husband, or this girl I coached dad) who’ll randomly ask my name and make an effort to talk to me... it’s really weird and I know they’re just being friendly, but one, I don’t need to have a conversation with you, and two, I don’t want to have a conversation with anyone XD so leave me alone

“Hello?”

“Hey, Daichi. It’s Hajime.” 

“Oh, Hi. How’ve things been?” 

“For me, fine. For Koushi... Tooru called me earlier and was telling him how Koushi’s been acting. He seemed to go into this sort of... panic I guess and afterwards he has stayed in the guest room all day. Tooru has been watching Shouyou and Tobio all day, and it’s not like I’m complaining, but-“

“You need me to come get them.” 

“I think Koushi needs you. You two really need to talk. I know that Koushi was in the wrong, but Tooru can’t get him to do anything. He won’t even try to see Shouyou and he wasn’t said a word. I’m just worried for you guys. It’s not healthy.”

“Koushi should’ve thought of that before he went crazy on me.” Daichi said was a sharp tone. 

“No, it was wrong of him to do that. But think of Shouyou. Tooru has been keeping Tobio and Shouyou entertained and happy all day, but we can’t take care of Shouyou, and for now it’s okay, but Koushi can’t stay here forever either. You two need to talk and figure out what’s wrong. You know this isn’t like him, Daichi. There’s really something serious going on with him right now, and you should be there to help him through it.” 

“Hajime, I-“ 

“Daichi. Please. Just... try to work it out with him. For Shouyou’s sake.” 

Daichi knew it was the right thing to do, but he was so frustrated with Koushi. For making Shouyou upset, neglected everything else around him, snapping at him, and running away to Toorus house, which was now bring up a new thing to deal with. It was infuriating, but it had to be dealt with. 

“Fine. I’ll come over after work.”

 

➖

 

“Shouyou, Tobio! It’s time for dinner!” Tooru called to the boys, who were watching tv and playing in the living room. 

Shouyou hasn’t really talked all that much after that morning. Tobio told Tooru that Shouyou said how he missed his mama, but Shouyou didn’t want to see Koushi. Koushi wouldn’t leave the guest room either. He didn’t come out for lunch, and now Tooru was trying to get him to come out for dinner. 

“Kou-Chan, I just called the boys to dinner. You need to come eat too.” Tooru said, knocking on the guest room door.   
“You need to eat, Kou-Chan.” 

He listening to the soft rustling of the bed from inside the room, but it didn’t sound like Koushi was actually getting up. Tooru sighed. 

“I’m going to feed the boys. If you’re not out before they’re done, I’m coming in and I’ll force feed you if I have to.” Tooru threatened, then walked to the kitchen to plate dinner for Shouyou and Tobio, who were sat at the dining table. 

They were both quiet, Shouyou looking down at his lap, and Tobio looking very awkward at Shouyou’s quietness. Only a few times had Tooru gotten Shouyou to say something or do something fun, but the little boy didn’t really feel up to doing anything. 

“Here you go, boys. I hope you’re hungry.” Tooru said, placing dinner on the table.   
“You can eat now. Hajime won’t be home until later.”

“What about Koushi-San?” Tobio asked, which Shouyou sank down into his chair more at the mention of his name. 

“He’ll way later too. You just worry about your meal right now, Tobio.” Tooru told him, and they all started eating their meal. Well, Shouyou slowly picking at his few and taking a few bites, but wasn’t really hungry. He hadn’t eaten much breakfast or lunch either. Tooru couldn’t imagine what this must be like for Shouyou, especially after what had happened before. 

It really wasn’t Daichi’s fault, and even though it was more Koushi’s, the three of them were are struggling in their own way, but for an unknown reason. Tooru wished they’d just make up already, so that none of them were miserable anymore. 

“Hi, Koushi.” Tobio said. 

Tooru turned and saw Koushi enter the dining room, looking like a zombie. His hair was a complete mess, he had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale, and his whole posture was slouched. He looked terrible. 

“Didn’t want me to force feed you?” Tooru asked as a joke, but Koushi didn’t seem like he was in the mood at all. He shuffled towards the table and sat down in the free chair, which was next to Shouyou. 

“I’ll go grab you a plate.” Tooru said, excusing himself so he could get Koushi some food. 

Tobio continued to eat his food, and tried to ignore the tension between Shouyou and Koushi, who weren’t making any sort of eye contact with eachother. Koushi was still feeling incredible guilty about this whole thing, but he felt so drained about it too, that everything seemed like a chore, or that he’d make things worse for everybody. He knew he couldn’t stay with Tooru forever, but he also didn’t know what he was going to do. Daichi was still mad with him, but Shouyou wasn’t. Maybe Shouyou would just go back with Daichi and Koushi would-

“Here, Kou-Chan. You need plenty of food.” Tooru said, setting a plate piled up with tons of food in front of Koushi. 

Koushi nodded as a thank you, but didn’t make any move to eat yet, and only stared at his plate silently. 

Tooru noticed that, and he also noticed how uncomfortable Shouyou looked with Koushi next to him. It was upsetting to see Shouyou, who loved Koushi so, looking so uncomfortable and nervous around him. 

“You boys can go play if you’re done eating.” Tooru said, hoping to fix that situation a little, but when Shouyou left the room with Tobio, Koushi’s mood seemed to drop more. 

“You should eat, Koushi.” Tooru said a little sternly for it to be normal.   
“You can’t go an entire day without eating.” 

He watched closely as Koushi nodded guiltily, and slowly picked up his chopsticks to grab a vegetable, slowly munching on it, but looking sick from it too. It was a gut wrenching sight, that Koushi could be this miserable. Tooru sighed. 

“Please eat more, Kou-Chan.” Tooru said, standing up and collecting his plate and the boys.   
“I’m going to do the dishes. Please eat as much as you can. And that means more than just that vegatable.” 

Koushi nodded again as Tooru went off to do the dishes, leaving him alone with his thoughts again. Of course there were more noises than in the bedroom, but even with the tv on and Tooru cleaning the dishes, it wasn’t enough to keep his mind distracted. 

Seeing Shouyou look so miserable around him already made Koushi feel a hundred times worse than before, and now he was slipping so much that Tooru has to tell him what to do like he was a child that needed taking care of. He was pathetic. 

He let everything he was told by Asahi go to his head, and ruined what was perfect. The best boyfriend he could ask for, a perfect son, amazing friends, and now, because he let it go to his head, he ruined a perfect life. 

*Ding Dong*

“Oh, Koushi, could you get that? It might just be Hajime. He probably forgot his key.” Tooru asked from the kitchen.   
“I think...” 

Koushi got up slowly, already having taken a few bites of food and that was already more than enough, then walked towards the front door. 

‘I wonder how Hajime forgot his key’ Koushi thought to himself, but got his answer when he saw that it wasn’t Hajime. 

“Hi, Koushi.” Daichi said.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short! Sorry! This is just so hard to write! I had no idea how difficult that was going to be. 
> 
> Also I’ve been in a weird mood for the past two weeks. I think it probably has to do with what happened in Las Vegas and everything that’s been going on, and I get super freaked out over stupid things like spam virus, like this one that made it seem like my phone was damage when it was just scammers trying to get money. Though, I really thought the app or website I was on was going to infect my phone and steal information, but it was all fake. Sadly though, I keep thinking it’s real, even though  
> I made sure it was not, but I get so freaked out so easily that it’s terrible. Also me and my sister got a CAPTCHA thing for our phones for google, and I thought it might’ve had something to do with something I did, because my mind goes to the worst thing ever, but it’s happened before and it’s just our network, but I keep thinking it’s me and something I did by accident and that it’ll ruin our phones or internet (which is impossible) but I keep on believing scams...
> 
> I’m easily scared and intimidated by so many things, that I let it bother to the point of me completely shutting down and it’s really not good for me or my health. Like, I’ve never had depression and hopefully never will, but my mom has gone through a period of her life where she had depression, and I’ve had some moments recently, where I just feel like nothing matters and that makes me want to cry and give up on everything. It’s literally the worst feeling ever. 
> 
> Then even things like an app crashing on my phone or something like that happens and I just lose it. I think somethings wrong, I jump to the worst casinario and just make myself miserable. 
> 
> I try to talk to my mom about it, but I also worry that she’ll be upset that I might’ve done something wrong (which she never would) but that’s my mind freaking out on me and it been a really pain these past two weeks... :( 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway. I’m getting better. Trying not to let simple things bother me, and it makes me make sure to stay away from sad news and sketchy websites (I tried looking for manga to read but the websites aren’t very good or should be used) but it’ll be alright. 
> 
> I know not many people read this, but I needed to get it off my mind, and those who do read it and reply, always make me feel better. So thank you for that. 
> 
> Enjoy this super short chapter!

The living rooms atmosphere was so awkward and tense, that Tooru wished he was somewhere else. But, he wanted to make sure Daichi and Koushi were actually going to talk and work things out. Not just because he wanted Koushi to go home with Shouyou, but because he knew Daichi and Koushi for so long, and them fighting wasn’t something that has ever happened before. Tooru wanted to make sure that this ended and they’d go back to normal.

However, it was difficult when Koushi looked like a scared animal, with immense guilt in his eyes, and Daichi looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there. 

Tooru spent the boys upstairs, before Shouyou could see that Daichi was there. He thought if he kept Shouyou away from the two while they talked, things would go a little smoother. He hoped. 

“Umm... Kou-Chan? Are you...?” Tooru started, but wasn’t honestly sure who was the one who should start. Who was really in the wrong? Who was hurt the most? Who needed to start the fixing? 

Koushi stayed silent. He sat on the edge of the couch, tense. His hands folded together over his lap and his head down in shame. Daichi was the opposite, as he was leaned against the back of his chair, arms crossed and a glaring expression. It made the atmosphere seem thick.

Daichi then looked over at Koushi, expectingly. Making it obvious that he was waiting for Koushi to say something first. Koushi however, didn’t move, and only tensed under Daichi’s gaze. Tooru even felt bad for Koushi at this point. 

Nothing was said for a couple minutes, and eventually the front door was opened. Hajime was finally home. Maybe he could help get things going or at least break the tension. 

“I’m home.” He called from the front hall, then appeared in the living room.   
“Oh, Daichi. You’re here.” He said with a little surprise in his voice. 

“Ah... just waiting.” He said gruffly, still staring at Koushi. 

Hajime looked over to Tooru for an answer, but from his expression, he didn’t think he had one. 

“So... you’re just waiting?” He asked Daichi. 

“Waiting for Koushi.” He said irritably, and Koushi visibly flinched. Hajime also watched how Tooru shot Koushi a pitying look. So Hajime took it into his own hands and decided to start things on his own, for everyone’s sake. 

“Just tell Koushi what’s been on your mind, Daichi. Stop being so stubborn.” Hajime said. 

“Stubborn is different. At least I’m not being childish.” He huffed out.   
“Koushi shouldn’t have ran away in the first place. That was a stupid choice to make. Especially when you have a child with you.” 

“Daichi, you really shouldn’t-“ 

“No, Tooru.” Daichi said.   
“Koushi should’ve known better than to leave like he did and run away for others to help him. He shouldn’t have been so rash.” 

Daichi was spewing all sorts of things in Koushi’s direction, about his choice from yesterday. 

“Who even leaves like that with a child? Shouyou has already had a hard enough time tolerating you for the past week, and he didn’t need you wandering around with him when you couldn’t even think straight!” 

“Daichi-“ 

“You could’ve gotten hurt yourself, but do you know how ignorant is was of you to take a child with you? You never would’ve forgiven yourself! You’d realize later just how stupid that was of you, after it happened! Where has you mind been?!” Daichi asked, standing up abruptly when he finished his sentence, making all three of them flinch. 

“Daichi, you really shouldn’t-“ Hajime tried telling him again, but was ignored. 

“This isn’t just your life now! You need to think of the others in your life also! You need to figure out what’s going wrong in your life and fix it like a you’re an adult and parent! Not a selfish little kid!” 

“I-I’m sorry...” Koushi barely mumbled out in a very hoarse voice, making it obvious that he was crying. 

“I’m sorry...” 

Hajime watched Koushi trembled with his head down and hands held tightly together in his lap. He also looked over to Tooru, who had his hand over his mouth and tears in his eye, as he watched the argument unfold between the two, who always seemed like the perfect couple, and yet, could do nothing to help them. 

Koushi was still trembling and kept repeating ‘I’m sorry’ over and over in the most pitiful way. But for a short moment, it was completely silent. Daichi was just staring at Koushi. Not saying a word and anything, and it kind of worried Hajime and Tooru a little. 

His demeanor was dark and he even seemed more intimidating than he ever has. It was when he made a sudden more towards Koushi, that Hajime and Tooru both shouted. 

“Daichi, don’t!” The exclaimed and held their hand out to pull Daichi away from Koushi. They thought he had finally snapped. That his anger towards Koushi was going beyond angry words, and he was moving on to physical. They thought they weren’t fast enough to stop him, but that wasn’t the case. 

Daichi didn’t launch himself towards Koushi to hit him. He was... embracing him. And not in a rough way. Hajime and Tooru both swore that they’ve never seen Daichi be more loving and gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the rant and short chapter, but I’ll hopefully put out a better one soon! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week... a whole week! That should be enough time to write a decent chapter, right? Wrong! 
> 
> I didn’t even finish a chapter for my Friday story this week! Shame on me! XD 
> 
> Anyway, ranting about my thoughts and struggles last week, seriously helped. I don’t know why, but getting it out is just so much better. Even if it’s someplace like this. I don’t care about Anons like you guys knowing :) 
> 
>  
> 
> I also have a weekend trip that only happens 3 times a year happening this Friday! I’m super hyped! 
> 
> Also I can’t make any promises because I’ve slacked on this one (mostly because I watched all the episodes for The Seven Deadly Sins and have been daydreaming about this show I want to write XD) but hopefully now that this scene is over, I hope I can write a better chapter. I have this really big idea in mind ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Also check out my Noragami story “Lost Kids.” You know, the one I said I forgot to finish for this week... yeah that one XD
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I find random outbursts funny. You know how people say Random doesn’t equal funny? Well it does in my book.

“W-we could play with my volleyball.” Tobio stuttered out nervously. Shouyou was sitting next to the bedroom door, listening to the yelling from downstairs, but not reacting in anyway. He kept his head down the whole time. 

“No...” 

Tobio was trying to distract his friend, and get him to stop worry about what was going on downstairs. 

“O-or we could color. You like coloring, right?” 

“Don’t wanna.” 

Shouyou curled up, his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He burried his face in his arms and stayed quiet. He ears were down and he whimpered softly. Daichi was downstairs yelling, and even though he didn’t understand most of it, he could tell that it wasn’t good by the negative energy. 

Tobio was watching Shouyou, nervously, holding the collar of his shirt and fidgeting. The energy was affecting him too, and he didn’t know what to do. 

It was a while. A long while. The noise had finally died down, and Tobio was still sitting by his bed, nervous, when Tooru finally came in. 

“Tobio, Shouyou. Are you asleep ye-. Tobio? Are you okay?” Tooru asked, and looked behind the door to find Shouyou asleep. 

“Shouyou is scared. He won’t talk to me....” Tobio said softly. 

“Oh, Tobio.” Tooru said, walking over to Tobio. He then scooped him up in his arms and hugged him.  
“It’s alright. He’s probably just upset.” Tooru cooed.  
“Did you guys here us downstairs?” 

Tobio nodded slowly and sleepily. 

“I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to be so loud.” 

“Is Daichi-San mad?” Tobio asked. 

“It’s alright. He’s not mad anymore. He made up with Koushi-San.”

“That’s good.” Tobio said, yawning and leaning against Tooru’s shoulder.  
“Shouyou will be happy now.” 

“Yes.” Tooru said, and turned to look at the sleeping child near the door.  
“He should be.” 

“That’s good.” Tobio said again, but while trying to let out a yawn. Tooru giggled.

“You ready for bed now, Tobio-Chan?” 

“Mmm. Yes please.” He said, resting his head on Toorus shoulder again, and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” 

“Mmm. Tomorrow’s gonna be a good day.” 

 

➖

 

“There you are. What took you so long?” Hajime asked when Tooru walked down the stairs with Shouyou in his arms. 

“I was putting Tobio to bed. Do you even know how late it is?” Tooru questioned his husband. 

“Well, it must be very late, because even they fell asleep before you got down here.” He said, and gestures towards the sleeping couple on the couch. Daichi was laying flat on his back, while Koushi was curled up on his chest, their legs tangled together as they slept. 

“At least they made it. Poor Shouyou, though. He heard all of it and Tobio said he wouldn’t even talk to him. He was asleep when I was up there.” Tooru said, petting the top of Shouyou’s head. 

“Why’d you bring him down here then?” 

“He was asleep on the floor. I also thought they’d want to see him. Guess I took too long getting Tobio ready for bed for that to happen though.” 

“No kidding.” Hajime said, standing up from the chair and stretching, then placed his hands on the back of his head.  
“So, are you gonna take him back to Tobios room?” 

“No.” Tooru shook his head. 

“Huh? Why not?” 

“Shouyou sleeps better with them. He was tired all day when he slept with Tobio. I think it’d be best for all of them if they all stayed together.” Tooru answers, and laid Shouyou down next to Koushi on Daichi’s chest. Shouyou quickly found his way right next to Koushi, and Koushi unconsciously wrapped his arm around his son.  
“See. They’ll all sleep better now.”

“Alright, alright. I get it. Now come on.” Hajime said wrapping his arms around his husband.  
“We should get to bed now too.” 

“You’re right.” Tooru said, turning his head to kiss Hajime.  
“Let’s go. Tomorrow will definatly be a good day.”


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only got 5 hours of sleep Friday and Saturday night at the camp and I’m so tired...
> 
> Enjoy this weird chapter. I have no idea what the next one will be about... 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: My least favorite food are, Cheese, tomatoes, peppers, and onions. The foods that are use the most in cooking. And Yogurt

“Huh? Tooru questioned when he heard knocking on the front door. He set the dishes in the sink that were used for dinner and walked to the front door. Tobio following close behind. 

“Tooru. Sorry for coming over so late. I just wanted to stop by and say thank you in person.”   
It was Koushi and Shouyou. 

“Huh? Is everything alright? You’re not-“ 

“No, no. I’m not here to ask about staying again. That was a very idiotic thing of me to do. I did want to say thank you though, for letting us stay that time.” 

It had been a little over a week since that happened, and they had made up. Daichi and Koushi has made up and Koushi apologized for his behavior and how he’d taken the information he’d gotten from Asahi, straight to his head. They all forgave him though, and told him that it he shouldn’t feel guilty for being protective. This time though, they told him to talk to with somebody about it, and not let it bother him to the point of... what happened. 

“It’s really not a big deal, Kou-Chan.” Tooru smiled. 

“But... it was still really pathetic of me... to have been acting so childishly.” Koushi said, setting Shouyou down, who ran off with Tobio.

“Kou-Chan, you really didn’t mean it. We understand how you felt. We’ve also forgiven you. It just got a little out of hand, but it was nothing you couldn’t overcome. You’re stronger than you think, Kou-Chan.” Tooru said, placing his hand on Koushi shoulder, and giving it a loving squeeze. 

“Thank you, Tooru. For everything.” 

“Anything for my friend. Now come in. It’s still cold outside.” 

The two men made their way into the kitchen, and Tooru started some coffee. 

“So. How have things been at home. Everything working out now?” Tooru asked, leaning against the counter top with his arms crossed. 

“Yes, it’s been well. I’m glad he wasn’t too mad at me.” Koushi said, but paused and look down a little.   
“But... I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like that before... he was... so angry with me..” 

Tooru listened silently, but nodded so Koushi knew that he was listing. 

“I mean... I’ve been angry with him too, but... it was different with him. I saw another side of him I never thought I’d see... I’m very upset with myself that I did that to him..” 

It was odd. Tooru hadn’t talked to Koushi too much since what happened, but he hadn’t realized how upset he was feeling still. Koushi, Daichi, and Shouyou all left their house looking happy, so Tooru assumed everything was okay, but... Koushi still seemed like he still was dealing with what happened, and wasn’t completely over it. His guilt was still eating away at him. 

“Koushi, Daichi has forgiven you. We’ve all forgiven you. You didn’t mean to let something like that bother you so much, but it did, and that’s okay. You may have done something’s you regret, but that doesn’t matter. It’s in the past. And for Daichi, I’m sure he knows you didn’t mean to snap at him. He probably didn’t mean to do that to you either. So stop worrying about it. It’s all okay now.” Tooru said. 

Koushi didn’t say anything, and kept his gaze down, processing everything he was just told. He was still so disappointed in himself for getting worked up over something like that. He was worried about Shouyou, and that if he didn’t love him or pay enough attention to him, that he’d become depressed like the hyprids Asahi was talking about. 

He tried, but he tried too hard, and only ended up making Shouyou feel uncomfortable and upset, and pushed Daichi’s tolerance to the max. 

“Here.” Tooru said, and Koushi looked up, seeing Tooru holding a cup of coffee for him to take. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

“Kou-Chan... let me ask you something.” 

“Huh?” Koushi asked, taking a sip of the coffee. 

“Has Daichi or Shouyou seemed upset with you at all since then?” 

“Not really... But-“

“The only one still thinking about it, is you. You are still thinking about it too much. Honestly, if you really think about it, do you even know what’s bothering you so much about this?” 

“Tooru... I got into a fight with Daichi over something where I was in the wrong, and ran away with Shouyou, selfishly. That was pathetic and idiotic. I still feel like I’ve hurt them...”

“But you didn’t, Kou-Chan. They both know you didn’t mean it. You’re the only one who needs to get of your head and let it go. Nothing is going to change if you don’t stop letting it bother you.”   
Tooru said.   
“If it’ll make you feel better, talk to Daichi about it. Have you guys talked at all about what happened since the other day.?” 

“Not really. I apologized and so did he... but-“

“Then talk with him. I’m sure he’ll want to know how you’re feeling and work with you and help you. What you were told by Asahi really shook you, and now you should talk with him about it. Truly, you need it.” 

Koushi looked down at his coffee, letting the words sink in. He decided then that he’d talk with Daichi, like Tooru said. Maybe it would make him feel better and less guilty. 

“Thank you, Tooru.”


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolololol I hate writing about feelings XD what have I gotten myself into?!! 
> 
> Anyway, my weekend trip was fabulous! I always feel so much better after going to these things and getting to talk about things that have been bothering me, and then getting over them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE!! 
> 
> I am working on three other stories, and two are coming together slowly, while this other one I’m already 3 chapters into. They’re all Haikyuu!! stories but I’m not sure when they’ll come out or if some of them will. I’ll keep you posted.
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I cook and Bake

“I’m home!”

“Papa!” 

Daichi was greeted with Shouyou running up to him with his arms open. Daichi squatted down and set down his bag so he could hug Shouyou. 

“How was you’re day, Shouyou?” He asked. 

“Good! I saw Tobio! We played a lot!” He answered excitably. 

“I’m glad to hear you had a good day.” He smiled at the young boy.  
“Where’s mama at?” 

“In there.” Shouyou pointed to the little room behind the front closet, where the washing machine was. 

Daichi got up, picking Shouyou up also, and walked in that direction. 

“Koushi?” 

“Oh, Daichi. I didn’t know you were home. The washing machine is really loud.” Koushi said, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck and kissed him, while Daichi wrapped his free arm around Koushi’s waist. 

“That’s alright. So what’ve you two been up to today? Shouyou told me he saw Tobio today.” 

“And we played!” Shouyou exclaimed. 

“He did.” Koushi giggled.  
“We stopped by Tooru’s and Hajime’s today to... you know, apologize and stuff, nothing big..” Koushi said nervously. 

“Are you still thinking about that? Koushi, it’s really okay. You don’t need to worry about it anymore.” Daichi said when he heard the hesitant tone in his boyfriends voice. He held him tighter and put his hand on the back of Koushi’s head and scratched it lovingly while he kissed his forehead. 

“I know... he said that too... I just...” Koushi didn’t really know how to explain his emotions to Daichi. He knew that he needed to talk with him, but he didn’t know how. 

He felt Shouyou place his small hand on his head, along with Daichi’s, and started to run his hand through his hair. 

“It’s okay, mama.” He said softly, comforting Koushi just like Daichi was. Koushi smiled at the small gesture he got from his son, and burried his face in Daichi’s chest to hide his flushed cheeks. 

“Tooru told me to talk with you... about what happened.” He said. 

“Then we will. Getting it off your mind will make you feel better. And show you that it’s really okay. You didn’t mean for it to go that far.” Daichi reassured.

It was later that night, after dinner and Koushi put Shouyou to bed, that he Daichi has time to talk. Koushi was nervous, and tried to stall by taking his time while putting Shouyou in bed, but he knew they’d have to talk sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what to say though. He could say sorry, but Daichi already told him there’s nothing to be sorry for anymore. 

“Koushi?” Daichi called softly from the doorway.  
“Are you okay?” 

Koushi turned a smiled softly, nodding a little, but not really meaning it, and Daichi caught on. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing the side of his head. 

“You’ll feel better if you talk. Just tell me what’s on your mind.” 

Koushi nodded, then Daichi kissed his forehead again before he led them to the couch. Daichi sat in the corner, pulling Koushi onto his chest and grabbing the blanket that was laid on the back of the couch and laid it over top of him. 

He wanted to make sure Koushi felt comfortable and loved while he talked, so Daichi did what he could to make it happen. 

“Just tell me what’s on your mind. Whenever you’re ready. I’m here to listen.” 

Koushi nodded against Daichi’s chest a let out a sigh, feeling nervous about what he was going to say.

“I...” He started, and sighed again.

“I didn’t mean... anything I said... or did. I didn’t mean to let it go that far. I was just... worried. I’m so scared something’s going to happen to Shouyou. That he’ll be taken away... or he’ll live miserably. I don’t want that to happen.” He said, pausing for a breath and trying to hold it together. The thoughts of something terrible happen to Shouyou were circling in his mind and was started to bother him more. 

“After everything that happened just to get him... and what Asahi told me about what has happen to other ones... I don’t want that to happen to him...” 

Too late. Koushi had tears streaming down his face and his voice was cracking and he was a comeplete mess. But Daichi kept himself composed. He had silent tears running down his face also, but he kept quiet and let Koushi cry, as he held him close and stroked his hair. 

“A-and so... I didn’t want Shouyou to ever have to go through that... I wanted him to know that I’ll always be there for him... but... I pushed too hard. I didn’t give him his own space. I neglected everything, just so I could focus on him... and then... I ruined everything.” 

Koushi clutched Daichi’s shirt and cried, crying over how pathetic he felt and how he made a mess of what was a perfect life, all because he wouldn’t let anyone help with what he was going through. 

“I neglected everything else in my life... just so I could make sure Shouyou never felt alone... that he’d never be like those other hybrids... and yet... I made it worse. I walked out with him, with nowhere to go... and going to Toorus just made a mess of his life too... and Shouyou... Shouyou wouldn’t even talk to me Daichi. He hated me!” He sobbed loudly.

“He still probably hates me... he’ll never forgive me...” 

“That’s not true. Shouyou will always love you, Koushi. You took him in when his life was rough. You gave him a home and a place where he can belong. You did that for him. I know you feel like he hates you because you made him feel pressured, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t hate you. And neither do I. I was upset, but I understand you were going through a rough time. I have forgiven you and so has everyone else.” Daichi said, letting Koushi cry while he kept stroking his hair. 

“So please forgive yourself.”


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXCITING NEWS!!! (For me)  
>  
> 
> YUU GUYS!! (Lol) I don’t know any of you on any sort of personal level at all, but I stil gotta say, I got a puppy! He’s so cute and sweet and I have to train him. He’s a 2 month old mixed lab (he also looks like he’s got some hound in him) but he’s adorable! I love him! 
> 
> His name is Haio (which is Chinese for Seagull)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! The ending of this chapter leads to something very exciting next week! Stay tuned!!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I am 5’4 or 163cm

“Shouyou, can we play volleyball now?” Tobio asked his friend, as they sat at the table coloring. 

“Hold on.” Shouyou said, trying to finish his picture as quickly as he could, since Tobio was getting bored. He was over at his house for the evening, since his parents went out on a... something night. He couldn’t remember. He did know he’d be picked up later that night.

He did want to color a picture for them, so that’s what he and Tobio were doing while they waited for dinner. 

“Done!” Shouyou announced, holding up his picture to admire it.

“What is it?” Tobio asked.

“It’s me, mama, and papa. See!” Shouyou said, showing Tobio, who didn’t see anything but swirls of colors. 

“Okay, let’s play volleyball now!” 

“Tobio, Shouyou! Dinner!”

“Yay!” Shouyou said, while Tobio was excited for dinner also, but wanted to play volleyball. 

“What’s for dinner?” Tobio asked Tooru as he sat down. 

“Curry with rice.” 

“Yay! Mama makes the best curry and rice! So do you, Tooru-San!” Shouyou exclaimed, climbing onto his chair in the dining room. 

“I’m so happy to hear that, Shouyou.” Tooru beamed, and started plating the boy’s food. 

“I wonder what mama and papa are having for dinner.” Shouyou thought out loud while swing his legs back and forth on his chair. 

“I wish I could have gone.” He then pouted.

Tooru felt kind of bad, because Shouyou did literally everything with them, but he also didn’t, because Shouyou did do everything with them. So Koushi and Daichi never really got any personal time for eachother, which neither really minded because they both adored Shouyou, but after what happened, some time alone to just talk and enjoy themselves was needed. 

“It’s okay, Shou-Chan. Since you’re here, so you get to eat my amazing curry and rice, that your mama and papa are missing out on.” Tooru sneared sarcasticly to make Shouyou laugh, which he succeeded in.

“Where did they go?” Tobio asked, confused about the conversation. 

“On a... a...” Shouyou tried to think of where Koushi said he was going with Daichi. 

“A date?” Tooru helped.

“Yeah! A date! They went to a date?” 

“Where’s a date?” Tobio asked.

“It’s not a place. It’s a thing. Going on a date is when you go somewhere nice with the person you love.” Tooru explained.

“Do you go to dates with daddy?” Tobio asked.

“Sometimes.” 

“Can I go with?” 

“Maybe when you get older you can go on a date with somebody you love.” 

Tobio looked like he was thinking really hard about what Tooru had said and then blurted out,

“Can I take Shouyou to a date?” 

 

➖

 

“Table for two?” 

“Yes, please.” 

They both followed the hostess to their table in the restaurant that Daichi took Koushi to. A nice one in a quiet corner, perfect for enjoying the evening without as much disturbance of others. 

The both took their seats and were handed their menus.

“A server will be with you shortly.” She said with a smile, and walked away, leaving the two to themselves.

“This is a very nice place, Daichi. How’d you know about it?” Koushi asked, admiring the place. It had a darker interior design that was very sleek and modern, and the lighting was dim but helped set the mood. There was music in the background that wasn’t classical, but just a simple instrumental vibe that kept the air light. 

“A co-worker suggested it to me when I told them that I wanted to treat you to somewhere nice.” He smiled. 

“Well it’s wonderful. This is a really nice place.” Koushi smiled back. 

It was a little out of the blue, but it was one night before bed that Daichi said he wanted to take Koushi out on a date. Somewhere nice and relaxing, where they could just talk and enjoy themselves. And even though they loved him with all their heart, just going somewhere without Shouyou. 

It wasn’t him they were trying to be without, but more of th responsibilities of being parents. Just to be a couple for a night.

Soon after, a waiter came by to take down their orders, and were then left to just talk while they waited. 

“I’m really glad we’re here. Just us.” Daichi said, reaching across the table to grab Koushi’s hand, making his boyfriend blush. 

“I’m glad we’re here too. It’s so... relaxing, and nice. You’re amazing.” Koushi said. 

It had been almost a week since what happened, nearing the end of January. After that night of talking, they could both agree that... their relationship had gotten better. They were more open with eachother that week reguarding things with Shouyou and in general. Daichi wanted to make sure he put in his own efforts too, and make sure he helped in anyway he could, and Koushi made sure he pay attention to things more. 

Like how Shouyou or Daichi we’re feeling and things around the apartment, but especially his own emotions. Focusing on how things effected him emotional and how to deal with it before it got bad. 

Overall, all three of them, Koushi, Daichi, and Shouyou, had all been adapting to things better and became closer.

Daichi and Koushi never really got into fights, so for Daichi, it made something’s change. Like his outlook on Koushi and his own life. How he lived and what it would be like to be with Koushi now that he’d seen that side of him. 

That was the reason he wanted to take Koushi somewhere nice for the night. There was something he wanted to tell him. 

Something important.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting chapter!! 
> 
> Also I found out something really good if you bake. If you can get a package of chocolate pudding mix, add that to vanilla frosting and it makes the best chocolate frosting ever. 
> 
> I only make homemade frosting so I know you can buy chocolate frosting, but if you also make homemade frosting, adding pudding mix makes it tasty!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I bake a lot and I’m always learning how to make new things and discover different tastes.

“Tooru, I’m home.” Hajime said when he walked in the door. He hung up his keys and put away his coat in the closest before walking into the house. 

Tooru didn’t call back when he came in, so Hajime walked around looking for his husband, but didn’t see him anywhere downstairs. It was late but not too late, and Daichi and Koushi still had to come pick up Shouyou.

He finally ventured upstairs after checking every room on the first floor and saw no sign of Tooru or the boys. 

“Tooru!” Hajime called out again, but softly, just Incase anyone was asleep. Which turned out there were some of them asleep. Tobio and Shouyou had fallen asleep on Tooru in his and Hajime’s bed, with a book beside them. 

Tooru though... he looked like he was over the moon excited about something on his phone, but had to keep quiet so he wouldn’t wake the boys. 

“What’s going on with you? You look like a little kid.” Hajime said. 

“Come here, come here!” Tooru said, trying to keep quiet again as he waved Hajime over.

“What are you so giddy for?” Hajime asked with a smirk, amused by Toorus actions, as he walked to the bed. 

“Look, look! Look at what Koushi just sent me!!” 

 

➖

 

This evening... was amazing. 

Koushi and Daichi had the most amazing time of their lives on this date. The service was great, the food was wonderful, their time together was something the both of them really needed. 

They sat and talked and ate and drank for hours. The talking part was the best. They had some light conversation that turned into deep, heartfelt talk, that both of them really needed, and hadn’t had chance to have one since they’d gotten Shouyou. Nor had they had a night out like this. 

It was nice that neither of them were desperate for each others attention, and respected that Shouyou would be taking up more time in their lives, and they couldn’t do things like this all of the time, but they really did need things like this more often.

It didn’t even have to be as fancy as the restaurant they were at now. Anywhere where they could have long talks and enjoy each other’s company would be just fine. Though, the fancy dinner was a bonus for the long awaited time. 

Koushi and Daichi had just finished dessert, and Daichi had asked for the check.

“This was really amazing. Thank you.” Koushi said, reaching across the table to hold Daichi’s hand. 

“I’m really, really glad. I’m happy we could enjoy ourselves for a little bit. Just some time alone and away from life.” Daichi smiled. 

“Me too. I mean... I do actually miss Shouyou... but not that much.” He laughed.   
“It is nice to feel like I don’t have any responsibilities right now, and that I can just enjoy my evening with you. Like we used to when we first started dating.” 

“That was so long ago.” Daichi said, thinking back to when he and Koushi first met.

“It was.. but it feels like yesterday.” Koushi smiled.  
“We were in high school. We played volleyball together and had the same classes together.” 

“I’d walk you home on rainy days.” 

“I convinced you to became captain.” 

“We studied together at my house.” 

“We’d stop by the convience store together after school.” 

“I feel like the luckiest person ever for getting to know an amazing person like you.” Daichi said, holding Koushi’s hand. 

“You know.. I had a crush on you in our first year. I didn’t say anything because you had your eyes on somebody else.” Koushi said.

“I did? Who?” 

“You don’t remember? Yui? She was in out class third year?” 

“The only person I care about enough to remember is you. That’s why I have chosen to be with you.” He said, kissing Koushi’s hand. 

“Really? What about Asahi then?” Koushi asked with a playful smirk.

“Don’t worry. Asahi is nothing more, and will never be anything more than a friend.” 

“I know. I’m just teasing you.” Koushi giggled.

“Well I wouldn’t want to be with anybody but you.” Daichi said standing up to leave. 

“I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else either.” Koushi said, holding Daichi’s hand as they started to walk out. 

“Well,” Daichi said, stopping in the middle of the restaurant.  
“I want to be with you. Forever.” 

“Me too.” Koushi said, but had turned around to see Daichi pulling something out of his pocket as he got on one knee.

Koushi froze. Was Daichi really? In front of all of these people? 

Everyone else gasped and were watching the two closely, but neither of them were paying attention. It was like they were the only two people there. The only two people to share the beautiful moment that was happening right then and there.

“Koushi. You make me the happiest person on earth. I don’t know what I would do without you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever.” Daichi said to Koushi, who was frozen in shock. 

He held up the little box and opened it.

“Koushi, will you marry me?”


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it has been forever since I’ve posted and it’s only been a week! 
> 
> Life update: I ran a 5K in 33 minutes last Saturday, I made brownies with pure peppermint oil and they are so good! I made a cake for the running team I coach. And I’m actually traveling for Thanksgiving! I only went somewhere when I was too young to remember.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE ON NEW STORY!!!  
> I have been writing a new Haikyuu!! Story, that will be out soon. I want to write as much as I can of it so I’m not rushing and can actually proof read it first. 
> 
> Hinata is that main character, and there is an OC (which is evil) but the story will probably get darker the more it goes on, so if you don’t like things like that, you might not like it. If you do though, I will update on here when it will be out.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this fluffly fluff (scarf) chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I am like a child (or a puppy ‘cause that’s how mine is) when it comes to any sort of loud noises. I get to freaked out.

“Congratulations!!” Tooru shouted as soon as Koushi opened the door, not caring about how loud he was and how he might’ve woken up the boys upstairs.

He pulled Koushi into a tight embrace, while Hajime congratulated Daichi who was standing next to them in the doorway. 

“Let me see!” Tooru said, taking Koushi’s hand to observe the silver ring Daichi had given him. 

“You have amazing taste, Daichi.” Tooru admired, earning an eyeroll from Hajime.

“Shouyou is asleep, upstairs.” Hajime told Daichi.

“I’ll go get him.” He said to Koushi, who was caught up in a conversation with Tooru.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Tooru asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think we need to plan for a wedding right away.” Koushi answered.

“Well you better have one. You need to have your big day.”

“I’ll think about.” Koushi said, admiring his ring and thinking back to only about a half hour ago when he became Daichi’s fiancé.

He was in total shock. He and Daichi never really discussed marriage, only going along with their lives happily together but not married. So when Daichi got down on one knee and proposed in the middle of the restaurant, it was so out of the blue and unexpected. 

Of course, after the initial shock, he said yes. He would happily live as a married man now. 

“Somebody has worn themself out.” Daichi said when he made his way back to the front door, with Shouyou asleep against his shoulder, with his coat draped over his shoulders.

“Do you want us to keep him for the night, so you two can enjoy the rest of your evening without an responsibilities?” Tooru asked.

“No, but thanks. We’re happy with Shouyou with us.” Koushi said, taking Shouyou from Daichi and cradling him in his arms, gazing down at his son’s sleepy face. 

“Well, we won’t keep you guys any longer. It’s already almost 11.” Daichi said, “Thanks again for watching him tonight.” 

“I’ll do it anytime.” Tooru said.  
“Congratulations again you two.” 

“Thank you.” The two said before leaving. Daichi wrapped his arm around Koushi as they walked back to the car, through the light sprinkle of snow that was covering ground as more fell. Koushi leaned into the embrace and held Shouyou closer to his chest as they walked.

“Are you happy?” Daichi asked.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be happy?” Koushi asked. 

“I was just worried that maybe you didn’t feel like it was the right time, or maybe I should’ve asked if you wanted to get married.” 

“Daichi, I don’t see myself being with anyone but you. I was happy that we that we’ve been together so long, but marriage... everything was already so good that I felt like we were already ahead of the marriage part. I didn’t even realize that this has made me so happy.” 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Daichi kissed the side of Koushi’s head and smiled.  
“Now you get to be even happier when we have our big day. Have any dates in mind?” 

“Wait, really? You want to have a ceremony?” 

“Yeah. We deserve it. Come on, you’ll have fun and you can do whatever you want. I thinking.. April. You know, when the cherry blossoms are in bloom. It’d be romantic.” Daichi said. 

“So soon? Are you sure?” 

“It doesn’t have to be then. We can do it whenever you want. Just tell me when you’re ready and I’ll be ready.” 

Koushi literally couldn’t ask for anyone better to be getting married to. Daichi was the most incredible man ever and Koushi was lucky to have met him and be his fiancé.

“I love you.” Koushi said. 

“I love you too.” Daichi said, and they put Shouyou in his carseat before climbing into the front and driving home.

 

➖

 

“He’s so tired. He must’ve played a whole lot for him to not even wake up.” Koushi cooed while he changed Shouyou, who was asleep, into his pajamas.

“Nice to see he actually feel asleep somewhere else though.” Daichi commented from where he stood behind Koushi.

“At least he’s comfortable sleeping at Tooru’s.” Koushi said, pulling back to covers and climbed into bed with Shouyou, Daichi not far behind as he closed the door and turned off the lights. 

“So... April?” 

“I know, it is too soon.” Daichi said.

“No, no. It’s not that. It’s just. Why April?” 

“Just seemed right. You know, after my team graduates and the weather’s not too hot or cold. And I thought we could have it somewhere that had some cherry blossom trees in bloom.” 

Koushi was actually surprised how much thought Daichi put into this. He also totally sold Koushi on the idea to do it in April.

“That... that sounds amazing. Was this something you’ve had in mind?” 

“I just thought you deserved something nice. And I’m always remind of how we first met in high school, whenever the cherry blossoms are in bloom, just like they were the first day.” 

“That’s so sweet, Daichi.” Koushi smiled, looking at Daichi lovingly in the almost completely dark room. The only light source was coming from the streets lights that seeped through the bottom of the closed curtains. 

“I just want you to be happiest on our big day.” Daichi said, placing his hand on the side of Koushi face and rubbing his cheek gently. 

Koushi then grabbed Daichi’s hand softly and kissed it.  
“I love you so much.” 

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part be sounding like it from Trangled XD


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part of this story sounds weird but it’s okay.
> 
> I started watching this anime called “Orange” and it’s so amazing yet really sad. Defiantly recommended though.
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: never have I ever been in a relationship

Koushi was over at Asahi’s with Shouyou, who was at his speech class. While he was waiting, he decided to start planning their wedding, which was actually very exciting, yet nerve wracking. Especially since it was already almost February, and they decided it would be in April. 

The location was going to be at this park nearby, that had this archway of cherry blossoms trees that were always to beautiful when in bloom.

The invitations were almost ready to be sent out, and all that was left was... pretty much everything else.

It was decided that it would be a smaller wedding, with only close family and friends, but still big enough to need a large set up. Also they still had to decided on décor, theme, colors, food, attire, cake, seating, and everything else under the sun. 

Of course, both Daichi and Koushi had decided on an actual wedding, which meant putting in the work to have one. But now, with the date coming up so quickly, it was getting pretty stressful. And they’d only been engaged for about a week.

“What’s that you got there?” 

Koushi looked up and saw Kuroo standing above him with Kenma in his arms, who was resting against Kuroo’s chest like he had just woken up from a nap. 

“Trying to book this place we want to hold our after party, but their website keeps crashing. I guess I have to go there and book it in person.” Koushi sighed, exasperated, after having spent almost all the time he was there, on the computer trying to get it to work.

“What place is it?” 

“Here.” Koushi turned the computer around to show Kuroo the place he was trying to book.  
“It’s the closest one to the ceremony.” 

“I know where that is. I have a friend who used to work there. Hate to tell you, but it really isn’t the nicest place for an event like that.” 

Koushi groaned.

“Well now what am I going to do? I don’t want it to be a far drive to the place afterwards.” 

“You know,” Kuroo said, taking a seat beside Koushi on the couch.  
“My friend who worked there, started working at this newer one just a couple more blocks away. It has better parking, bigger space, and it’s part of a hotel which has some cheap prices.” 

“Really? What’s it called?” Koushi asked, intrigued.

“Here.” Kuroo typed the place into the computer.  
“It’s not as we’ll know because of it’s hidden location, but some pretty big events are held here. I can’t promise anything, but I could ask my friend if you could get a discount.” 

“Really? At this place? And it’s a whole lot nicer. This is amazing!” Koushi beamed. Kuroo was like his savior.

“They also do catering which I heard is pretty good. They take requests as long as you tell they you’ll provide the food and they’ll take care of it.” 

“Wow, this is so great! And you know all of this from your friend?” 

“Yeah. We were friends in highschool and have stayed in touch. He told me all about his job not too long ago. Said it’s a lot better than the place you’re trying to book. No offense.” 

“None taken. I’m glad you were here to tell me. This places website doesn’t crash either.” Koushi said, booking the reservation.

“Yeah, just go in personally and ask for Yaku. Tell him I sent you and I’ll see if he can hook you up with a discount. It’s pretty laid back around this time, so booking now before April would be best.” 

“Thanks, Kuroo. This is amazing! I’m glad you mentioned it. I was about my drop all my money at the other place which didn’t even have half the things this place comes with. The guests even have somewhere to stay now.” 

“Glad I could be of service. I wouldn’t know myself, but planning a wedding can be stressful.” 

“It is. I only have until April and we’re already almost into February. I still have so much to do and not forget about everything else that has to be done in life. I’m am kind of glad I didn’t have to keep an eye on Shouyou while doing this.” Koushi said, finishing up putting in his infomation on the computer. 

“He’s not hard, but I don’t want this to take away time I could be with Shouyou. At least he’s doing something here while I’m getting this done.” 

“If you ever need some alone time to plan, Shouyou is welcome to come over and stay. Kenma seems to like him too.” Kuroo said, rubbing Kenma’s back as he was starting to wake up more.

“Shouyou would love that. I’ve noticed that he’s gotten more social recently and always enjoys being with other hybrids.” Koushi said. 

“That’s nice. Has Shouyou been around any other children? That aren’t hybrids.” 

“You know... now that I think about it, he really hasn’t. Why?” 

“Kenma’s not the social type, but he seems to like Shouyou’s company, and doesn’t mind other hybrids, but anytime he’s around other children, he seems to distance himself more. I was wondering if it was just him.” 

“Now I’m curious.” Koushi said, wondering if Shouyou has had any interactions with other children. Tobio was really the only other kid he saw. And he was a hybird. 

“Maybe I’ll take him to the park or somewhere and see if-“ Koushi was going to continue, when he had a thought. 

He tried to ignore it, and hoped it would go away, but now he was actually going to try and have Shouyou get attention from other kids. However, now that he thought about it, people really didn’t seem to like hybrids. 

“Are you alright?” Kuroo asked. 

Koushi hasn’t even realized he had gone silent and never finished his sentence as his thoughts trailed off. 

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking.” 

“Worried about what parents will think when they see your hybird playing with their innocent children?” 

“How-“

“Don’t worry. I... I have the same thoughts.” 

Koushi noticed Kuroo hold Kenma just a little bit tighter in his arms. 

“It’s hard to see the looks people give you and your child just because he’s different. Acting like a little kid will hurt them or riddle them with a disease because they’re different... it’s not their fault someone wanted to mess with human anatomy... don’t blame the hybrids...” 

Kuroo seemed really emotional about this. Koushi of course felt the same way, but Kuroo. He didn’t seem like the kind of person to let his emotions take over like that because of this subject. He seemed like the kind of guy who would just try to change the topic and avoid it all. But... it comforted Koushi that Kuroo had the same feelings. 

“Mama!” Shouyou said, making the three of them turn their heads in the direction of his voice.

He then jumped into Koushi’s lap, almost knocking over his computer, and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m hungry.” Was the second thing Shouyou said. Made sense though, considering it was nearly lunch time. 

Koushi closed his computer and put it away before slinging the bag over his shoulder and picked you Shouyou. 

“You wanna go get some lunch?” He asked.

“Yeah! Oh, Kenma!” Shouyou waves to Kenma as Kuroo stood up with him. 

“I guess it’s your turn, Kenma.” Kuroo smiled.  
“See you later, Koushi.” 

“Kuroo.” 

He turned around before walking into the room with Asahi and gave Koushi and questioning look.

“Thank you for the suggestion. And... you should call me sometime. To talk.” 

Kuroo knew what Koushi meant and smiled again. 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION!!!
> 
> Is there a preferred day for me to update? Please comment down below and whatever is most requested will be the day I will post.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So you guys asked for a weekend update so I will be uploading on Saturday’s now!!
> 
> Also this chapter needed some drama which will play out later.
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I love chocolate.

Koushi was up with Daichi as they ate breakfast together, before Daichi had to leave for work. Shouyou was still asleep, which Koushi figured was from him possible getting sick. He was more drowsy and he had started to develope a small cough.

“So what are your plans for the day?” Daichi asked as he set their plates of food onto the bar top and sat down next to his fiancé.

“Well, I was going to go check out the place I booked for the after party for the wedding, but it looks like I’ll be taking Shouyou to the doctor. I’m not actually sure if it’s the doctor I need to go to though.” He answered.

“Well you better not take him to the vet.” 

“Daichi!” Koushi exclaimed, but laughed along with Daichi at his joke.

“I’m kidding. But what do you mean? Where else would you take him?” 

“I’m not sure. I’ll probably give Asahi a call later, but he needs something before his cough gets worse and he can’t sleep at night.” 

“Well let me know what happens.” 

“I will. Oh, did your parents get the invitation?” 

Daichi looked away slightly and took a bite of his food, but he knew the question wasn’t avoidable.

“Is something wrong?” Koushi asked.

“No, it’s just... my dad’s brother is coming with.”

“He’s still living with your parents?” 

“Yeah. He won’t even try to find a job anymore. I just hope he’s at least helping around the house.” 

“Do your parents not care?”

“My dad and uncle were really close as kids. He wouldn’t just kick him out. And my mom doesn’t really care... I just wish that freeloader would stop taking advantage of their kindness and get a life already.” 

Koushi knew that wasn’t the only reason Daichi didn’t like his uncle.

“Is he actually going to attended the wedding?” Koushi asked.

“Mom and dad said he was over it all by now... I don’t believe him though... but I can’t just tell him not to come. He’s still me uncle after all. Even if he is a bastard.” 

Daichi’s uncle started living with his family when Daichi was in middle school. He’s Daichi’s dad’s younger brother with a huge age gap. He wasn’t only a couple years out of highschool when he moved in. Daichi never liked him though. 

He was always in the way and also there when they had family times together. Always there for their vacations and trips or family photos. Daichi of course wouldn’t mind, if his uncle actually did something with his life, and also... didn’t dislike Koushi.

Whenever Koushi would come over, his uncle wouldn’t really speak to him, and when he left, his uncle would make sarcastic are snide remarks about Koushi being over all the time.  
Daichi never liked it, and thought it would go away, but it never did. 

He was happy though when his parents stuck up for him when he started dating Koushi. 

He told his parents one night at dinner when Koushi was over and his uncle called them out on it. Daichi felt embarrassed and his parents yelled at his uncle and threatened to kick him out if he ever said anything like that again. 

Of course, that would never happen, but his mom and dad were mad at his uncle for a couple days and made him apologize, but they’d never actually kick him out. 

That didn’t matter though. Honestly, Daichi never did, and never would forgive him. Especially since he called out Koushi too. 

Koushi also had accepting parents, but he had also been nervous about coming out in highschool, and his uncles remark only made it worse.

Koushi of course said he was over it and it was no big deal, but Daichi would never forgive his uncle for his careless and ignorant behavior. 

“It’s okay. It’s only for a couple days. It’ll be fine.” Koushi smiled and reassured Daichi.

“Well this is for you too. If you don’t want him to come either, I will tell them.”

“It’s okay Daichi. If they said he’s changed, then he’s changed. Right? Now, you’re going to be late if we discuss this now, so, we can talk tonight.” Koushi said, standing up with Daichi and giving him a kiss before Daichi walked to get his bag and coat. 

“Alright. But seriously. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable at your own wedding.” 

“You too, Daichi. If he’s going to bother you with him being there, we’ll tell him not to come. You can even say it’s me who doesn’t want him there it that helps.” 

“No, it’ll be alright. Maybe he has changed. He is older now after all. I just wish that meant he’d move out of my parents house though.” Daichi said, putting on his shoes and coat before slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Well, we’ll just tell him he is not welcome if he can’t respect our decision.” Koushi said, wrapping his arms around Daichi from behind. He rested his head against Daichi before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
“I’ll be alright.” 

“I hope so. I just don’t want him to ruin your day.” 

“Our day. And he won’t. I won’t let him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts!


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this you ask? This is me writing while super busy and no time for a good idea XD I wanted more Shouyou time, but it’s so much easier to write Koushi time. Whoops! 
> 
> I’ll try in the next couple of chapters you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I hate the cold. A lot.

Shouyou whined and tried to pull the covers closer to his body, desperately trying to gain some more warmth, as he shivered in bed. 

He sniffled and coughed, and even had tears running down his cheeks from feeling so miserable. He wanted his mama.

“Shouyou? Are you under there?” Koushi whispered when he entered the bedroom quietly.

He heard Shouyou whimper and shuffle out from underneath the covers, poking his head out and was met with Koushi’s gaze. 

“Are you alright, baby?” Koushi asked, leaning over the bed and brushed a strand of hair out of Shouyou’s face. 

Shouyou shook his head and pulled the covers closer to his chest and shook, as Koushi placed his hand on his forehead. 

“You’re really warm. I guess you were getting sick, weren’t you.” 

Shouyou nodded and sneezed, while Koushi grabbed him a tissue from the nightstand next to the bed. Koushi then sat on the bed and pulled Shouyou into his lap, wrapping the blanket around the small boy’s shivering body.

“I guess we’ll just be staying home today. That’s okay. We’ll have fun anyway.” Koushi said. 

He was planning on going to the place he had booked for the after party, then to meet up with Tooru in the park, but it looked like those plans had to be canceled. 

“I’ll have to call Tooru and tell him we can’t make it today.” Koushi said, kissing the top of Shouyou’s head as he grabbed his phone off the nightstand. 

He dialed Tooru’s number and waited, pulling Shouyou closer to himself while the child snuggled into Koushi’s chest, sniffling.

“Hello.” 

“Hi, Tooru. I’m sorry but it looks like Shouyou has caught a cold and we won’t be able to make it today.” 

“Aw, poor thing. Is he alright?” 

“I think so. I’ll need to get him some medicine and some food. I hope we have some.” Koushi said to himself, thinking of things he might have that Shouyou could eat.   
“I also need to call Asahi. Just to make sure if there’s anything I need to do.” 

“Is there anything I can do? I know you also had plans to meet up with that guy at the hotel, but if there’s anything I can help you with.” 

“Thanks Tooru. I don’t think there’s anything at the moment. That’s all I had to do today and I’ll just call and tell him I won’t be coming in today, but I think I was just going to go easy after that. Everything else is pretty much going as planned.” 

Tooru heard the slight change of tone in Koushi’s voice at that last part. 

“Except?” 

“Except what?” 

“You sounded uncertain just now. What’s wrong.” 

Koushi let out a slight sigh, turning his attention so Shouyou for a second, seeing him almost asleep. 

“It’s nothing really, I just think... Daichi’s a little worried about his uncle coming to the wedding.” 

“Are the fighting or somthing?” 

“It’s not like that necessarily, but something sort of like that happened a few years ago. His uncle is only a few years older than him, so he was only a young adult when he started living with his family. During that time, me and Daichi got together and he made some jokes about it and didn’t like us together. 

“I think the biggest thing for him though, is that his uncle tried to embarrass us while I was over for dinner one night. I don’t think Daichi ever got over that and still has a grudge against his uncle.” 

“His probably just worried about you. Doesn’t want his uncle to ruin your guys’ wedding.” 

“I know.. I just hate seeing him stress over this. And it’s not like he can’t make his uncle not come. He’s still living with his parents after all. 

“Daichi’s uncle still lives with his parents?” 

“Yeah, his dad and uncle are brothers and were really close. I guess they still are after all this time.” 

“What, is he a deadbeat or something? Why is he still there?”

Koushi sighed again.  
“I don’t know. Not really my problem since I don’t live there, but I think Daichi feels like he’s taking advantage of his parents kindness.” 

“Seems little strange that he’s still living there to me.” 

“Yeah... it’s just-“ Koushi was cut off by an incoming call. It was Kuroo.

“Ah, Sorry, Kuroo is calling me. Can I call you back?” 

“That’s fine. Tell Shouyou I said to feel better soon, alright.” 

“I will. Later.” 

Koushi then answered Kuroo’s call.

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Koushi, it’s Kuroo. I just wanted to let you know before it got any later, that Yaku won’t be able to meet up with you today. He said he had to call out sick.” 

“That’s alright. I wouldn’t have been able to make it anyway. Shouyou seems to have gotten sick too.” 

“Oh no. I guess it’s that time of season isn’t it.” 

“Yeah, looks like it. But I guess that gives me time to spend with Shouyou before things get even crazier.”

“That’s good. Well, I don’t mean to keep you, just wanted to let you know. If there’s anything else you need, just give me a call and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks Kuroo.” 

“No problem. Now go take care of Shouyou so he’ll feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, this ending though...
> 
> So I wanted to have a couple extra chapters going with all the wedding chapters, so I have these fluffy things for you! 
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I have two best friends that live close and two that live far away.

Daichi walked through the front door, kicked his shoes off and set his gym bag down. He then took off his coat and brought a bag of take-out food over to the counter. Koushi has called and said that Shouyou had gotten a fever and that his plans were canceled and that he was going to spend the day making sure Shouyou would feel better.

Daichi decided to let Koushi do that and not worry about dinner for the night, and instead got take-out for convenience.

He took the food out of the bag and plated it before taking it into the bedroom, where he found Koushi laying down reading a book, while Shouyou was curled up into his side, asleep with a medical mask on. 

“I thought I heard something.” Koushi said, setting his book down and sitting up carefully, as to not wake Shouyou.

“He still not feeling well?” 

“No, he’s been sleeping most of the day and has been running a high fever. I called Asahi and luckily, there’s nothing special I have to do for him. He said it’s just like any children’s cold and he can have regular medicine.” 

“Well at least that’s helpful.” Daichi said, sitting on the edge of the bed and handed Koushi a plate of food with eating utensils.

“I think I’m going to bathe him before bed though. And change the sheets. He’s been sweating a lot since I gave him something to break his fever.” Koushi said while running his hand through Shouyou’s matted hair. 

“Well, I know for sure that he’s in good hands while being taken care of.” Daichi said to Koushi, smiling with his eyes as he took another bite of his food while looking at his fiancé.

“I try my best.” He replied. 

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence as they finished their food, Shouyou began to stir and rubbed his eyes as he woke up. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Daichi said, reaching across Koushi to rub Shouyou’s head.  
“You feeling any better?”

Shouyou whined and shook his head, but nuzzled into the touch from his dad. 

“Let’s get you in the bath and clean you up before bed.” Koushi said, sitting up with Shouyou, while the little boy wrapped his arms around Koushi’s neck while being picked up.

“I’ll go get the sheets and change them.” Daichi said, picking up thier empty plates and walked out of the room. 

Koushi then took Shouyou to the bathroom and began to fill the tub with warm water and soap. 

While waiting, Shouyou was seated on top of the toilet seat, feeling miserable. It wasn’t only because he felt sick, but this was also reminding him of when he was sick while living with his parents. 

 

๑๑๑

 

“Where are you going?” Shouyou’s father asked his mother, not looking up from his computer as she tried to slip by him. 

“S-Shouyou’s not feeling well. I was going to take him to the doctor.” She said, holding little Shouyou, who was wrapped up in a blanket in her arms. He snuggled into her shoulder when he heard his father’s voice. 

“Just give him some medicine and leave him be. You don’t take dogs to the vet every time any little thing happens.” He said exasperated.

“He’s not a dog..” she whispered to herself.  
“His cough has been getting worse. I-I was wondering if-“

“A cough’s a cough. He’ll be fine. You’re not wasting your time and gas over a little cough. Besides, dogs like him get over things like that themselves.” 

She squeezed Shouyou a little tighter, but didn’t move for a couple seconds. She then let out an angry sigh and went back up to the bedroom, slamming the door. It scared Shouyou, and he whined as she sat on the bed with him, holding him in her arms still. 

“I’m sorry, baby. It’ll be okay. I’ll make sure you get better.” 

Shouyou looked up at his mom, but could sense her worry before he saw the look that was painted across her face. He snuggled into her chest and closed his eyes, trying not to think about anything.

“Just sleep, baby. You’ll feel better if you rest.” She said, hoping Shouyou would somehow know what she was saying, even if he couldn’t understand. 

 

๑๑๑

 

That was the last memory Shouyou had of being sick. Laying with his mom as she worried over him, with the only way he was getting better was from rest. 

Now, it was different. Koushi hadn’t taken him to the doctor, but he gave him medicine and stayed with him the whole day. Even back then, his mom didn’t stay with him the whole time he was feeling under the weather. 

She had to go make dinner for his dad and clean up the house, so Shouyou was left alone while sick. 

“Are you okay, Shouyou?” Koushi asked, kneeling in front of Shouyou, when he saw his worried expression. 

“Let’s get you bathed so you we can sleep.” Koushi said, undressing Shouyou so he could wash him up and clean off all the sweat that had dried to his skin. 

 

After a little while, Shouyou was fresh and clean and clothed in warm pajamas for the evening. Meanwhile, Daichi had finished replacing the sheets and blankets with clean ones while he washed the others. 

“You feel nice and clean now?” Daichi asked Shouyou when Koushi walked into the room with him in his arms.

Shouyou gave a small nod and rubbed his eyes with his fist sleepily. 

“His hair still needs to be dried before bed, but at least he’s clean now.” Koushi said, rubbing Shouyou’s back as he leaned against his mama’s chest.

“Well the bed is made, so he can go to sleep as soon as you’re finished drying his hair. I’m going to go clean up from dinner and join you both when I’m done.” Daichi said, leaving the room after kissing the top of both his fiancé’s and son’s head. 

Then after all was said and done, the three climbed into bed together, snuggled close. 

“Goodnight, baby. Hope you feel better tomorrow.” Koushi said, holding Shouyou close to his body which Daichi’s arms wrapped around them both.

This reminded Shouyou of when he was with his mother. The way he was held, but this time, he didn’t have to worry about his dad finding out. That he’d make his mother leave the room, also leaving him alone. It was nice to not have that worry this time. That his mama and papa both loved him a lot and cared for him. 

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) I love your comments!


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter with a little twist ending! 
> 
> Feeling terrible with my abdomen hurt and what might be my appendix. Hopefully it’s just a virus but who knows.
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: my birthday is Tuesday, the day after Christmas

It was getting closer and closer to March. Giving Koushi and Daichi only about a month to finishing planning their wedding. It had taken Shouyou a couple days to get over his fever, and during that time, Koushi missed a lot of appointments he had made with some of the people who were helping at the wedding.

Of course, he would do anything for Shouyou and not prioritize his wedding over his child’s wellness, but it was stressing him out in the moment where he couldn’t make anything work out with meeting up with the others. 

Koushi was sitting in the office, which was currently filled with everything he planned to be in the wedding, trying to figure out a date to meet with the baker while Daichi didn’t have work. 

‘Since when were weddings so hard to plan?’ Koushi thought to himself, feeling his headache that he’s had for a while, getting worse. 

He had to go get fitted for his tuxedo sometime this week, without Shouyou or Daichi, so he needed someone to watch Shouyou, still go to the hotel to meet with Yaku, finalize the décor options, and read over the RSVP’s to start working on the seating chart. And within a month. 

This was going to be hell.

Koushi took a deep breath and finally decided to step away for a couple minutes to clear his mind. 

‘Maybe I’ll just straighten up the office. That’ll get rid of some stress.’ He though, knowing he worked better in a clean environment.

He started stacking papers in the proper category and laid them across the desk in an organized order. He then started whole punching them so he could fit them all in a binder. 

It took a little time, but finally he finished and was already feeling better from the mess being cleaned. Koushi then open the bottom drawer in the desk to find an empty binder, when he saw a fuzzy little black thing. 

He reached down, confused, and picked it up to realize what it was. Shouyou’s crow. 

He had lost it a little while back and they couldn’t find it. Even with Shouyou’s good memory, he couldn’t seem to remember where he had put it. He was a very upset little hybrid for a while, but it seems like he’s forgotten about it. 

Koushi smiled at the memory of giving it to him when they first got him. It hadn’t even been a year, but it’s felt like forever. Shouyou truly was one of the best things to ever happen in Koushi’s life. Unlike some people, even his wedding wouldn’t be the best thing to happen in his life. Not when he was Shouyou. 

He got up and walked out of the office and into his bedroom, where he found Shouyou still asleep from his nap. He looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it had been about an hour, so waking him up should be fine. 

Koushi made his way over to the bed and sat on the side, the began rubbing Shouyou’s back as he started to stir. He then sat up and looked up at Koushi.

“Mama?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, baby. How was your nap?” 

“Mmm.” Shouyou mumbled, and reached out to Koushi to be held. 

“Here, I found this in the office. I thought he might be missing his friend.” 

Shouyou gasped when he saw Koushi hold up his stuff crow and show him. He grabbed it and held it tightly.

“Aww.” Koushi chuckled.  
“Did you miss him?” 

Shouyou nodded and smiled, then wrapped his arms around Koushi’s neck. 

“Thank you, Mama!”

“You’re welcome. I thought you might’ve been missing him. It’s been a while since you lost him, hasn’t it?” 

Shouyou nodded again and looked at his stuffed crow. He had been thinking about it a lot lately, but didn’t know where it was. 

“Well, how about we go get you a snack before dinner. Then will you help me with the wedding?” Koushi asked while carrying  
Shouyou to the kitchen.

“Yeah!” Shouyou said, excited to be able to help his mama. 

Koushi set Shouyou on a stool and got out some fruit and chopped it up for the two of them to share together. He sat on the stool next to him, watching Shouyou play with his crow happily.

“Papa should be on his way home soon.” Koushi told Shouyou as they both started to eat the fruit

“Really?”

“Yeah, he got off work early so we can all relax tonight. Maybe we’ll watch a movie together after dinner.”

“Yeah!” Shouyou exclaimed, finishing up his snack.

Koushi smiled. How did he get so lucky to be the parent of a child this amazing.

They sat and ate for a little while, while Koushi told Shouyou what they’d be doing for the wedding, when there was a knock - no, a pounding at the front door.

He was confused, so he got up and walked over to the door, instructing Shouyou to stay. 

Koushi looked through the peep hole and saw... quite a few police officers outside his door.

He opened it and asked, “May I help you, officers?” 

“Are you Sugawara Koushi?” The first one asked. 

“Yes, that’s me.” 

“Sir, you’re under arrest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very mean...
> 
> Still having strange on and off abdomen pains for some reason. Even spent 12 hours in the hospital last week and they found nothing. Doing everything I can though. Even did nothing for my birthday Tuesday because of the pain. I mean, I am 17 now, but that’s still my birthday and I get to enjoy it. 
> 
> We went out to dinner the next day though and that was nice, and all I really want are a nice pair of boots and a small jewelry box for the three pieces of jewelry I own XD
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I try to be a minimalist

“Sir, you’re under arrest.” 

Koushi swore his heart stopped beating for a second. Did he hear that right? Was the a prank or a joke? He was so confused and completely blanked that he didn’t even comprehend that he was being handcuffed. 

“W-what do you mean? What’s going on?” 

“It’s been over six months and there are no reports filed that this child is legally yours. You will be taken into custody and the child will be taken to a shelter.” The police officer said while he handcuffed Koushi. Meanwhile, a few other officers pushed past Koushi and went inside and were trying to pick up Shouyou and bring him with them.

He didn’t want to go and was scared, so he tried kicking and hitting them to get away, but was grabbed and picked up by one of the officers, causing Shouyou to scream and wail.

“N-no! I did that! W-when we were in court! T-they said it was taken care of! Leave him alone!” Koushi shouted to now two officers trying to get Shouyou to come with them. 

“He’ll be fine. There were no reports filed for the adoption of this child. You will be sentenced to court and if not sorted out you will go to prison and the child will be in our custody. Let’s go.” He said, pushing Koushi out of his appartment, leaving behind Shouyou’s desperate cries for help.

“Mama! Mama!!”

“Leave him be! He’s been through enough! Don’t touch him! I already did all of that! It was taken care of! Just stop!” Koushi screamed, causing the other residents to open their doors to see what the commotion was all about. They were all confused to see Koushi, who always seemed to pure and genuine, being escorted out by a police officer while in handcuffs.

“This will be discussed with a lawyer. Now quiet.” The officer said, holding Koushi’s wrists tightly and roughly pushing him down the hall, while Koushi was struggling to look behind and see Shouyou, while tears were rolling down his face. 

“I-I didn’t! He’s my son! He’s ours! You can’t take him away from me! Shouyou!” 

“Mama!” 

“Take the kid to the shelter!” The officer screamed over them. Then yelled to the others when Koushi began to struggle.  
“And someone come help me over here!” 

“Leave him alone!” Two officers tightly held onto Koushi as they rode down on the elevator, leaving behind Shouyou’s cries, while Koushi was having a hard time staying calm.

He breaths were coming in short pants and he had tears running down his face. He had stopped struggling when he couldn’t move out of the strong grip of both officers.

Eventually the doors opened again and Koushi was shoved out of the elevator and pushed towards the front doors, where there were several police cars right outside, and a giant crowd surrounded them.

“Child services is here, Sir.” The officer standing outside said to the chief, and opened the door to the car, where Koushi was placed inside.

“They’re bringing the kid down in a minute. Just get him down to the police station.” 

“Why is this happening?! Shouyou’s mine!! You can’t take him away from me anymore!!”

“I already told you. We’ve been watching and waiting for those papers to come and we have seen nothing. This child is not legally yours and there is now a warrant for your arrest. Now quiet.” He said, and slammed the door to silence Koushi. 

Koushi waited anxiously for something to happen next. The officers were outside discussing something before he was to be taken to the police station. 

‘How did this happen? Why is this happening?!’ Koushi wondered. It was all so sudden. One minute he was enjoying his day with Shouyou, and the next, he was being arrested while Shouyou was being taken away. It all happened so fast.

Koushi then watched as the police officers finally came out with Shouyou, who was crying and struggling in their arms. He kicked and screamed as they tried to hold him down so he could be handed over to child services. 

“Shouyou! Shouyou!!” Koushi screamed from the car, but only got the officers attention and someone then got into the drivers seat. 

“Get him outta here! And you two, quiet him down!” The chief yelled.

“Mama!!” 

“Stop! Stop you can’t take me away! He’s my son! You have to stop! Shouyou!!” Koushi screamed hysterically as the car started pulling away from the building.

“You can’t do this to him! He’s been through so much! He’s just a child! You can’t take him away from me! Not again! I promised him! You have to stop!!! Stop!! Shouyou!!!” 

It was too late. They had already started driving off towards the police station, leaving behind Shouyou. Leaving him behind as he kept on struggling. Struggled to get back to his mama. 

That was it. The last thing Koushi heard before turning away from the building, was the desperate scream from Shouyou, calling out to Koushi.

“Mama!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished 8 hours before posting XD 
> 
> A little idea I thought of while writing the last two chapters because I wasn’t sure where to go and this seemed perfect! 
> 
> Update: still having strange abdominal pain that can’t be explained. Not bad, but not comfortable from time to time either. Hoping it’ll just stop though.
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I love fruit blossoms✿

“Mama!!” 

“Koushi! Koushi!! Wake up!” 

Koushi didn’t just wake up from the voices, he jolted away from being startled, and made his head slam from the force. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Daichi was in front of Koushi, holding his arms to steady him, looking straight into his eyes with concern. 

“What’s going on? What happened?” Koushi asked, voice shaking, along with his entire body. 

“You were dreaming. You were shouting and crying when I came in. What’s the matter?” Daichi asked, kneeling in front of Koushi, who didn’t know why he was suddenly back in the chair in the office. 

“T-the police were here... and the tried taking away Shouyou... Shouyou!” Koushi gasped, looking around for his son, who was standing nervously behind Daichi. His ears were down and he seemed visibly smaller. 

“He’s right here. It’s okay.” Daichi told him, letting go of one of Koushi arms to wrap it around Shouyou and direct him towards Koushi. 

He let out an audible sigh and fell out of the chair and onto his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around Shouyou as he started to weep. 

“I thought they took him away from us.” Koushi said, voice cracking as he held Shouyou more tightly. Daichi even wrapped his arms around both of them for comfort. He didn’t know what happened in Koushi dream, or what possibly triggered it, but that didn’t matter if he needed comforting. 

They sat for a couple minutes, listening to Koushi sniffles and stuttering breaths, until he finally pulled away, face hot and flushed and soaked with tears. 

“None of that was real...?” He said to himself, trying to believe that everything that did happen was really just a dream like Daichi had said. 

“No. Shouyou came in to get you when he heard you scream. Scared us both before I tried to wake you.” 

It seemed to real. Like something like that could actually happen. That it did happen. But... it didn’t. He was fine. Shouyou was still there. Everything was taken care of. Shouyou is their son. Right?

“We did everything, right? We didn’t miss anything?” Koushi asked.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Shouyou’s ours. Right? They can’t take him away from us because he is ours.” Koushi answered, holding Shouyou a little tighter.

“Is... that what you were dreaming about?” Daichi asked slowly, rubbing Koushi back for comfort. 

As he held Shouyou even tighter, he nodded. 

“The arrested me and took Shouyou away... his screams seemed so real..” 

The room stayed silent after that, and Daichi went back to having his arms wrapped around the two of them.

“It’s okay. He’s okay. That didn’t happen and it will never happen. You don’t ever have to worry about that. I promise.” 

Koushi nodded in response, but was still shooken up from his nightmare, that seemed to just come out of nowhere. What in the world caused him to have such a terrible nightmare in the middle of the day? He also didn’t even remember falling asleep.

“Koushi?” 

He looked up at Daichi, who had a worried looked on his face.

“Are you feeling sick?” He asked.

“Huh? I don’t think so.” Koushi replied, a little confused from the question, but when he thought about it, he was feeling a little cold and his muscles ached bit.

“You’re warm.” Daichi said, laying the back of his hand against Koushi’s forehead.   
“How are you feeling?” 

“Tired...” He said, and Shouyou looked up at his mama from his arms with wide eyes. 

“Did you sleep okay last night?” 

“I think so... I was worried about the wedding though... thinking about the seating arrangements and catering, wether or not the hotel is cheaper since I haven’t met with Yaku yet...” 

“Koushi.” Daichi said in a firm voice.  
“You’re stressing yourself out. You’re getting sick because of the stress. That’s probably why you had a nightmare.” 

Daichi ran his hand through Koushi’s hair as he talked to him about him worrying over the wedding.

“You don’t need to worry about it so much. I’m here to help you with whatever you need so don’t think you’re doing this by yourself. And don’t stress over it so much.  
Things will work out the way they’re supposed it.” 

“But it’s coming up so fast and we don’t even know if everything-“

“Everything will work itself out. I’m not saying the wedding will plan itself, but it’s not worth your health if you try to do everything alone. Just relax.” Daichi told his fiancé, and was cupping Koushi’s face with both his hands, as he leaned in to his his forehead. 

“I’m here you for you.” 

Koushi truly was the luckiest person to have a man like Daichi in his life. He leaned into Daichi more and rested again his shoulder, pulling Shouyou to closer to him as well. Sadly, he could now feel more of the symptoms of being sick now. 

The sore throat, the sore muscles, mild headache. This wasn’t going to be a fun weekend. 

“Let’s go lay down. I’ll get you some medicine and make dinner.” Daichi said, pulling them to their feet. Koushi stood up and held Shouyou on his hip. 

“What time is it anyway?” Koushi asked.

“About six thirty.” 

Yeah, Koushi defiantly doesn’t remember falling asleep. Especially that long. What was Shouyou doing the whole time he was asleep?

“Just go lay down with Shouyou and let me take care of tonight. You’ll get better faster if you rest.” 

Koushi gave Daichi a small smile of appreciation.

“You can and lay down with mama. Make sure he gets better, okay?” Daichi told Shouyou, scratching the top of his head. 

“Okay, papa.” Shouyou nodded, and wrapped his arms around Koushi’s neck. “I’ll make sure mama gets better!”

“I’m glad. Now go lay down you two. Dinner will be done shortly.” 

Koushi walked down the hall and towards their bedroom. When he laid down, Shouyou pulled the covers over them both and snuggled into Koushi’s side.

While they waited, Koushi couldn’t help but think about his dream again. How horrible it was. Like it was a possibility that it could happen. That Shouyou could be taken away again. 

It was something Koushi would probably always be paranoid about. But at least for today, it was only a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this you ask? Me trying to finish while at a camp and don’t know what to do! Enjoy the fluff!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I go to bed around 10 or 11 PM

It was now Koushi’s turned to be stuck in bed, sick. It was pretty clear that it was the crazy amount of stress that caused him to fall asleep in the middle of the day, have a terrible nightmare, and manage to get to sick from his immune system being over worked. 

For the past two days, he and Shouyou laid around in bed all day together, eating soups and salty food together and watching movies or reading together. 

Daichi would make sure they had everything the needed either set on the nightstand or ready to be made in the fridge or already out. He didn’t take off though, because one, he needed the extra hours so they had some extra funds for the wedding, and two, Koushi told him not to worry over him being sick, and that he had Shouyou with him, so it wasn’t like he was alone all day. 

But, besides that, being sick was still awful. The never ending headaches, the sore muscles as if you’d just done an instense workout, the constant sneezing that made the headache worse, the sore throat, etc...

Though, Koushi could at least say this was his most favorite time to have been sick. Shouyou was super effectionate and was always trying to help Koushi as much as he could. 

“Here.” Shouyou said, immediately handing Koushi a tissue the moment he sneezed for the umpteenth time that day. 

“Thank you, baby.” He said, smiling as he took the tissue.   
Yep, this was has to be his favorite time he’s ever been sick. 

Shouyou snuggled next to Koushi and laid down on his chest, closing his eyes to take a nap, which Koushi considered doing too, but he still had somethings to take care of for the wedding, and decided to get them done when Shouyou wouldn’t make him stop like Daichi told him to do. 

‘It’s the stress that got you sick.’ Koushi could hear Daichi saying those words that morning, and how he told Shouyou to make sure he took care of Koushi and make she he doesn’t do any sort of work around the house or for the wedding. But it wasn’t going to do itself.

It wasn’t like it was too diffcult. Just going through the RSVP’s and using those to arrange the seating chart and plan the meals and see who’s staying where and who’s leaving after and stay for the party. Nothing much. Right? 

Okay, yeah, it was a lot, but it needed to get done. Koushi promised himself that he wouldn’t get irritated or frustrated or feel stressed in anyway while doing it. 

 

➖

 

Daichi had gotten lucky enough to get off early that day, since his classes were finished and there was no volleyball to coach, since school was out for a holiday. So he got to go home early.

He was glad, because he wanted to make sure Koushi was getting better. It was quite frightening what happened yesterday. The state he found Koushi in while he was asleep was very scary and hoped he’d never have to see Koushi like that again. 

On his way home, he stopped by the store to pick up a couple things to make a nice ‘get well soon’ type of dinner for the three of them. 

He pulled into the store parking lot and made a quick list before he went in. He grabbed and basket and went over to the produce section as a start and got the freshest vegetables he could find for the meal. Then he went over and found the best looking beef that would be extra tasty in the meal. 

Daichi knew how to cook, and even though Koushi was still better, this meal is one thing Daichi always made the best. 

He wanted it to be something a little special, to show Koushi how much he really cared about his health and how he wanted him to get back to feeling better as quickly as possible, so he wasn’t miserable.

‘Got that. Got that. What else?’ Daichi asked himself as he went through the list of everything he had in his basket.   
He then just strolled past a few isles to see if there was something he missed.

“Tobio-Chan, milk isn’t all you can drink!”

It wasn’t just the name that made Daichi know who that was. He looked down the next isle and saw Tooru yelling about Tobio to put back a giant jug of milk he was trying to put in the cart. 

“Having some trouble, are you?” Daichi asked.

“Ugh! Hajime walks away for one minute and Tobio does whatever he wants!” Tooru exclaimed in frustration, while Tobio only sent Tooru a silent glare while tightly holding onto the milk jug with all his might.

“What’s the problem?” 

“All Tobio wants is milk! All the time! I think he’s sick or something.” Tooru said, sounding like this has already been an issue.

“Maybe it’s just one of those phases.” Daichi suggested.  
“Is he not eating anything but milk?” 

“No, he eats, all the time, but he’s been weird about this. He just wants this all the time and I don’t think it’s good for him.” 

Tobio continued to glare at Tooru.

“Maybe you should ask Asahi. Maybe he’s just going through a phase or it’s a hybird thing.” 

“Has this kind of thing happened with Shouyou?” He asked.

“I don’t think so, but I’m not home often enough to notice. Koushi hasn’t mentioned anything either.” 

“Maybe he’s just being stubborn with me... he’s good with Hajime though...” 

“I’m good with what?” Hajime asked, walking into the isle with an item in his hand.

“Tobio..” Tooru whined. 

“Are you still having trouble with him?”

“He won’t give it up...” 

Hajime walked over to Tobio, who still had a determined look on his face, but let it down a little when Hajime kneeled in front of him. 

“We’re not buying that today, Tobio. You need to eat other foods too.” Hajime said.

Tobio had a look of disappointment on his face, but handed the item back to Hajime.

“Thank you. Now please stop giving your mother a hard time.” He said, taking the milk from Tobio and picking him up in the process. Tobio only burried his face in Hajime’s in disappointment.

“Really persistent isn’t he?” Daichi asked.

“Yeah. He’s also just tired.” Hajime replied.  
“So where’s Koushi and Shouyou.” 

“Koushi sick. I’m picking up some things for dinner.” 

“Awe. Tell him we hope he gets better. I think Tooru might be getting sick too.” 

“Shut up..” Tooru groaned.

“If he’s having trouble with Tobio, maybe he just needs a friend. Maybe when Koushi’s feeling better, you can meet up with him and Shouyou.” Daichi suggested.   
“Seems like Tooru needs it.” 

“I think he does too. Well let’s hurry and get you home so you can nap.” Hajime said.

“Yes.” Tooru said. “I need it.”

“I was talking about Tobio.” 

“Well I need a nap too.” The two argued as they walked away, leaving Daichi laughing, and thinking about how different his life with Koushi and Shouyou was compared to this.

He really did have an easy going life and amazing family.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I keep writing last minute! 
> 
> About to go to my sisters swim meet, and signed up to go to the leadership thing to run for an officer of my church events. Really excited! Hope I win, because people have to vote for their top four favorite candidates and there are about 8 people running.
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: I don’t like having dead end conversations on text.

As Hajime and Tooru started checking out, Tobio was still laying against Hajime’s shoulder, exhausted and started falling asleep.

“Why does he always listen to you?” Tooru asked as they were walking back to the car with the groceries.  
“He’s been really stubborn with me lately.” He grumbled.

“It’s just the little things. Nothing to be going on about.” Hajime replied, opening the trunk for Tooru, then walked around to put Tobio in his car seat.

“But I don’t get why it’s only with me.” He whined.

“Because you act like that when it happens.” 

Tooru groaned and walked to the passenger side of the car and got in, waiting for Hajime.

“Raising a kid is harder than I thought.” 

“What were you expecting?” Hajime asked, starting the car,  
“For there to be no struggles and it wouldn’t be hard?” 

“That’s easy for you to say. Tobio likes you.” 

Hajime looked hard at Tooru, who seemed like he was actually going to cry. He’d been struggling with getting Tobio to listen and do what he said without Hajime around, and it was really starting to bother him.

“Tobio likes you too. He’s probably just going through a toddler stage and is choosing to be stubborn. Don’t take it personal.” 

Tooru turned away and rested his elbow against the door and looked out of the window.

“You know,” Hajime said, pulling the car out of the store parking lot,  
“Tobio gets his stubborness from you.” 

“He does not!” 

“You are the most stubborn person I know, and also the one Tobio is around the most. He gets it from you.” 

“That’s not fair! You can’t blame that on me!”

“It’s not blame. And it doesn’t have to be a bad thing. Just think, not even a year ago, we adopted him, when he came from a terrible home life. He was scared and wouldn’t even come near you. Now, he trusts you, admires you, and is learning from you. It might not be in the best ways, but isn’t this better than him still being quiet and scared?” 

Tooru thought about Hajime’s words for a moment, and how things really have changed in such a sort time. Tobio doesn’t even seem anything like he was when they got him. 

He was becoming more bold and confident in himself. Even if it was fighting for what he wanted in a stubborn way, that’s huge improvement for a child. 

“I guess... but he’s still difficult when he doesn’t get his way.” 

“Just like you.” 

“Still not true!” Tooru yelled.

“Thank you for proving me point for me, love.” 

“Well one thing you and Tobio have in common is getting on every single one of my nerves.” Tooru all but pouted in his seat.

“Now that, he learns from the best.” 

“You’re awful.” 

“Right back at you.” Hajime smirked to Tooru, who was shaking his head and also smirking.

“Awful. Plain, awful.”

 

➖

 

When Daichi finally got home, it was quiet, and there were no lights on. Which was a good thing, because that meant Koushi was resting.

So Daichi quietly took the groceries to the kitchen and quickly prepped the food before going to check on Koushi and Shouyou. 

Once everything was all ready to be made when it was dinner time, he cleaned up his mess and went to finally go check on Koushi and Shouyou.

He was kind of disappointed to find Koushi surrounded by wedding plans when he was supposed to be getting better. At least he was sleeping now, but who knows how long he’d been working on it.

Daichi took everything off of him and set it on their dresser against the wall, causing Koushi to stir. 

“Daichi?” 

“You were supposed to be resting today. What happened to that?” He scolded, but in a lighthearted manner.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.” Koushi chuckled, sitting up and pulling the covers back to reveal Shouyou, who’d fallen asleep while holding onto Koushi.  
“I hope he doesn’t get sick too.” 

“Probably won’t since he’s not overworking himself like you are.” 

“Well, it needed to get done. I still haven’t even met up with Yaku to talk about the tables and seating arrangements.” 

“You can worry about that in a day or two. You’re not gonna get better if you keep pushing yourself you know.” Daichi said, sitting next to Koushi on the bed and kissed his forehead.  
“Just rest. I’ll help you with the plans. I’m off for the next two days anyway.” 

“Really? Why?” 

“They’re calling for snow, so most of the class already said they weren’t gonna come in, so they told me to take the day off, since they might close anyway.” 

“That must be nice.” Koushi smiled.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing since you can’t stop yourself from working when you’re supposed to be getting better.” 

“I would’ve been fine.” 

“Obviously not.” Daichi scoffed, holding Koushi tighter.  
“You need rest.” 

“Fine.” Koushi said, leaning against Daichi’s chest with Shouyou curled up in his arms.  
“What time is it anyway?” 

“Almost dinner time. It’s all ready to be cooked. Just came to check on you guys first.” 

“We’ll come and sit on the couch while you cook for us then. So you have some company.” Koushi said.

“Good idea,” Daichi replied, helping Koushi to his feet as he held onto Shouyou.  
“Then I’ll make sure you don’t go anywhere near those wedding plans while I’m cooking.” 

Koushi sent him an evil glare, but smiled as they walked to the living room. 

“It already smells good in here.” 

“Well I’m glad you have your sense of smell back.”

“Well, my nose is raw, but at least I can smell your delicious food.” Koushi smiled, settling down on the couch as Daichi threw a blanket over him and Shouyou.

“At least you’re feeling a little bit better.” Daichi said,kissing the top of Koushi head before going into the kitchen to cook their dinner.

“I swear I was resting too, you know. I was just doing a little bit of planning. Not too much.”

Daichi sent him a playful glare.  
“As long as it’s just a little. Because I swear I’ll lock those plans in a safe if you try overworking yourself and not working on getting better.” 

“Yes, I promise, mom.” Koushi teased.  
“Now what do you wanna watch?” He asked, turning on the tv at a low volume.

“Whatever, is fine with me. It’ll just be background noise. Oh, today at the store, I ran into Tooru and them, and I think maybe when you’re feeling up to it, you could relieve Tooru of his stress.” 

“What stress might that be?” Koushi asked, flipping through the tv channels.

“I don’t think he’s handling the stubbornness of Tobio very well. They probably both need some time away from eachother.” 

“Really? That surprises me. I guess when you have two strong willed people together, you’re automatically creating a stressful environment.” 

“Exactly. Hajime was there though, and it seems like Tobio gets dealt with by him better than Tooru.” 

“And you got all of this just by seeing them in the store for a couple minutes?” 

“Yeah, it was a pretty hectic store run for them. Tooru probably just needs at least of day of relief. They both do.”

“I can tell. Maybe I’ll call him in a couple days.” 

“Sounds good. Now, dinner will be done in twenty minutes.” 

Koushi smiled “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on Sunday instead of Saturday


	80. One Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out on February 3rd (my older sisters birthday!)

Hi everyone! It’s PetitBlossom! (Or Sammi) and I have been a member of AO3 for one year! The same day I posted the first chapter of this story! 

Basically, I decided to start an account on AO3 when I saw some cute fanart and decided to write something that came to my head based on the picture. 

Honestly, if you read my first chapters, they are awful! (Sorta XD. Gotta give myself some credit I guess)  
I’ve never really written papers or anything, so I knew it was going to be terrible, but decided to keep writing because it’s something I really wanted to share, even if it was just me going back to read my own story.

Soon after, I started getting all these e-mails (which I turned off so they wouldn’t flood my inbox) that I was getting kudos on my story! Then came the comments. I’ve never gotten a hateful comment on any of my story’s, which always made me happy! (Besides the occasional spelling error comment or constructive criticism, which I’m thankful for) 

Some of you guys always comment and it makes me so happy to write for you guys when you leave comments showing how much you love my story(ies)

I always thought people would lose interest and my story would eventually get lost, so I kept writing. I’m glad though, because I don’t want this story to end and you guys never stop reading! I have now 80 (really 78, because two are just things like this XD) and I plan to keep writing more and eventually get to a part where I can write what I keep getting requested! (It’s a secret)

And even though it’s because I have 80 chapters, if you go to Haikyuu!! And search for stories under ‘Hits’ my story is on the 17th page out of over 2000 pages of stories! That’s pretty exciting! Even if it is because of my large amount of chapters, it’s still really exciting!

One thing I always love though and always look forward to, whenever I post a chapter, is the amazing comments I get from every one of you!♡

Whenever I post in the morning, I wait all day to check to comments and read everything before I go to bed and it’s all such nice and amazing things! (I love the ones that are basically you guys yelling at the characters in the story XD) 

Also a quick note, that some comments I reply to, some I don’t, but I always see and read each and every one of them! They all make me smile like a crazy person, but that’s okay because I love them all!

One last thing. I am coming out with two new stories some time in the next couple of months (on a little bit of a block and I always take time to make sure this story is updated before I work on these new ones) 

One is for Hitorijima my Hero and it’s pretty angsty and will be a little sad with a smidge of violence, but nothing too bad.

And the other is for Haikyuu. Hinata is the main character and this story will be extremely angsty and have some violent moments that will range from mild to extreme. It’s also going to be really, really sad at some parts. 

I’m working on chapter 7 and I’ve been working on this story since November. I want to have all of these chapters done before posting so I don’t leave you guys hanging like I am with my Noragami story... (I just have one more chapter from this story and it’s taking me too long to finish!!!!!!) 

Anyway, those are some updates and I just want to say thank you again for all of your guys support over this entire year for this story! 

I love you all so much and hope to keep hearing your feedback and receiving all your love!!! ♡♡♡♡♡

 

~PetitBlossom(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) (Sammi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sore throat and my abdomen hurts...


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is titled: I tried XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Leave comments below!
> 
>  
> 
> RFAM: Last year was the year I had the most medical problems or things going on (removed wisdom tooth, concussion, abdomen pain, etc)

“I don’t wanna!” 

“I don’t care. You are going to do what you’re told.” 

“No!”

Koushi turned to see Tooru struggling to get Tobio over to where he was sitting on a park bench with Shouyou. 

“Stop making things diffcult.” Tooru said in an exasperated voice.  
“You’re lucky we’re even going.” 

“You’re mean!” 

“Having a hard time today?” Koushi asked when Tooru finally caught up to them.

“He’s being extra stubborn today.” Tooru said.

“I don’t want it!” 

“It’s still cold! You need your coat on!”

“No!” 

This was the argument Tooru was having with Tobio, that made them both irritated with eachother. 

“Fine! You’re the one gonna get sick!” Tooru yelled.

“I don’t care!” Tobio yelled in return, and ran off to the little area of woods inside the park.

“Tobio!” Shouyou cried and ran after his friend.

Koushi turned to see Tooru sitting on the bench, hunch over in defeat with Tobio’s jacket laying on the ground by his feet. 

“Still struggling with him?”  
Koushi asked, sitting back on the bench next to Tooru.

“Ugh.” Was all Tooru could manage to say, and Koushi giggled.

“Kids can be hard.” 

“Like you would know. You have Shouyou. You don’t have the same problems with Shouyou that I have with Tobio.” 

Koushi grimaced. He was sure then that Tooru must be having a really hard time if he’d actually say something like that, especially about Tobio. 

“That’s not true. We just have different struggles. It’s still normal with children.” 

“But why... why is it only me? Why is it so hard for me to handle him?”

“Tooru. You’re going to have struggles as a parent. And sometimes kids do pick favorites, but that doesn’t mean anything. It just makes it seem more diffcult when your kid has a similar personality to yours. And I’m not saying this in a bad way, so don’t think of it like that.” Koushi told him when he watched Tooru physically groan. 

“What I’m saying is, that this is all normal. There are going to be struggles. You’re just going to have to learn how to work through them with him. It’ll get easier.”

Koushi knew Tooru probably didn’t want to hear the truth, but that’s what he needed. He need to know that this was something he would just have to work through. It would get better.

“I’m here for you for anything you need.” 

“No... you don’t need to do that.” Tooru said, letting out another sigh and sitting back.  
“You have your wedding to plan and your own kid to take care of. You don’t have to be worrying about my kid problems.” 

“I’m still here for anything you need. There are also other people that will help you out. Being a parent isn’t easy. You will struggle. Just remember that it’ll get better. You just have to stay strong through this. Besides. What’s going on anyway?” 

Tooru ran his hand through his messy hair, sighing again but not like the other times.

“I’m not sure. We’ve just been butting heads lately over everything. It’s the biggest relief of the day when Hajime gets home... he seems to like him a lot more right now... but it’s always been this way when you think about it I guess.” 

Tobio has also favored Hajime in his own way. Always wanting to be with him more than Tooru whenever he got the chance. It made sense, since Tobio was around Tooru way more often than Hajime, who had work. It was still obvious though that Hajime was Tobio’s favorite parent.

That wasn’t helping right now though, when all Tobio wanted was Hajime and would argue with Tooru any given chance he got. 

“Has this been going on for a while?” Koushi asked.

“Not really. We’ve had our little banters before, but this is recent. It was like one day he woke up determined to be the most obnoxious little person he could be and have his way for everything.” Tooru said, tensing up just thinking about it.

Koushi laughed.  
“Maybe he’s going through something right now. Have you tried talking to him about it?” 

“Kind of. I just figured he’s going through his rebellious stage already. This early!” 

“Well maybe there really is something going on. Try talking to him. Maybe he’ll open up.” 

Tooru scoffed.  
“Yeah right. The last person he’s going to talk to is me. And it’s not like a can read his mind.” 

Koushi thought for a moment. Read his mind.

“Shouyou can!” He announced a little two loud.

“What?” 

“Shouyou! They’re both hybrids. Maybe Shouyou can tell us what’s on his mind if he won’t open up.” 

“You’re right! Let’s go-“ 

“Wait. You still have to ask him first.” Koushi said, grabbing Tooru’s sleeve before he ran off.  
“I have to ask Shouyou too. They have to also agree. It might not be something he wants others to know about.” 

Tooru looked at Koushi, understand his words. That was a lot of pressure for both of them.  
“Okay. But we can ask, right?” 

“Yeah. We’ll ask. Let’s go get them now though. They’ve been gone for a while and it’s getting colder. There’s almost no one here.” Koushi said, scanning the park, that looked and felt abandon in this weather. It may not have been the best place to meet up.

“Let’s go get them before they get frostbite. We’ll talk to them about it when we get home. We’ll go to my place.” Koushi said and the two walked over to the wooded area the two boys have run off to.

“Mama!” 

Tooru and Koushi were both flooded with worry when they heard that. It was Shouyou. And he sounded scared.

 

➖

 

“Tobio...” Shouyou called out to his friend. After Tobio had run off to the little wooded area in the park, Shouyou chased after him.

Tobio had found a secluded spot to hide in and was sitting against a tree, with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

Shouyou sat next to him and stayed quiet, giving his friend silent support. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he sensed it had to do with Tooru. He wondered how long that had been going on. 

Tobio didn’t move though. He sat, ears down, and didn’t make a noise. Shouyou leaned against him, closely, to keep them both warm in the bitter weather.

It was weird just sitting on the cold ground, waiting for Tobio to come around, but Shouyou just wanted to know what was wrong. He hasn’t seen Tobio in a while, so he wouldn’t even have a clue as to what might’ve happened. It was just strange seeing Tobio act that way with Tooru. 

Shouyou looked over at Tobio to see that he still hadn’t moved. It hadn’t been too long, but Tobio probably wasn’t up to talking about anything right now anyway. So Shouyou did some he hasn’t done in a while. He leaned his head against Tobio’s and listened.

Tobio’s thoughts were filled with annoyance and anger towards Tooru. Everything that they did throughout the day turned into an argument, with Tobio disagreeing with everything and Tooru getting annoyed with his behavior. 

Next thing he knew, there was another memory. One of a person he didn’t know. It was a women... she looked like Tobio. Long dark hair, blue eyes, and a scolding face that looked just like Tobio’s when he’s mad. Except, hers one a lot scarier and instense. 

The memory of the women was of her shouting things he couldn’t understand. Probably what it was like for Tobio before he understood the words. She kept on screaming and throwing things around a messy and unkept house. 

Her makeup was a wreck and her hair was a giant, tangled mess. The dark blue dress she was wearing wasn’t even sitting on her body properly, with it falling off her shoulder.

The scariest part of this memory, was that there were black lines throughout it. He was behind a cage. The only thing separating him from the women, as she stumbled around the room to grab a glass bottle.

It wasn’t until it smashed against the cage that both boys jolted.

Tobio and Shouyou both looked at eachother in fear, with tears in their eyes, trembling.

“Tobio...”

Tobio didn’t say anything and instead just broke down crying, leaning against Shouyou for support, who wrapped his small arms around his friend. 

Shouyou snuggled up to him again and let him cry. This was something that was really bother him, so Shouyou was there to comfort him, just like he knew Tobio would do if he needed him to. 

“Tobio... Who was that?” Shouyou asked, sniffling and holding Tobio closer as he got cold.

Tobio only shrugged, not even knowing himself you that women was. All he knew was the she was a demon in his world. One that was still affecting him today. It was a year ago when that happened. 

The screaming and yelling of incoherent words, the throwing of the glass bottles and other objects that hit the small cage Tobio was trapped behind for most his life.

There was something special about this week all those years. She always acted different and dressed up every night that week. Always coming home with somebody like she always did and acting the horrific way she did. The sounds a smells that came from her room were terrible and torturous.

This week, for every year he was there, were the worst weeks of his life. Weeks he’d never forget. Always around this time. And Tobio was trying his best to never relive those moments. Doing everything he could to make sure that never happened again. 

That resulting in him acting the way he did with Tooru. Tobio wanted to feel in control. That he got to decide what happened this week. That he wouldn’t be pushed around and have to feel the way he did back then. He’d never-

“Oi!” 

Tobio and Shouyou both jolted again, but this time from a gruff voice from behind them. 

They turned to see a scruffy old man, with torn up and dirtied clothes and a scowl on his face. He was homeless.

“This is my place, maggots. And I’m not giving it up so you two can play you’re little games.” He said.

Tobio and Shouyou both scrambled to their feet, running away as fast as they could back to where their parents were.

“Mama!” Shouyou yelled, terrified for his life. That man reminding him of the second night he was left in the box all those months ago. 

After seeing Tobio’s past memories and being in the cold, and not this, Shouyou wanted nothing but to be in his mama’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments below(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!
> 
> A little upset though, because I had an updates “book” on my page and it got deleted, which doesn’t bother me if it’s not allowed on AO3 to keep it strictly fanworks only, but that it happened after I posted a rant chapter on here that was also an update as to why there haven’t been any new chapters in a month, and people were really not happy with it.
> 
> Whatever I guess, but for me personally, if someone needs to rant and feel like they will be understood on this platform by their readers, they should do it. 
> 
> I went a little far with mine, but I was really upset about what was going on in my life and just need a little anon support.
> 
> But, I guess this is just how things are. Still upset over it, but it’s fine.
> 
> Anyway! At least I’m back!  
> For now. I don’t know what the future holds so I’m sorry if there are any more delays later!

“Mama!!” 

“Shouyou! Tobio!” 

“Tobio!”

Tooru and Koushi bolted towards the boys the instant they heard Shouyou’s destressed cries for help.

“Mama!” 

“You kids stay away from here!” 

Both parents had caught up to their children, just in time to see what had spooked them. 

Koushi and Tooru kneeled down as their children ran into their arms.

Shouyou held onto Koushi tightly and cried into his shoulder, while Tooru wrapped Tobio’s coat around him before picking him up and calming him down.

It was then that the old homeless man emerged from the woods, an explanation as to why the two boys were so scared.

“Stay away from here you rodents!” 

“What’s going on?” Koushi asked, standing up and taking a step back away from the man.

“These brats are trying to invade my home and my land.” He said, very pent up about the situation.

“It’s a park. You shouldn’t be here anyway. It’s not your property.” Tooru said, getting very annoyed with the situation.

“It is if I say it is. Now keep your dogs away.” He shot back in a nasty tone.

“They’re not dogs!” Tooru shouted, silencing everyone.  
“They’re people! They’re children! Not dogs! Not leave them alone and leave!” 

The old man scoffed and walked away eventually, probably to keep them from calling the police on him. 

“Come on. It’s too cold to be here anyone.” Tooru said, walking away at a fast pace, holding Tobio close to his body.

Tobio was still sniffling and trembling from earlier, so having Tooru show affection like this, even after their arguing earlier, was comforting to the distressed boy.

“Can’t stand those people.” Tooru grumbled, walking at such a fast pace that Koushi has to run to catch up to him. 

“Mama...” Shouyou sniffled, still trembling in his arms.  
“Tobio... He...”

“Tooru, wait.” Koushi called out to him, but they were already in the parking lot, with Tooru unlocking his car.  
“Where are we going?” 

“Anywhere but here. I don’t need this when I’m already dealing with something.” He said, trying to put Tobio in his seat, but the little boy’s grip was strong as he held tightly onto Tooru’s shirt collar.

“Wait, Tooru. I think something’s wrong.” Koushi said, holding onto Tooru’s arm to stop what he was doing.

“Tell me later. We’re leaving.” 

“Tooru, wait! Look.”

Tooru looked down at Tobio, who was clingy tightly to his arm while trembling and crying.

“S-she....” Shouyou stuttered, then burried his face into Koushi’s shoulder.

“She? She who? Who’s she? What happened?” Tooru asked.

“Shouyou? Who’s she?” Koushi asked. 

“Tobio... she... hurt.” Shouyou tried to say, but was having trouble, and now he was shivering from the cold.

Koushi opened the passenger door and got in, holding Shouyou tightly to keep him warm. 

“Who hurt him?” 

“S-she...” Shouyou was having a hard time getting out his words, but he knew exactly who that women was. That women showed up at Tobio’s birthday two months ago. He wished he didn’t remember that women, but he did, and now it seemed to be bothering Tobio a lot.

“Who is she? Shouyou, who is she?!” Tooru asked, but all he managed to do was upset the little boys even more.

“Tooru...” Koushi said, knowing that he was worried, but freaking out wasn’t getting them anywhere. 

“Shouyou. Can you tell us what happened? Did that man hurt you? And who is she?” 

“S-she... at T-Tobio’s... party...” 

Tooru and Koushi both exchanged worried glances with eachother.

“What happened? Was she there? Are you hurt?” 

Shouyou shook his head and refused to answer any more questions or talk, as he cried into Koushi’s chest. 

“Well what are we going to do?” Tooru asked exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air.

“If it’s that same women we’re thinking of, shouldn’t she be in jail? What the hell is going on?!” 

“Tooru, calm down.” Koushi said.  
“You’re not helping any of us by acting like that.” 

“Well what am I supposed to do? I have a child who won’t talk, is crying, and has been like this all month. And another one who knows something and won’t tell. Also a strange guy who the boys were running from, mentions of Tobio’s mom, and no answers!” 

By the end of Tooru’s rant, he was panting and had one arm crossed over his chest with the other resting on top, his hand resting on his head.

There was then a couple minutes of silence. The only thing to be heard were the small sniffling of the two little boys, and the other noises of passing cars and sounds of the city. 

“Asahi.” Koushi said.

“What?” Tooru questioned with a look of confusion on his face.

“Asahi. He’ll know what’s going on. I have a feeling that whatever Tobio is dealing with, is more than you think.” Koushi said, getting out of the front seat and walking around to the back to put Shouyou in the back.

“Come on. Let’s take them there and get out of here.” 

Tooru sighed and walked over to the car to buckle in Tobio, who’s eyes were red and puffy, as he stared straight forward, not making eye contact or doing anything but sitting there.

The sight of him pulled at Tooru’s heart strings, as he couldn’t stand the thought of not knowing what was wrong with his child.

“Ready?” Koushi asked from the front seat, pulling on his seatbelt.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> (I won’t be doing anymore RFAM’s because of what happened)


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20,000 hits!

Asahi was talking to Kuroo about Kenma and how his learning was coming along more and more now that he was starting to open up, when Koushi and Tooru walked in with Tobio and Shouyou.

“Hey. What are you guys doing here?” Asahi asked.

“When you have a minute, there’s something we need your help with.” Koushi explained.

“Sure, I was just finishing up. Is everything alright?” He asked.

“We hope so.” 

Kuroo and Asahi exchanged confused glances with one another, before Kuroo said that he was going to go get Kenma from the back, who was being entertained by Yuu.

“So, what’s going on? Is something wrong?” Asahi asked.

“We don’t know. I don’t even know where to start with this.” Koushi said.  
“I guess we’ll just start from the beginning.” 

Tooru agreed and told Asahi everything that had been going on with Tobio, up until they were at the park. How his behavior had gotten worse and he’d been more moody just out of the blue. Then Shouyou mentioning Tobio’s mother set off a bunch of alarms to them. They had to figure out if something was really wrong or not.

“And this all started this month?” Asahi asked when he got the full story.

“Yeah. He’s been acting strange and moody which isn’t like him. And then after what happened... I just want to know what’s wrong so I can help him.” Tooru said, holding Tobio tightly to his chest as the boy laid against his shoulder in silence. Unlike Shouyou, who was asleep in Koushi’s arms.

“Hmm... and he hasn’t talked about it or showed signs of wanting to?” Asahi asked.

“No... not really. We haven’t really been getting along lately. He’s been sticking by Hajime’s side whenever he gets the chance... and I can’t really get him to speak either... and I can’t read his mind-“

“Shouyou!!” 

The three men turned around to see Yuu running into the room, full of excitement to see Shouyou, who was still asleep despite the shouting of his name.

When he ran over and saw that he was asleep though, he skidded to a halt and his face with full of guilt.

“I-I’m Sorry..” He said, but no one looked upset. Instead they were all thinking the same thing. 

Asahi kneeled down in front of Yuu and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, I need you to do something for more.” Asahi said.

“Y-Yeah! What is it?” Yuu asked, forgetting about what happened when it appeared that no one was upset with him.

Tooru then walked over and kneeled down along side Asahi with Tobio, who just rested in his arms, not holding on or really acknowledging anything.

“Can you help us with Tobio? We want to know if there’s something wrong.” He explained.

“Sure! I can talk to Tobio about anything!” Yuu said confidently, with his ‘not knowing a stranger’ personality, even with him not really have been close to Tobio before.  
“But why can’t you ask him? Or Shouyou?” He questioned.

“No, not like that.” Asahi said.

“You mean..?”

“Yeah.” 

Yuu looked at Tobio for a moment, looking over him completely, noticing his posture and expression and everything, before he answered.

“No.” 

Tooru was completely confused as to why Yuu was telling them no.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” He asked.

“I don’t think I should...” Yuu answered.

“Well do it anyway! I can’t just know what’s wrong with him and there’s nothing else I can do!” He exclaimed, scaring both Yuu and Tobio.

“Stop it Tooru.” Koushi said, grabbing Tooru’s arm and pulling him away from them.

“How am I supposed to help him if I can’t figure out what’s wrong! What if something happened? Or is still happening?!”

“Well yelling and getting upset with everyone isn’t solving anything either!” Koushi said, while Asahi led Tobio and Yuu into the other room.

“You’re the one who suggested this!” 

“I didn’t say you would yell at Yuu if he didn’t feel comfortable basically going inside Tobio’s head! They’re still children!” Koushi said, then took a deep breath, knowing if they kept yelling that nothing would get solved and he’d wake up Shouyou. 

“We’ll figure this out, don’t worry. But getting riled up over this isn’t going to help. We don’t know for sure, but I doubt Tobio is in any immediate danger, so calm down. He’ll probably have things like this happen a lot because of his past, but all you can do is help him through it and know that you’re there for him. Getting upset with him won’t make him feel like he can trust you.” Koushi explained.

“He’s still a growing child and needs to know what’s right and wrong, because that’s a part of growing up. But this situation is different. He’s not the same as a normal child on many levels, but do you love him any less?”

“No.” Tooru didn’t need anytime to think about that answer.

“Then work with him. You haven’t even experienced what a non-hybrid child is like but there are struggles there too. They just need a parent who will have patients and will work with them. Let them know that they are loved and can depend on you. Just give Tobio some time. Maybe something triggered an old memory that’s been bothering him or he’s upset over something he saw. You don’t know for sure but you have to trust him too.” 

“But how? He keeps pushing me away whenever I try.” Tooru said, exasperated.

“Just give him a little space. If he wants to be alone, let him be alone. Check on him every once in a while but again, be patient. And if he’s more comfortable with Hajime right now, that him know that Tobio’s seeking more comfort from him so he can help.” Koushi said.

“I haven’t even been a parent for a year and I know almost nothing about being a proper parent but this is just some advice friend to friend. I’ve known Tobio as long as you have and we both know where he came from and what happened in his past. So just take it easy with him. I know it’s hard on you too but it’ll get easier, I know that.” 

Tooru’s gaze was pointed towards the floor but he still nodded, listening to everything Koushi had to say and also giving him some time to cool his head. 

“Now look, relax, take a deep breath, and then let’s go see them. I know you didn’t do it on purpose but you probably startled both of them.” 

“I know.” Tooru said, letting out a sigh.  
“I should go apologize to all of them.” 

Koushi smiled.   
“This can just be that small step to the start of Tobio’s healing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	84. Chapter 84

After Tooru had apologized to Tobio, Yuu, and Asahi for getting upset with Yuu, Asahi talked with them a little bit and wanted to know more about what was going on.

Tooru gave him more detail on the situation so he’d have a better idea of what was going on.

While they discussed, Koushi sat in the room with the boys. Shouyou who was still asleep, Yuu who kind of look like he felt awkward or out of place and Tobio, who was in the corner near the chair Koushi was sitting in. His knees were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and face burried.

Koushi lightly pet the top of his head for comfort but left it at that, as to not overwhelm the already distressed boy.

After a while, Shouyou began to stir in his arms. Rubbing his eyes and yawning as he stretched and sat up.

“Hey, baby. Do you feel better now?” Koushi asked, holding Shouyou to his chest with his free arm. The young boy nodded and clutched onto his shirt and nuzzled into his mama.

It was a couple minutes after Shouyou was more awake that he finally asked about Tobio.

“He’s right here.” Koushi answered his question by shifting Shouyou over to see Tobio.

Once his gaze fell upon his friend, his ears dropped in worry and he whined. 

“Hey, Shouyou...” He said, rubbing his son’s back gently.  
“Do you... know why Tobio is sad?” Koushi asked the small boy with caution.

Shouyou looked up at him then back down to his friend, who was still tightly squeezing himself into the corner. His eyes then welled up with tears as he burried his face in Koushi’s shirt.

“T-Tobio got h-hurt...” he cried out.   
“H-he...” 

Shouyou stumbled over his words as his crying got heavier and he became more distressed as the memories that were Tobio’s, now came flooding to Shouyou’s head.

That women that Shouyou remembered from Tobio’s party the had hurt him and scared Tobio.

She had hurt Tobio when he was younger and Tobio was still afraid that she’d come back one day to take him away just to hurt him once again. 

Shouyou was having a hard time getting that across to Koushi though when his emotions kept taking over. 

“A-and s-she..” 

“Shh~” Koushi said, rubbing Shouyou’s back.  
“You don’t need to say anything. I’m sorry I asked you. You don’t have to talk about it.” 

Koushi was flooded with guilt and regret when Shouyou broke into tears upon asking. He thought maybe Tobio had told him or something like that, but all he managed to do was upset Shouyou again.

“B-but T-Tobio is still sad a-and she was so mean.” He cried.

Koushi tried calming him down by holding him close and rocking him, but Shouyou was still trying to explain what had happened.

“Is everything alright?” 

It was Tooru who asked when he and Asahi walked back into the room after their conversation.

“I think Shouyou knows why Tobio is upset, but it’s upsetting him just thinking about it.” Koushi explained.

“Is he worrying about him?” Tooru asked, walking over to them. When he did, he caught the attention of Tobio, who looked up at his dad with puffy eyes. 

“He probably knows why Tobio is acting the way he is and it’s getting to him.” Koushi said about Shouyou.

Tobio then got up and walked next to Tooru, then wrapped his arms and burried his face in his leg.

“Tobio...” Shouyou said. 

Tobio just gripped Tooru’s leg tighter and let out a soft cry.  
“...sorry...” 

Tooru and Koushi both exchanged glances with each other when that one word came from Tobio.

Tooru then bent down and wrapped his arms around Tobio, who snuggled into the embrace.

They stayed silent for a couple minutes as Tooru just held Tobio and rocked him back and forth until he eventually just fell asleep. 

“Do you think he’s okay?” Koushi asked.

“I think he probably just needs reassurence right now until this passes.” Asahi said, walking over to Yuu who was still sitting quietly by himself and picked him up.

“We don’t know what it is though..” Tooru said. 

“Maybe... just for now,” Koushi suggested.  
“I’d give him comfort and let him know you’re there for him. We might not know what’s wrong right now but we will figure it out. As long as he’s not in any danger.” He threw in, knowing how Shouyou mentioned Tobio’s mother. 

“I don’t think he is.” Tooru said, “He’s probably just struggling with something we wouldn’t know about... I wish I could’ve understood that earlier...” 

“He’ll forgive you, Tooru. Just go easy on him for a little while.” Koushi said.

“Why don’t you bring him in some time next week when I’m free.” Asahi offered.   
“I’ll do what I can to help him and you through this however I can.” 

“Yeah.” Tooru said,   
“I like that a lot.” 

 

➖

 

They talked some more a discussed what was going on and what they could all do to help Tobio through whatever he was struggling with. 

Shouyou was going to ultimately going to be the person that was there for Tobio, with him being the reason Tobio approached Tooru after his meltdown.

After it was decided, they started to head out, thank Asahi once again.

“I’m sorry about all of this.” Tooru said when they started walking back to the car. 

“You don’t have to apologize. Tobio’s just going through something right now and I comepletly understand.” Koushi said.

“I know, but it’s already so late now and you still have that meeting tomorrow and-“ 

“Wait... meeting?” 

“Yeah, at the hotel.” 

“No...no, no,no that’s supposed to be today!” Koushi exclaimed, completely forgetting about meeting with Yaku today.

“Today?! What time?” Tooru asked.

Koushi took out his phone and turned it on, looking at the time that read ‘4:53’ 

“In seven minutes!” 

“Come on, if we hurry we can make it.” Tooru said, dragging Koushi to the car by his sleeve, while still managing to hold onto Tobio.  
“We can get there in seven minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	85. Chapter 85

“You can just drop us off at the front. I’ll text Daichi now and tell him to pick us up when he gets off work.” Koushi said, pulling out his phone to do so as Tooru drove to the hotel.

“Are you sure? It looks like it might snow later.” He said, observing the grey sky and remembering the bitter chill when they walked out to the car a couple minutes before.

“No, no, it’s fine. You should take Tobio home and take care of him. We’ll be fine, don’t worry.” 

“Okay... but be careful.” 

“We will. Oh, there it is.” Koushi pointed to the tall and very extravagant building that was coming up on their left. It was still in the city but instead of being wedges between more building, it had a small area where you could drive up to the door and two small patches of lawn on either side of the grand door. 

“Wow, this place is amazing. I don’t think I’ve see ever seen it before.” Tooru said.

“We both never really leave the other side of town.” Koushi commented.  
“But it really is amazing. I’m afraid of how much it’ll cost though. It looks very high class.” 

“Well that’s why you’re going, right? Didn’t Kuroo say he’d get you a discount? Or at least the guy you’re meeting up with is giving you a discount?”

“I know. But a discount might still be too much for us to afford.” Koushi said, losing a little bit of hope.

“Well, don’t worry. If it’s too much then we’ll find someplace even better. But if it isn’t, it’ll be great.” Tooru said, pulling up to the front door.  
“Now go before you run any later and don’t get a chance to talk.” 

“Thanks, Tooru.” Koushi said, opening the car door and walking around to get Shouyou out as well.

“I’ll see you later. Make sure you get home safe.” He said.

“We will. Thanks again. And let my know how Tobio is doing.” Koushi said, then Tooru drove off while he and Shouyou went inside.

Both Koushi and Shouyou were amazed by the hotel. The colors, the décor, the ambiance, the atmosphere was all so welcoming. Except, they felt a little out of place. 

Everyone around them were dressed in high class brands and looked like they had a well known status and importance. 

“Sugawara-San.” 

Koushi turned to see a man that was a little on the shorter side but had a very mature demeanor.

“I see you’ve made it. I’m Yaku Morisuke. Kuroo informed my about you. Are you close friends?” He asked, sticking his hand out of Koushi to shake.

“Yes, Kenma and my son Shouyou both go to the same speech classes. That’s where we met. I told him I was looking for a place to have our after party and a place for our out of town guests to stay. I didn’t think it was possible to find a location with somewhere with a nearby hotel that would be in our price range.” Koushi explained.

“Well I have talked to Kuroo and since you are a close friend of his, I will be giving you a discount if you chose to have it here. Since I’m the manager I can make that happen.” Yaku said.

“That’s fantastic! We were hoping to find something local but also nicer than most places around here.” He said, thinking about the so-called ‘High-Class’ places that were just run down and over priced.

“We do have quite a few ballroom and conference rooms we rent out for a pretty hefty price, and our rooms aren’t exactly ones you get when you are just looking for a place to stay for the evening. We’re well known for having high-class customers from big corperations and company’s for meetings or travel.”

“I see.” Koushi said, looking around and spotting serval more people who looked like that had quite a name for themselves.

“Well we have a little bit of a spending budget that we’ve saved up for this, but I haven’t yet gotten a chance to estimate our expenses just yet, so I was hoping we could perhaps have a little tour a talk about prices for rooms and catering from here.” 

“I’d be more than happy too.” Yaku said, leading the way to the main ballroom.  
“We have excellent staff and a wonderful community at this specific location.” 

The walked down the hallway towards the back of the building, where they passed many room with signs like ‘Conference room #1’ or ‘Main Dining Hall’

“Here is our main Ballroom.” Yaku said, gesturing to the double doors strait ahead of them.   
“This is where we hold weddings, galas and events.” 

He then opened the doors and Koushi and Shouyou were in awe.

The carpet was a simple pattern that was a light cream. The top part of the wall was a sleek black, and the bottom was a shade of ivory. Separating the two colors of the wall, was a divider that also ran across the top of the wall by the ceiling and in the corners of the room, that was a light oak baseboard, giving the room dimension.

The ceiling had LED lights inside the panels and a few hanging ones that almost looked light floating crystals balls, giving it all a very modern look.

“This is amazing.” Koushi said.

“If you like this one, you should see the one at our place near the ocean. Beautiful view of the seaside.” Yaku said.

“Well this is amazing. A great place for the reception.” 

“Where will the ceremony be?” Yaku asked, just out of curiosity.

“Um... we’re not sure yet. We we’re hoping to find somewhere that had rows of cherry blossoms trees and somewhere quiet. Our only concern was if it rain we’d need to find a way to keep everyone from getting soaked.” 

Yaku had this... sort of knowing look on his face that confused Koushi.

“Is something wrong?” Koushi asked.

“No, no, not at all. I was just thinking about how I haven’t show you everything yet.” Yaku said, walking towards the end of the room where the curtain covered the windows. 

“There’s this new area we’re developing that should be done by this week.” Yaku said, pulling back the curtains and opening the glass doors. 

In front of Koushi was a beautiful green house with a tiled pathway through all the trees and plants.

The dome shape was made completely from glass and inside included an area where there were chairs and tables that still were still wrapped in plastic and were ready to be used for the first time.

There were bushes of flowers and tree surrounding everything. You could even hear trickling from a waterfall.

“We wanted our garden area to be available through any season, so we’ve been building this collapsible dome that can be taken down whenever, but still be able to use in cold weather like we have today.” Yaku explained, walking further into the greenhouse.

“This is gorgeous.” Koushi said, taking everything in.

“I think our landscapers did an amazing job. But this isn’t the only part I wanted to show you.” Yaku said, walking towards the row of cherry blossom trees that were not yet in full bloom.  
“This is what I wanted to show you.” 

The row of blossom trees went along this cobblestone path, where at the end was an arch made from tree branches and filled with flowers. The best part though, was the waterfall that was directly behind it, surrounded by smooth rocks and bamboo.

“Maybe a possibility if you were thinking of having it with cherry blossom trees.” Yaku suggested.

“Wow! This place is... I can’t even begin to describe it! It’s amazing! Too great for words!” 

Yaku was flattered.

“But...” Koushi said,  
“After seeing everything... I don’t know how much we’ll be able to afford.” 

His spirits dropped when the thought of the budget crossed his mind. It was all beautiful and Yaku was being so kind, but they hadn’t even talked about prices yet and Koushi was already worried.

“Well, what’s your budget?” Yaku asked.

“Um...” Koushi shifted Shouyou to his other hip and pulled out his phone, pulling up is banking app to show Yaku the all too small amount of money.  
“This.” He showed Yaku the screen and right away Koushi’s stomach sank at his expression.

“I know it’s very small and probably won’t even come close to the price of this place.” 

Yaku didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds and looked like he was thinking.

“Well, is this the budget for the whole wedding?” He asked. 

Koushi nodded.

“How about, we make a deal.” He suggested.

“A deal?” Koushi asked, confused.

“How about, you have the wedding as reception here, with included catering, if you write a review for us with your experience for getting the use the green house for a wedding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	86. Chapter 86

“Y-you can’t be serious...?” Koushi stuttered.

“Completely. No strings attached. Only, if guests are staying, I will give them a discounted rate. It’s a little more difficult the rent out large amounts of rooms than our large ballroom.” Yaku explained.

“B-but, everything for the price of a review?” It sounded unrealistic to Koushi.

“That’s all. We like to have costumers review their experiences here and what better way to get a review on our new green house than a wedding? It doesn’t have to be long or written like a paper. Just your honest review so we can advertise it. Of course, that is if you want to.” Yaku said.

“N-no of course, I’d be happy to. But... just a review?” 

“Just a review. Everything else is on us. Honestly.” Yaku said.

“T-thank you. Really this is... this is too much. We can’t possibly-“ 

“You’re doing me a favor this way. Besides, you’re close friends with Kuroo. It’s not like you are a total stranger. It’s really no big deal here.” 

“Well... are you sure?” 

“Positive.” Yaku assured Koushi.  
“Now come on, I want to show you the kitchen and some of our featured items that could be chosen for the menu at the wedding.” Yaku said, leading them out of the green house and towards the kitchen.

“This place really is beautiful.” Koushi said, admiring the way the hallways and lobby were decorated. 

“We recently remodeled to give it an updated look. We’ve had a lot more business customers stay here while in town for meetings. It’s really helped with revenue as well.” Yaku said.

“That’s great. This place really has great service and is so nice. I’m glad I got the chance to meet with you. This is really exciting.” 

“I’m really happy to hear that.” Yaku said, turning to smile at Koushi before pushing open a large door which could only lead to dining hall.

“Here’s our buffet hall and down in that room is our more gourmet and fancy dining area.” Yaku said, but Koushi and Shouyou were both overwhelmed with delicious smells. 

While Koushi complimented Yaku, one of the employees came up to them.

“Yaku-San, may I have a quick word with you? It’s about the business men that were supposed to be here.” He said, looking apologetic that he had to take Yaku away from his work. 

“It’s fine, if you need to, Yaku-San.” Koushi said, understanding that he was needed. 

“Okay. I’ll only be a few minutes. Please, help yourselves to anything while you wait. It’s on us.” Yaku said, then excused himself.

“Well, are you hungry?” Koushi asked Shouyou, who looked up at him eagerly for some food. It had been a while since they last ate, so they were both looking forward to eating.

 

➖

 

Koushi and Shouyou had sat down to eat there food, that smelled wonderful to them both, when Koushi took his phone out of his pocket to let Daichi know that they were eating dinner.

He turned on the screen to see that there was already a message from Daichi.

‘I’ll be home early since the snow is started to get heavy.’ 

“Snow?” Koushi asked out loud.  
Was there really snow? It seemed cold outside but not cold enough for there to be snow.

He replied to Daichi, even though his text was sent ten minutes ago, so that meant he was almost home anyway.

‘Me and Shouyou are at the hotel still. We didn’t know there was snow. We’ll leave soon.’ 

He then quickly started eating his food so they could leave before it got any worse. At least that’s what Daichi said. It must’ve been bad enough that he needed to be sent home though.

“Hurry up, Shouyou. We got to get home.” Koushi said, cleaning Shouyou’s face that was covered in food.

“Why?” He asked, trying to get the last bit of rice he had onto his spoon.

“It’s snowing. We don’t want to get stuck here.” Koushi said, thinking about how far away they still were and how no taxis would be available in the snow and that they’d probably have to walk home.   
Now he was worrying.

“Sugawara-San!” 

Koushi turned around to see Yaku jogging over to them.

“Sorry about that. We had a cancellation because of the snow. Their flights got canceled and they couldn’t fly in to the city, so we had to make sure we had rooms for them in two days.” He explained himself.

“That’s alright.” Koush said.  
“How bad is it right now though? Do you think we’d be able to call a cab to get home?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t looked outside yet.” Yaku said. 

Since you could only see out the glass doors in the front from the lobby, it didn’t help that the canopy over the door kept them from seeing if there was any snow on the ground.

“Let’s look.” He said, and Koushi picked up Shouyou after he’d finished his food and they went to the front door. 

When they got there, the ground was clear; under the canopy. The roads and sidewalks were covered in almost half a foot of snow with more coming down.

“Oh no.” Koushi said.  
“What are we going to do...?” He groaned, holding Shouyou tightly.

“I don’t think it’s safe to leave ma’am.” Koushi and Yaku heard someone say behind them.

One of the hotel employees seemed to be talking to a lady that was trying to leave.

“There’s a lot of snow out there right now ma’am, but I can try and get you a room for the night.” He said, trying to convince the what seemed to be, angry women to not leave. 

“I don’t want to stay. I need to be home.” She said.

Yaku then turned to Koushi.

“That’ll probably be the same thing for you guys. It’s to dangerous to leave right now, so you should probably stay the night. It’s free.” He said.

Koushi seemed hesitant, but knew it be the safest thing for them. It wasn’t worth getting caught in the storm.

He let out a sigh.  
“Okay. Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem. I wouldn’t want anyone getting stuck in the snow.” He said, and walked behind the front desk to set up their room. 

“Here’s your key card.” Yaku said,   
“Please let me know if there’s anything you need that I can help with. I’m sorry again for the inconvenience.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not like you can control the weather.” Koushi said.  
“I’m very thankful for your kindness.” 

“You’re welcome.” Yaku smiled.

“Excuse me, Yaku-San. There’s a lady who wanted to speak with you.” One of the employees said.

“I’ll be right there.” He answered.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to work. Thank you again.” Koushi said, before leaving to go to their room. 

 

➖

 

“Where’s papa?” Shouyou asked as Koushi undressed Shouyou so they could go to bed. Neither of them had clothes to sleep in, but robes would do just fine.

“He’s at home. It’s just you and me tonight. Isn’t it nice.” Koushi said, admiring the room. Once again thinking about how beautiful the entire hotel was.

Shouyou nodded, but still seemed upset that Daichi wasn’t with them. 

Koushi had texted him on their way up to the room, telling him that they’d be staying the night and that they were safe. He told Daichi he’d call him once they were situated.

“Well, how about we call papa once we’re ready for bed, then watch a movie before we sleep.” 

Shouyou nodded in agreement as Koushi tried getting the large robe wrapped around his small body. It was very baggy on little Shouyou, but it would work for the night.

Koushi then sat down on the bed, where Shouyou crawled into his lap, then called Daichi.

“Hey, Koushi.” He answered.

“Papa!” Shouyou exclaimed when he heard Daichi’s voice.

“Hey, kiddo. Are you having fun tonight?” He asked.

Shouyou nodded against Koushi chest, then let out a yawn before snuggling his mama.

“Someone sounds tired. You get some rest now, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow when you get home.” Daichi said.

Shouyou then said goodbye and let Koushi tuck him in while Koushi laid next to him and talked to Daichi.

“So how was it today? The guy sounds pretty nice from what I’ve heard.” 

“He really is. He even said we could have the ceremony there in the new green house they have. He even said the only thing we have to do is write a review on it.”

“Meaning?” 

“He’s paying for everything. He said it’s on them.” Koushi said.

“Are you serious? That’s insane!” 

“I know! But he insisted! Location, catering, rooms. All we have to do is give a review. Obviously a good one, but I still can’t believe this!” 

Daichi was silent on the other side of the phone for a couple seconds. 

“Daichi?”

“I love you.” 

‘That came out of no where.’ Koushi thought.

“I love you too.” Koushi replied.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married in just over a month.” 

“I know. I still can’t wrap my brain around it.” 

“It’s going to be amazing.” 

“I’m really excited for this. For us.” 

Koushi and Daichi had been together since highschool, so this was a big step on their journey through their relationship.

“What do you think... we’ll do after?” Daichi asked.

“What do you mean? After the wedding?”

“Yeah. I mean... isn’t there anything you want to do after we get married? Anything we want to change or do something new?” 

“Well... what kind of things can we do?” Koushi asked, confused as to where this was all coming from.  
“I mean, we still have Shouyou you know. And you know the whole hybrid situation with his growing and everything. I don’t even know if he could go to school anytime soon... or ever...” 

“I was just thinking... once we’re married and since we already have Shouyou, if the next step is... to move.” 

“Move?” 

“You know, just somewhere, different. A house instead of an apartment. Somewhere that Shouyou can play and where we won’t have to worry about someone saying something about him. We could live a more peaceful life outside the city. You know?” 

Koushi wondered how long Daichi had been thinking about all of that. It really surprised him. It also excited Koushi more to know that Daichi wanted more to their marriage and relationship. That he felt ready for that next step.

“Yeah.” Koushi said.  
“That sounds nice. I think we’d enjoy that. But, maybe we’ll talk about it more a little after the wedding. Just to give us some time.” 

“Of course. I mean. The wedding will be here before we know it and there’s still so much to do.” 

“I know. April 14th. Almost there.” Koushi said.

“It’s going to be amazing.” 

 

Koushi and Daichi talked for a little bit longer before Koushi decided it was time to get some sleep. So they said their good nights and said goodbye.

‘Soon’ Koushi thought.  
‘Very soon’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s really choppy. I didn’t have a lot of writing time this week because I had an Endoscopy on Wednesday’s and family over yesterday.
> 
> I almost forget to post as well XD whoops

The big day was almost there! Friends and family were started to come into town and help set up for the wedding. 

With just one day left, everyone was rushing to help finish what was left before the rehearsal dinner.

The hotel had a bunch of staff helping set up and get the green house area ready, making sure the decorations were up everything was working perfectly.

Koushi and Daichi were supervising everything while they greeted the guests as they arrived and checked into the hotel.

“This is so exciting.” Koushi said, radiating joy with a little nervousness.

“Me too.”Daichi said, wrapping his arm around Koushi and kissing his temple.  
“Everything is coming together so nicely.” 

“I’m so glad we were able to do it here. And there’s so much help.” 

They watched as the employees all worked quick and efficiently with orders given by Yaku.

Koushi and Daichi explained what they wanted and how everything would be set up, and Yaku took care of the rest. 

“I’ll be right back.” Koushi said, walking away from Daichi and out of the room.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“To call Tooru. See how Shouyou’s doing.” 

“Okay. I’ll be in the lobby greeting people.” Daichi said, and the two parted ways.

When Koushi got up to the room he was staying in for the night, he pulled out his phone and called Tooru.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, it’s Koushi. I was just calling to check on Shouyou and see how he’s doing?” 

Shouyou was staying the night with Tooru so he wouldn’t have to be dragged around while they were setting up. At least, that’s what Koushi said.

In all honesty, that wasn’t the reason.

“He’s doing alright. They just finished having a snack and are outside with Hajime right now. Oh, I also hung up their clothes for tomorrow and will be dressed before we get there.” Tooru informed him.

“Thank you again, Tooru. I’m glad he has somewhere to stay for the night. There’s something I have to discuss with some particular family members. I would rather Shouyou not be here for that.” Koush said.

“You mean?” 

“My grandparents. I invited them... but they don’t exactly approve of the whole... hybrid thing. They don’t really know that we have Shouyou. I’m planning on telling them tonight and I’d just rather not have Shouyou here while I do it.” He explained.

“I see. Well I’m glad I could help with that. But do you really want to discuss it the night before your wedding?” Tooru asked

Koushi sighed.

“No... but it needs to be done. They need to know... and if they don’t like it, they can leave. I don’t care. But they need to know so they’re not confused when they see him and the other hybrids there.” 

“I get it. The only people who know about Tobio are mine and Hajime’s parents and my sibling. I asked them not to tell our grandparents because that generation really seems to be against them.” Tooru said.

“It’s gonna be hard...” Koushi groaned.  
“But I still have to do it. At least my parents and Daichi will be with me when I tell them.” 

“What about his grandparents?” 

“He only has a grandmother from his dad’s side and grandfather from his mother’s side, and his grandfather is too sick to travel and his grandmother lives in another country and couldn’t come.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry about that.” 

“He doesn’t seem to mind. Less people we have to tell about Shouyou.” 

“At least there’s that.” Tooru said.

“Well, I guess I better get it over with. I’ll try and call before Shouyou goes to bed to say goodnight.” 

“Alright, I’ll let him know. Good luck tonight. Sounds like you’ll need it.” 

“Thanks. I just hope it all goes well.” 

 

➖

 

“Koushi, sweetheart, it’s wonderful to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too grandmother.” Koushi said while being embraced by the elder lady.

“Wonderful to see you too, young man.” Koushi’s grandfather said to Daichi.

“I’m glad to see you’re both doing well.” He replied.

Both sets of Koushi’s grandparents we’re greeted by him, Daichi, and both their parents. 

They then gave them a little tour of the hotel and where everything would be and where they’d be staying. All the guests and families were staying on the fifth floor, which was reserved just for them, thanks to Yaku.

After they dropped their suitcases off at their rooms, they ventured back to the ballroom where everything was finished being decorated, so they could begin the rehearsal.

About an hour later it all went by pretty smoothly and easy, but Koushi couldn’t seem to push aside the terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he thought about still having to tell his grandparents about Shouyou.

“Hey. You alright?” Daichi asked as they had just finished wrapping up and were on their way to dinner, which was to be had in the hotel’s restaurant.

“I think so.” He answered, letting out a breath.

“I’ll be right there with you. I won’t leave your side. I’ll tell them if you want.” Daichi offered.

“No... they’re my grandparents. They’d be even more upset if it wasn’t me who told them.”

“Well you can take as much time as you need.” Daichi said, kissing the top of Koushi’s head as they walked behind the crowd on the way to dinner.  
“Just make sure you eat something before you tell them. You haven’t had much food today, have you?” Daichi asked, thinking back through the day and not recalling any of the times he saw Koushi eat.

“I ate a little bit. I just can’t stomach anything right now.” He said, leaning into Daichi when he wrapped his arm around Koushi.

“Well you don’t need to be feeling light headed on the alter tomorrow, so please make sure you eat. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Koushi answered, and the two went over and filled up their plates at the buffet before sitting down at a large table with the parents and grandparents, who were chatting amongst eachother.

“The service here is wonderful.” Koushi grandmother on his fathers side said. The nicer of the grandmothers. 

His mothers parents were the stricter, close minded ones he was most worried about telling.

“It really is.” Daichi’s mother replied.

“What an amazing location, dear.” Koushi’s mother said.

“It really has been working out very nicely here. We got really lucky.” Daichi said, giving Koushi a loving look, but it was returned with an expression of worry.

“You looked distressed. Is something wrong dear?” Koushi’s other grandmother asked. The one he could only refer to as grandmother, while the one on his fathers side was grannie. 

“Um... I have something to tell you all.” Koushi said, so both his and Daichi’s parents settled down, knowing what he was going to tell them, and were ready to defend him if they didn’t like what he was going to say.

“Koushi, wouldn’t you rather wait-“ 

“No.” Koushi said, cutting off Daichi’s question.  
“I need to tell them.” 

“Tell who?” His grandmother asked, seeming to get annoyed by the mystery.

“We have a son.” 

 

No one said anything for a couple of moments, as the four elders shared confused glances with eachother and observed how Koushi and Daichi’s parents weren’t as surprised as them.

“Well. Why haven’t you said anything before? And how did this happen? Did you adopt? And before you got married? Who else knows?” 

“This is something we should’ve known the moment it happened.” 

“Is that why you been acting this way since we got here?”

“A son? Did anyone else know?” 

The questions were overwhelming, but Koushi knew it had to happen.

“They chose to have a son. It isn’t up to you to decide.” Koushi’s father said to the elders who were firing off questions left and right.

“That’s not the only thing.” Koushi said, keeping his gaze down, like he felt ashamed of something he shouldn’t care about. That his grandparents opinion of him and Daichi’s choices didn’t matter.

“He’s a hybrid.” 

The table was silent again. But it was different. You could practically feel the energy change from curious to hostile.

They seemed to wonder why they hadn’t told them about their son before, but now that Koushi announced that their son was a hybrid, it was completely different now. 

“A hybrid? You’re calling one of those creatures your son?”

“Yes. I am. Shouyou’s my son. Our son.” Koushi answered.

“It has a name?” His grandfather asked with a disgusted tone.

“He’s still a child.” Daichi’s mother chimed in to their defense, even though none of their parents had met Shouyou yet.

“Did you know?” His grandfather asked, then scanned around the table to see the others reactions.  
“Did you all know?” 

“They didn’t want to say anything because they knew how you’d react like this.” Koushi’s mother said.

“The way you’re supposed to when you learn your grandson is keeping a horrid creature as a child?” 

“He’s not a creature!” Daichi said loudly.

“Those things are filthy and are ruining society with their presence.” Koushi’s grandfather said.

“You haven’t even met him yet. None of us have.” Daichi’s mother said.  
“You can’t make judgment calls before you even see him.” 

“I don’t want that thing anywhere near me.” 

The arguing continued between everyone except Koushi, who felt guilty for even bringing it up, even though he shouldn’t.

He shouldn’t feel ashamed for having Shouyou. But he did. They were starting to make him feel like he wasn’t supposed to have Shouyou. At all.

It was too much. Koushi couldn’t handle it anymore. He shouldn’t have said anything. He shouldn’t have invited. He shouldn’t have excepted to them to even begin to understand how happy Shouyou made him.

In an instant, Koushi pushes his chair back and left the room in tears, listening to their arguing pick up and more of the guests started to chime in on the conversation.

Koushi didn’t care. He pushed passed those who tried to ask if he was alright and ignore the others who were calling for him. He went to the closest elevator and got in, which was luckily empty. 

He pressed the button to the floor his room was on and waited as it slowly made its way up. 

It was more of a normal thing to hear people say harsh things about hybrids and having to deal with those people in public with Shouyou. But it was different now. Because that was his family. He wanted them all to love Shouyou the way he does. 

Why did it have to be this way? 

When the elevator got to his floor, he stepped out and used his shirt sleeve to wipe his eyes.

Then, instead of going to his room, he walked to the middle of the hall, where a small lounge and balcony were. He opened the door and stepped outside, feeling a small amount of relief when the cool air hit his face.

He walked towards the edge and looked out at the city. He had a master suite for the wedding, which was closer to the top levels of the hotel, so the view was amazing. You could see lights everywhere and hear the sounds of the city, which helped relax him a little. To get tonight off his mind. 

He sat on some of the patio furniture and rested his head against the back of the couch he was sitting on. It was cold, but worth it.

Anything to keep him from thinking about the things his grandparents had said about Shouyou.

Speaking of the the ball of sunshine in Koushi’s life, his phone started to ring, and evening though he didn’t feel like answering any calls, he felt obligated to look and saw it was from Tooru.

He then remembered he said he’d call to say goodnight to Shouyou before he went to bed.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Shouyou wanted to say goodnight. Are you busy?” Tooru asked.

Koushi was silent, then burst into tears, crying over the phone. 

“Are you alright? Is everything okay?” Tooru asked with concern in his voice.

Koushi took a moment pull himself together before answering.

“Sorry... tonight’s just been hard.” Koushi said, sniffling and wiping his eyes again. 

“Did you tell them?” Tooru asked.

“Yeah... I did.” 

“I’m sorry... I’m guessing it didn’t go well.”

“Not at all.” Koushi tried to chuckle.  
“I don’t really know what I’m going to do tomorrow.” 

“What do you mean?” Tooru asked with a bit of worry in his tone.

“I mean... are they going to leave? Or do the still want to even come to the wedding?... do they hate me?” 

“That doesn’t matter!” Tooru exclaimed.   
“They don’t matter anymore! If they don’t approve of your decision, then forget about them. Don’t you love Shouyou?” 

“Yes I do, but-“

“Then that’s what matters. This kid is your everything. If they don’t like him, they can leave. Shouyou is your now. That’s who matters. Not them and their opinions.” 

Koushi listened, then didn’t reply. After a moment of silence, he burst into tears again. He cried into the phone while Tooru stayed quiet on the other side, sending comforting thoughts to his friend who was struggling.

“I want to see him.” Koushi said, and Tooru didn’t need anymore explanation.

 

➖

 

After Koushi had hung up with Tooru, he stayed on the balcony trying to collect himself so he could get ready for tomorrow, but it was a lot harder than it sounded. 

He didn’t realize how long he’d been sitting there, until he heard the door open behind him. Koushi didn’t turn around though. He just wanted to sit alone for a little while longer, until something warm was placed in his lap from someone from behind.

He was a little startled before he recognized the bright orange hair peaking out from the blanket the little boy was wrapped it. It was Shouyou.

“You needed him.” 

It was Tooru who said that, and the one who brought Shouyou to Koushi, who immediately wrapped his arms around his son, who was apparently sleeping in the blanket he was wrapped him.

“Thank you.” Koushi whispered to Tooru as he burried his face in Shouyou’s hair.

Tooru smiled and rubbed Koushi’s shoulder as a response, giving him some time to embrace Shouyou before speaking again.

“Daichi and your parents are waiting for you. They’ve been standing in the hallway for a while.” Tooru said, turning around to see Daichi and both sets of their parents in the hallway with worried expressions on their faces.

“They’re worried about you. You’ll also get sick if you sit out here for too long.” Tooru said, feeling the chilling breeze hit his face and making him shiver

“I know... I just don’t want to see anyone..” Koushi said.

“It’ll be okay. Shouyou’s here. Everything will be okay.” 

 

A few minutes later, Tooru finally convinced Koushi to come inside, where Daichi was quick to embrace him and Shouyou, who was still asleep in Koushi’s arms.

“We told them that they don’t have to stay if they do not wish. And if they do, they have to apologize for their behavior.” Koushi’s mother told him.

“Thanks.” He smiled softly, but he was still distraut over the whole situation.

“So, this is Shouyou.” She asked, peaking into the fuzzy blanket to see Shouyou’s sleeping face. 

“He’s precious.” Daichi’s mother said. 

“He really is. He’s so small.” Koushi’s father said.

“He means everything to us.” Daichi said, wrapping his arm around Koushi.

“We should put him to bed.” Koushi said.

“Okay. You get some rest too, dear. Don’t worry about anything else. We won’t let them ruin your wedding.” His mother said.

“Thanks, mom.” He said, then everyone parted ways to their rooms and Tooru had gone back home.

Once back in their room Daichi closed the door and walked over to the window to close the curtains.

“Are you alright?” He asked Koushi, who laid down on the bed while cuddling Shouyou.

“I will be. Now that he’s here.” He replied.

“I’m sorry about tonight.” 

“It’s not your fault. I just wish they accepted him. They didn’t even get to know him yet.” 

“Well, tomorrow’s a new day. Everything will be better tomorrow. Let’s just sleep for now.”

“Okay. Thank you, Daichi.” 

Daichi smiled and kissed Koushi’s forehead.  
“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lololol stress has kept me from writing XD 
> 
> Also so our WiFi isn’t running while we’re asleep, it goes out a 10:30 so before I go to bed I listen to music so I have to do that before the internet turns off so I don’t write at night as much.
> 
> I need to write during the day more.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Grandma and grandpa are Koushi’s dad’s parents. Grandmother and grandfather are his mothers parents

The scene was spectacular. The music was beautiful. The seats were full of friends and family. The moment was perfect.

The wedding between Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi, was amazing. 

 

➖Last Night➖

 

After Koushi had come inside and was greeted with Daichi and both their parents, he was still worried about the next day. Even after his attempt of falling asleep.

That morning, he woke up early after an almost sleepless night. It wasn’t all that bad though. He had his two favorite people with him the whole time.

“Mama?” 

Shouyou sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked around the room with a confused expression on his face.

“Hi, Shouyou. We’re at the hotel. The wedding is today.” Koushi explained. Well, attempted to. 

Shouyou was very smart and caught on quickly, but explaining what a wedding is can still be difficult for any small child to understand. 

“Did you sleep okay?” He asked.

Shouyou nodded and yawned before snuggling into Koushi’s chest again. 

Koushi smiled. Shouyou was precious to him.

“Good morning.” 

Koushi and Shouyou looked up to see Daichi emerging from the bathroom, dressed in causal clothes, since the ceremony wasn’t until the evening.

“Did you sleep okay?” He asked, leaning over to give Koushi a kiss. 

“A little.” Koushi admitted, since he would be shown on his face even if he said he did get sleep.

“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Daichi said. 

“It’s not your fault. I just wish it didn’t have to be like this.” 

“It doesn’t have to be. They’re not welcome if they can’t apologize and give him a chance.” 

“That’s not just it... I mean... I wish things didn’t have to be this way. That hybrids were accepted. That they weren’t looked at the way my grandparents see them.” Koushi said, holding onto Shouyou, who was still too sleepy to understand what was going on. 

“I know.” Daichi said, sitting next to Koushi,  
“I do too.”

Shouyou looked up at his parents and snuggled between them, feeling the uneasiness in the atmosphere and let out a small whine.

“It’s okay, Shouyou. Everything’s alright.” Daichi said, comforting his son.   
“How about we go downstairs and get some breakfast.” 

Koushi wasn’t opposed to the idea, considering he didn’t even touch his dinner last night and didn’t want to feel light headed for the wedding.

So the three got up and ventured downstairs to the buffet. When they got there, they were hit with amazing smells that filled the room. 

“Are you hungry, Shouyou?” Daichi asked amused when he saw Shouyou’s perkiness when he smelled the food. 

Daichi took Shouyou from Koushi and held him in the crook of his arm while Shouyou latched onto Daichi’s right shoulder.

“I’ll make me and Shouyou a plate, while you go find some high protein foods for the day.” Daichi recommended, knowing Koushi was going to need the energy for their stressful day.

Once he had gotten his breakfast, he decided to find a table while he waited for Daichi and Shouyou. 

Koushi passed by a few of his guests that were already up and were eating breakfast, who congratulated him and asked how he was doing. 

That brought his spirited up a little bit, but he wanted to find a table in a more secluded space for him to enjoy his breakfast with just Daichi and Shouyou. 

He got lucky and managed to find an empty table near the corner of the room, away from the buffet line where it was much quieter. 

It was still pretty early, so not too many people were up yet which was another thing Koushi was thankful for.

He then sat down and decided to start eating while he waited for Daichi and Shouyou, knowing they didn’t have too much time to eat.

Finally when Daichi and Shouyou came over, Shouyou looked very eager to eat the delicious food that Daichi had gotten him.

“Tooru texted me a minute ago. He said they would be leaving and should be here a little bit later to watch Shouyou.” Daichi said. 

Shouyou was supposed to be spending the day with Tobio at his house before the wedding, but last night kind of changed those plans. So now, Tooru, Hajime, and Tobio would be coming earlier to help out and watch Shouyou. 

“I should apologize to him...” Koushi said.

“He won’t want to hear it. He knew bringing Shouyou here was the best thing he could do. He said that you should not worry about it at all.” Daichi told Koushi.  
“Besides, we get to spend a little more time with him before the wedding.” 

Koushi smiled softly as he watched Shouyou eat his breakfast with much enjoyment from where he was sitting on Daichi’s lap.

“I guess so. I just feel bad for causing a scene.” Koushi admitted.

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

Daichi and Koushi turned their heads to the side and saw Koushi’s parents standing near their table.

“Your grandparents had no right to say the things they did. They were in the wrong. Not you.” His mother said.

“I know... I just wish things were different.” He sighed. 

“Me too.” His mother said.

“Papa.” Shouyou said, leaning into Daichi’s arm and giving him a confused look.

“Oh. Shouyou, this is your grandma and grandpa.” Daichi said, explaining who the strange people were to Shouyou.

“Hey there.” Koushi’s mother said, giving Shouyou a little wave.

That didn’t matter though. Because Shouyou didn’t know what a grandma or grandpa was. 

“They’re mama’s parents.” Daichi said.

“Here.” Koushi said, standing up and holding out his arms to take Shouyou.   
“Can you say hi?” 

Shouyou was nervous and held tightly onto Koushi instead.

“He’s just a little shy to new people.” He explained.

“I’m glad we got to meet you for the first time.” She said. 

“I’m sorry we haven’t brought him by sooner. I wasn’t sure if traveling that far with him so soon was a good idea.” Koushi explained, even though he knew his parents already understood. 

“We’re still very happy for both of you.” Koushi’s dad said. 

They were joined by Daichi’s parents soon after and they all eventually sat down and had breakfast together before everyone had to start getting ready. 

“Well, Tooru should be getting here soon to watch Shouyou, so we should go get ready.” Daichi said, and left their parents to finish their breakfast.

“Tooru said he’s just pulling in. I’ll go take Shouyou to him if you’d like to meet up with Yaku.” Daichi offered.

“It’s alright. I can take him to Tooru. If you want, you can go ahead and get ready. We shouldn’t see eachother before anyway.” Koushi said.

“Okay.” Daichi said, leaning over to kiss Koushi’s forehead.  
“I’ll see you later then.” He smiled.

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Koushi watched Daichi walk away before he made his way towards the lobby to give Shouyou to Tooru.

“Koushi-Kun.” 

Koushi knew that voice, and didn’t want to turn around and face them. He was still angry from the previous night.

“Koushi, please. We want to apologize.” He heard his grandmother plea.

“I don’t care. What me and Daichi do with our lives is none of your concern.” Koushi said.

“We understand. We made a mistake. Please understand.” His other grandmother said. His grandma.

“Why would I understand. You haven’t even met him yet and you decided to judge him.” Koushi didn’t even want them there anymore. He knew he never should’ve invited them. 

“Koushi, we didn’t-“

“Kou-Chan!” 

Tooru.

Tooru, Hajime, and Tobio were walking up to Koushi with confused looks when they saw four elders standing behind him. 

“Who’s this?” Tooru asked, having a pretty good idea of who they were.

“Nobody. They’re just leaving.” Koushi said, walking towards Tooru and his family with Shouyou, ignoring his grandparents pleas.

“Koushi, please. We want to apologize. We didn’t mean what we said.” His grandfather said.

“You meant exactly what you said. There’s no changing your minds.” Koushi said, feeling like he had to be on comeplete defense mode.

He had Shouyou with him and he didn’t want his child to be around anymore people who felt like he was a disgrace to society.

“Koushi.” Tooru said, standing next to his friend with Tobio holding onto him, still looking like he wasn’t quite awake yet.  
He was silently signaling Koushi to listen. 

“Koushi, there’s no way we deserve to be forgiven so easily. But please, we will do anything.” His grandma pleaded.

Koushi looked over to Hajime and Tooru, then to Shouyou, who was confused by who those people were, before deciding to do something. He let out a sigh.

“I am not going to forgive you so easily for how you not only talked about hybrids, but my son. Your great-grandson. But... if... if you can give them... him... a chance... then you may still come.” He said, and his grandparents faced filled with relief and excitement.

“But, you may not be around any of the hybrids without their parents. You will not speak to or come near Shouyou without me.” He said in a very stern voice. He had never once said anything that wasn’t with complete respect to his grandparents before, but Shouyou was his child, and as his parent he would stick up him and not let him be shamed by his grandparents because they didn’t believe that Shouyou deserved to be treated like a human. 

“We understand. Thank you, Koushi. We are still very sorry.” They said.

“May we... introduce ourselves?” His grandmother asked, hoping she wasn’t overstepping her bounds.

Koushi took a moment to consider it. He turned to Tooru and Hajime to see if they had any input on the situation, before he decided to let them. 

“Fine.” He said, still short with them, but have them the benefit of the doubt. For now. 

 

After they’d say hello to Shouyou, he seemed to be interested in them and was very friendly to them, which Koushi was thankful for. Maybe him showing that friendliness would help show them that hybrids were just like any other small child.

“I think I should get ready.” Koushi said, knowing that there was still a lot to do before the wedding. 

“Okay, dear. We’ll leave you to it.” His grandmother said. 

They said the farewells as they left to get ready as well, after apologizing again. 

Koushi then turned to Tooru and Hajime to give Shouyou to them. 

“That was very considerate, Koushi.” Hajime said, taking Shouyou from his arms. 

“Maybe... they’ll accept him if they know him. I gotta give them a chance.” He said, his voice still sounding doubtful.

“We’ll be here to support you. And watch Shouyou.” Tooru said. 

“Thank you, guys.” He smiled.

“Now go get ready. You don’t want to be late to your own wedding.” Tooru smirked.

 

➖Present➖

 

Koushi was sitting at his table with Daichi and Shouyou in his lap after the ceremony. Dinner was being served now so everyone was sitting and enjoying themselves now.

He was thinking about the days earlier events that happened with his grandparents.

Of course, they wouldn’t change in a day, but he was happy to see them making an effort to show them respect for their choices. 

They weren’t terrible people, Koushi just wished society hadn’t scared people into believing hybrids were awful creatures. 

But, everyone seemed happy. Friends, family, the children. Everything was wonderful. 

“Koushi.”

Koushi was pulled out of the bliss of his wedding when he heard his name being called.

It was his grandma and grandpa.

“We’d like to apologize. Here.” His grandma handed Koushi a small envelope.

“What’s this?” He asked, gaining Daichi’s attention from beside him.

“We feel terrible about last night and... we just hope this can help make up for it.” 

Koushi had a skeptical look on his face, but opened the envelope anyway. 

He was surprised by what he found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler kind of chapter as a build up! 
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, Tim Bergling AKA Avicii, died yesterday and I wanted to cry :( 
> 
>  
> 
> Next weeks chapter will be posted on Friday because that Saturday I will have no service.

“These pictures came out great!” Koushi exclaimed, going through the wedding pictures that had just been developed.

“I really like that one.” Daichi said, pointing to the one where he Koushi were at the alter, right before they said their ‘I do’s.

“We should use that one for our review.” He said.

“You’re right. I think it’ll work great.” Koushi agreed. 

“Ooh.” Shouyou said, looking through the other pictures from the wedding. 

“Tobio!” He exclaimed when he found a picture that was taken of Tooru, Hajime, and Tobio all together.

“You’re right, that is Tobio.” Koushi praised.  
“We should give them a copy of this one, it’s a really nice photo.” 

“Tobio... Tooru-San... Hajime-San.” Shouyou said, pointing to each of them when he said their name.

“Good job!” Koushi said, ruffling Shouyou’s hair as the small boy giggled.

“His speech has gotten a lot better recently.” Daichi said. 

“Asahi said that they’d start picking up on things more after a certain ammount of time. He’s going to start picking up on more of these things now.” Koushi explained.

“Oh, I see. Have you talked about it with Asahi recently?” 

“A little bit. We usually just go for speech because he has so many appointments afterwards, so we don’t end up talking much.”

“Okay, because he wanted to discuss something with you. He talked a little bit about it at the wedding but I just assumed he would’ve said something to you the next time you saw him. I didn’t say anything because after the wedding was going to be a little stressful.” Daichi said, but Koushi could hear that he was hinting at something. Something Koushi had been skillfully avoiding for almost a week. 

“Daichi... I still don’t know what I should do about it though. It just seems like too much. Or like there’s more behind it then what we’re seeing.”

“I understand, but we have to decide sooner than later. They’ll wonder why we haven’t said anything if we don’t get back to them.” 

“But Daichi, don’t you feel like they’re... I don’t know...” Koushi didn’t even know how to express himself. He didn’t know if he should say that he felt like his grandparents had a reason behind their gift that wasn’t something good. 

“You feel like they’re doing something devious?” Daichi asked, knowing what was on his husbands mind.

“I mean... there’s no way someone could change in a day. And the trip... it’s for two. Are they trying to separate us from Shouyou so they can call for someone to come get him while we’re gone and we won’t be able to get him back because they would’ve already taken him someplace we can never see him again?” Koushi was very worked up over this. Daichi found it... amusing, and a smile was plastered across his face as he let out a small chuckle.

“Is that where your mind first goes?” He asked.

“Taken?” Shouyou asked, looking up at his parents. The young boy was obviously confused by Koushi long winded rant. 

“There’s not going to be any taking.” Daichi said, rubbing Shouyou’s shoulder from where he stood behind the couch.

“Don’t worry, Koushi. I think it’s just their way of apologizing. They probably heard we hadn’t planned a honey moon, so they did for us.” 

“I know... but it’s so far.” 

“It’s just to France. And only for a few days.” Daichi said.

“But that so far from Shouyou. We haven’t left him that long before. And it’s so far away for so long-“

“Koushi, it’ll be fine.” Daichi said, leaning over the couch to wrap his arm around Koushi.

“Just think about it. And if you’d like, we can just take Shouyou with us. But we haven’t had a vacation in a long time. We could both use it. And we haven’t talked about a honey moon, so why don’t we just take them up on their offer. It’s their way of apologizing for the other night.” 

“... okay. I’ll... I’ll think about it.” Koushi finally said. 

“Great.” Daichi said, leaning over to kiss Koushi forehead.  
“I’m glad you’ll think about.” 

Koushi smiled at Daichi, then looked down to see Shouyou still going through the pictures laid out on the couch cushions, trying to name everyone in the pictures. 

“Well, I’m going to start dinner.” Daichi said, walking away from the two, feeling relieved that they had that talk, because after what happened at the wedding, Daichi wanted nothing more than to just leave town for a couple days. 

 

➖After the wedding➖

 

The wedding was coming to an end, and guests began to retire to their homes or rooms, while staff cleaned up and cleared out the room. 

Daichi was standing outside the rooms against the wall, saying goodbye or goodnight if they were staying at the hotel. 

Eventually, Koushi came out into the hall with Shouyou in his arms. 

“Is Mr.Sleepyhead tired?” Daichi asked when he saw Shouyou resting his head on Koushi’s shoulder. 

Shouyou rubbed his eyes and nodded. 

“I was going to take him upstairs and-“ 

“Daichi, dear!” 

They both turned around to see Daichi’s parents coming up to them. 

“I’ll meet you upstairs.” Koushi smiled, leaving Daichi with his parents.

“Hey, mom. Dad. Did you enjoy the wedding?” He asked.

“It was lovely dear. Your uncle was very sorry he couldn’t be here to see your wedding. I’m sure he wouldn’t enjoyed it very much.” His mother said, while Daichi was internally rolling his eyes, knowing exactly how his uncle was. But he was glad. He didn’t want his deadbeat uncle being there in the first place.

“He did tell us to give this to you though.” She said, handing him a letter.  
“He’ll be moving out soon, so he said he wanted to meet up with you sometime.” 

Daichi was very confused. Him and his uncle hated eachother. Why would he now want to meet up all of a sudden once he’d gotten married?

“He’s really changed over the past couple of years.” His dad said.

“That’s nice.” Daichi replied, keeping it short, because he didn’t feel like telling his parents his true thoughts. How he was actually thinking it was about time he did something with his life. 

“So when do you think you can meet with him?” His mother asked.

“Um... everything’s kind of busy right now. You know, with the wedding and everything. I don’t really have an answer right now. I would also have to talk to Koushi and-“

“Oh yes, we understand.” She said.

‘Do you really?’ Daichi questioned in his head. 

“We just want to let him know when you’ll be available.” 

“Okay. I’ll let you know when I can.”

 

➖Present➖

 

That’s what happened just a week ago after the wedding and Daichi has yet to have said a word to Koushi.

Koushi had met his uncle. When Koushi came over for dinner and his uncle made snide and rude comments about both of them dating eachother, but not enough to have his parents tell him to stop. 

Koushi claims he doesn’t mind, but Daichi knows him better than that, and now that he does. So Daichi wanted to keep Koushi away from him just as much as he tried avoiding him.

And now, he also wanted to keep Shouyou away from him. 

Was he afraid his uncle would try to hurt any of them? No. But there’s more than one way to hurt a person, and he was afraid he’d do that with his words.

So right now, he’s been trying to ignore it all. He’s also waiting for the call. He told his parents that his uncle should call him, hoping that meant he wouldn’t put in any effort and forget about it.

But Daichi’s still anxious that he’ll call and want to meet up. So Daichi’s just been hoping to convince Koushi to take up his grandparents offer and go to France with Daichi.

He tried being discreet about it, but he really did want Shouyou to come with them if they went. Not wanting to leave him, even with Tooru for that long. But he didn’t want to worry Koushi and make him more against going. 

All in all, he just wanted them all to go on a much needed vacation. And after receiving the gift from Koushi’s grandparents, it was now a possiblity of them actually going somewhere. Leaving Japan for a little while to clear their heads.

Daichi kept quiet about his uncle though. Not speaking one word of it to Koushi. He hated to be so secretive, but he needed to be. He had a feeling he wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near his uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	90. Chapter 90

“Mama!” Shouyou exclaimed, pointing out the large class window at all the airplanes flying in and out. 

“Aren’t they cool? We’re going to be riding one soon. Just a couple more minutes.” Koushi said.

The three of them were waiting for their flight to France that Koushi had decided they should go on. Well, right now, it was just him and Shouyou waiting on Daichi, who was buying snacks and activities for the plane ride. 

“Papa should hurry up if he wants to make it in time. That’s the plane we’ll be getting on.” Koushi said, pointing to the airplane near the window that they’d be boarding in a matter of minutes.

“Papa!” Shouyou called out, to Daichi.

“Papa’s right here.” Daichi said, finally walking up to Koushi and Shouyou with a bag of the items he just purchased.

“And just in time.” Koushi smiled, standing up from his seat.   
“They just announced that we are boarding.” He pointed to the screen that showed that their flight was ready. 

“Well, let’s go.” Daichi said, grabbing his suitcase and picking up Shouyou while Koushi grabbed his suitcase.

“Remember to keep your sweater on, okay?” Daichi said quietly to Shouyou as they walked towards the plane. 

Shouyou nodded in response and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and rested against his shoulder. Daichi was actually surprised Shouyou had stayed awake as long as he did.

Their flight was at 5am, so they got up really early to get there on time. Shouyou of cours slept in the car, but that he stayed awake waiting for their flight surprised Daichi.

“Here we go.” Koushi said.  
“Are you excited?” He asked Shouyou, who was dozing off.

“Yes.” He said sleepily but with a smile. 

Koushi smiled back, then leaned forward to pull the hood of his sweater closer to his face. 

They had decided to go on the trip, but take Shouyou with them. The only thing was that hybrids are diffcult to get onto flights, so they had to be very careful. 

The explained to Shouyou in small words that he had to keep his sweater on until they said he could take it off. 

At certain airports, hybrids are banned, while others treat them as if they are really animals. So Koushi and Daichi had to make sure he wasn’t seen.

Once they’d successfully made it onto the plane, they put their luggage away and took their seats. 

“I think we’re doing good.” Daichi whispered to Koushi when they sat down. They got lucky enough to have the three seats by the window instead of being in the middle isle. 

“So far. Maybe he’ll sleep the whole time until we get there.” 

“Well we do have that connecting flight for a couple hours before we get there. It’s going to be at one of the airports that is against hybrids.” Daichi said. 

“I know... I mean... it’ll be night, but what are we going to do for that long ifhe awake?” Koushi asked, thinking about what could possibly happen if anyone saw.

“Calm down.” Daich said, watching the look of worry wash over Koushi’s face.  
“It’ll be alright. We’re both here and we won’t let anything happen to him.” 

Koushi gave Daichi a small smile, trying not to worry too much, but that was kind of hard. He let the announcement of the plane getting ready to depart, distract him. 

They got into their seats and prepared for their vacation. Which they hoped, everything would be okay.

 

➖

 

“Did you have fun, Shouyou?” Koushi asked as the walked off the plane.

“We fly!” Shouyou exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. 

“At least he wasn’t scared.” Daichi said, thinking back to the other kid on the plane that screamed when they took off. 

“I’m not scared!” Shouyou said, trying to make a tough looking face that just made Daichi and Koushi laugh. 

“You were the bravest one there.” Koushi said, squeezing Shouyou a little bit as he held him in his arms.   
“Well, are we ready to go eat while we wait?” 

“Yeah!” 

They walked to one of the restaurants in the airport while they waiting for their next flight, which was in three hours.

“Do you think people are noticing?” Koushi leaned over and asked Daichi. 

“You’re just worried. It’s okay. He’ll be fine. We won’t take our eyes off him.” Daichi reassured his paranoid husband.

“I know... but what if they ask? They’re gonna find out...” 

“Nothing’s going to happen. It’s all okay. Let’s just go get something to eat.” 

Koushi tried to let Daichi’s words relax him, but it was hard when he knew that they were in a place where Shouyou wasn’t allowed to be.

He was worried someone would say something or ask to make sure, and if they found out they’d take him away. 

“Koushi.” 

Daichi had lightly grabbed Koushi’s wrist to pull him out of the negative thoughts he was having.

“Let’s just go eat. We’ll all be okay.” 

“You’re right... I’m just worried.” 

“I know. But let’s just focus on Shouyou right now. Are you hungry buddy?” 

“Yes!” 

“How about we go here?” Daichi pointed to a Japanese restaurant. Or what was kind of a Japanese restaurant.

“We may be traveling, but we could use some comfort food.” Daichi smiled, and they all decided to eat there while they waited for their flight.

 

They found some seats near the back of the place to sit and eat where it was pretty quiet. 

It was about halfway through their meal though, that Daichi’s phone rang. It was his parents.

“I’ll be right back.” He said, stepping out so he wouldn’t be on the phone while in there, and for another reason.

“Hello?” 

“Daichi, dear. I was just calling to see if you had contacted your uncle yet?” 

It was irritating that his mother had forgotten about the trip they were taking and decided to ask him about that now.

“He said you hadn’t called yet.” 

Oh.... so it was him who instigated this call.

“No, mom. We can’t meet with him. We’re going to France, remember?” 

“Yes I know, but he wanted to know a good time to come over when you get back.”

His mom wasn’t usually like this, so his uncle must’ve been wanting answers now.

“I’m not sure yet. Just tell him to wait. He doesn’t need to know while we’re away. Now mom, we have a flight to catch soon and we’re in the middle of a meal. So just tell him we’re busy right now and to be patient.” 

Daichi had gotten a little snappy with his mother, but she needed to tell him to stop acting so desperate when Daichi’s knows his uncle probably just wants something.

“Okay dear. I’ll tell him. You enjoy yourselves now.” 

“Thank you mom. Have a nice day.” He said, and hung up. Then let out an exasperated sigh. 

Vacations were supposed to be relaxing.

 

➖

 

“See. We made it just fine.” Daichi said as they boarded the plane. 

“Okay, you were right. But I’m allowed to be nervous as a parent.” Koushi said, setting Shouyou down on his seat.

“And as the other parent, I am here to let you know everything will be fine.” 

“Alright. Let’s just get our seats before we block the way.” Koushi said watching the other passengers boarding. The plane was comepletly full.

“It’s a lot busier than last time.” Koushi said.

“I know.” 

“Attention passangers, please be prepared for a delay. Thank you.” 

Daichi and Koushi looked at eachother when they heard.

Uh oh.


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be super angsty and get a little crazy, but this week has been weird.
> 
>  
> 
> QUESTION! Has anyone else just had a strange feeling week? Because me and most of my friends have had just a weird week.

“Please calm down, sir. We are doing what we can.” 

“What you can do, is get this damn plane working before I get you all fired.” 

Another passanger was yelling at the flight attendants and Daichi and Koushi heard it, but had some problems of their own. 

“Mama...” Shouyou cried, moving around in Koushi’s arms, looking uncomfortable in his own skin from the heat.

The plane’s air conditioning was broken and they weren’t allowed off the plane.

“I know baby.” Koushi said, his own face covered in sweat in tears. The plane was practically boiling at this point, and Shouyou was still wearing the hat that he couldn’t take off until they got to France.

He twisted in Koushi’s arms and whined and cried, tugging on his hat as he just wanted it removed.

“Daichi..” Koushi said with a desperate look in his eyes. 

“They’re doing everything they can.” He tried to say, but he could barely be heard over the rest of the passangers trying to know why that hadn’t taken off yet. 

“He’s...” 

Shouyou was becoming overheated quickly with the clothes he was wearing to hide that he was a hybrid.

He whined and struggled in Koushi’s arms in discomfort, feeling the sweat pour down his face and covered his skin. 

“Daichi’s he’s gonna pass out if we don’t leave.” Koushi said in a very panicked way. 

“Why don’t you stop torturing your child and take off his heavy clothes.” 

A mother that was sitting across from them said.

Daichi just turned away and ignored her, but that caused other people to start chiming in as well. 

“Are you purposly abusing your child?” 

“You can’t actually think keeping him covered like that is okay?” 

“I’m going to call security on you!” 

It was probably the heat and negative energy on the plane that was making people angry and felt the need to chime in on what was happening.

“Come on Koushi.” Daichi said, pulling Koushi out of his seat by his arm, then went into his suitcase and pulled out a towel before leading them to the restroom on the plane.

“What you’re doing will get you a visit from child services!”

“You can’t just hide your kid!” 

“Somebody call security!”

“Just keep walking.” Daichi said to Koushi, pushing him in the small room and shut the door.

“Daichi...” Koushi said, voice cracking and voice filled with tears. This had been the worst trip he’s ever been on. And the trip hadn’t even started. 

“Here.” Daichi said, taking Shouyou’s hat off since they were not in a private area. He then turned on the sink and drenched he towel in cold water before wringing it out and placing it over Shouyou’s head.

“Is that better?” He asked Shouyou, who looked instantly relieved when the cold towel was placed on him. 

“If this plane doesn’t leave in five minutes, we’re getting off.” Daichi said.   
“We’ll find another one if we have to, but we can’t stay any longer.” 

Koushi was glad Daichi was the one making that decision and would be the one telling whoever is was, that they were leaving the plane. 

“How’s he doing?” Daichi then asked, kneeling in front of them both, where Koushi sat on the toilet seat with Shouyou in his arms. 

“I think he’s cooling down a bit.” Koushi answered, his voice raspy and quiet.  
“How are you feeling, Shouyou?” 

“I wanna go home...” He said, curling into Koushi side. 

The two parents then exchanged worried glances with eachother and were trying to figure out what to do. 

“Should we just go home?” Koushi asked.

“No... we should stay...” Daichi replied, trying to think of what to do. Canceling now would just cause even bigger problems and cost a lot of cancelation fees. But this trip was already becoming a much bigger struggled then they had wanted.

The whole point of the trip was to relax and get away for a little while, but now it was just becoming a burden on all of them.

“Let’s just wait the five minutes. If we don’t leave by then, we’ll get off and discuss what we’ll do from there. Okay?” He suggested, stroking Koushi hair and then cupped the side of his face subtly.

“Okay. I trust you.” Koushi said, leaning into the tender touch.

“Alright. Well, you two stay here for now, I’ll go and see if we’re be leaving soon. I’ll be right back.” 

Daichi then left the small restroom and went to see if they were close to leaving anytime soon. 

When he walked out, most of the people, along with their luggage, were gone. 

“Um, is the flight cancelled?” Daichi asked the nearest flight attendant.

“No, sir. We just transferred a few of our passangers to another flight that is departing in fifteen minutes.” She answered.

“What about this one?” He asked.

“We are fixing our air conditioning now and should be ready for departure in half an hour.” She said.  
“I’m sorry but the flight just got filled that we moved passangers to. If you would prefer not to wait here, we can see about getting you another flight out.” 

“Um... you said it will only be half an hour?” 

“At the most, yes.” 

“Okay... are we allowed to leave the plane while we wait?” 

“We’d prefer not to sir, so we can keep track of the passangers, as we will not be adding anymore to this flight, and so we can leave as soon as the plane is ready.” 

Daichi thought it over. Only thirty more minutes, the plane was a lot less full now, and they had already figured out a way to keep themselves cool now. 

He had decided, but now he would have to ask Koushi.

“Alright, thank you.” He said, and went back into the restroom, where Koushi was slowly rocking Shouyou in his arms.

“That was quick.” Koushi said, looking up at Daichi when he walked in.

“Well, the flight attended wasn’t being harassed with questions when I went out there. Most of the passangers got transferred to another flight.” He explained.

“So what does that mean for us?” 

“Well, there are some options. The flight they just transferred passengers to is now full, so we can’t ride with them. But, they are not letting anyone else on this flight and it’s not pretty empty. And, there is at least another thirty minute wait.” He said.

“So, I wanted to know if you wanted to stay or not. It is almost completely certain we will leave in half an hour, but it’s still really warm on the plane.” 

Koushi thought over it for a moment. There was suddenly a lot of new information and options. But all he wanted what was best for Shouyou.

He looked down at the small child, who seemed to have cooled down a lot and his cheeks were no longer red. 

Shouyou then looked up at Koushi with wide eyes and snuggled into his side again, letting out a relaxed sigh.

“Should we stay?” 

Koushi wasn’t sure how to explain it, but it sort of seemed like the atmosphere changed. Like it wasn’t as hostile anymore and it felt safe.

“It’s up to you.” Daichi said.

Koushi looked up at him then back to Shouyou. He had made his decision.

“We’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know much about France so I made up some stuff XD it’s moslty about locations though, not culture (yet...)
> 
> If there’s anything you would like to suggest that I write about while they’re in France I would really like that so it can be a little more accurate.

“We’re here!” 

The three of them had just walked out of the airport after their flight, which turned out to be really nice once the other passangers left and they got the air conditioning working.

“Are you excited, Shouyou?” Koushi asked the boy who had just woken up a couple minutes ago, but was suddenly filled with energy.

“Yeah!” He exclaimed, but wasn’t really sure what reason he was excited for. 

“It’s good to finally be here. Maybe we’ll actually get some time to relax.” Daichi said, hauling their luggage over to the bus. 

“I hope so. But being out of the airport has been the most relaxing part so far.” Koushi laughed. He was beyond relieved to be out of there. 

“Well, let’s get this vacation slash honeymoon started.” Daichi said, putting their stuff into the luggage compartment of the bus before finding their seats. It was a pretty light travel, with only two small suitcases which the three of them shared, and a backpack for when they went out. 

They had found their seats and only waited a couple of short minutes before the bus departed. 

The destinations were announced over the speakers in French, then in English, which was easier for them to understand. 

They both knew a little bit of English and French, which would hopfully be enough for the week. 

“So, do your grandparents come here often?” Daichi asked Koushi, since they were staying in his grandparents vacation home on the coast of France. 

“They come every couple of months. They usually rent it out though since they own it. I haven’t been there before, but I’ve seen pictures. The view is beautiful. It’s on top of a hill and you can see the beaches from it.”

“How far away is it from the beach?” Daichi asked.

“I think it’s a twenty minute walk, but we can also get a ride down.” He answered.  
“Are you excited for the beach, Shouyou?” 

Shouyou gave him a confused look and scrunched his eyebrows in wonder. 

“Do you not know what a beach is?” He asked, and Shouyou shook his head.

“A beash?” 

“No,” Koushi giggled.  
“A beach. It has water and sand and you can find seashells and rocks.” He explained to the boy. 

“Ooh.” Shouyou was beginning to sound interested, but still didn’t know what to expect.

“We’re not too far away I think.” Koushi said.  
“My grandparents said it is a short drive from the airport to the house.” 

Koushi was right. It was only a couple more minutes before the bus dropped them off near the entrance. There was a row of mailboxes and a gate that led to the houses.

“Well, I think no we need to walk up this path here and the house is the one in the middle.” Koushi said, pointing towards the cobble stone path that lead to some stairs. 

It was a short walk and the houses couldn’t yet be seen until you got to the top of the hill, where there were then separate paths that went down towards each individual house.

There were five, one story houses on the small cliff they were on and theirs was the middle one. Also happening to be the one in the nicest state.

“Wow, this place is amazing.” Daichi said, pulling their two suitcase up to the back door.

The house was facing towards the ocean, so the entrance was from the back of the house. 

Each house had its own wooden fence surrounding it and some yard space and had a large patio in the front near the edge of the cliff. 

“It really is so pretty here.” Daichi said, looking out at the view. It was late afternoon and jet lag was getting to them all, but this view was worth watching even while exhausted. 

“Let’s get settle in and unpack, then we can watch the sunset.” Koushi suggested.

“Alright, let’s go in.” 

They walked up to the backdoor and used the key his grandparents gave him to unlock the door. 

They walked in and the first room they were in was a small mud room for shoes, coats, bag and purses. On the right side of the wall were some hooks and a chest underneath it on the floor. On the left was a bench with a picture of cherry blossoms on the wall above it. 

Even though this was a house of French architect, the inside still had a very modern Japanese look and feel to eat. 

“I guess even on vacation, my grandparents want to feel at home.” Koushi commented on the room. 

“It’s so nice.” Daichi said, taking his shoes off. 

Shouyou was finally relieved of his hat that he had been wearing for about a day with all the flying and he was now able to take it off.

He was looking over the entire room, which was still only a small portion of the house, like it was the most amazing thing he’d even seen. And it was only the mud room. 

“Let’s go see the rest of the house.” Koushi said to Shouyou, who had just finished taking his shoes off. 

They then walked through the short hallway with their suitcase, which led to another hallway that went both left and right, and a room right in front of them, which was the kitchen. 

“The bedrooms are this way.” Koushi said, taking a right. 

Then on the left was the master bedroom, which had a large window seat that had an amazing view of the ocean, while the room on the right was the children’s room with two twin beds. But Shouyou was still going to be sleeping with Daichi and Koushi.

The master bedroom was spectacular. The king sized bed was on the left side of the room with a tv on a dresser across from it. Then on the other side of the room, right across from the door, was the window seat. 

“Mama, look!” Shouyou pointed towards the window and saw the ocean view. 

“Isn’t it pretty?” Koushi said, setting Shouyou down, who then ran over and climbed onto the window seat to look out.

Daichi and Koushi began to unpack and put their clothes in the dresser and closet while Shouyou was watching the birds fly across the ocean.

“I’m glad we came.” Koushi smiled, watching Shouyou being entertained by everything going on outside. 

“The hassle to get here was worth it.” Daichi replied, setting their two emptied suitcases on the shelve in the closet. 

“I agree.” He said, leaning into Daichi when he wrapped his arm around him.

“Mama, outside.” Shouyou said, pointing to fences in yard and patio that would be seen through the window.

“Okay, let’s go look at the rest of the house first.” He said.

They walked out of the room and across the was children’s room, and down the other side of the hall on the left was the bathroom. Then the room across from the mud room was open floor with the kitchen and living room. 

Shouyou was fascinated with everything. He was running around looking at all the furniture and looking outside the sliding glass door to the patio, which had lots of furniture and a small overhang. 

“I guess he has more energy than us since he actually slept on the plane.” Daichi laughed at the amused boy. 

“I guess so.” Koushi agreed. 

They then went outside to look at the ocean while they waited for dinner. 

Koushi’s grandparents told them that they always order dinner for guests the first night they arrive. So around five o’clock they’d be getting food. 

It was 4:36 now so it wasn’t going to be much of a wait. It was the perfect amount of time to sit outside and relax. 

Outside was the fenced in yard and the patio with a bench, three chairs, a glass coffee table and ashy white tile. 

The yard was mostly empty except for the couples of flower bushes that were in bloom and a small contraption that was a rock pond with a little bamboo spout. 

“I like this. That we can go and explore France and then come back to place like home.” Koushi said, sitting in one of the cushioned chairs. 

“It was nice of them to let us visit here.” Daichi said, reaching across from his seat to hold Koushi’s hand. 

“Even If it was a make up gift to apologize.” Koushi laughed.  
“I’m still grateful. Shouyou deserves to see more of the world too.” 

They watched Shouyou observe the rock pond and how the bamboo spout would pour every couple of minutes.

The yard was pretty boring for a child, but he seemed content. It was probably because of the long plane ride and being inside an airport for so long, that being outside with nature was nice. 

The grass was nice and soft, and Shouyou found himself eventually laying in it and watching the sky. 

How the clouds would slowly drift away from his sight and how the cool ocean breeze felt on his skin. 

Shouyou was relieved to no longer feel restraint from clothes of from nature by buildings and planes. 

It was fun to be up in the air, but also very exhausting. 

Sitting here now was the most relaxing thing Shouyou though he had ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I hate filler chapters...
> 
>  
> 
> It’s my best friend’s birthday tomorrow!
> 
>  
> 
> This story is kind of slowing down but I don’t want to end it...

“Good morning, Shouyou.” Is the first thing he heard that morning.

He rubbed his eyes a little, then opened them to see his mama leaning over him with a smile.

“You ready to go get some breakfast?” He asked, and Shouyou nodded. 

He stretched out his arms and yawned before sitting up and hugging Koushi. 

“We’re gonna go get some breakfast, then go exploring.” He said. 

Shouyou still didn’t completely understand that they were in an entirely different country, but as long as he had his family he was happy. 

“Is there anything else we should bring?” Daichi asked, putting items into their backpack since they planned on being out most of the day. 

“Do we have sunscreen?” Koushi asked, pulling Shouyou’s shirt over his head. 

“Yep. I also have a spare change of clothes for Shouyou. We’ll also have to find some water bottles to use.” He answered.

“And we have the money and phones?”

“And a charger just in case.” 

It seemed like they had everything they needed and once they were all dressed and ready, Koushi put Shouyou’s hat on the boy and they headed out. 

 

They caught a bus heading into town which wasn’t very crowded since it was still quite early in the morning. 

“This is the place we are stopping at for breakfast.” Koushi showed Shouyou and Daichi a picture of a small café that they’d be eating breakfast at.

“Is this the place your grandparents recommended?” Daich asked.

“Yes, they said it is very simple and quiet. A nice place for a quick breakfast.”

“Breakfast!” Shouyou exclaimed, excited to eat more yummy food like their dinner last night. 

“It’s a bit of a drive, so you can rest if you want Shouyou.” Koushi said, pulling Shouyou into his lap. 

“Okay.” He answered, and Koushi was actually surprised when a couple of minute later he had managed to doze off.

“Surprised he’s still tired?” Daichi asked Koushi.

“I thought he’d be too excited to sleep.” 

“Well maybe we should rest a bit as well.” Daichi said, knowing that he and Koushi both didn’t get a whole lot of sleep the night before.

“I’ll try.” Koushi let out a small laugh, knowing he couldn’t fall asleep anywhere but a bed or couch on the occasion.

“Well, see you in an hour.” Daichi said, leaning his head against the back of his seat and shut is eyes.

Daichi on the other hand could fall asleep almost anywhere, even if he didn’t sleep well, he still slept.

Koushi gazed upon his two favorite people sleeping faces. It just showed how lucky he really was.

 

➖

 

Breakfast was great. They had bread with jam and butter with fruit, coffee, and juice. The restaurant was very calming and everyone was so friendly. 

Koushi and Daichi decided to stop there on their way back and get some pastries to go. But for now, they were going sight seeing. 

They had also come up with a plan. Since they’d be there for a week, they decided to visit the city every other day and relax or go to the beach on the other days.

“Where should we go first?” Daichi asked, holding Shouyou in one arm, with his other intertwined with Koushi’s.

“I think we should visit all the indoor places before they get crowded. Like the museums.” Koushi suggested.

“Does that sound fun, Shouyou?” Daichi asked.

Shouyou however, didn’t understand and gave his parents a puzzled look. 

“It’ll be fun.” Koushi said.  
“There’s an art museum a couple minutes away from here.” He said, looking at the map that showed popular tourist destinations.

“It shows that they get busier around noon, so we should miss the crowd here.” 

It was almost ten in the morning so nothing was empty, but not as busy as it would be later.

“That sounds good.” Daichi agreed, and they headed in the direction.

Shouyou was mesmerized the whole walk there. It was a lot different than Japan and there were so many things to see.

The people were different and the buildings and the food that had for dinner and breakfast was even different.   
It was all very exciting. 

Once they got to the museum it was even cooler. There were all different types of things to see.

There were so many designs and colors that intrigued the small child. 

“Look at this, Shouyou.” Koushi said, pointing to a painting that showed a family with their baby. It reminded Shouyou of his new family and how happy he felt with them. 

It hasn’t even been an entire year and both Shouyou and Koushi’s life has changed so much that they are both happy. They needed eachother and they didn’t even know it.

“There’s another exhibit over there.” Daichi said, pointing to another room.

“That looks like fun. Want to go there, Shouyou.” Koushi asked.

However, there was something else that caught Shouyou’s eye. He pushed his way out of Koushi arms and ran over to what he saw. 

“Shouyou? Shouyou wait!” Koushi called out to him.

“Shouyou!”

Both Daichi and Koushi followed Shouyou, afraid he’d get lost. But they then saw what Shouyou did.

He walked up behind it and was staring with a completely mesmerized look.

It was a hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks but I wanted to add that last part sometime soon and this happened to work.
> 
>  
> 
> Also it’s short and terrible because this week has been awful. 
> 
> Don’t want to get into it but it’s been stressful and instead of writing I’ve been playing Sims mobile to escape the stress! 
> 
> I leveled up to level 25 in less than two weeks XD anyway, hope you somewhat like it.
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S I literally only know one person named Natalie but it’s the first name that popped into my head for this character)

It was a hybrid. A real living hybrid. And they weren’t a child. It was an adult.

Shouyou waisted no time and tugged on the hybrids pant leg to get their attention.

They turned around, and it was a women. A female hybrid.

“Ah, sorry sorry.” Koushi apologized.  
“Shouyou. You can’t just-“

“It’s okay. I probably look different to him.” She said, not seeming to mind that Shouyou came up to her.

“Well, actually...” Koushi said, taking a quick look around the room, and when he saw no one, he removed Shouyou’s hat.   
“Shouyou is also a hybrid.” 

Shouyou stared at the older hybrid in amazement. He’d never seen a hybrid this tall before. 

“Oh, I didn’t even know.” She smiled, then crouched down to Shouyou’s height.

“Nice to meet you. I am Natalie.” She said.

“I am Shouyou.” He replied. 

“Hi Shouyou. You’re just a little guy aren’t you. And you can already talk.” She said in awe.  
“How old are you?” 

Shouyou looked up at Koushi for an answer. 

“Oh, um, he’s six.” 

“Really? Where are you from? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Japan. We’re on vacation.” Koushi said. 

“Really?! Japan? He’s a Japanese hybrid?” Natalie seemed really shocked by that.

“Um... what do you mean?” Daichi asked. 

“You don’t know. Full blooded Japanese hybrids age slower than any other hybrid. I thought it was just a myth.” 

This was news to Daichi and Koushi. All they had known was that hybrids age slower. They didn’t know it was just the hybirds in Japan that did.

“You didn’t know?” She asked when she saw their faces.

“No. We just heard that they age slower. Are you saying only Japanese hybrids age slower?” Koushi asked, picking up Shouyou.

“Well, I think so. Japan doesn’t have a lot of information about hybrids there. They’re very quiet about it and I can never find much about it. Even my boyfriend who’s Japanese doesn’t know a lot.”

“Do you research about hybrids a lot?”

“Normally. I’ve always been curious about others like me. I was lucky enough to be born in a generation so expecting of hybrids.” Natalie smiled. 

Now they all looked confused.

“Is it... different in Japan?” She asked with caution when she saw their expression.

“I... I guess so. We can’t really go out without someone saying something about him.” Koushi told Natalie, and Shouyou curled into Koushi’s chest.

“That’s awful. Is it really still like that? I can’t believe it.” She looked distraught.

“It’s pretty awful... the shelters are usually very full and... most don’t want to stay that long anyway... so most of the hybrids are still children. Even when they decide to...”  
Koushi still had a diffcult time thinking about how awful it all was when it came to hybrids. 

“That’s terrible. I never knew. They’re so quiet about it...” Natalie said with a sad expression. 

“What is it um... like here?” Koushi asked, trying to change the mood.

“Oh, well. I guess it’s pretty normal for us here. We’re mostly accepted and it’s rare for someone to say something if they don’t like us. But it’s pretty nice here. I travel a lot, but France is my home.” 

“It’s very nice here. We got here yesterday and are staying for a week.” 

“How nice. It’s very lovely here. All sorts of things to see. And you don’t have to worry about showing that you’re a hybrid here.” She smiled.

“That’ll be nice. We had a bit of trouble at the airport with it, but it wasn’t too bad. I think Shouyou will be happy to know that he doesn’t have to hide that he’s a hybrid all week. We weren’t sure what it was like here.” 

“Natalie? Where are you?” 

“Over here!” She called.  
“That’s my boyfriend. I guess he wandered off.” 

“You said he’s Japanese, right?” Koushi asked politely.

“Yeah, we met last year when I was visiting America. He was also visiting and we’ve been together ever since.” 

“Hey Natalie, what are you... Daichi?” 

Daichi... really couldn’t believe it... it was his uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A build up chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I released a new story called “Principal” 
> 
> If you recall my talking about releasing an angsty haiku story months ago, it’s finally here! 
> 
> I’ve been trying to manage my health so I was only focusing on this story for the time being.   
> (It’s not my mental health)
> 
>  
> 
> But it’s finally here so go check it out. It already has over 130 hits!

“Hey Natalie, what are you... Daichi?”

“Uncle? What are you doing here?” Daichi asked, beyond confused after seeing his uncle here, and stepping forward to be in front of Koushi and Shouyou.

“I live here now. I uh.. I guess I really shouldn’t expect you to know that though. Since we’re... not on the best of terms.” He said. 

“I guess...” Daichi said.

Meanwhile, Koushi, Shouyou and Natalie were all a little uncomfortable in this awkward situation.

“I see you’ve met my girlfriend.” He said. 

“Yes, she’s very nice.” Koushi smiled.

“And I see you’re still with Sugawara.” He said a little bluntly.

“It’s Sawamura Koushi now. We got married. We’re on our honeymoon.” Daichi said in a slightly aggressive tone. 

“Gotcha. You’re mom did say you were visiting. Wasn’t sure why, but, you know... I did try calling you several times to meet up.” He said.

“We weren’t home. And I didn’t know you actually did something with your life.” 

It finally came out. What Daichi had wanted to say for years.

“Daichi.” Koushi scolded, putting his hand on Daichi’s arm. 

“No... he’s right. I wasn’t doing anything with my life.” 

Daichi seemed taken aback. He uncle was never like this. He always defended himself whenever he was called out. It was strange seeing him actually agree with Daichi.

“Mama. Who’s that?” Shouyou whispered to Koushi while wrapping his arms around his neck.

“That’s papa’s uncle.” Koushi replied.

“Uncle?” 

“Yeah, he’s-“

“I was wrong, Daichi.” His uncle said.   
“I took advantage of my brother. I took advantage of his kindness. He let my stay with him free of charge. He pitied me... and I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I was stupid. I regret the way I treated everyone in my life. I wish I could go back and change everything...”

“But you can’t.” Daichi said.

“I know that... that’s why... I hope you accept my apology. I treated you poorly. You’re the only Nephew I’ll ever get and I already ruined it with my arrogance. I though I was better than others and that I could do no wrong.

“I see now that my behavior was unacceptable... and I want to say thank you.” He said, making eye contact with Daichi.

“For always letting me know that I was in the wrong. I’m sorry I was so rude to you before, but thank you for the being the way you are.

“And I want to sincerely apologize to you and Koushi. I’m deeply sorry about the things I said about you two. I was very wrong about you two, and I was malicious toward the both of you. And I understand if you never want to forgive me for everything I’ve said and done to you.”

Koushi turned his head to view the expression on Daichi’s face after everything his uncle just said. 

Back when Daichi’s father and uncle lost their dad, Daichi’s father was already with his mom and they were getting ready to get married. 

His uncle was eleven years younger than his dad, so when they lost their father and their mother changed after the loss of her husband, Daichi’s uncle moved in with his brother.

He never really got over the loss of their father, but used that accuse to get what he wanted and act however he pleased. Even after Daichi was born, he never changed, he just started directing his hate towards Daichi. 

He’d blame him for things that happened to his stuff or homework when he didn’t want to take the blame. 

Daichi had to grow up with his dad siding with his own brother rather than his growing and learning child, because his father pitied his younger brother. 

They scenarios didn’t stop Daichi though. He grew from them and learned to grow up faster and move on with his life. 

He met Koushi in highschool when they started dating. He brought him over a couple times and they’d have dinner together, but that stopped after one too many comments made by his uncle about their relationship.

Daichi felt guilty always going to Koushi’s place, so he got a job right after university and him and Koushi moved into the appartment they still live in now. 

He changed his life for the better and kept in contact with his parents every now and then, but avoided them because of his uncle, who didn’t do anything with his life. Until now.

“So, you just... moved to France after meeting Natalie?” Daichi asked, who looked over to Natalie who was very confused about what was going on. 

“Well, when me and your parents came to visit America, she was also there and like I said, we became very close and I eventually moved here to be with her.” He smiled with a little blush on his cheeks as he held her hand. 

“I realised then that my actions were unacceptable and if I wanted to be with Natalie then I’d need to change.” 

“How long have you been here?” Daichi asked.

“A little over a year. I got a job and started paying back my brother for everything he’s done for me. And I told him to never let anyone take advantage of him like I did.” 

“...I see...” Daichi said.

Koushi could tell Daichi was trying to be convinced, but had been hurt by his uncle so many times that he didn’t blame Daichi for finding this difficult.

“So... um... I’ve never met this little guy before. Who is he?” His uncle asked, trying to help with the silence.

“This is Shouyou. Our son. We adopted him sometime last fall.” Koushi said. 

“I told you I always wanted to learn about Japanese hybrids.” Natalie said.  
“I’ve never seen one before.”

“Me and Natalie have been researching hybrids since I’ve met her.” He smiled.

“He’s very passionate about us.” Natalie said.

“I don’t want you near my son, Taku.” Daichi said sternly, and then all eyes were on him.

“I-I wouldn’t-“ 

“I don’t care. You may have changed but that means nothing to me. You will not come near my family.” Daichi said, and left it at that, pushing Koushi and Shouyou away as he stormed out of museum with them both. 

There was no way his uncle was going to ruin this for him. Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on another Haikyuu!! Story and a Voltron story so this chapter is short. 
> 
> I also had forgotten about it last night and didn’t get any sleep and still forgot about it XD and then I went Blueberry picking and forgot again so this is getting published really late into the day

“Daichi! Daichi wait!” Koushi exclaimed as Daichi was pulling him and Shouyou away from the museum.

“Not until we’re far away from him.” He said, not even turning to face Koushi as he said that.

“Daichi stop!” Koushi announced, planting his feet firmly on the ground and causing Daichi to stop pulling on his arm. 

Koushi then wrapped his now free arm around Shouyou and gave Daichi a firm look. 

“We didn’t need to storm out of there and make an unnecessary scene! He wasn’t even doing anything wrong!” 

“You know who he is and what he’s done to the both of us for years. There’s no way I’m letting him get near you or Shouyou ever!” Daichi said. 

“I understand that, but he wasn’t doing anything. He didn’t say anything rude and was apologizing for what he did.” 

“So would you forgive Shouyou’s father if he came to you and apologized for the way he treated him for six years! Now imagine that for eighteen years!” 

Koushi gave Daichi a cold, hard look, glaring daggers at him.

“I understand why you’re angry, but you need to control yourself. Especially around Shouyou! Why would you even compare yourself to him? He was neglected! He barely had a home and was left on the streets! You didn’t have to live through any of that! Sure your uncle was awful to you but it’s not the same! And how dare you try and compare your son’s past life to yours.” 

“That’s the point! Taku made my life miserable for eighteen years! That’s the reason I will never let him around Shouyou, who’s already suffered through enough!”

Daichi made a valid point. But still, Koushi was angry for the way he handled the situation.

“Fine, but we didn’t need to make a scene. We could’ve just left without even explaining anything to Natalie. If not for him then it was rude to her for just leaving the way we did.” 

Daichi’s expression didn’t change while Koushi talked, but he did let out a small huff and tried to relax. 

“Alright.. I’m... I’m sorry. You just know how it is when it comes to him.” He explained himself. 

Koushi walked towards Daichi, then held out Shouyou for Daichi to take.  
“I know. But maybe it’s time to get past that.” 

Daichi shook his head as he took Shouyou from Koushi and held him close.  
“I’m never going to forgive him for what he did. For what he did to you. Even if he’s changed.” 

“It wasn’t that big a dea-“

“It was, Koushi. I never would’ve forgiven myself if I let that happen to you.” 

Koushi was confused. What was Daichi talking about. The worst his uncle has ever done that he remembers, is them calling out for dating eachother. It wasn’t even that bad. It was just mostly rude.

“Daichi what are you talking about?” 

Daichi closed it eyes and looked like he was trying to calm down and get himself together, as if he was about to say something life changing.

“I never told you about what he tried to do because I thought you’d believe it and leave me...” 

“Daichi?” 

Daichi turned and walked towards a nearby bench and took a seat with Koushi following behind and did the same. 

“It happened after you first came over. He told me how weird it was that I was dating another guy and tried telling me that I should be with a girl... so I got angry with him and told him that at least I have somebody and doesn’t have anyone... so a couple of days later he somehow told a bunch of girls about me.

“The worst part was, that he didn’t even do it because he thought I should be with a girl, but because he didn’t want me to be with a guy. He told my parents that I had a problem and that it should be fixed..” 

“Daichi...” Koushi said, filled with sympathy as Daichi had never told him this story before.

“It was they day that we had been dating for six months... he was planning on telling you that I was cheating on you because he contacted a bunch of girls from class on my phone and was going to show you.” 

Daichi had obviously never told anyone about this before, and was really struggling. But Koushi was proud that he was telling him something that seemed to be a huge weight on his mind for years.

“So... that’s why you were acting to strange that day?” Koushi asked.

“I didn’t want to disappoint you and canceled... so I tried so hard to keep him away from you. He did it all because he’s malicious. He didn’t care about me or you or even my parents. He did it to entertain himself... so after that, I never wanted to forgive him.” 

“And that’s why...” Koushi said.  
“you don’t want him to be near Shouyou.” 

Daichi slowly nodded. 

“It’s not only that, but everything he’s done ever since I was a kid.” He shook his head.  
“I’ll never forgive him. And Shouyou never needs to be around someone like him. Ever.” 

Koushi got it. He was upset that they stormed out of the museum the way they did, but Daichi had his reasons, and Koushi understood. 

“I understand. I’m sorry you had to go through that. And I get now why... you don’t want him near Shouyou.” 

“I don’t want him near either of you. And I don’t want him to ruin our honeymoon.” 

Koushi smiled.  
“Well, then we won’t. Let’s enjoy ourselves and not think about him then. Shouyou’s been very patient too.” He said.

Shouyou was being very sympathetic towards his papa, resting his head against his chest. 

He didn’t understand a lot of what his parents were talking about, but he could sense the tension and hostile energy. 

“Shouyou? Are you alright?” Koushi asked. 

Shouyou turned around to face his mama and nodded.

“Sorry about that baby.” Daichi said, hugging Shouyou.   
“Are you ready to go. We’ve wasted enough time today.” 

They stood up to leave, to go and enjoy themselves for the rest of the day, hoping to forget what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn’t finish this because I hurt my arm yesterday and haven’t been able to move it much.
> 
> I don’t think it’s that bad but it really hurts :( sad.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, VOLTRON SEASON 6 CAME OUT YESTERDAY AND I GOT UP AT 5AM TO WATCH ALL OF IT!! And I also managed not to cry. But I was still really tired so that was probably why.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry if you don’t care about Voltron and everything I just wrote was pointless to you XD   
> Ok actually I’m not but still 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I new chapter of my story Princpal is out now!

The next day, after everything that happened, they all decided to sleep in. 

They enjoyed the rest of their day, visiting popular places and trying new foods, but instead of getting up early to go out again, they all decided to sleep in. And they did until almost 10am.

Koushi rolled over and opened his eyes, seeing Shouyou snuggled up to Daichi. The younger boy had been especially affectionate toward Daichi after the incident yesterday and stuck to his side like glue. 

Koushi smiled and quietly got up, deciding to make them both breakfast with the food they picked up the night before. 

He found all the cooking utensils and began making breakfast. All while thinking about yesterday.

After their discussion, they had gone exploring again, trying to forget about it and continue to have a nice time, but Koushi could tell that Daichi never really bounced back like he thought he would. 

This was really something that was weighing on his mind. Daichi had obviously never gotten over what happened with his uncle, and Koushi didn’t blame him for that. 

But it must’ve been harder for him to want to get away from everything by going on the honeymoon and ending up running into his least favorite person anyway. 

Hopefully today would be better than yesterday. Even though it was only the second day, instead of going to museums again or out to town, they decided the night before to relax and go down to the beach instead.

Luckily, it was the perfect day. It was sunny and getting warmer at the day went on. Great beach weather.

It wasn’t until Koushi was about to plate the food when Daichi and Shouyou finally emerged from the bedroom. 

“Morning.” Koushi smiled to his two favorite people.  
“Did you sleep alright?” 

“I slept pretty well. Pretty much crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.” He said, walking over to Koushi and wrapped his free arm around his waist.

“Well Shouyou still looks exhausted.” Koushi said, looking at Shouyou who was resting his head against Daichi’s chest with heavy eyes. 

“I slept through the whole night. I wouldn’t be able to tell if Shouyou was up or not.” Daichi said.

“Well I felt movement last night, but I just thought that was you.” Koushi said.  
“Maybe it was Shouyou.” 

It was odd that Shouyou still looked so tired after such a long night of sleep. He’s usally full of energy when he wakes up. 

“I think yesterday was hard on all of us. I’m sure he felt more emotionally attached since you were upset.” 

And Shouyou was. Even when they left to go look around the city, Daichi never peeled back up, even if he was smiling and seemed to be having fun, and Shouyou sensed that.

He was picking up on Daichi’s energy and knew he was acting like himself and that exhausted Shouyou.

“Maybe we’ll take a nap after breakfast before we go to the beach.” Koushi said, lifting Shouyou into his arms so Daichi could get himself some food. 

Shouyou wrapped his arms and legs around Koushi and snuggled in his shoulder. He was feeling sympathetic for his papa and wanted to be by his side. But being in Koushi’s arms was like sense of relief. 

Because even though he loved both of his parents, Koushi still had more of a warm, mother vibe to him that remind Shouyou of his birth mother. He would always be comforted by that feeling they both gave off.

Koushi then took his plate and sat down with Daichi at the small dining table and began eating breakfast. 

Shouyou was still too drowsy to eat a large amount of food, so he just ate the small peices Koushi would hand him from his own plate. 

“You look like you have something on your mind.” Daichi said, not looking up from his plate of food as he ate.

“Just thinking about yesterday.” He said, handing Shouyou another piece of fruit from his plate.

“Me too... I acted really immature yesterday. I shouldn’t have done that no matter the circumstance.” 

“But Daichi, there was a reason behind your actions. We were judging being protective.” 

“Like you said yesterday, I shouldn’t have stormed out. I shouldn’t be showing Shouyou that my behavior and actions were okay. Even if it’s because of someone like my uncle... who was only trying to apologize.” 

Daichi’s face was full of shame, but Koushi only felt sympathy for him. Yesterday Daichi had a burning hatred towards his uncle and it showed in his actions. 

Today, even if he still did hate his uncle, he seemed guilty about yesterday and apologetic.

“I think my emotions really wore on Shouyou and I didn’t even realize...” 

Koushi reaches across the table and placed his hand on his husband’s.

He didn’t say anything, because he didn’t need to. He only needed to show Daichi he cared and gave him a soft smile. 

 

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Shouyou was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open. 

“I think it’s time for that nap.” Koushi said with a small laugh. 

“You should go with him. I’ll clean up from breakfast and see about going to the beach later.” Daichi said, standing up and grabbing his and Koushi’s plates.

“Alright. You should come join us when you’re done.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Daichi smiled.  
“And hey.” 

“Yes-“ Koushi hasn’t even turned completely around to face Daichi when his arm was wrapped around his hip and pulled into a hug.

Daichi then took that moment to give Koushi a chaste kiss.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juggling three stories is difficult when you have so many great ideas for two of them but not the third XD 
> 
> (This is the third)

After a nap and some relaxing, it was about three in the afternoon and they were finally ready to go down to the beach.

“Are we walking or should we get a ride?” Koushi asked, helping Shouyou get dressed and ready.

“I checked the direction to get to it and there is a walking path that will only take about ten or fifteen minutes.” Daichi said, double checking to make sure they had all the essentials. Towels, swimsuits, sunglasses, snacks... 

“Walking it is them.” Koushi said, about to put a hat on Shouyou when he pushed it away. 

“You need your hat Shouyou.” Koushi said, but Shouyou only shook his head.

“I don’t need it.” He said with bright eyes. That’s when Koushi remembered yesterday again. He saw a hybrid that wasn’t hiding and was told that they could be themselves.

“That’s right.” Daichi said, walking into the mud room, also remembering.  
“You don’t need to wear your hat out anymore.” 

“Well, you do still need to today since we’ll be at the beach.” Koushi said, putting the hat on Shouyou anyway, who was pouting for having to wear it, but Koushi knew he thank him later for not having sunburn. 

“This is the only time you have to wear it. I promise.” 

 

➖

 

The beach was perfect. The path they walked down led to the best spot. It wasn’t very crowded, there was shade from the mountains, and the weather was great. 

The best part though, was Koushi and Daichi getting to see Shouyou’s reaction to seeing the beach, for probably the first time. 

“Isn’t it pretty?” Koushi said.

“Woah.” Shouyou said, looking around with wide eyes at everything. The water, the sand, the birds, the people. It was all so amazing. 

“Let’s go find a place to set our stuff.” Daichi said, walking closer to the water which was still a good distance away. 

“Are you excited?” Koushi asked.

“Yes!” Shouyou exclaimed, basically shaking with anticipation.

“Look!” He shouted, pointing to the seagulls that were gliding in the sky.

“Do you like the birds?” 

“Yes! White crow!” He said.

Koushi and Daichi laughed. Asahi was teaching Shouyou colors, but not birds, so they could see why he was confused.

“That’s actually a seagull.” Koushi corrected.

“Shee... gull.?” 

“Yes, a seagull. They live near the ocean.” 

“Ooh.” Shouyou was pretty amazed to know that.

“Is here a good spot?” Daichi asked, standing in a place that was close enough that the water wasn’t far, but also couldn’t reach them. 

“This is a great spot.” Koushi said, and soon they were laying out the blanket and setting down their stuff.

“Are you ready to get into the water?” Daichi asked Shouyou as he helped take his shoes off.

Shouyou nodded and was ready to run to the water when he felt the sand under his feet.

It was warm and squishy, unlike anything he’d felt before. It was sort of like the fluffy rug in their bedroom back home, but not. 

He bent down and felt it on his hands where it felt more scratchy, but still interesting.

“Do you like the sand?” Koushi asked, amused by Shouyou’s reaction to it.

“Sand?” He asked.

“Yes. This is sand. It a bunch of teeny tiny rocks. See?” Daichi said, holding up a couple peices of sand to show him. 

Shouyou was amazed.

“We’ll have to go to the beach back home some time.” Koushi said. 

Shouyou gasped,  
“With Tobio-Chan?!” 

“Yeah, maybe Tobio can come with us when we go.” 

“Yay!” He shouted.

“Let’s go play in the water.” Daichi said, “There’s sand there too.”

The three of them walked to the water, with Shouyou feeling the squishiness of the sand underneath his feet as he walk, then felt it change when he stepped on the wet sand. 

“Ooh, it’s pretty chilly still.” Koushi said when the water washed over his feet. 

“I think it’s pretty nice.” Daichi said, not minding the cold like Koushi did, who got colder than Daichi normally does anyway. 

Shouyou’s like Daichi though and also didn’t mind the cold as he started splashing and picking up the sand that was wet and feeling the difference from the dry sand. 

“It’s funny how fascinated he is with the sand.” Koushi laughed.

“We should do things like this more often.” Daichi said.

“Maybe we’ll plan on weekends that you’re not working.” 

“Or weekdays...” 

Koushi raised an eyebrow at Daichi’s comment. 

“You work every weekday except on holidays.” 

“Well, I’m thinking now that we’re officially married, there could be some changes.” 

“Like, you working less weekdays?” 

“Yeah, and to do that I’d have to get another job.” 

“But you already love your job.” Koushi was confused as to where this conversation was going.

“Well of course. But maybe I wouldn’t leave my job, because for me ‘other job’ would just be me telling you that I got a promotion.” Daichi smiled.

“No way. When?!” Koushi asked excitedly. 

“About a week before the wedding. I didn’t say anything because I wanted to surprise you. And I was going to wait until we got back home, but there’s some other things I’ve been think about.” Daichi took a hold of Koushi’s hand.

“Like what?” Koushi asked. 

“Like, now that we’re married and we already have a kid,” Daichi looked down to Shouyou, who was sitting next to them in the water, playing with the sand.

“I was thinking about what was next, and what you’d want.” 

“Daichi, you and Shouyou are already everything I could ever want.” Koushi said, squeezing Daichi’s hand. 

“Well I was thinking about having everything we love in a place we can all love.” 

“Are you suggested that we-?”

“I think we should move into a house. A nice place that we can raise Shouyou and start our lives as a married couple. I think that’s what’s next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... only one more chapter....
> 
> Okay not really!! 
> 
> But there’s a special bonus chapter next week!! Then I’ll continue with the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other stories on my page also!

The topic of moving was discussed a lot during the rest of their week in France. There were so many variables and questions that needed answers before making any decisions.

They needed to stay close to Daichi’s work and Asahi so he could continue to teach Shouyou, but it also had to be in an affordable house in a good neighborhood.

“We really don’t have to decide the moment we get home. Let’s just unpack and relax before all the craziness of moving kicks in when we find a place we like.” Daichi said, double checking to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything before they left for the airport.

“But how soon should we consider it? I mean, it’ll be summer soon and moving in the heat will be miserable, but also do we want to wait until fall and see if that’d be better-“

“It’ll all work out.” Daichi had to cut Koushi off before he started not making sense. 

“I know... but it’s just a lot to process.” Koushi was getting their carry-on bag ready while Shouyou was still asleep since it was three in the morning and they wanted to make sure he slept for as long as he could. 

“It will all work out though. And you won’t be doing this alone. Once I figure out how to do this new position I’ll be home earlier in the day and we can find a place we like together.” 

Koushi didn’t response, but Daichi did watch as he turned away and pursed his lips. Even in the dim lighting in the room. 

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked knowingly.

“Nothing much... but...” Koushi paused and let out a sigh.  
“Do we really want to stay there?” 

“Stay where?” 

“Japan. I mean, if it was just us it’d be fine, but... what about Shouyou?”

“What about him?” Daichi wasn’t really sure where the conversation was going.

“The other day... when Natalie was talking about hybrids and how everywhere but Japan has accepted them. I mean... do we really want to raise Shouyou in a place that doesn’t accept him?” 

Daichi wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Of course he’d always want what’s best for his son and family, but did he really want to move to another country to get that.

“Well... what were you thinking about that?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” Koushi said, exasperated.  
“I wish it wasn’t an issue and it wouldn’t even matter. But this is something that could really affect the way Shouyou grows up. You know?” 

Daichi did know. He knew very well what Koushi was talking about. But moving to a completely different country wasn’t something that was simple. 

“Okay... so what should we do?”

 

➖

 

The ride to the airport was quiet and pretty nice. Shouyou stayed asleep in Koushi’s lap most of the time and he seemed pleasant. Maybe he’d even stay asleep for the plane ride too.

However, Daichi and Koushi still didn’t know what to do about moving. 

Going to live in a different country wasn’t really something they wanted to do, but would be best for Shouyou? That was the questioned that was weighing on their minds. 

“Do you have the tickets?” Koushi asked, holding Shouyou who was asleep in his arms. 

“Right here.” Daichi responded, holding up the plane tickets and passports. 

They then walked to the gate in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

However, the line was a lot longer than they expected it to be.

“So much for getting here early.” Daichi said. 

“It every flight taking off at this gate?” Koushi wondered out loud. 

“There were canceled flights, so they moved those people to these ones that are leaving from this gate.” A person in front of them said.   
“They’re all leaving in around the same time.” 

That explained it.

“Thank you.” Koushi said, then turned to Daichi.  
“Our flight’s not for another two hours. Do you want to wait somewhere else before we check in?” 

Daichi sighed. He was tired and ready to go home, but waiting in line didn’t sound as nice as sitting in a lounge to wait.

“That sounds fine. There’s a place to sit over there.” He said, pulling their suitcase behind him and started walking in that direction with Koushi following. 

Only getting a couple hours of sleep was really hard. And now when they get back they know jet lag will be awful. But maybe they could get a little rest before getting on the plane. Well, Daichi was going to let Koushi rest. 

“I’m gonna grab some coffee.” He said when they found some seats.   
“Would you like something?” 

“I’ll have some breakfast. And maybe get Shouyou something for when he wakes up.” Koushi said, smiling groggily.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Daichi smiled back, leaving the suitcase next to Koushi and walked around, trying to find the coffee shop. 

As he walked, he thought about their vacation. It was actually really nice. The house they stayed in, the places they visited, the food they ate. 

It was definatly something Daichi needed. But now, he was ready to be home. Sleep in his own bed and get back to work for training for his new position.

Of course moving was still on his mind. It had been all week, but that was something he had just then decided to not think about until they got home and rested.

Besides that, there was only one other thing that made their vacation... not as relaxing and pleasant. The encounter with his uncle. 

He still felt bad for the way he handled it, but it needed to be said. He was thinking about it more today than he had most of the week though. With it being mentioned about moving to another country. 

He sighed and pushed that thought away as he walked up to the coffee shop. There was a line, but with only a few people, which was nice. 

He looked at the menu and decided what to get, when he heard his name being called by... his uncle.

“Daichi. I want to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	100. 100 special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s a day late but this week’s been a little crazy with the Fourth of July and having family over.
> 
> \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
> Also for this special chapter, the age difference the hybrids normally have don’t exist and everything that has happened in Paris isn’t relevant and they still live in their apartment.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tobio! That’s not fair!” 

“It’s not my fault you’re so short.” Tobio snickered, holding the volleyball above his head as Shouyou tried to jump up and take it.

“If you can jump so high, then why can’t you reach that?” Kei smirked.

“It’s because he’s freakishly tall, like you!” Shouyou said, trying to reach out as far as he could to get the volleyball out of Tobio’s hand. 

“Ugh, just give it to me!” He finally shouted.

“Fine.” Tobio said, throwing the ball into the air and tossed it across the field as far as he could.

“Tobio!” Shouyou shouted, running over to it as fast as he could do he could spike it. 

“So do all dogs play fetch, or just the stupid ones.” 

Shouyou, Tobio, Kei, Tadashi and Kenma were all in the park hanging out together, enjoying the nice day. Well, it was nice until people made comments like this one.

“I’m not a dog.” Shouyou mumbled, walking back towards his friends -who were all on full alert- trying to ignore what was just said to him. 

“I didn’t know dogs could get their feelings hurt.” The same person said with a fake sad tone in their voice.

It was a male and female couple who was very much amused by their own comment about Shouyou.

“Oh look, they’re all looking out for eachother like a good pack of dogs should.” The women cooed again in a malicious way.

Tobio, Kei, and Tadashi all stepped in front of Shouyou when he made his way back over to them.

“Don’t listen to them, Shouyou. Nothing they say matters.” Kenma said, placing his hand on Shouyou’s shoulder.

He figured he should be used to this by now, but it’s not that simple to try and live a normal life with people like them around. 

He held onto they volleyball with a tight grip, but kept his head down along with his ears, showing that he was upset. 

“Will you just leave already?” Tadashi growled.

“Ooh, the puppy’s trying to scare us.” She laughed. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Kenma said, holding onto Shouyou’s hand as he led him away.

“Aww. Bye bye widdle puppies.” The women and man laughed when they all walked away.

“I guess we can’t come to this park either.” Tadashi said as they walked away.

“Can’t even step outside anymore can we?” Kei said.

“I’m sorry..” Shouyou said. 

“It’s not your fault.” Kenma said.

“But it only happens when I’m around...” 

“It happens all the time.” Tobio said.  
“I just means we can’t hang out at this place anymore.” 

Tobio, Kei, and Tadashi were all somehow placed around Shouyou and Kenma as they walked back to Shouyou’s place. Which was a little far, since the more local parks they decided to go to. 

“You guys can go without me. They never bother you guys.” Shouyou said quietly.   
“You’re not small like me... they don’t pick on you guys...” 

“That’s not true!” Tadashi said.  
“They’re just mean. We’ll just ignore them if they say anything!” 

“I don’t think we’d be leaving if we could just ignore them.” Kei said. 

“It’s okay... we can hang out at my house if you want.” Shouyou tried to smile, but they all knew it was fake and forced. 

They all knew it’d make him feel a little better if they stayed to keep him company. 

 

Once they got back to the apartment, Shouyou went into the kitchen to get snacks while the other four sat down in the living room.

“I knew we shouldn’t have tried going to another park.” Kei said in a hushed voice so Shouyou wouldn’t hear him. 

“We sometimes get lucky.” Tadashi said.

“We should just tell them off next time.” Tobio said. 

“What good’s that gonna do?” Kenma sighed. 

Tobio shrugged with his arms crossed.  
“Make them leave us alone.” 

“Or have them call the police on us.” Kei said. 

“Would they really do that?” Tadashi asked, a little bit scared at the thought.

They all went quiet when Shouyou walked into the living room with some snacks.

“This is all we have. Mom’s going shopping tomorrow.” He said. 

“You still call him mom?” Kei asked.

“Yes, because he’s my mom.” 

This was something Shouyou knew Kei liked to tease him about every so often, and it didn’t bother him, but it annoyed him a little that Kei still thought it was funny.

“Um... why mom though?” Tadashi asked, reaching across the coffee table for some snacks.   
“Just wondering. You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.” 

“He’s always been my mom.” He said without second thought.

“Did you just decide to call him mom instead of dad?” Kei asked.  
“Why aren’t they both dad?” 

“Because...” Shouyou thought about it now. He wondered if he was ready to talk about his past yet. 

He looked around and everyone seemed to be waiting anxiously for his answer, which was never really was clear about before. 

“Because... he reminded me of my mom... before I started living here.” 

He’d never told his friends this story before. Shouyou didn’t ever really plan on telling them either, but they wanted to know and he wasn’t not going to tell the people he trusts.

No one said anything, but they all showed that they were present and listening.

“Um...” he looked away from their gazes.  
“I wasn’t adopted... traditionally... my mom left me alone... in a box.. because... my dad didn’t want me anymore.”

He didn’t look up to see their expression this time, but he he didn’t want to know them. He could feel the change of the energy.

“I stayed and waited... but when she never came back... I ran off. That’s when I met my mom. My mom now. He reminded me of her... so he’s just always been mom to me... I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys before.” 

“You didn’t have to tell us if you didn’t want to.” Kenma said.

“And you shouldn’t be sorry either.” Tadashi said. 

“So, that’s why you call Koushi mom?” Kei asked.

“Yeah. He’ll always be my mom.” Shouyou smiled.

Tobio however didn’t look quiet as surprised as the others after Shouyou told his story. 

“I knew why.” He said.

“You did?” Tadashi asked. 

Tobio nodded.

“Oh yeah...” Shouyou said.  
“I remember..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
>  
> 
> Also!! Part 2? Yes or No? 
> 
> If yes, part 2 next week or another time? 
> 
>  
> 
> Please answer!


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got a late start on writing this and then decided what I wanted to add last minute, I decided to cut this into three part then I’ll be taking a short break before I post chapter 103.
> 
> More on this next week.

“You...knew?” Shouyou asked, and Tobio nodded.  
“W-...when?” 

All eyes were on him now as they waited for him to answer the question he was asked. 

“When... when we were little. That’s when I found out.” Tobio said. 

The three others around the room shared confused glances as Tobio’s response, but Shouyou didn’t break eye contact with him. 

“You found out... when we were little. I... I didn’t know I had told you.” He admitted.

“I... you... didn’t actually tell me. I saw.” 

“You saw?” Tadashi asked with wide eyes.  
“Like you guys actually-“

“Connected telepathically.” Kenma said. “I’ve never known anyone who’s actually done it.” 

The gaze shared between Shouyou and Tobio never broke while the others commented on the conversation. 

“You saw what I was thinking about? And you remembered from that long ago?” Shouyou asked.

“I guess we really do have great memory.” He said. 

Shouyou remembered the bonding moments he had with Tobio when they were younger, but he didn’t actually know that Tobio knew about his past. And remembered.

“So... did you.. see it all?” 

Tobio shook his head.

“I only saw a women that looked like you and some of your memories with her. There was also a faceless man.” 

Shouyou knew who that faceless man was. His father. 

Up until he saw him again at the hospital when he was younger, he never retained what he looked like.

He avoided him when he could and blocked out the memories after his mother left him.   
None of his friends knew about this. 

“A faceless man?” Kei asked.

Kenma and Tadashi both raised eyebrows, trying to figure out who this ‘faceless man’ could be.

“He was my-“ 

Shouyou didn’t get to finish what he was saying, as he was interrupted from a couple quick knocks at front door.

He got up to answer it, wondering who it could be since he wasn’t expecting any guests. 

When Shouyou opened the door, he that it was,

“Yuu! What are you doing here?” Shouyou asked, surprised to his friend.

“I was with Ryuu and the others across town. Thought I’d stop by to see if you were busy.” He smiled brightly.

“Oh we were just at the park.” Shouyou said, stepping to the side to let Yuu in, who kicked of his shoes and walked towards to couches, but turned around first.

“Ooh fun. Here. Asahi asked me to bring these if you were home.” He said, handing Shouyou a small paper bag.  
“So which one?” He asked casually, join the others and taking a seat on the ottoman.

“The one south of the rec. center.” He said, voice dropping a little as he said that, putting the bag in the kitchen then went back to his seat on the couch.

“Did you not have fun?” He asked, noticing the tone of Shouyou’s voice when he answered.

“We did... but...” 

“It happened again, didn’t it?” Yuu knew what he was talking about. He told him before about the incidents that happened to often.

“Yeah...” He said. 

“We weren’t even there for very long before he happened again.” Tobio said, still angry over what happened.

“Ugh. Can’t they just leave us alone when we want to enjoy ourselves?” Yuu said, exasperated, falling onto his back where he was sitting.

“You’d think, wouldn’t you.” Tadashi said, wrapping his arms around his knees that he had pulled up to his chest.

Yuu let out a sigh before sitting back up.

“So what were you guys talking about before I got here?” He asked, trying to smile and bring the mood back up.

“Oh... I was just telling them about my past.” Shouyou said.

“Tobio said he remembered seeing Shouyou’s memories and seeing his mom and a faceless man.” Tadashi said, bring him up to date on what they were conversating about.

“A faceless man?” He asked. 

“Yeah, the guy Tobio saw was... my dad.” 

 

➖

 

“Shouyou! I’m home!” Koushi called from the entrance with bag of groceries from the market.

“Hi mom!” He smiled, emerging from the hallway to help with the bags.

“How was your day?” Koushi asked.

“Um... it was good. Tobio, Kenma and Kei and Tadashi went to the park with me and we played some volleyball.” He answered, unpacking the paper bags with Koushi.

“Sounds fun. Did anything... happen?” He asked.

“Yeah... we just left because they wouldn’t stop.” He said sadly, to which Koushi wrapped an arm around him and gave him a loving squeeze.

“I’m sorry, honey. Where was this?” He asked.

“The park near the rec. center.” 

“Happens even there? I’m sorry.” He said again, running his hand threw Shouyou’s messy hair. 

“We just came back here and talked. Yuu also came over. Asahi asked him to drop this off.” He said, handing him the paper bag from earlier.

“Yuu said he made sweets for a family gathering and had some extra’s.” 

“That was nice.” He smiled,  
“So what’d you guys talk about?” 

“Um...” Shouyou said, turning to put some groceries in the fridge while also trying to avoid Koushi’s gaze.  
“Just stuff... kinda...” 

Koushi raised an eyebrow.

“Kinda?” 

“We... um... talked about... my past... before I started living with you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the glow up special! 
> 
> It’s very very short because I’ve spent everyday this week cleaning and painting my basement.  
> also,
> 
>  
> 
> HIATUS!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I will be back August 11th for some time to catch up on some of my stories and take a short break to come up with an ending for this story! 
> 
> Yes it is finally coming to an end after a year and a half! 
> 
> Stay tuned and check out my others stories that will continue to be updated

“Your... dad?” 

“Yes...” Hinata answered Yuu.  
“It was my dad.” 

The others really didn’t know what to say or how to even react.   
Of course they all knew Hinata had to come from somewhere, but to think that he had a biological dad was just a little hard to process.

“What.. um... what happened?” Tadashi asked, and he knew the others were low-key glaring at him for asking Hinata that question, but they did all want to know. 

“He... never liked me. My mom always took care of me, but I guess it got to the point where he couldn’t stand me anymore and she left me in the park.” He said, starting out his story.

“I stayed there for a night... because I thought she was going to come back for me.... but she never did.

“Then... the next night, there were these guys... and I got scared and ran away... I hid outside of this place... that’s when my mom found me.” He said, looking down at his lap when a small smile appeared on his face, thinking of the memory.

“He took care of me right away, and... there’s been a lot of ups and downs... but we’ve always been a family. They’ve always been my family.” 

No one knew that story. Shouyou’s never talked about his past to anyone, because he didn’t think he could trust anyone. But he didn’t realize how much he’s comfortable around his friends and that these people he trusts more than anyone. 

“I... still do think about my old mom... but I happier here. I couldn’t have asked for better parents.” 

 

๑๑๑

 

This is what Shouyou had just told Koushi. He told him everything he told his friends and how they all reacted to it. 

“They were all very supportive. Even Kei.” He laughed.  
“I wish I had told them sooner. So they knew.” 

Koushi was still surprised Shouyou talked about his past. Even to his close friends. He never thought he’d be comfortable enough to talk about it at all. 

“But now they know. And they said they wouldn’t tell anyone either.” He looked down and smiled.  
“I’m glad I did though. I feel like they know me better now.” 

Which made Koushi smile.

“I’m proud of you for telling them. That wasn’t something that could’ve been easy and you’re very brave for being able to do that.” Koushi pulled Shouyou in a warm embrace, feeling very full of pride. 

“I’m home.” 

Shouyou and Koushi turned towards the front door to see Daichi walking in. 

“How are my two favorite people doing?” He asked smiling as he made his way over to them. 

“Shouyou was just telling me about his day.” Koushi said.

“I told my friends about my past.” 

Daichi’s actions stopped after Shouyou’s statement was said and he quickly turned to Koushi so he could figure out how he should react.

When he saw Koushi soft smile he knew that what Shouyou was saying was a good thing that he was happy about.

“Really?” He asked, hoping that the simple question was safe and didn’t come out as harsh.

“Yeah. I... figured it was time. And after what happened at the park... I think it will help me feel better when that kind of thing happens again.” He said.

“Again? People were saying things again?” Daichi asked, annoyed to hear what happened, but didn’t show it in his tone as he just asked it as a simple question so he wouldn’t upset Shouyou.

“Yeah, so we just left and came here and talked.” He said, taking a seat on the couch after he finished putting the groceries away with Koushi.

Daichi looked back over to Koushi for some sign of how to react, but Koushi just seemed very calm and pleasant, which made him know that everything was fine.

“So.. now they know. Did they... say anything?” He asked, sitting down next to Shouyou.

“Tobio knew. He’s known since we were little.” Shouyou smiled.  
“I’m glad I told the others though.” He leaned against Daichi’s shoulder.

“Now they know why so happy here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back with a foreshadowing chapter that sucks! 
> 
> Yes I was supposed to be writing while I took a break from posting... XD that didn’t happen! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I woke up at 4am yesterday to watch Voltron season 7!  
> vv good, but a little confusing. There’s was a lot of random battle scenes, but it was still really good! Can’t wait for the final (sadly) season!

“I want to talk to you.” 

Daichi quickly turned away from his uncle, not even wanting to look at him. 

“Please! Just for a minute-“

“I have nothing to say to you.” 

Daichi kept his gaze fixed on the menu, trying to ignore his uncle who was trying to get his attention, passing the line of people to stand next to him. 

“Me and Natalie wanted to talk to you both before you left for Japan. We want to help-“ 

“Help? I don’t think you even know what that word means.” Daichi said sharply, turning away from his uncle.

“Daichi, please just listen. Natalie wants to help. She cares about hybrids everywhere and-“

“Just Natalie? Because I don’t think caring about others is something you’re capable of.” 

“Daichi just listen to me for a minute!” Taku shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the coffee shop. 

Daichi shot him a cold glare for making a scene, then turned away again. 

“I told her everything. Everything about us. When I lived with you. Everything... I did to make your life miserable. And I want to sincerely apologize. If I could go back and change everything I did, I would.” 

Daichi didn’t look at him, and showed very little emotion on his face, but he was listening, waiting for his uncle to get to the point.

“But... since I can’t... me and Natalie were talking and... she wants to help you guys. Help Shouyou.” 

Daichi tensed a little bit at the mention of Shouyou. What did he mean by ‘help’?

“We... uh... she, has always wanted to know about Japanese hybrids... but I sadly couldn’t tell her anything since I didn’t know. But she wants to help Shouyou and the other hybrids in Japan.”

Turning his head very slightly, Daichi cocked an eyebrow at Taku, waiting for a further explanation without saying it through words.

“She wanted to talk to you and Koushi about coming to Japan with her friends and try to help the hybrid community there.” 

‘She’s a hybrid herself, no one’s gonna listen.’ Daichi thought. 

“She wants to make sure Shouyou and the other hybrids can live a normal life there without feeling like the don’t belong.”

“She? Do you have no interest in this at all?” Daichi finally said in a sharp tone. 

“That’s... not what I meant... Daichi... please, we want to help.” 

Daichi shook his head and scoffed.

“You don’t think there are people there trying to fight for Hybrids? Do you not know how they are treated there, or what would happen if they tried to speak up? You think you would, since you’ve lived there your whole life. Guess you were too caught up in causing havoc for everyone else.” 

“I’ve changed! Why can’t you see that?!” Taku shouted, gaining more attention to them than before.

“I’m trying to make an effort to show you that I’ve changed and show you that I’m not the same person I was! And yet you’re too stubborn to even try to let me in.” 

“Me?” Daichi questioned.  
“I had to live with someone who took advantage of my parents kindness until I was an adult. How do you think I felt watching you manipulate them into giving you charity?! You were the stubborn one who make everyone feel bad for you when you lost your father! Do you have an idea how my dad felt? 

“He was his son too. You think just because you were young when it happened that everyone should pity you for the rest of your life? Well good luck getting any pity out of me. You lost that long ago.” 

The entire coffee shop went silent. Everyone stayed quiet, not sure if they should do something about the commotion the two were causing or not.

“Taku? Are you- there you are.” 

Daichi and Taku turned around to see Natalie walking in.

“Oh Daichi! We found you. I was hoping to catch up with you guys before you left. There’s something we wanted to talk about with you and Koushi.” She said in a chipper voice, completely unaware of the conversation that was just going on between the two men. 

“Yeah... I told him about it.” Taku said, gazing down a little as he spoke.

“Oh good!” Natalie said.  
“So what do you think?” 

Daichi didn’t really know what to say. He was still angry after what had just happened and didn’t really feel like talking.

“Hi, how can I help you?” 

Daichi looked up and saw that it was his turn to order, realizing just how long he’d been talking now that the long line was gone.

“Oh, go ahead and order.” Natalie said.  
“We’ll wait outside.”

Once they both left, Daichi took a breath before ordering, then waiting at the end of the counter for it to be made and picked up. 

He took those couple of precious minutes to think about what was going to do. 

What was he supposed to say?  
Of course he had to find Koushi first, because he wasn’t going to make any decisions without him, but what were they supposed to do?

Say that they’re totally on board with whatever Natalie wanted to do? Of course it sounded like all she wanted to do was make sure Hybrids in Japan would be able to live a normal life... and that is what Koushi and Daichi wanted for Shouyou... but would there be a bigger price to pay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, choppy chapter just to get things flowing again. Trying not to hit a writers block because I’m writing two others stories.
> 
> My story principal has really taken off! So I’ve been putting a lot of thought into that one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, this should be going somewhere and coming to an end from here! 
> 
> Love you all!

Shouyou nuzzled into Koushi neck, curling up on his chest as he slept in his arms. 

They’re flight wasn’t for a while, so Koushi was glad that Shouyou was still asleep so he wouldn’t be cranky or bored while waiting. 

He held him close and ran his hand through Shouyou’s hair while he slept.

Koushi was still waiting on Daichi to get back with their coffee, so he found some seats for them to wait in before their flight. 

After a week long in France, they were finally going back to Japan. It was a good but nervous feeling. 

Once they got back and settled down, they were going to be looking for a new home. But it was still undecided if they wanted to stay in Japan or not. 

This was something that needed to be discussed before they moved.

“Koushi!” 

He turned his head and saw Daichi walking towards them with the coffee and a bag a pastries. He was also being followed by two people. He knew them. 

“Oh, Natalie, Taku, it’s nice to see you again.” He said, standing up while still holding Shouyou to greet them. 

“Me too.” Natalie smiled,  
“I’m so glad we got you when we did. There’s something we wanted to talk to you both about.” 

Koushi kept his friendly face on, but looked over to Daichi to see how he should react. He looked... expressionless. 

“About what?” Koushi asked. 

 

➖

 

“So... you want to come to Japan to do this?” 

“Yes. Japan is the only place where hybrids are treated the most unfair, and I want to be right there with my team of supporters when I tell them that they need to change.” Natalie said. 

They’d been sitting and discussing this before they went back home. It was crazy how much Natalie had thought all this through already. This clearly wasn’t the first time she’s done this. 

“Wow, I just... this is great, and I really appreciate this but... they’re very, very strict there... and... I don’t think Japan has ever had a hybrid your age before. They are all a different age.” Koushi said.

“Well I’ll be there to shock them with multiple surprises. But in all seriousness, I just want to know how you feel about this. Is it wrong of me to want to do this?” 

 

➖

 

Finally on the plane home. Just a few more hours before they could rest in their own home in their own beds. 

Today was only traveling, but it was probably the most exhausting too. 

Koushi and Daichi were so relived when they finally landed in Japan. It was time to get a cab and go home. 

The whole time though, they managed to avoid having the conversation about Natalie and Taku coming to Japan. They wanted to be thinking with clear minds before they made any decisions.

“I’m going to start some laundry before bed.” Koushi said when they had settled in. They stayed awake as much as they could since they arrived back home at seven in the evening. 

“Okay, I’ll unpack the rest of the stuff.” Daichi replied, setting Shouyou on the couch, who laid down and snuggled against a pillow. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet, kiddo. We’ll go to bed soon.” Daichi said. 

Shouyou let out a small whine and rolled onto his back. He had slept before they left France, but it was hard to fall back asleep when each plane they were on were so noisy. 

“Once food gets here, we can eat and go to bed. You wanna come help me put our things away?” 

Shouyou was reluctant and just wanted to stay on the couch and sleep, but he was also hungry and wanted to eat dinner.

“Okay.” He yawned, getting off the couch to help Daichi. 

“You wanna go see Tobio on Monday?” Koushi asked as he walked through the hallway with a basket of clothes. 

“Yeah! I want to bring him a gift!” 

That seemed to perk Shouyou up a little bit. He had picked out a gift in Paris to give to Tobio and was so excited to give it to him. 

“Okay, I’ll ask Tooru if we can meet up on Monday.” 

Shouyou seemed excited about seeing Tobio and that helped keep him awake enough to wait for dinner. 

Once everything was put away they only had to wait a couple of minutes before dinner arrived.

“As great as the food was in France, I’m glad to be able to eat at home again.” Koushi, setting Shouyou’s plate of food in front of him.

“Me too. Being home is nice.” Daichi said. 

“I think...” Koushi paused. He was thinking over his next words, choosing them wisely. Was this really what he was thinking what he wanted? 

It was.

“I think we should stay here. In Japan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 20 more chapters to go! Now I just need a good ending...

“You and you’re team have been here for a week, protesting the laws of how hybrids should live amongst the rest of society. How does it feel to be here?” 

Koushi, Daichi and Shouyou were all watching Natalie running the protest at city hall on the news. They didn’t want to risk something happening to Shouyou while this was going on, so they stayed home, offering full support. 

“I think it’s about time that these hybrids get to have a normal life and no longer live with their own homes hating them. It’s time that we-“ 

“Everyone get outta here! There’s nothing to see here people! Everyone out!” 

It seemed that the police had showed up and was trying to shut down the protest. It was pretty normal too. Just the protesters with signs and asking for freedom for the hybrids. 

“You can’t let them live like this forever! We’ll be here until there’s a change!” Natalie yelled. The whole thing was being recorded live on the news.

“Everyone can see what is happening!” Natalie said, pointing to the camera.  
“Everyone can see that we’re making a change in these hybrids lives!”

“Shut it down.” The police officer said, pushing her away from the camera.

“It’s getting intense down there.” Koushi said, holding onto Shouyou a little bit tighter than before. 

Shouyou however didn’t really know what was going on, other than he recognized Natalie and the word Hybrid. 

After a couple minutes, there was a knock at the door and Daichi got up to answer it.   
It was Tooru, Hajime and Tobio.

“Hey guys.” He said when he opened the door.

“Hey. What’s going on now?” Tooru asked, taking a seat on the couch while Hajime helped take Tobio’s shoes off at the front door. 

“The police just showed up. The protesters aren’t budging though.” Daichi said, sitting back down next to Koushi.

It had only been a couple of weeks since they returned from France and decided that they wanted to stay in Japan, and that meant they wanted it to be safer for Shouyou and all hybrids that lived there. 

So Koushi called Natalie and told her the whole story and she planned everything. Before that though, Koushi talked to Daichi. He wanted to know how he felt about it all since Taku was in the picture. 

He made it very clear that he didn’t plan on making up with Taku or letting him in their lives in anyway. But... he still wanted to know that Shouyou could grow up in and a safe home, so he agreed. 

After a couple of weeks, they came to Japan and started the protests quickly. They already said that as much as they supported them, they didn’t want to get near the crowds. Especially with Shouyou.

Shouyou didn’t really know what was going on and wasn’t really paying attention. Any focus on the screen was lost when Tobio showed up.

Once his shoes were off he ran over to Shouyou, pulling himself onto to the couch to sit next to his friend. 

“Are you gonna stay and watch with us?” Koushi asked, smiling at the two younger boys.

“I wanna play with Tobio.” Shouyou said.  
“Can we play in my room?” 

“Sure. Just don’t leave a mess when you’re done.” 

“Okay, Mama!” He said, then quickly ran to his room with Tobio.

“Does he have his own room now?” Tooru asked curiously.

“No, it’s just a play room with a bed. He still sleeps with us. He’s been extra clingly lately too. I’m glad that he can detach himself for a little while to play though.” Koushi said. 

“I wish Tobio would sleep with us like Shouyou does. He doesn’t like cuddling.” Tooru sighed.

“I don’t need anything person who rolls around the bed all night.” Hajime said. 

Koushi laughed.   
“Tobio and Shouyou are pretty different. I’m glad they get along though.” 

“I hope they continue to grow up together.” Tooru said. 

 

➖

 

In the other room, Tobio and Shouyou played happily, not caring for what the adults were watching. 

“Tobio, do you like your gift?” Shouyou asked. 

“Yes! I put it in my room.” Tobio said.

“Mama helped me get it. I looked cool.” 

They were referring to the gift Shouyou brought Tobio from France. It was a common souvenir, but he thought Tobio would really like it. 

It was a figurine of bird sitting on a branch that made Shouyou think of Tobio when he saw it. 

“It had your hair.” 

“Birds don’t have hair!” Tobio said. 

“It looked like you.” 

“I’m not a bird!” 

Shouyou giggled.  
“I wanna be a bird.” 

Tobio gave him a funny look.

“Why?” 

“Because they can fly!” Shouyou exclaimed, holding his arms out to the side like they were wings.   
“It’d be fun!” 

“... you’re weird.” Tobio said, turning back to play with the toys he had. 

Shouyou giggled again.  
“We can fly together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gonna start posting this story on Sundays (the last remaining few) since I post other stories on Friday’s.
> 
>  
> 
> Right now I’m sitting in a bounce house place with my mom and little brothers and it smells like feet and it’s really loud (just from the bounce houses)

It’s been almost a week since they watched the protest on the news and things weren’t looking so great. 

The police tried arresting several of them throughout the week and things were getting intense. 

Anytime Koushi would leave the apartment with Shouyou they were either told,

“Hybrids don’t belong here! Leave!”

Or,

“I hope they are successful so all hybrids can have a home.” 

It was mix of both positive and negative comments. The positives ones were great and amazing to hear... but the other ones... were really starting to bother Shouyou.

He was a kid who had to hear these nasty things yelled at him on the streets. It’s happened before, but now people are really starting to notice and make comments.

Not too long after the protest started and Shouyou already wanted to hide from the world. 

Today was Shouyou’s lesson with Asahi so they were getting ready to leave when Koushi didn’t see Shouyou anywhere nearby.

“Shouyou? Are you ready to go?” Koushi called out. He knew how Shouyou had been feeling about the comments lately and he knew how hard it was for him to have to endure. 

“Shou? Are you ready buddy?” 

Koushi went into the play room and looked around for Shouyou. 

“Asahi and Yuu are waiting for you. They want to see you.” He said in a kind voice. 

He heard shuffling coming from the other side of the guest bed facing the window. He slowly walked around and found Shouyou sitting against the side of the bed curled in on himself with his ears down. 

“Shouyou. Are you alright?” He asked softly, getting down on the ground next to him. 

He shook his head kept his face buried in his knees.

Koushi gathered him in his arms and held him close. Shouyou wrapped his arms and legs around Koushi and let out soft, sniffling cries as he was rocked back and forth. 

“I know, baby. It’s been really hard lately.” He said, rubbing circles on Shouyou’s back. 

Shouyou nodded. 

Koushi noticed how tired Shouyou’s been lately too and how he seemed more quiet and distant.

“How about, after we go to Asahi’s, we can go have lunch with papa. Does that sounds fun?” 

He felt Shouyou shrug, not really knowing what he wanted other than everything to just stop. Shouyou wanted a break. 

“Let’s do that. I’m sure papa would be happy to see you.” 

Koushi stood up with Shouyou in his arms and walked to the front door. He set him down and put his shoes on, along with a rain jacket since it was pretty overcast and would probably rain. 

Once done, Koushi made sure he had his wallet, phone and keys before picking Shouyou back up and resting him against his chest, while Shouyou wrapped his arms around Koushi’s neck.  
They were then ready to go. 

Once down the elevator and to the lobby, Shouyou tugged on Koushi jacket and let out a small whine. 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” He asked, stopping to see what he wanted.

Shouyou sat up and grabbed the hood of his coat and covered his head. Any other time, it would be because it was going to rain and he didn’t want to get wet. 

But Koushi knew it was because he didn’t want anybody to see his ears. Just like at the airport. But this time it was because he didn’t want to hear what they had to say about him. Not this time. 

Koushi honestly felt like crying when Shouyou got his hood on and rested back against Koushi’s shoulder. 

He shouldn’t have to suffer through this. 

 

➖

 

They didn’t seem to attract and attention with Shouyou coat covering his ears and tail, so the walk to Asahi’s was pretty eventless. 

Shouyou even seemed to fall asleep in Koushi’s arms, which seemed to put him in a slightly better mood when they finally got there. 

“Shouyou!” Yuu exclaimed when he saw his sleepy eyed friend.

Shouyou let out a small yawn before Koushi set him down. 

“You need to come see my new room! Everything is different! Come see!” Yuu dragged Shouyou off to his room with excitement, leaving Asahi and Koushi in the front entrance. 

“We redesigned his room the other day and he’s been excited about it ever since. He’s showed all his friends that have come over. I think he’s most excited to show Shouyou.” Asahi said. 

“That sounds like fun.” Koushi said, but Asahi could hear the exhaustion in his voice. 

“How’s everything going down there?” He asked. 

“Nothing much now. Just more drama with the police getting involved and... the regular comments on the street... so nothing has really changed yet...” 

Asahi had been following what was going on just as much as Koushi had. All they really wanted was for hybrids to be treated equally and get the care they needed since their learning curve and aging is different. 

“He looked tired. How’s he holding up?” Asahi asked refering to Shouyou. 

Koushi shrugged.

“I just wish he never had to deal with anything like this ever. It’s just not fair to him... and he’s so young.” 

Asahi nodded, completely understanding what they were going though. 

“I was hoping that this would be a good thing... but so far it’s only made it worse.” Koushi sighed. 

“It will get better. Something had to happen and even though things are bad right now, the end results will be worth it... but it does seem discouraging since everything that’s gotten worse involves the young hybrids.” Asahi said. 

“I just wish this would all stop. I hate seeing Shouyou suffer.” 

“Well, I’ll try and do my part of helping keep him happy today.” Asahi smiled.

“I showed Shouyou my room and he liked it!” Yuu said when he came down the stairs.

“How nice.” Koushi said.  
“Did you enjoy it Shouyou?” 

Shouyou nodded, smiling a little but was still trying to wake up from his nap. 

“Do you want to decorate your own room when we move?” Koushi asked, crouching down next to him.

He expected Shouyou to nod or maybe shrug, but he didn’t know that Shouyou was going to burst into tears.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Koushi asked, gathering Shouyou in his arms.

“I don’t want own room.” He sniffled while his voice cracked.  
“I wanna stay with you and papa.” 

Koushi didn’t realized how much he could upset Shouyou with such a simple question.

“Oh, baby you can stay with us. You don’t have to have your own room right now.” 

“No! I don’t want my own room never, ever, ever!” He cried. 

It was this exact moment that Koushi realized now just how much this whole thing was getting to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda fun to write.
> 
> Very fluffy and angsty and cute!
> 
>  
> 
> I want to eat frozen custard!

The first comment wasn’t anything other than a sharp glare in their direction. The next was a comment about how hybrids were creatures of the devil. And from there on out, it just increasingly got worse.

“A creature like him doesn’t belong here!” 

“How could you treat that thing like he’s human?” 

“Hybrids unnatural!” 

“Get yourself a real kid!” 

That was just some of the highlights that were spewed at both Koushi and Shouyou throughout only a week. 

Shouyou was back to being very quiet and clingy and not wanting to leave the comfort of home. 

Asahi had tried to keep Shouyou as happy as possible during their lessons, but him and Yuu were also dealing with the same thing anytime they were in public.

As was Tooru. He had called and talked to Koushi and told him how Tobio had started acting out angrily to cope with what was going on would then lock himself in his bedroom, refusing to talk to both Tooru and Hajime.   
He would only come out when Hajime told him to come eat or he wouldn’t get dinner. 

He didn’t like to threaten Tobio to get him to come out of his room, but it was the only way. 

It didn’t help that Tobio felt that this was the way he had to cope, as he still didn’t feel like he could open up to his parents yet. He was still not comfortable with that yet. He hadn’t even been with them a whole year. 

Tooru talked about this with Koushi over the phone and they decided getting the two boys together might help them both through this struggle. 

But with Tobio not wanting to leave his room again, that meant Koushi had to go over to Tooru’s place and he didn’t have a car like Tooru did. That meant walking or taking the bus, which was hard to do either. 

“Shouyou?” Koushi said, opening the door to their bedroom, where Shouyou was curled up under the blanket with his stuffed crow. 

“Hey baby.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed as he ran his hand through Shouyou’s hair.

“You wanna go see Tobio and uncle Tooru?” 

Shouyou let out a soft whine and pushed against Koushi’s hand with his head. 

“We can go have lunch with them and maybe we can pick up some sweets too.” He said, trying to coax Shouyou out of bed. He had gotten up for breakfast but then made his way back into the bedroom and was been there ever since.

“Come on. Tobio needs a friend today.” Koushi said, kneeling beside the bed so he was in line of sight with Shouyou.  
“He’s not feeling to good either.” Koushi stroked the side of Shouyou’s face with his thumb.

“How about we go cheer him up?” 

That seemed to grab Shouyou’s attention as he slowly sat up onto his knees. 

“Let’s go have some fun with Tobio.” Koushi said, picking Shouyou up out of the bed and into his arms, while the little boy snuggled against him. 

“Let’s get ready to go.” 

 

➖

 

Koushi took a couple minutes to start some laundry and tidy up a bit while Shouyou got dressed and ready to go. 

Once he was done, Koushi went to the front door and slipped on his shoes before calling out to Shouyou.

“Are you ready, Shou?” 

A few seconds later, Shouyou came out of the bedroom with a large coat on.   
Koushi giggled.

“I think it’s a little too hot to be wearing that heavy coat outside.” He said.

Shouyou however didn’t find that amusing, as he slipped on what appeared to be one of Koushi’s old coats from the closet that he wore when he was younger. 

“Why don’t we wear that in the winter?” Koushi tried to say, but Shouyou was dead set on wearing it.

“No one can see...” he mumbled out, pulling the hood of the coat closer to his face. 

Koushi got it now. Of course Shouyou had worn hats or jackets before, but that was only when it was gloomy or raining, but today it was sunny and very very hot outside. 

“Shouyou,” Koushi said, kneeling in front of him,  
“I know you’re worried and don’t want anyone to see your ears or tail, but it’s a little too warm to wear this coat.” 

Shouyou didn’t care for what Koushi had to say. If he couldn’t cover his ears and tail, then he wasn’t going. He made that very clear when he sat on the ground and tightly wrapped the coat around himself.

Koushi sighed.   
He knew there wasn’t going to be a possible way to get Shouyou to go out unless he was covered.

“How about this one?” He suggested, holding up a light rain poncho.

“They saw...” 

“Oh... right.” Koushi said, recalling how it was too short and his tail could be seen and someone said something to them. 

“This one.” Shouyou said, basically ending any further discussion.

“Alright.” Koushi said.   
“Let’s go.” 

Shouyou slid on his shoes while Koushi made sure he had his wallet and keys before picking him up and made their way out.

 

➖

 

The sun was a lot hotter than Koushi originally thought it was going to be. Everyone they passed was sweating or fanning themselves because of the intense heat. 

“Shouyou... maybe you should take off the coat. I don’t want you to get too hot.” Koushi said, shifting Shouyou who was laying on his shoulder, refusing to make eye contact with anyone they passed.

“No...” he said, holding onto Koushi shirt tighter. 

“Shouyou, please. You can’t argue with me right now. It’s too hot to be wearing this. You’ll feel sick.” 

Koushi tried to pull at least the hood off of Shouyou’s head when he started to struggle. 

“No! Stop!” Shouyou shouted, pulling away from Koushi.  
“No!” 

They quickly started getting the attention of the people who passed by on the sidewalks. 

“Shouyou please.” Koushi pleaded.  
“You’re going to be too hot.”

“No...” Shouyou said before he started coughing. 

“How could you make a child wear a coat like that on such a hot day?” A lady said.

“He’s completely red in the face! You need to take care of him!” Someone else shouted. 

“I-I... Shouyou please.” Koushi begged, but Shouyou was just slumped on Koushi’s shoulder and hadn’t responded. 

“He’s going to pass out! If you don’t take care of him I’m calling the police!” 

“I-I got him!” Koushi shouted back, feeling stressed and anxious and now scared. 

He took a short moment to compose himself and realize that he was now surrounded by people and had to get Shouyou out of the heat. 

He looked beyond the crowd and saw a small convince store that he regularly passed and pushed through the crowd to get there. 

He ignored the screams of how he was a terrible parent and how he was abusing him for putting Shouyou in such a large coat in the hot weather, as he went into the store and towards the back.

He quickly located the restrooms and went in, setting Shouyou on the counter, who slumped against the mirror and was looking down. 

Koushi ripped the coat off of him and saw how deep red Shouyou’s face was and how much sweat was pouring off him. 

Shouyou’s eyes were lidded and he could barley sit up straight. 

Koushi took some paper towels and soaked them in cold water and used them to wipe the sweat off Shouyou’s face.

“Mama...” Shouyou whimpered, breathing heavily. 

“I’m here. I’m right here” Koushi said, pushing back Shouyou’s bangs that were stuck to his forehead.

“I’m hot...” he said.

“I know... I got you.” 

After a couple minutes of Koushi using water to cool Shouyou down, his body temperature returned to normal.

“You feeling better?” Koushi asked, rubbing Shouyou’s arm. 

Shouyou nodded,  
“Tired.” 

“Let’s get you something to drink while we’re here. You want a snack?” Koushi asked, trying to cheer him up.

“Yeah...” Shouyou smiled softly, holding out his arms for Koushi to pick him up. 

Once he also grabbed the coat he left the restroom, checking for any of the people from earlier. To his luck, they were gone. 

“Let’s get you a snack then get to Tobio’s.” Koushi said.

“Mama...” Shouyou side and reached up to cover his head.

“Oh... I’m sorry but you can’t wear the coat anymore bud. It’s too hot out.” Koushi said, with guilt after he saw Shouyou’s sad expression.

Koushi looked around to see if there was by any chance... yes.

“Hey, Shouyou? How about this?” Koushi giggled, grabbing a large floppy hot and put it on Shouyou head, who laughed.

“It’s too big.” Shouyou giggled.

“I think it’s perfect.” 

Shouyou grabbed the edges and moved them up and down. 

“I have wings!” 

“Yeah! You do!” Koushi encouraged.

“Thank you mama.” Shouyou said, leaning up to hug Koushi.

“You’re welcome baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


	108. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am a day late on posting but I was doing so much work yesterday that I was barley on my phone anyway. 
> 
>  
> 
> Only a few chapter left!

Finally, after what felt like forever since the scolding sun made them much hotter, Koush and Shouyou finally got Tooru’s house. 

Koushi walked up to the door and knocked, hoping Tooru wouldn’t take too long since he wanted to get into the AC and cool down. Him and Shouyou both. 

“Hi friends!” Tooru said with a smile when he opened the door.   
“You both look like you’re dying.” 

“It is so hot outside.” Koushi said, stepping past Tooru and into the house.  
“And we’re barely into summer.” 

“Wow. I’m surprised you survived the walk here.” Tooru smiled.

“Barely.” Koushi said, setting Shouyou on the couch. 

“Huh?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” Koushi said. 

Tooru shrugged,  
“Well Tobio’s upstairs. Still... maybe he’ll want to play with you, Shouyou.” 

Shouyou stretched and yawned before he slowly nodded and got off the couch to follow Tooru upstairs. 

“Tobio?” Tooru knocked on his door.  
“Shouyou’s here.” 

There was no answer.

“You wanna come out and see him?” 

Shouyou leaned against Koushi’s leg while they waited to see if Tobio would leave his room. The stress and worry and now the heat exhausted him. 

“I’m coming in Tobio.” Tooru finally said, slowly opening the door to Tobio’s room. 

He looked around for him, trying to ease the panic of him possibly not being there. But he was. He was curled up on his bed all the way against the wall. 

“Tobio? Are you sleeping?” He whispered loud enough for Tobio to hear and shake his head.  
“Shouyou’s here to see you.” 

Shouyou let go of Koushi’s leg and walked over to Tobio’s bed in silence before climbing up and laying next to him. 

No words were said... but none needed to be when Toour and Koushi say him rest his head against the back of Tobio’s.

They watched by the doorway for a couple of seconds before Koushi placed his arm on Tooru’s shoulder.

“We should let them rest.” 

 

➖

 

“I think they’re over exhausted from the stress of everything. At least they’re together.” Koushi said, walking back downstairs with Tooru, who walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

“Has Shouyou been quiet and resevered too?” He asked.

“Pretty much. He didn’t want anyone to see that he was a hybrid so he insisted on wearing that coat I had with me when I got here.” Koush replied, taking a seat at the table.  
“But you know how hot it is outside and he got heat exhaustion... it didn’t help that a crowd of people surrounded us to tell me how bad of a parent I am...” 

Koushi leaned forward against the table and rested his chin on his crossed arms. 

“It’s not your fault. Or Shouyou’s. People just always try to be hero and accuse the first person they see in any situation. It’s hard to not take it personal though...”  
Tooru said, pulling out two mugs for the both of them.   
“Especially when your kid is involved and there’s not much you can do.” 

“I know... I can’t wait for it to possible be over.” 

“Well, I guess we’ll see tomorrow.” 

Koushi looked up with a confused glance,  
“Huh?” 

“The final decision’s tomorrow. You didn’t know?” Tooru asked, pouring their coffee. 

“I guess not... I haven’t really been following the news since it was too hard to handle. It hasn’t helped Shouyou’s mood either.” 

“Tobio’s stayed in his room so I only watch it then. He usally only comes out when Iwa-Chan gets home. Otherwise... you see what he’s been doing. He’s just a lot less wreckless today. Probably wore himself out.” 

“Poor guy... so the final vote it tomorrow? That was quick.”

“I know... makes me kind of nervous that it won’t be in our favor.” Tooru said, setting down Koushi’s cup of coffee in front of him.

“What do you think will happen if it isn’t?”

“Nothing will change... but that doesn’t mean anything good for the hybrids... Everything’s gotten worse anyway.”

“Well... maybe things will change... for the better.” 

Tooru let a sigh,  
“Boy I hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


End file.
